Sol Naciente
by Elenear28
Summary: Es el año 1918 y Edward Cullen y Bella Swan se enamoran perdidamente el uno de otro. Edward cae enfermo y cuando está a punto de morir es salvado por un "angel"...¿Podrá Edward regresar al lado de Bella aunque ya no es lo que fue?
1. Prefacio

Cuando lo vió caer arrodillado, preso de un dolor insoportable, la realidad cayó, dura y pesada sobre ella

Cuando lo vió caer arrodillado, preso de un dolor insoportable, la realidad cayó, dura y pesada sobre ella.

Había vivido sin él durante diecisiete años y aún y cuando la vida había sido bastante aceptable… una cosa era vivir sin saber que él existía y otra muy distinta era continuar existiendo después de que el abandonara este mundo.

Se sentía tan impotente. Edward parecía estar muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. ¡Imposible! El no podía estar muriendo por que no estaba vivo en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Miró a su alrededor y vió la misma cara de desesperación en cada miembro de su familia, comenzando por la pequeña Alice hasta llegar al fortachón de Emmett; todos desde la dulce Esme hasta el taciturno Jasper… cada uno de los Cullen traía puesta la misma máscara de desesperación. El mismo sentimiento de impotencia se iba apoderando de todos.

Vio aquella sonrisa, similar a una mueca en el rostro del enemigo y el brillo macabro en sus ojos carmesíes. Se sacudió el temor y la impotencia. Sabía que debía hacer, si lograba acabar con ellos el sufrimiento se iba a acabar.

Ya no había duda, ni miedo, solo odio y una sed quemante. Tenía sed de ellos. Se agazapó y hundió los dedos en el suelo. Un gruñido brotó desde lo más profundo de su pecho y curvó los labios hacia atrás mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Aquellos ojos color borgoña dejaron de fijarse en Edward y este dejó de retorcerse en el suelo, lentamente, la sonrisa malévola se centró en ella sin que sucediera nada, un siseo salió de su boca. Podía sentir como la ola de dolor llegaba a ella pero carecía de efecto. Se sentía tan molesta… por el rabillo del ojo, vió a Edward levantarse y se sintió iracunda de nuevo.

Necesitaba matarlos… eso era todo lo que quería. De alguna manera sabía que su vida se acabaría en medio de aquel bosque, pero si ella caía, se llevaría a tantos como pudiera.


	2. Decidan ustedes ¡No me importa!

¡Yo me opongo

_**Chicago 1918**_

**Decidan ustedes ¡No me importa!**

Sería mucho más sencillo ser hombre-pensó con molestia mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos a la mesilla del tocador mientras esperaba que la tortura comenzara.

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces sintió aquel dolor punzante en el torso que la convencía de que finalmente se había quebrado una de sus costillas. Al final, casi no podía respirar, al menos no profundamente sin correr el riesgo de perforarse un pulmón, pero el odioso corsé había cumplido su cometido y ahora el espejo le devolví la imagen de una joven con un busto bastante aceptable y una cintura imposible.

-¿Podrías repetirme por qué rayos estoy permitiendo que me hagas esto? ¡Acepté voluntariamente dos horas de tortura!

-No seas tonta Isabella.-le riñó su nana al tiempo que le pasaba la falda blanca que iría bajo el vestido por la cabeza al ver que ella no cooperaría alzando los pies-.

-Esto es demasiado doloroso-se quejó con molestia,

La belleza duele- sentenció la Señora Alcott mientras fruncía los labios.

-No valdrá la pena.

-¡Oh, claro que la valdrá! Si hoy al volver de casa de los Stevenson no has recibido al menos tres propuestas dejaré de llamarme Sarah May Alcott. . ¿Entendido?

-Vale-dijo no muy convencida.

-¿Usarás el vestido color durazno o el azul?

-Da igual.

-El azul entonces.

-Como quieras-contestó sin interés-

-No entiendo por qué te comportas así. Yo a tu edad hubiera saltado de la alegría al ser invitada a una reunión como esta.

-No me gusta la idea de ser subastada como si fuese un objeto.

-¡Isabella! –Le riñó la señora Alcott- Esas no son maneras.

-No digo ninguna mentira. Valgo lo que estén dispuestos a dar por mi, por fortuna, no recibiré ninguna propuesta ni hoy ni nunca y así no me convertiré en la Señora de ningún estirado que probablemente deseará solamente una mujer para tener un hijo cada año. ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Un nudo-respondió Sarah mientras levantaba el cepillo con una risa- Isabella, si tus padres te oyeran diciendo tantas bobadas me reñirían por haberte criado tan mal. En lugar de pensar tantos disparates deberías ocuparte de aprender cosas que sean de provecho para tu vida. Coser y cocinar entre ellas.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-He leído más libros que cualquier persona que conozca, se hablar francés, inglés y castellano con soltura. ¿Y tu te preocupas por que no se hacer un guiso o confeccionar vestidos?

-Cuando te cases, de nada servirán los idiomas, en cuanto a los libros ¿de que valen? En mi opinión lo único que han hecho los dichosos libros ha sido llenarte la cabeza de tonterías.

-Discrepo.

-¡Como siempre! Ahora quédate quieta para poder peinarte ¿quieres?

Bella suspiró. En definitiva sería mucho más sencillo ser hombre. No obstante, tuvo que reconocer treinta minutos más tarde que la señora Alcott sabía bien lo que hacía pues en una hora la había dejado de lucir como una chica demasiado delgada y común a una casi hermosa.

Estudió su cara en e espejo y se sorprendió del efecto que podían crear aquellos polvos multicolores.

Su rostro, generalmente pálido ahora tenía un suave tono rosado en las mejillas (que probablemente iría acentuándose conforme avanzara la noche), sus ojos parecían más grandes de lo normar debido al efecto óptico que causaban las sombras grisáceas sobre sus párpados y le habían colocado algo de carmín en los labios para que estos destacaran más.

Su cabellera de color café oscuro caía suavemente formando elaborados rizos en su espalda gracias a la tenacilla caliente que había utilizado Sarah durante los últimos quince minutos.

El vestido, de color añil, se adaptaba a su figura, que ahora lucía mucho más curvilínea gracias al incómodo corsé y las zapatillas de tacón le daban unos cuantos centímetros más de altura.

No obstante, Isabella Swan recordaba hacia donde se dirigía y cuales eran las expectativas de todos. Emitió otro largo suspiro al recordar como su madre, cariñosamente le había recordado que ya había cumplido los 16 y amenos de que se casara pronto se convertiría en una carga económica de lo más incómoda.

El casarse nunca había sido una prioridad en su vida, ella sería muy feliz si estuviese permitido quedarse soltera por siempre y poder dedicarse únicamente a las cosas que amaba. Aún así… sabia que no era libre de elegir, y aún si lloraba y pataleaba como si fuese un crío, su obligación era lograr una propuesta esa noche, y así dejar de ser una carga para sus padres y comenzar a ser la carga de alguien mas.

La vida era sencillamente fantástica.



-¡Edward quieres salir de una vez y dejar de hacer el ridículo!

-He dicho que no voy y no iré.

-¡Sí que irás! Irás como que me llamo Elizabeth Mary Masen.

-¡He dicho que no!

-¡Edward Masen! –dijo Elizabeth dirigiéndose ahora a las escaleras- ven y habla con tu hijo ¿quieres?

Edward Masen subió las escaleras con pesadez mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles por lo bajo. No entendía por que Edward se esforzaba con esas chiquilladas si al fin y al cabo su madre terminaría obligándolo a ir fuera a donde fuera la reunión de esa noche.

-Edward, hijo- dijo mientras tocaba imperiosamente la puerta de cedro con los nudillos- ¿Quieres ahorrarnos la discusión de esta noche? Sabes que de todas maneras tu madre te obligará a ir.

-¡Esta noche no, papá!

-¡Edward Anthony Masen!-chilló Elizabeth mientras se dirigía como una avalancha hacia la puerta. Te doy diez segundos para que abras esa maldita puerta y te vistas para ir a casa de los Stevenson o te juro que no respondo. ¿He sido clara?

No hubo respuesta.

- Diez… nueve-comenzó a contar Elizabeth amenazadoramente- ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro-entrecerró los ojos iracunda- tres, dos, uno,

El pestillo de la puerta emitió un ligero "clic" y Edward apareció tras ella completamente vestido y listo para salir con cara de resignación.

-Buen chico.-susurró Elizabeth mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su hijo- te ves muy apuesto. Aunque creo que se te ha olvidado peinarte,

Edward hizo un mohín de disgusto y le sacó la lengua a su madre.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –Murmuró Elizabeth mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras tomada del brazo de su marido.- No olvides traer abrigo, parece que hoy comenzará a nevar.

Edward era un joven alto y de tez pálida. Tenía ese aire desgarbado de los adolescentes que aún no completan su desarrollo, pero bajo la chaquetilla negra se adivinaba un cuerpo bien formado. En sus ojos de color verde esmeralda brillaba perennemente una chispa traviesa y atrevida. Su cabello era de un color cobrizo muy poco común heredado de su familia materna que siempre se encontraba cuidadosamente despeinado.

-¡Edward! – Volvió a gritar su madre desde abajo- no me hagas subir por ti. Baja ahora que se nos hace tarde.

Bajó uno a uno los escalones como si lo condujeran al matadero, caminó lentamente por la sala hasta llegar el recibidor y cerró la puerta tras de sí par montarse (no sin cierta reticencia) en el asiento trasero del coche.

-Ya verás como hoy te divertirás querido, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esta noche.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado a su madre decir eso, pero hizo un amago de sonrisa, que no llegó hasta sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Uno nunca sabe, –continuó Elizabeth Masen sin notar el escepticismo de su hijo- tal vez esta noche conozcas al amor de tu vida!

Vale, eso era nuevo. ¿Qué acaso su madre se había vuelto loca de remate? ¿El amor de su vida? ¿Qué creía que era él? ¿Una quinceañera?

-¡No hagas esa cara hijo! tu madre tiene razón- interrumpió Edward Masen sus cavilaciones- El amor puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando a ser hallado. Lo importante es que mantengas los ojos abiertos.

Edward asintió sin convencimiento.

¡Esa sería una larga noche!

****


	3. Escondite para dos

Escondite para dos

**Escondite para dos**

Bella temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras caminaba detrás de sus padres para entrar en la casa de los Stevenson, y la brisa helada no tenía nada que ver.

Sabía que todos los ojos estarían fijos en ella pues era la primera vez que se presentaba en un evento de esa clase. Deseó desesperadamente no tropezar al entrar y poder encontrar algún lugar en el cual esconderse durante la mayor parte de la noche para poder evitarse el bochorno de ser sacada a bailar (y/o recibir una propuesta de cualquier tipo).

Intentó pasar lo más desapercibida posible, pero cuando alcanzó la penúltima grada majó el ruedo de su vestido y cayó hecha un lío al pie de las escaleras.

¿Qué rayos había hecho para merecer tal desprecio divino? ¿Por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia le había pasado aquello? Se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo controlar el temblor de sus piernas, con la cara roja como una manzana consciente de que cada ser vivo en el maldito salón la estaba mirando divididos entre la pena y las ganas de reír.

Hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole a todos que se encontraba bien y atravesó el cuarto deseando que la tierra se abriera y le hiciera un favor tragándosela.

Conforme avanzaba, podía escuchar los cotilleos de la gente sobre su desastrosa entrada y pensó lo improbable que habría sido caer así si hubiera estado en su cuarto leyendo un libro.

Mientras se pensaba eso, encontró el escondite ideal: al fondo del salón, detrás de la mesa con los bocadillos se encontraba el arco de una puerta cubierto por una cortina de satén rojo. Bella estaba segura de que si lograba llegar hasta ese lugar, podría pasar toda le velada oculta, inclusive podía espiar un poco a través de la pesada cortina y así enterarse de ciertos detalles para convencer a sus padres de que si había estado en la odiosa reunión.

¡Buen plan, Bella!, se felicitó a si misma mientras caminaba cuidadosamente mientras sonreía a las personas con las que se topaba para evitar levantar sospechas sobre su plan.

Después de diez minutos y al menos tres encuentros poco gratos, logró llegar a su destino y miró furtivamente a su alrededor a ver si encontraba a alguien prestándole atención, cuando estuvo segura de que podía esconderse sin ser detectada, descorrió rápidamente la cortina y entró en la diminuta estancia en la que pasaría como mínimo las próximas cinco horas.

El problema era que ya había alguien ahí.



-Yo… hum… yo... ¡Disculpe, pensé que este era el baño! –murmuró torpemente mientras hacía ademanes tontos tratando de excusarse.

El chico tenía el cabello un hermoso tono cobrizo que brillaba a la luz de la lámpara que colgaba del techo y se encontraba sentado sobre un taburete mirándola con los labios tensos, tratando de contener las ganas de reír.

-Pues creo que el baño esta…humm… ocupado –dijo con una voz que parecía hecha de terciopelo y miel.

¿Por qué rayos había tenido que mencionar la palabra baño?

-¡Eh! Si eso creo. Buscaré otro… baño.

-No se moleste Srta. Disculpe, no he alcanzado a escuchar su nombre.

-Bella Swan.

-¿Bella? –dijo al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

-En realidad es Isabella, pero no me gusta. Prefiero que me digan Bella.- soltó atropelladamente.

-Entiendo.

No se presentó a si mismo.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Edward Masen.

No estiró la mano, solicitando la de ella para besarla, ni se inclinó, ni siquiera se levantó de la silla. En realidad era extraño que un joven de su posición (pues al ver su ropa era notoria la clase social a la que pertenecía), fuese tan poco atento con una dama.

-¿Has sido tú la chica que se ha caído?

Inevitablemente volvió a sonrojarse y asintió.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Los cotilleos han llegado hasta aquí. Aunque a decir verdad hiciste un gran alboroto cuando caíste. ¿Rodaste por las escaleras?

-En realidad no. Pisé el dobladillo de esta arma asesina-dijo mientras señalaba su vestido-y tropecé en el último escalón.

-Eso se llama torpeza. – murmuró Edward por lo bajo.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Supongo que el suelo y yo nos llevamos muy bien, no podemos pasar mucho tiempo separados.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida y pícara.

-¿Por qué se esconde Srta. Swan?-preguntó el mostrándose mucho más cordial mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su asiento.

-El mercado de carne de allá fuera me asusta.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó aún más. Bella no tenía reparos en decir lo que pensaba y esa sinceridad resultaba terriblemente interesante.

-¿Por qué? ¿Teme recibir demasiadas propuestas esta noche?

-En realidad lo que me preocupa es no recibir ninguna.

- Yo siendo usted no estaría tan segura. El joven Newton lleva al menos unos veinte minutos buscándola por todas partes.

-¿Newton?

-Mike Newton. ¿No lo conoce? –pregunto Edward visiblemente desconcertado.

-Creo que he hablado con él un par de veces, pero nunca nada que amerite que me esté buscando.

-Pues a decir verdad me confunde. El habla de usted como si fuese la próxima Sra. Newton.

La boca de Bella formó una perfecta O y sus cejas luchaban por alcanzar el nacimiento de sus cabellos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos ha andado diciendo?

-¿No sabia usted nada?

-Nada.

Edward se rió esta vez con mayor ímpetu y Bella le sonrió embobada. El sonido era suave y relajante, como el correr del agua en un riachuelo.

-¿Y piensa pasar toda la noche aquí?

-No en realidad, tengo que salir unos minutos antes de que mis padres aparezcan por aquí y fingir que he disfrutado la fiesta, comentar unas cuantas cosas ocurridas durante la reunión y como no soy buena mintiendo, debo enterarme de algo que realmente haya sucedido.

-Como si hubiera sido parte de todo.

No era una pregunta, así que Bella solo asintió.

-¿Es demasiado patético?

-Patético no, gracioso. Tres cuartas partes de los invitados han asistido esta noche solo por que la hija del Jefe Swan estaría aquí, y resulta que a ella le gusta jugar al escondite con sus pretendientes. ¡Todos estarán decepcionados!

Bella frunció el ceño y contraatacó.

-Le recuerdo que usted también se oculta, Sr. Masen.

-Si, pero a diferencia suya a mi no preocupa el que alguien me saque a bailar.

-Por que usted es hombre.-murmuró Bella- todo sería mejor si yo también fuera un chico.

-Discrepo, ese vestido no se vería tan bien si usted fuera hombre.

El calor en el rostro le indicó que había vuelto a sonrojarse.

-¿Compartirá usted su escondite Sr. Masen?

-¿Por qué? ¿Teme usted tener que buscar el baño de nuevo? ¿O acaso le preocupa el Sr. Newton?

Bella le sacó la lengua en medio de un impulso infantil, y se dirigió hacia la cortina para salir, sin embargo antes de llegar, Edward la tomó del brazo.

Sintió como el calor se extendía a través de su brazo, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tuvo que recordarse a si misma como respirar, no podía hacer el ridículo comenzando a hiperventilar ahí.

Edward la soltó.

-Lo siento- musitó- apenas la conozco y me he atrevido a tocarla. No se preocupe, Srta. Swan. Quédese con el escondite. Yo tengo más libertades que usted para conseguir uno nuevo. Que tenga una hermosa velada.

Y Edward descorrió la cortina y desapareció del otro lado.


	4. Sir Edward al rescate

Sir Edward al rescate

**Sir Edward al rescate**

**Edward POV**

En definitiva, Isabella Swan era una chica de lo más extraña.

Por lo general, las chicas cuando se encontraban en esa clase de eventos trataban de exhibirse como si fuesen animales de circo que desean ser vitoreados por quienes los observaban, no obstante, aun y cuando Bella sabía que ella sería el centro de atención esa noche había decidido ocultarse de todo el mundo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella era tan diferente? ¿Por qué le ardía la mano con la que la había tocado?

Traté de sacar la imagen de Bella Swan de mi atribulada mente cuando me encontré cara a cara con Newton.

¡Newton! Vil canalla, había andado por todas partes llenándose su boca con comentarios sobre como se tenía asegurada la mano de Isabella Swan y la pobre chica ni siquiera estaba enterada de sus intenciones.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar las frases estúpidas de Newton y aparentemente no logré disimular la molestia que sentía, pues Mike alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-¡Vaya Masen! ¿Te escondías?

No me esforcé en contener un gruñido y Newton captó que no estaba de ánimo para soportar su evidente estupidez.

Poco antes de que se alejara, noté una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Este tipo estaba loco! Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que cruzó todo el salón, supuse que pretendía alejarse tanto de mi como el lugar se lo permitía.

¡Mejor para él! Mientras más lejos se mantuviera de mi, más posibilidades tenía de volver a casa con todos los dientes en su sitio.

Respiré hondo un par de veces para calmarme y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer para bajar la adrenalina era respirar un poco de aire puro. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y le lancé una mirada tranquilizadora a mi madre, que probablemente pensó que yo pretendía escapar de la ridícula reunión.

Afuera, el viento soplaba con fuerza, pero ese aire helado era justo lo que necesitaba para lograr tranquilizarme. ¿Qué rayos era lo que me había hecho esa chica? ¿Por qué la mano me seguía escociendo?

Todo esto era desconcertante.

Miré hacia atrás para ver si mi madre se hallaba cerca. Afortunadamente no lo estaba, así que me senté sobre las escaleras de la casa, flexioné mis rodillas y apoyé mi frente en mis brazos de modo que mi rostro quedara oculto.

Necesitaba desesperadamente calmarme, sabía que si volvía dentro, no vería a Bella Swan pues ella haría hasta lo imposible por quedarse en el escondite hasta que la fiesta terminara, a menos de que alguien la encontrara antes.

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar el desconcierto de Bella cuando encontró que alguien ya ocupaba el escondite que había "descubierto". El tono rosado de su rostro y las inteligibles excusas habían sido de lo más cómicas. No era una buena mentirosa, esa historia de que buscaba el baño era simplemente estúpida e imaginarla pisando el dobladillo del ese vestido azul que se le veía tan…

¡Maldita sea Edward! Deja de pensar en la chica de una buena vez, me regañé mentalmente.

Escuché gritos y silbidos procedentes del interior. Probablemente ya alguien se había emborrachado y se encontraba haciendo el ridículo.

De seguro no habría prestado mucha atención de no haber sido por que oí mencionar el nombre de Newton y el de "la hija del jefe Swan".

No estoy seguro de porqué, pero esa combinación no me gustaba nada. Me levanté de inmediato y entré a la casa como una fiera.

No me gusto nada lo que vi.

**Bella POV**

Aún sentía caliente la piel del brazo. Era como si su mano se hubiese marcado a fuego sobre mí. Un ligero cosquilleo se extendía en mi interior por segundos y tenía un gran deseo de echarme a reír.

Por algún motivo me sentía eufórica y no lograba entender por qué.

Edward Masen, repetí en mi mente dispuesta a recordarlo. Después de un par de minutos de estar pensando en el, me sentí ridícula.

¡Por Dios! Acabo de conocerlo y ya desarrollé una obsesión. Vamos Bella, recupera la compostura, solo por que el chico es perfec… ¿había estado a punto de decir que era perfecto?

Solo por que era guapo, tenía una voz que lo hacía parecer locutor de radio y una sonrisa que…

Vale, vale. El chico no estaba mal, pero tampoco era para tanto ¿o si?

Exhalé el aire que tenía en mis pulmones y luego inhalé con fuerza. Debía oxigenar a mis pobres neuronas que probablemente se sentían atrofiadas después de la caída.

Las cortinas se movieron suavemente como si hubiese entrado una ventisca. Si estuviesen más cerca de una puerta o una ventana, no me habría exaltado, lo preocupante es que no había manera de que el viento llegara hasta aquí. Conclusión, alguien se hallaba peligrosamente cerca.

Contuve la respiración y esperé a que se fuera, por desgracia, mi torpeza no pudo ser más inoportuna y en el momento en que di un paso hacia atrás y derribé un jarrón con flores que se hallaba sobre la mesa de cristal.

El sonido habría sido suficiente para alertar a todo el salón sobre mi escondite. La cortina se descorrió rápidamente y ahí estaba Mike Newton frente a mi, con su rostro infantil iluminado por una sonrisa.

-¡Isabella! Te he estado buscando toda la noche. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Yo… bueno… yo…

-No importa, ven baila conmigo.

-¿Qué? Yo… no…

¿Por qué rayos no podía decir una oración coherente? Mike se encargo de arrastrarme literalmente hasta la pista de baile, literalmente por que yo intentaba sin éxito clavar los talones en el suelo, pero aún así, nosotros seguíamos avanzando y muy pronto descubrí para mi propio terror que nos encontrábamos en el centro de la pista de baile.

¿Por qué tenían que pasarme estas cosas?

Cada par de ojos en el salón se encontraba fijo sobre nosotros y estaba completamente segura de que no lograría salir indemne de esta.

Los murmullos entre los invitados llegaban a mis oídos sin cobrar sentido y solo lograba captar palabras sueltas, como joven, Newton, hija y "Jefe Swan.

¡Hablaban de mí!

Mike me tomó por la cintura con más fuerza de la necesaria, puso mi mano derecha sobre su hombro y tomó mi mano izquierda y la elevó en el aire.

¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Cerré los ojos con fuerza pues estaba segura de que en cuanto la música comenzara y yo tuviera que moverme, la caída con la que había empezado la noche no sería más que un pequeño tropezón.

En ese instante, escuché como alguien gritaba algo que nunca pensé que fuera a alegrarme la vida. Pero así fue.

**Edward POV**

Newton había llevado a Bella a rastras hasta el centro de la sala y se disponía a bailar con ella.

No había que ser un genio para saber que si Bella no podía mantenerse en pie bajando escaleras, mucho menos podría bailar. Cualquiera que hubiera visto el rostro de Bella en aquel momento habría entendido que la pobre estaba al borde del colapso y le aterrorizaba la idea de tener que bailar frente a todas esas personas que no hacían más que murmurar sandeces sobre ella, pero Newton estaba muy concentrado (probablemente recordando como se bailaba un vals) como para darse cuenta.

Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla. La pregunta era ¿QUE?

En definitiva no podía caminar hasta ellos y solicitar a Bella como compañera de baile porque Newton alegaría que el se lo había pedido primero. Si los padres de Bella no hubiesen estado en la reunión habría podido acercarme a ella y decir algo así como que su madre se había desmayado o que su padre había tenido un accidente laboral y sacarla así del atolladero en que se encontraba. Pero divisé al Jefe Swan y a su esposa que miraban atentos a su hija.

Miré en todas direcciones en busca de alguna idea que me permitiera ayudarla, y finalmente la encontré.

En uno de los extremos de una larga mesa se encontraba un candelabro alto con tres velas a medio consumir cuyas llamas crepitaban alegremente. Apoyado sobre la mesa se hallaba el Sr. Fennington, conocido por todo Chicago por su fama de darle duro a la botella. Estaba seguro de que si era lo suficientemente hábil, podía derribar las velas, provocar un pequeño incendio y culpar al pobre borracho en el proceso.

Sabía que contaba a lo sumo con un minuto para evitarle a Bella el desastre. Contaba con un punto a mi favor: todos, absolutamente todos tenían la vista fija en Bella y Newton.

Prácticamente corrí hacia la mesa y me apoyé disimuladamente sobre ella. Miré rápidamente a mi alrededor, no podía permitirme tener testigos.

Al parecer la suerte estaba de mi lado. Pedí perdón mentalmente al Sr Fennington por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y con un rápido movimiento le propiné un codazo al candelabro que rodó sobre la mesa prendiéndole fuego al mantel.

El anciano, al ver las llamas se hizo para atrás y yo aproveché para poner mi pie en el camino, de modo que él tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Solo me quedaban unos segundos. Corrí rápidamente esperando que nadie me hubiera visto y para cuando los gritos de "!Fuego!" comenzaron yo ya me encontraba tranquilamente de pie junto a mi madre.

**Bella POV**

¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! Para mi esas palabras eran como el canto de un coro de serafines.

No lo pensé dos veces y aproveché el desconcierto de todos para liberarme de Mike e ir hacia donde se encontraban mis padres. Mientras caminaba rápidamente (no podía arriesgarme a caer por correr) vi como un mata de cabello de color cobrizo se movía rápidamente entre la multitud y se colocaba como quien no quiere la cosa junto a una mujer madura con el mismo color de cabello. Su madre seguramente.

Por un momento pensé que había sido Edward el causante del incendio. Las sirvientas iban y venía de la cocina lanzando baldes de agua tratando de apagar las llamaradas y en una ocasión vi al Sr. Fennington arrojando encima del fuego su copa de coñac en un intento inútil de apagarlo.

Finalmente, lograron apagar el fuego y dejando como pérdida el mantel de encaje que según la Sra. Stevenson había sido un regalo de la Condesa de Duvals mientras que según la Sra. Stanley ella tenía uno idéntico que había obtenido en el mercado negro.

No estaba segura de si se había tratado de mi imaginación o no, pero por un instante, tuve la impresión de que Edward Masen me había guiñado el ojo.

Después de eso la reunión no volvió a la normalidad y mi padre que no era muy asiduo a las fiestas, comenzó a quejarse sobre el cansancio y a murmurar que al día siguiente tenía que levantarse antes de que amaneciere, de tal manera que mi madre captó la indirecta y me mandó a despedirme de los anfitriones.

Me presenté con la mejor de mis sonrisas ante los Señores Stevenson, les agradecí todas las atenciones, alabé el sabor de los bocadillos (los cuales ni siquiera probé) e inclusive les dije cuanto sentía que el regalo de la Condesa se hubiese echado a perder.

Caminé bien derecha y esperé en el recibidor a mis padres. La noche había sido menos mala de lo que pensaba.

-Me debes una-susurró a mi oido una voz aterciopelada.

Pegué un respingo pues no lo había escuchado acercarse.

-E-Edward-tartamudeé

Por segunda vez en la noche escuché su musical risa y tal y como lo hice la primera vez, sonreí embelesada.

-Te he salvado de esta, pero- se acercó aun más y volvió a susurrar a mi oido- no creas que estos favores vienen de gratis. Me la debes.

Y Edward se separó de mí y caminó hacia dentro sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.


	5. Interrogatorio maternal

Interrogatorio maternal

**Interrogatorio maternal**

**Edward POV**

De nuevo me tocaba sentarme en la parte trasera del coche, no obstante, esta vez no me molestaba tanto. Al menos sentado atrás tendría tiempo a solas para pensar. O eso creía, no contaba con que mi madre fuera a interrogarme.

-¿Y bien Edward?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué tienes para decir en tu defensa?

-¿En mi defensa? –intenté parecer confundido- ¿Ahora que hice?

-A otro perro con ese hueso Edward Anthony Masen. Se bien lo que has hecho esta noche, lo que espero es saber por qué lo hiciste.

-Me temo, madre que no se de que hablas.

-Edward…

Mi madre entrecerró los ojos, eso en dialecto Masen significaba tienes problemas. Una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que lo mejor que podía hacer en este caso era decirle la verdad, que había iniciado un pequeño incendio para salvar a Isabella Swan de las garras de Newton. Otra voz (que sonaba mucho más fuerte) me gritaba que fingiera demencia.

-Te lo advierto Edward, intenta fingir que has perdido la cabeza y te juro que no verás la luz del sol en un mes.

En boca de mi madre esas no eran palabras lanzadas al viento. En realidad, pocas cosas me asustaban en este mundo. Pero cuando Elizabeth Masen te está amenazando con los ojos entrecerrados, sabes que debes hacer lo posible para salvar tu pellejo.

-Vale, vale. Les contaré.

Hice una pausa para evaluar la expresión de mi madre. Tenía los labios ligeramente tensos, y se mostraba algo recelosa pero parecía dispuesta a escuchar. Incluso pude ver a mi padre mirándome atentamente a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Fue por una chica.

-¿Qué crees que tu padre y yo somos tontos?-gritó mi madre tomándome por sorpresa-.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Acaso piensas que Edward y yo vamos a creer que iniciaste un incendio para impresionar a una chica? A menos de que a esa fiesta hubieran invitado a una delincuente de Chicago esa es la mentira más estupida que he escuchado.

-¿Eh? No, no lo hice por impresionarla. En realidad era una treta para salvarla.

-¿Salvarla?-volvió a chillar mi madre.

-¡Madre! ¿Quieres dejarme hablar? Te prometo que en cuanto acabe te dejaré sermonearme cuanto quieras. ¿Si?

Respiró hondo un par de veces y asintió. Por lo general no era así de irritable, pero siempre que me negaba a asistir a una fiesta con la partida de imbéciles que habitaba Chicago… lograba sacar el lado malo de Elizabeth Masen.

-Vale. Resulta que encontré a una chica mientras yo estaba… buscando el baño. Ella se encontraba en una situación un poco comprometedora que probablemente haría que ella hiciera el ridículo frente a todas esas personas, por eso yo fui un caballero y creé una pequeña distracción que le permitiera a ella escapar en medio del barullo. Fin de la historia.

-Esa historia sería mucho más creíble si la chica tuviese nombre y apellido y le notificaras a tus padres en que clase de situación se encontraba para que tú tuvieses que comportarte tan "caballerosamente"

¿Quería un nombre? ¿Por qué rayos quería un nombre?

-No crees en la palabra de tu único hijo.

-Nombre y situación Edward, a menos de que desees pasar el próximo mes no viendo nada más que el techo de tu habitación.

Atrapado.

-Bella Swan, baile suicida con Mike Newton.

-¿Has dicho Swan? ¿Isabella Swan?

Asentí.

-¿La hija del Jefe de Policía Swan?

Volví a asentir.

-¿Era la pobre criatura que tropezó al entrar? Edward- se dirigió hacia mi padre- era aquella encantadora muchacha del vestido azul.

-Si bueno, la encantadora muchacha –dije remedando el tono de voz de mi madre- no es capaz de caminar en una superficie plana sin encontrar con que tropezar. Así que cuando la vi a punto de bailar con Newton, supe que no lograría salir airosa de esa. Así que tomé la iniciativa y la salvé. Dime madre ¿merezco la pena de muerte por lo que hice?

-Isabella Swan-murmuró mi madre-invítala a cenar en casa.

-Ya ves… ¿Qué?-seguro había escuchado mal-.

-Ya me oíste Edward, mañana irás a casa de los Swan e invitarás a Isabella, al Jefe Swan y a su esposa a cenar en casa. Se lo debes

-¿Por qué? Ella me debe a mí y no al revés.

-¿Te debe? Que yo halla escuchado ella en ningún momento te pidió que iniciaras un incendio en pleno salón de los Stevenson ¿o si?

-No pero…

-Dime Edward ¿le has dicho a la chica que iniciaste el incendio por ella?

-Si pero…

-¡Pobre criatura! Se debe sentir mal por tu culpa. Por eso, irás a su casa con un buen ramo de sus flores favoritas y la invitarás a cenar. ¿He sido clara?

-¿En que momento me volví el malo de la historia? Es decir, fui bueno y la salvé de hacer el ridículo frente a toda esa gente y ahora ¿tengo que pasar por este calvario?

-Uno nunca sabe que nos puede deparar el futuro –dijo mientras intercambiaba una mirada de complicidad con mi padre.

Bufé un par de veces, pero estaba seguro de que no podría safarme de esta.

-Isabella Swan-volvió a murmurar mi madre perdida en sus pensamientos.

**Bella POV**

-En definitiva a sido una reunión diferente-comentó Reneé, mientras íbamos de regreso a casa.

-Si el incendio hubiese llegado a más habría tenido que encerrar al viejo Herb por un rato-murmuró Charlie.

Si supiesen que no fue el Sr. Fennington quien inició el fuego.

-¿Te has divertido Bella? –preguntó distraídamente Reneé.

-Digamos que ha sido más interesante de lo que pensé.

-Es una lástima que no hayas recibido una propuesta esta noche.

Charlie gruñó un poco.

-¿Quién era el chico con el que charlabas en el recibidor cuando ya nos íbamos?-preguntó Reneé con súbito interés.

Charlie me lanzó una mirada furtiva por el retrovisor

-¿Quién yo?

-¿A quien mas podría estárselo preguntando?

-¿Un chico? –fingí no saber de que hablaba.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa Isabella Mary Swan. ¡Anda! Cuentame.

Sabía que sería imposible disuadir a Reneé, asi que lo mejor sería contarle la verdad.

-Se llama Edward Masen.

-No seas tonta querida. Edward Masen es el mejor abogado de todo Chicago.

Bella rodó los ojos.

-Creo que de quien hablo es su hijo, madre.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Los Masen tienen un hijo? – preguntó Reneé con una expresión rara en el rostro.

-Si-respondió Charlie.

-Quiero algo más de información, cielo.

-Tengo entendido que se llama Edward, igual que su padre, tiene más o menos la edad de Bella, tal vez unos cuantos meses más. Pero se parece mucho a su madre. Creo que el joven Edward tira más a la familia de Elizabeth.

-¿De que hablabas con el joven Masen, Bella?

-De nada en especial. Me deseó una buena noche. –respondió Bella rápidamente.

- ¿Ya lo conocías?

- Mike Newton me lo ha presentado esta noche – respondió tratando de sonar creíble.

-Edward Masen. ¡Esto si que es una sorpresa!

-¿Eh?

-A decir verdad estaba algo desilusionada porque no habías logrado nada esta noche, pero no es así.

-¿Qué logré?

-Captaste la atención del joven Masen –chilló su madre como si fuese obvio- y por otro lado, no debemos olvidar que antes del desafortunado incidente del Sr, Fennington Michael Newton estaba a punto de bailar contigo.

-Espera madre, no creo que yo halla captado la…

-¡Chitón! – dijo Reneé mientras se llevaba el dedo a los labios indicándole que se callara.- Ya verás como no me equivoco. Edward Masen-repitió- Nada mal Isabella, nada mal.

Si, en definitiva Dios no estaba de mi lado esta noche.


	6. La invitación

La invitación

**La invitación **

**Edward POV**

¿En qué estúpido momento se me había ocurrido convertirme en el caballero de blanca armadura?

¡Era solo un estúpido baile! Lo más grave que habría sucedido era que ella con esa torpeza tan increíble se hubiese caído. ¡No habría pasado del suelo!

¡Aaaaagh! Pero no… Sir Edward Masen tenía que meter sus narices y rescatar a la pobre damisela de Mike Newton.

Nota mental: la próxima vez que se te ocurra un brillante plan para ayudar a una chica… ¡piénsalo de nuevo!

Llevaba veinte minutos caminando en la acera frente a la casa de los Swan tratando de armarme de valor para tocar la puerta y hacer el ridículo por culpa de mi madre.

Estaba seguro de que mi cabello, que ya de por si era imposible de peinar se encontraba disparado en todas direcciones de tanto pasar mis dedos por el. ¿Qué demonios debía decir? ¿Con quien debía hablar? ¿Por qué mi madre me hacía esto?

Siempre que mi madre deseaba invitar a alguien a cenar, se encargaba de comunicarlo por escrito y quien se encargaba de entregar la invitación era alguna de las sirvientas. ¿Por qué había decidido cambiar el tan maravilloso sistema?

- Por que sigue molesta por el papelón de ayer, Edward –respondió la vocecilla en mi cabeza.

¡Claro! Era su sutil forma de vengarse. No podía creer que la gran Elizabeth Masen, la envidia de todas las mujeres de alta sociedad de Chicago (y blanco favorito de las cotillas también) se comportarse tan infantilmente.

Una cosa era un escarmiento y otra muy distinta era enviar a su hijo único a pasar el ridículo con una chica (y también con su familia). ¡Esta me la tenía que cobrar bien cara!

Eso me hacía pensar en algo. ¿Cómo iba a cobrarme el favor con Bella Swan? Sonreí al pensar una serie de intercambios que en algunos casos eran de lo más crueles y otros, simplemente resultaban cómicos.

Al final, me decidí por la que resultaría más provechosa pero ante todo, más divertida. ¡Ya vería Bella Swan de lo que era capaz!

En eso, el chirriar de una puerta y una voz que se me antojó conocida me sacaron de mis cavilaciones:

-¿Edward?

**Bella POV**

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo EL aquí?

Si esta era una broma, no me gustaba, no me gustaba nada. Lo más probable era que Edward Masen hubiese decidido como se cobraría el favor de anoche. Entiéndase "estás en problemas Bella"

Lo que me preocupaba era que no se decidía a tocar la puerta.

Ya habían pasado veinte largos minutos desde que había llegado y no hacia más que caminar en círculos fuera de la casa. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Anoche se había comportado como una persona de lo más segura, pero hoy era distinto. ¿Qué rayos podía pasar para que se comportara tan dubitativo?

Se pasaba insistentemente la mano por el cabello en un claro gesto de desesperación y mientras tanto, yo me mordía el labio con fuerza mientras lo veía desde la ventana de mi habitación. Se suponía que debería estar practicando como se camina, derecha y con gracia; pero no tenía ánimo para semejantes tonterías.

De pronto se detuvo y se llevo la mano a la barbilla con gesto pensativo. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando para que pusiera esa cara?

En ese instante, su perfecto rostro (¿yo había dicho eso?) se iluminó con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que yo dejara de respirar. Permanecí sin aire durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que mi subconsciente me hizo reaccionar.

¡Es suficiente Isabella Swan! Baja ahora mismo y averigua que es lo que quiere y deja de comportarte como una estúpida ¿quieres?

Esto de que la voz de mi conciencia sea tan grosera conmigo resulta algo preocupante. Pero de todas maneras abrí la puerta de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras una a una sosteniéndome con fuerza de la baranda. No podría averiguar que quería Edward Masen si me rompía el cráneo.

Suspiré cuando llegué al pie de las escaleras y me miré a mi misma en el espejo antes de abrir. Accioné la manija de la puerta y lo encontré mirando hacia la puerta. Sabía bien que era él, pero de todas maneras pregunté con inocencia:

-¿Edward?

Me miró de una manera extraña me hizo sonrojar.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué no se acostumbra saludar por estos barrios?-preguntó divertido. Era incorregible

-¿A que has venido?

-¿No se pueden hacer visitas de cortesía?

Sin lugar a duda se burlaba de mi. Podía notarlo en la cadencia de su voz de terciopelo.

-Edward-bufé- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Necesito hablar con tus padres.-suspiró, completamente serio.

-¿Qué tú que?

-Deberías hacer que te revisen los oídos, Bella.

-¿Pa-para qué?

-Hum…

-¿Edward?

-Vale. Mi madre se dio cuenta de mi pequeña travesura de anoche y desea que la familia Swan sea nuestra invitada esta noche en la cena.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Al parecer ella considera que he podido sacarte de tu frágil equilibrio emocional por haberte convertido en la justificación de una de mis tretas.

-Estás bromeando ¿cierto?

-Ya quisiera.

-¿A cenar? ¿esta noche? ¿en tu casa?

-Así es.

-¡Mi madre se va a volver loca!

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

Demonios, había pensado en voz alta.

-Nada. Olvídalo.

Pero él no iba a hacerlo, y yo lo sabia. Me atravesó con sus ojos de color esmeralda. No descansaría hasta que le respondiera.

-Dímelo –exigió.

Fruncí los labios, pero no tenía otra salida.

-Vale. Mi madre está un poco emocionada contigo.

-¿Emocionada? ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?

¿Iba a hacer que se lo dijera?

-Pues anoche cuando tan gentilmente me decias que "te la debía", mi madre nos vió y está emocionada por que según ella capté el interés de Mike y el tuyo en una sola noche.

-¿Tu madre nos metió a Newton y a mi en la misma oración?-dijo fingiendo indignación- ¿Toma algún medicamento?

-Edward-dije mientras impulsivamente le golpeaba el hombro.

Pude notar que se encontraba mejor formado de lo que la ropa dejaba ver. Lo que no me esperaba era que sujetara mi mano en medio del golpe y la apretara con fuerza.

-Ahora recuerdo que tú me la debes, Bella. Y creo que ya se que quiero a cambio.

-¿Ya lo sabes?

-Así es.

-¿Y qué es?

-Te lo diré esta noche. En mi casa.

Suspiré

-¿Está la Sra. Swan en casa?

Asentí.

-Bien, se buena y vuelve a casa.

-¿Cómo?

-Entra a casa Bella. No es correcto que seas tu quien me anuncie-dijo guiñando un ojo con picardía.

Parpadeé deslumbrada y con todo y lo cabezota que solía ser hice caso y entré. Subí las escaleras y fingí que no había salido. Escuché el timbre y poco después el chirrido de la puerta al ser abierta por la Sra. Alcott, que era nuestra ama de llaves.

Pude imaginar su desconcierto al encontrar a Edward en la puerta y luego visualicé como lo hacía pasar a la sala para ir a buscar a mi madre, que probablemente se encontraba regando a sus preciosas begonias en aquel momento.

Escuché a alguien subir las gradas y apenas tuve tiempo de ponerme el libro en la cabeza para fingir que seguía practicando.

La Sra. Alcott entró sin tocar y comenzó a hablarme en susurros.

-¡Isabella ¡Isabella! ¿A que no sabe quien está en la sala con su madre en este momento?

Claro que lo sabía. Pero debía fingir que no.

-¿Tenemos visitas tan temprano? ¿Quién?

-¡El joven Edward Masen!

-¿Masen?

-¡Si! Se encuentra abajo hablando con su madre.

-¿Y no sabes sobre qué?

-No lo sé-admitió bajando la cabeza- pero a su madre se le iluminó el rostro al oír su nombre. ¡Se lo dije Señorita Isabella!

Me perdí en esa parte de la conversación.

-¿Qué me dijiste?

-Que viéndose tan hermosa como anoche, recibiría unas cuantas propuestas.

-¡No seas tonta!

-Créame Srta. Swan. No se habría tomado la molestia de venir por ninguna otra cosa.

-¿Crees que deba bajar?

-Su madre no ha dicho lo contrario.

Intercambié una sonrisa cómplice con ella. Me estaba incitando a interrumpirlos.

Sarah se dirigió al tocador y tomó mi cepillo y me peinó con ímpetu. Luego cambió mi vestido y me colocó una cinta que combinaba en el cabello.

-¡Deslúmbrelo Srta. Swan!

¡Como si yo pudiera deslumbrar a Edward! Volví a bajar cautelosa las gradas y caminé cuidadosa hasta la sala.

-Isabella-saludó mi madre- El joven Masen ha tenido la amabilidad de visitarnos el día de hoy-dijo mientras señalaba a Edward, que se había levantado cuando yo entré.

-Srta. Swan –dijo Edward mientras se inclinaba. – es usted más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

¡Que cínico era! No podía creer como cambiaban sus modales. ¡Era un excelente mentiroso! Tenía muchas ganas de ser sincera y decirle un par de verdades en la cara, pero yo debía ser educada, así que lo saludé inclinando la cabeza y me senté tranquilamente.

-Isabella-continuó mi madre- el joven Masen ha venido a casa para invitarnos a ti, a tu padre y a mí a una velada esta noche en su casa. ¿No te parece un detalle encantador?

-¡Oh sí! Estoy seguro de que los Sres. Masen son personas encantadoras –dije mirando a Edward tratando de que entendiera que el no era encantador para mi-.

-¿Entonces aceptan? –preguntó Edward haciendo gala de sus recién estrenados modales.

-¡Será un honor!

-¡El honor será tener a los Sres. Swan en nuestra humilde casa esta noche!

Esta vez la que quedaba excluida era yo. Edward me dedicó una de sus fugaces sonrisas torcidas.

-Ahora, si me disculpan lo mejor será que me retire. Mi madre me ha hecho un par de encargos que debo cumplir.

-¡Ha sido un placer tenerle en nuestro hogar Sr. Masen!

-Edward, por favor –la corrigió- el Sr. Masen es mi padre.

Mi madre se rió como una tonta.

-Isabella.

¿Por qué me llamaba por mi nombre completo?

-¿Si, madre?

-Acompaña a Edward – le lanzó una mirada muy maternal para mi gusto- a la puerta.

Sonreí por compromiso y seguí a Edward hasta la puerta, la abrí para él mientras me miraba divertido.

-Hasta la noche, Bella

-Ajá.

-No pienses demasiado en que es lo que harás para pagarme el favor. Ni siquiera te lo imaginas.

Y tomó mi mano, depositó un fugaz beso sobre ella y giró sobre si mismo para salir. No se cómo cerré la puerta y me recosté sobre ella. Me recordé mentalmente que debía respirar.

-Eso ha estado muy pero muy bien Isabella. – dijo mi madre mientras me observaba con atención.

No podía decir nada.

-Sube y dile a la Sra. Alcott que comience a prepararte,

-¡Pero si apenas son las dos de la tarde!

-Y la cena es a las siete. Solo quedan cinco horas y debes lucir espectacular. ¿Entendido?

-Mamá-intenté protestar.

-Bella. –me lanzó una mirada que no daba pie a reclamos- ahora.

Subí las escaleras, pero aún así la escuché murmurar:

-¡Es un Masen por todos los cielos!


	7. Euforia

Euforia

**Euforia**

**Edward POV **

Llevaba casi cuatro horas de estar tocando. Por lo general, después de tanto tiempo estaría agotado, pero por algún motivo, hoy no.

Me sentía eufórico, todo mi ser destellaba energía y no lograba comprender a que se debía, pero esa sensación resultaba de lo más agradable.

Las teclas del piano parecían haberse convertido en una extensión de mi cuerpo y casi podía sentir como las música se volvía algo físico a mí alrededor. No estaba seguro de que estaba tocando ahora, pero no era una pieza que hubiese aprendido. Simplemente surgía, como si tuviese vida propia, ni siquiera debía pensar en las notas. Era como si nacieran en mi alma y lucharan por salir a través de mis dedos.

-¡Que pinta tienes Edward!

La magia se rompió y el piano emitió un sonido obtuso cuando descargué ambas manos sobre sus teclas.

-Madre-musité algo avergonzado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

-¿No me escuchaste llegar? –preguntó divertida- por lo general es difícil sorprenderte querido.

No respondí, ella tenía razón, por lo general nunca estaba tan distraído, pero el sonido de aquella música, que salí de mis dedos aún y cuando no conocía aquella melodía, me hacía pensar en mucho y en nada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Esa era una nueva melodía?

Asentí.

-¿Tu la compusiste?

-Eso creo.

-¡Es muy hermosa! –alabó mi madre- es menos-buscó la palabra adecuada- deprimente de lo que sueles tocar.

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿En quién pensabas?

No me esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Mamá se encogió de hombros

-Algo debió haberla inspirado, o más bien – esperó para que el silencio me pusiera más nervioso, y agregó- alguien debe haberla inspirado. Sube a bañarte Edward. Lo Swan llegarán en un rato y quiero que vean a un caballero.

No me había percatado de que estaba empapado en sudor, el cabello se me pegaba a la frente y estaba algo agitado. ¿Qué rayos me había pasado? Me levanté del banquillo y me dirigí hacia las escaleras para darme un rápido baño.

-Edward-me detuvo mi madre antes que llegara al pie de las escaleras-

-Dime.

-Te queda bien.

-¿El sudor? –pregunté confundido.

Ella rió, con aquel toque burlón que nunca la abandonaba.

-El ser feliz. Te queda bien.

-¡Oh! -¿a que se refería?- Gracias supongo.

-Edward.-repitió mi madre.

-Te amo ¿lo sabes no?

-¿Algo anda mal, mamá?

Ella negó.

-Es solo que me parece que has crecido demasiado pronto. –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Te vas a poner sentimental? –dijo jocoso tratando de aligerar la tensión

-¡Bah! Anda a bañarte ¿quieres?

Subí deprisa para evitar que me detuviese de nuevo. Me sonrojé un poco, pero aún asi, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era decírselo, solo que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo cara a cara

Esperé hasta llegar hasta arriba y no estaba seguro de si me oiría, pero lo dije:

-Yo también te quiero mamá.

Me quité la ropa rápidamente y me metí en la bañera. El agua estaba helada en comparación al calor de mi cuerpo, la dejé correr tratando de que mi ritmo cardiaco se regulara.

Los Swan estarían aquí en unos minutos y eso me ponía extrañamente… ansioso.

Bella Swan. ¿Qué tenia de especial Bella Swan? Aún más importante ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo pensando en Bella Swan mientras me bañaba?

Tirité un poco bajo el chorro de agua helada, si no quería pescar una pulmonía, lo mejor que podía hacer era salir pronto y vestirme.

Duré menos de cinco minutos vistiéndome, siendo mucho más meticuloso de lo que era normalmente. Ni siquiera intenté peinarme sabiendo que mi cabello nunca se quedaría en un solo lugar.

Escuché el timbre y miré el reloj ¿cuánto tiempo había estado en la ducha? Eran las siete en punto. Sonreí al recordar lo emocionada que estaba Reneé Swan esa mañana.

Su puntualidad debía hacer muy feliz a mi madre. Ahora la incógnita era si debía bajar ahora mismo (lo cual haría que Bella pensara que la esperaba) o no bajar aún (lo que haría que mi madre sospechara que estaba maquinando algo extraño)

Escuché un par de golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Joven Masen –era una de las sirvientas- su madre orden que baje en este momento para recibir a sus invitados.

Fin del periodo de incertidumbre. Mi madre había decidido por mi

Cabeceé suavemente y me dirigí a la puerta. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y me deslicé sobre la baranda de la escalera en una actitud que mi padre habría desaprobado.

Otra vez estaba eufórico.


	8. Cena en la casa Masen

Cena en la casa Masen

**Cena en la casa Masen**

**Bella POV **

Enfundada en un vestido de color verde musgo, mucho más pesado que el de la vez pasada, hacía lo posible por respirar tranquilamente mientras me sentía terriblemente ridícula sentada en la sala de los Masen.

Era como meter al verdadero patito feo en un lago lleno de cisnes. Desentonaba con aquel cuadro de perfección y armonía.

La Sra. Masen era con mucho, la mujer más encantadora que conocía. Ahora entendía de donde sacaba Edward aquel talento natural para agradar a las personas. Hablando de Edward ¿en donde estaba? No es que me interesara que no estuviera (que patético ¡si me interesaba!).

-Edward tenía razón, Isabella.

Al oir mi nombre di un respingo y volteé a ver a Elizabeth Masen, que era quien me hablaba.

Traté de encontrarle sentido a su comentario, pero mi cerebro fue demasiado lento, no logré captarlo. Sonreí sintiéndome una completa estúpida.

-No te preocupes, querida. Edward estará aquí en unos instantes.

-¡Eh! No, yo no estaba… Yo…

¿Por qué a mí?

-¡Tan solo bromeaba Isabella! No es para que te pongas así. Me pregunto ¿Qué te habrá hecho Edward para tenerte en ese estado de nervios?

-¿Por qué todo debe ser mi culpa? –contestó una voz aterciopelada.

¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarme?

-Jefe Swan –dijo Edward con voz clara, perfectamente educado.

Le tendió la mano a mi padre y Charlie la estrechó, claramente conforme con sus modales.

-Sra. Swan – esta vez extendió la mano y saludó a mi madre besándole la suya.

Finalmente se volteó hacia mi y repitió el mismo ritual que había seguido con mi madre. Lo curioso es que aún y cuando los modales se lo impedían, me llamó Isabella en lugar de Srta. Swan.

Mi madre no pasó por alto ese detalle y pude ver como sus cejas de alzaban de la emoción.

Edward lucía tan bien como en las ocasiones anteriores. Traía un traje de color café, con cada detalle en armonía con el conjunto, el cabello cobrizo desordenado y húmedo (¿se acababa de bañar?) y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. ¿Estaba apenado? Era poco probable.

-Edward llegará dentro de poco –dijo la Sra. Masen refiriéndose obviamente a su esposo- se le ha presentado un inconveniente en la oficina pero hará hasta lo imposible por estar aquí pronto.

Era increíble la naturalidad con la que se comportaba. Sus modales no parecían fingidos o ensayados. Elizabeth era con toda seguridad una auténtica dama.

-Me pareció notar –murmuró Reneé- que tenían un hermoso piano de cola en la otra habitación. ¿Toca usted Sra. Masen?

-Para nada. No entiendo nada de música. Aquí el dotado es Edward.-dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada maternal a su hijo.

Si claro. ¡Cómo no lo imaginé antes!

Edward me lanzó una mirada de suficiencia, pero todo el mundo estaba al pendiente de mi, por lo que no pude responder ni con gestos ni mucho menos con palabras. ¡Que fastidio!

-Si lo deseas, madre, puedo tocar para nuestros invitados mientras mi padre llega a casa –dijo Edward persuasivo- Pero lo haré bajo una condición.

Esto olía mal.

Elizabeth parecía conocer a su hijo, así que se aventuró a preguntar antes de dar su aprobación.

-Eso sería maravilloso Edward, pero antes debo saber que es lo que quieres.

-¡No mucho en realidad! – continuó Edward mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa- Lo que pasa es que esta mañana cuando visité la casa de los Swan pude ver que ellos también tienen un piano. Supongo que con la ocupada vida que lleva el Jefe Swan, no tiene tiempo para practicar y estoy seguro de que la Sra. Swan debe ser virtuosa en áreas distintas. Por lo que la única opción que queda es la joven Isabella.

¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?

-En realidad, Bella recibió clases de piano con anterioridad –respondió mi madre- Pero siempre mantuvo que ella carecía de talento, así que poco a poco fue desertando.-respondió Reneé curiosa por el rumbo que llevaba esta conversación.

-Estoy seguro, Sra. Swan de que Isabella está siendo demasiado modesta. Madre- volvió a mirar a Elizabeth con un brillo preocupante en su mirada- ¿me concederías permiso de tocar el piano junto a Bella?

¡¿Por qué a mi?!

-Por mi no hay problema Edward, pero ¿no crees que deberías preguntárselo a Isabella?

-¡Oh! Estoy seguro de que Bella estará dispuesta a complacerte madre. Por eso deseo que seas tu quien se lo pida.

¡Por favor, que no me lo pida! ¡Por favor!

-Isabella…

Me estremecí. No era Elizabeth quien me hablaba. Era mi madre.

-¿Si? –dije reuniendo toda le entereza posible para parecer tranquila.

-Toca con Edward.

**Edward POV **

Ver la expresión caótica de Bella era sumamente gracioso. Aún no podía creer lo que yo había pedido y una parte de ella luchaba por no mostrar debilidad frente a mí.

Sabía que hace mucho que ella no tocaba. Mientras esperaba a la Sra. Swan en la sala levanté la tapa de las teclas del piano y estas se hallaban cubiertas por una fina capa de polvo. Resultaba obvio que nadie se dignaba a acariciar las teclas del magnifico instrumento de vez en cuando.

Era divertido ver como Bella tragaba con dificultad y como su cerebro trabajaba sin éxito tratando de encontrar la manera de librarse de esta. Suspiró levemente, dando a entender que se rendía y me miró molesta.

Le tendí el brazo con una sonrisa, conciente de que ella no podía negarse. Se vengó sujetándose más fuerte de lo que debía, pero no hice ningún gesto que indicara que me había lastimado, en su lugar, sonreí con mayor fuerza.

Caminamos hasta la sala en la que se encontraba el piano. Mi madre se sentó en los mullidos sillones junto con los Swan, cerca, pero no lo suficiente para escucharnos susurrar Bella y a mí.

-¡Esta me la pagarás muy cara Edward Masen! – dijo entre dientes.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho? –dije tratando de parecer inocente.

-Eres idiota – murmuró Bella.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que las damas no decían ese tipo de cosas. Creo que no eres una dama Isabella.

Bella me sacó la lengua, infantil.

-¿Con que pieza me harás pasar el ridículo?

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi piano con el terror reflejado en ellos. ¿Tanto miedo le causaba? Mi intención era divertirme, no ridiculizarla.

-¿Qué aprendiste a tocar?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Nunca pasé de "Estrellita" tengo un oído pésimo.

-Es muy fácil en realidad. Todo es cuestión de dejar que la música fluya.

-Sé que no lo hará.

Reí por lo bajo. Bella estaba realmente aterrorizada.

-Haremos un trato. Siéntate a mi izquierda, de manera que ellos –señalé a nuestra audiencia con la cabeza- no puedan verte por completo. Y mueve los dedos sin tocar las teclas. Yo tocaré ambas partes y compartiremos el crédito. ¿Te parece?

-No puedes tocar las dos partes tu solo.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Claro que puedo.

Bella me miró desdeñosa. No creía que pudiera realmente.

-Confía en mí.

Su rostro volvió a adquirir aquel tono rosado. ¿Se sonrojaba por todo?

-Espero que seas una buena actriz, Bella. Por favor no te quedes escuchando como tonta mientras toco. Arruinarías nuestro pequeño engaño.

Bella solo asintió.

-Vale, entonces siéntate.

Estaba demasiado asustada como para replicar. Me senté a su lado y levanté la tapa con cuidado. Sabía que debía ser especialmente cuidadoso si quería que los padres de Bella creyeran que ambos estábamos tocando. Sabía que no lograría engañar a mi madre, pero ella no nos dejaría el descubierto.

Comencé lentamente a deslizar mis dedos sobre las teclas blancas y negras, conteniendo la risa al ver los pobres intentos de actuación de Bella. Pero como siempre, la música se apoderó de mi y el mundo a mi alrededor se desdibujó.

La melodía era lenta y triste, como si fuese una despedida. Algo se atravesó en mi garganta y descendió lentamente hasta instalarse en mi pecho. Era como si tuviese algo muy importante para hacer, pero no me alcanzara el tiempo.

Comencé a sentirme desesperado. Era como estar soñando despierto. Lo que yo ansiaba estaba ahí, al alcance de la mano pero por más que estiraba mis dedos no llegaba a tocarlo. Frustrante, doloroso, triste.

-¿Edward?

La voz de Bella me sacó de la pesadilla y parpadeé confundido. ¿En que momento había cerrado los ojos?

-Eso ha sido increíble –alabó la Sra. Swan.

-Tiene razón, Edward –era la voz de mi padre. ¿En que momento había llegado?- nunca en catorce años te había escuchado tocar de esa manera.

-¿Catorce? –preguntó Charlie Swan.

-Edward aprendió a tocar cuando tenía poco más de tres años.

-¡Es un prodigio! –puntualizó Reneé Swan.

Algo suave tocó mi mano y me volteé al ver a Bella. El parloteo de nuestros padres comenzó a sonar como un zumbido algo incómodo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó insegura.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que tienes las mejillas demasiado rojas.

Parpadeé confundido. ¿Mejillas rojas?

Bella levantó la mano con inseguridad y la posó no muy convencida sobre mi mejilla derecha. Instantáneamente sentí como el contacto de su piel sobre la mía quemaba.

-¡Estás ardiendo! –murmuró Bella visiblemente asustada.

¿Yo caliente? ¡Ella era la que me estaba quemando!

**Bella POV**

Era obvio que Edward tenía fiebre. Tocarlo era como acercar las manos al fuego, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos tenían un brillo que no estaba ahí esa mañana. ¿De verdad el no sentía el calor?

-¿No sientes cuan caliente estás?

Edward me miró confuso.

-Edward- continué- ¿Tienes calor?

Me miró como si estuviese loca. Pero su respuesta fue firme:

-No.

Yo pensaba agregar algo, pero en ese momento, Elizabeth Masen levantó la voz para decir:

-Ahora que Edward ha llegado, podemos pasar a cenar.

Charlie y Reneé se levantaron y siguieron a los Masen mientras yo me levantaba del taburete del piano sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

-¿En serio te sientes bien?

-Ya deja de preguntar eso. ¡Estoy bien!

-Edward…

El me ofreció el brazo y me guió hacia el comedor dando el tema por zanjado.

No pude despegar mi vista de él durante el resto de la noche. Supongo que fui una pésima invitada pues cada vez que me preguntaban algo o me miraban esperando un comentario, yo clavaba la mirada en el plato y respondía con monosílabos.

Edward charló y rió en los momentos adecuados, de vez en cuando me miraba y yo podía notar el desconcierto que le causaba con mi comportamiento.

Finalmente llegó la hora de irnos. Los Masen nos acompañaron hasta la puerta y nos agradecieron por nuestra agradable presencia. Sabía que yo no iba incluida en esa categoría, pero me sorprendí cuando Elizabeth Masen tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me dijo:

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? He sido una compañía espantosa, lo siento mucho Sra. Masen. –murmuré avergonzada mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Has traído luz de esperanza a esta casa. –murmuró en mi oido- Espero verte muy pronto.

Asentí sin saber a que se refería. Elizabeth se dirigió a mis padres y Edward se aproximó a mi. Lo miré preocupada. Ansiaba volver a tocarlo. Saber que estaría bien, pero con mis padres y los suyos alrededor sabía que no podía hacerlo.

-Bella –susurró él.

-¿Hum?

-Iré a verte. Esta noche,

-¡¿Qué?!

-Asegúrate de dejar la ventana abierta.

-¡Duermo en un segundo piso!

Escuche su risa y mi corazón volvió a acelerarse

-Tu solo déjala abierta.

Y se volteó para despedirse de mi padre.

Decidí subir doble capi hoy por dos motivos, el primero, es que ayer no pude pasarme por quí, asi que no actualicé, la segunda s q el capi "Euforia" era muy corto y n pasaba nada demasiado emocionante. No dejen de lado ese capi, xq n el doy pinceladas de algo determinante en la historia,

Xfa dejen COMENTS!!! es la unica forma que tengo para conocer sus opiniones que son muy valiosas para mi.


	9. Bendición paterna

Bendición paterna

**Bendición paterna**

**Edward POV**

Medianoche, estaba considerablemente seguro de que ya todos en la casa dormían, aún así, lo mejor que podía hacer era descolgarme de la ventana de mi habitación y caer sobre los arbustos.

Mamá probablemente haría preguntas, pero siempre podía fingir inocencia.

Abrí la ventana y una ventisca helada entró en mi habitación. Afuera había comenzado a nevar. Los copos de nieve se colaron en mi habitación y refulgieron, pálidos y hermosos sobre el cobertor negro de mi cama.

Una nueva corriente de aire se coló en mi alcoba y atrapé un poco de nieve antes de que cayera al suelo. Se derritió en mi mano antes de que alcanzara a verla. ¿Acaso estaba yo tan caliente?

Deseché la idea de inmediato. En comparación a la nieve obviamente yo estaba caliente, además la chimenea permanecía encendida. Era natural que se derritiese.

Me reí un poco de mi mismo por ser tan dramático. Cerré con cuidado la ventana y bajé de puntillas hasta el recibidor para sacar mi abrigo del armario. No quería pescar un resfriado.

Volví a mi cuarto y abrí nuevamente la ventana, me paré en el alfeizar con cuidado. No era demasiado alto. Respiré hondo y salté, caí con un ruido sordo sobre los mullidos arbustos, ahora cubiertos por una capa blanca, fría y húmeda.

Mi casa no estaba demasiado lejos de la de los Swan y aún con la envolvente oscuridad y la nieve cayendo suavemente sobre mi no fue difícil encontrarla. Esa mañana había visto un pino bastante alto a un costado de la casa. Esperaba que se encontrara cerca de la habitación de Bella.

Me acerqué a él y me colgué de una de las ramas más bajas. Comencé a trepar descargando de vez en cuando acumulaciones de nieve sobre mi cabeza al bajar las ramas.

Me pregunté que pasaría si el cuarto hacia el que me dirigía no era el de Bella. ¿Cómo rayos le explicaría al Jefe de policía Swan que me hallara merodeando alrededor de su ventana a medianoche?

De pronto, mi genial idea comenzaba a parecerme más que estúpida. Siempre podía bajar, volver a casa y visitar a Bella mañana por la mañana. Inclusive podría molestarla si había dejado la ventana abierta para mi.

La voz en mi cabeza fue tajante:

-No.

Vale, solo era una opción. Continué trepando hasta que llegué a la altura de la ventana.

Era el momento de la verdad, la unica manera de saber si este era el cuarto de Bella era saltando hasta la ventana y mirando hacia dentro. En el caso improbable de que lograse hacerlo sin causar ruido, tenía a lo sumo dos minutos antes de que Charlie Swan fuera a ver a Bella (siempre y cuando no fuese su propio cuarto).

-Adelante Edward-murmuró la voz en mi cabeza.

**Bella POV **

En definitiva mi cabeza no trabajaba igual que la del resto de los seres humanos.

Resultaba patético que siendo más de medianoche yo continuaba esperándolo sentada en mi cama y con la luz apagada. ¿De verdad había creído que era en serio? ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

Suspiré con fuerza y mi imaginación comenzó a jugarme malas pasadas, estaba casi segura de haber visto a alguien fuera de mi ventana. Respiré hondo y traté de calmarme.

Por enésima vez me levanté de mi cama y revisé que el pestillo de ventana no estuviese puesto.

Volví a recostarme sintiéndome más patética a cada instante. ¿Qué clase de problema mental tenía yo? ¿Por qué demonios seguía despierta a estas horas?

Agucé el oído y escuché los ronquidos de Charlie procedentes de la habitación de al lado. Agradecí mentalmente que mi padre tuviese un sueño tan profundo.

De pronto escuché un golpe seco y la ventana de abrió de par en par. Alguien rodó por el suelo y se llevó el dedo a los labios sabiendo que yo había estado a punto de gritar.

-¿Edward?-siseé.

Su risa franca me confirmó que sin lugar a dudas se trataba de él.

-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?

Negué con la cabeza mientras me levantaba de la cama y cerraba la ventana para evitar que el viento helado siguiese entrando en mi habitación.

Con su cabello cobrizo cubierto por la nieve y las mejillas sonrosadas, Edward parecía un dios griego.

Cerré los ojos y me recordé a mi misma que tenía que respirar si no quería hacer el ridículo frente a él comenzando a hiperventilar.

-¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan obediente!

- ¿Disculpa?

En la oscuridad lo vi encogerse de hombros.

-No estaba seguro de si le quitarías el seguro a la ventana.

-Entonces ¿Por qué saltaste?

Escuché la risa de Edward procedente de algún rincón. Me alegre de seguir a oscuras pues así no vería la sonrisa boba en mis labios.

-Confiaba en que la dejarías abierta para mi.

¿Acaso yo era tan predecible?

-Nunca sé lo que harás, Bella. Eso me vuelve loco.

-¿Eh?

-Tus reacciones nunca son lo que espero. Siempre logras tomarme por sorpresa.

-¿Crees que no soy normal? –no pude ocultar la nota de pánico en mi voz.

-¿Qué es normal? –respondió enigmático

- Buen punto.

-¿Sabes para que he venido?

-Supongo que no es una mera cortesía – dije mientras cerraba los ojos - ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana para continuar torturándome?

-Podía, pero –sentí como se sentaba en mi cama- ¿para que esperar?

En eso, recordé lo caliente que había estado Edward unas horas antes y me pregunté si ya estaba mejor. No podía saberlo sin tocarlo, asi que se lo pregunté directamente.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si? –respondió con su voz de terciopelo.

Recuerda respirar Bella, me repetí.

-¿Ya te ha bajado la fiebre?

-¿Qué fiebre?

-¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta?

Acerqué mi mano temblorosa a su frente, pero claro, yo era un peligro andante y terminé picándole un ojo.

-¡Auch! – gimió Edward, demasiado adolorido para notar su error.

Al igual que el, noté como los ronquidos acompasados de Charlie se detenían y como se armaba un lío en la habitación de al lado mientras el se levantaba.

-¡Escóndete! –chillé.

Edward desapareció de mi vista en un suspiró y yo me sorprendí tanto que me enrollé en las sábanas y caí de la cama justo unos segundos antes de que Charlie entrara.

-¿Bella? –preguntó Charlie mientras encendía la luz.

Intenté parecer adormilada.

-¿Hum? ¿Eres tú… papá?

-Bella, ¿qué ha sido ese sonido hace unos instantes?

-¿Qué sonido?

-Fue como si alguien se hubiese lastimado.

-¿Alguien? ¿Cómo que alguien? ¡Estoy sola papá! –chillé al borde de la histeria - ¿Quién podría estar aquí a esta hora? ¡No hay visitantes nocturnos aquí!

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

-¿Yo? Claro. Todo en orden… yo solo he caido de la cama. ¡Seguro grité en sueños!

Charlie me miró como si se me hubiese zafado un tornillo. Musitó algo ininteligible y me dio un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza.

-¡Nada de visitantes nocturnos por aqui! ¿Vale?

Asentí y subí a la cama y le dediqué a Charlie una sonrisa esperando a que saliera.

-A menos de que fuese el chico Masen, tu madre estaría encantada.

¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto? ¿Qué acaso no había sufrido bastante los dos días pasados?

Tomé aire y reí tratando de sonar casual.

-¡Qué tonterías dices papá!

-Bella…

¡Esto estaba mal! Charlie acababa de sentarse en mi cama.

-¿Si?

-Cariño, quiero que entiendas que tu madre y yo no viviremos para siempre. ¿Lo sabes verdad? Por eso deseamos que cuando nos vayamos tu no tengas que pasar necesidades de ningún tipo.

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar papá.-¡claro que lo sabía!- Pero creo que no es nada que amerite que pierdas tu sueño. Seguro que podemos discutirlo por la mañana –cuando no haya un Masen escondido en alguna parte de mi cuarto- .

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

-Bella. Creó que es más difícil para mí que para tu madre el aceptar que ya eres una mujer, y créeme que es difícil no caerles a tiros a los chavales que ven con ojos lascivos a mi nenita.

¿Por qué a mi?

-…Pero quiero que sepas que lo que más deseó es que seas muy feliz.

-Hum… -yo sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Charlie exteriorizar sus sentimientos- Gracias papá.

-Y si consideras que Edmund

-Edward- lo corregí automáticamente

-¡Cierto! Edward puede hacerte feliz. Estaré mas que contento de darles mi…

-¡Ya! Gracias papá. Si no te importa tengo algo de sueño. Te quiero –le di un suave beso en la mejilla y lo empujé fuera de mi habitación.

Oí su risa llenando mi habitación.

Ahora es un buen momento para que la tierra se abra y me trague completa.


	10. Me lo debes

Me lo debes

**Me lo debes**

**Edward POV **

Me hubiese gustado encender luz para poder ver la expresión de su rostro. Aún no podía creer que de la boca de Charlie Swan, mejor dicho el Jefe de policía Swan hubiesen salido tantas cosas graciosas.

Con gusto habría dado todo lo que tenía por ver la expresión de Bella en aquel momento. La oí respirar agitadamente y sucumbí ante la tentación de molestarla.

-Así que –susurré en medio de la oscuridad- ¿contamos con la bendición de tu padre?

Bella dio un respingo, pero logró controlar su voz y me respondió:

-¡Cállate Edward!

-¡Vamos querida! –Continué jocoso - ¿Qué acaso no te alivia pensar que soy la única persona que tu madre acepta a estas horas en tu habitación?

Casi podía oler el humo saliendo de las orejas de Bella.

-No me parece cómico.

-¡Vamos! Debes admitir que era algo poco probable. ¡Aun no puedo creer la suerte que he tenido esta noche!

Bella se subió a su cama y se tapó completamente con el cobertor.

Traté de contener la risa.

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué?-replicó de mal modo.

-¿No quieres saber que te pediré a cambio del favor?

Se retorció en su cama.

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Su respuesta fue tan automática que ambos nos sorprendimos:

-No

Esa negativa me produjo una sensación curiosa en el estómago.

-Bueno… supongo que no te irás aunque te lo pida –intentó justificarse- así que no tiene caso decir que sí.

¿Era mi imaginación o ella estaba temblando?

-¿Edward?

-Dime.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? –dijo mientras se destapaba los ojos y me miraba.

-¿Quieres saberlo?

Bella se sentó en la cama y se encogió de hombros.

-Me obligarás a pagarte, lo sé. Mejor me entero de una vez.

-Vale, quiero 24 horas de esclavitud.

**Bella POV**

¿Qué acaso había perdido la cabeza? No podía estar hablando en serio ¿o si? Una cosa era estar en deuda con él por un favor que ella ciertamente no había solicitado y otra muy distinta era exigirle a ella un día completo a sus órdenes.

-¿Estás loco o qué? –dije tratando de controlar mi voz para no atraer a Charlie de nuevo.

-No. Estoy en todos mis sentidos Bella. Un día siendo mi esclava y tomaré el favor como pagado.

-No lo haré.

-¿Estás segura? –repuso con voz seductora.

-Lo estoy, no seré tu esclava Edward Masen.

-Está bien. Entonces me pones en un dilema.

-¿De que hablas?

-Hum… ¡nada! Solo olvídalo.

De acuerdo, ahora estaba preocupada.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Pude ver su oscura silueta en ella y oí el pestillo emitir un "click". La ventana volvió a abrirse por completo y Edward se subió con agilidad sobre el alfeizar.

¡Iba a saltar!

-¡Espera!-ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensarlo, me levanté de mi cama y sujeté su mano y lo jalé hacia adentro - ¿qué acaso te has vuelto loco?

Él me miró como si la loca fuera yo.

-¿De verdad pensabas saltar?

-¿De que otra manera podría bajar?

-¡Este el segundo piso! ¡Podrías matarte!

-No seas absurda Bella.

¡Genial! La absurda era yo. Hizo el ademán de subirse nuevamente a la ventana, pero esta vez lo jalé con más fuerza sin considerar el precario equilibrio que mantenía siempre

Caí sobre mi cama sin soltarlo y en consecuencia el cayó conmigo, ambos estábamos lo suficientemente conscientes de en donde y en qué momento nos encontrábamos, y ni ninguno de los dos emitió siquiera un suspiro.

Si el infierno era real, yo estaba inevitablemente condenada a él por tener tal cantidad de pensamientos impuros en tan poco tiempo.

Aún a sabiendas de que mis padres estaban en la habitación de al lado y que de saberse esto, mi "reputación" iba a quedar irremediablemente manchada, lo único que pensaba era lo bien que estaba Edward.

¡Había que ser estúpida!

-¿Esta es tu forma de decir que no quieres que me vaya? –rió Edward- lamento informarte que el sol va a nacer dentro de unos minutos y creo que mis padres se percatarán de que no estoy en casa.

¡Con que desenfado hablaba!

-Ahora si me lo permites –intentó levantarse, pero inconscientemente lo detuve-¿Bella?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo detenía?

-¿Bella?-repitió Edward confundido.

¡Yo también estaba confundida! No tenía idea de porque no lo dejaba irse y eso me preocupaba. ¿Qué me había hecho Edward en los últimos dos días?

Tuve que concentrarme para aflojar mis dedos que se aferraban a sus brazos con una fuerza tal que me sorprendió que no se quejara. En cuanto lo liberé, Edward se levantó y me ofreció la mano para incorporarme.

-¿Qué hora es?

Miré distraída el reloj que colgaba de la pared sin que las manecillas y los números me dijeran nada. Parpadeé un par de veces tratando de aclarar mi mente, pero mis pensamientos se arremolinaban sin que pudiera darles un sentido lógico.

Me sentí mareada.

-Son casi las cuatro de la mañana – musitó Edward – debo irme.

¿Cómo había pasado así de rápido el tiempo?

Lo escuché subirse de nuevo en la ventana. Esta vez no tenía fuerzas para detenerlo, y si chillaba, lo único que lograría sería atraer a Charlie a mi cuarto.

-¿Bella? –dijo Edward en voz baja.

Lo miré dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

-Te invitaré a pasear hoy.

Bien. Eso no tenía sentido alguno.

Edward sonrió con cinismo y continuó.

-Las horas de esclavitud comenzarán hoy a las once-dijo aún sonriendo- así que espero que descanses ahora mientras puedas.

Me guiño un ojo y saltó de mi ventana como si fuese un niño brincando un escalón. Oí como una de las ramas del pino que estaba fuera crujía y poco después lo escuché caer sobre la nieve. Cuando me asomé a la ventana, ya Edward había desaparecido de mi vista.


	11. Volver a casa puede ser complicado

Volver a casa puede ser complicado

**Volver a casa puede ser complicado**

**Edward POV**

Para cuando llegué a casa, el sol aún no había salido, pasaban de las cuatro y sabía que algunos de los sirvientes ya habían comenzado con sus labores. No podía entrar por mi propia ventana, así que di un rodeo y decidí entrar por la ventanilla del sótano.

Era pequeña y rectangular y parecía no haberse abierto desde hace mucho. Fue un poco difícil abrirla completamente, pero no podía correr el riesgo de atorarme mientras pasaba. Finalmente, conseguí un espacio aceptable para pasar. Antes de entrar, eché un vistazo adentro. No es que pudiera ver mucho, las débiles luces que venían de la calle proyectaban patéticas siluetas de cajas y muebles viejos. Nada que ayudara mucho en mi intento de llegar hasta la puerta que conectaba el sótano con la casa.

Respiré hondo mientras decidía si era mejor meter primero las piernas o la cabeza. Las piernas. Me deslicé hacia dentro sin grandes contratiempos mientras me sujetaba con las manos al marco de la ventana y pronto descubrí que la ventana se encontraba a bastante altura del piso y no lograba tocar el suelo con los pies. Si deseaba entrar debería dejarme ir sin saber sobre que caería.

Sabía que mis padres no se levantarían hasta dentro de unas horas, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien se diera cuenta de que el joven Edward no estaba en su cama. Apreté los dientes y me solté para caer en medio de revuelo de cajas, polvo y algún viejo adorno que se había roto bajo mi peso.

Maldije entre dientes y me levanté tan pronto como pude. El sótano estaba atestado de cacharros viejos que hacían difícil el moverse ahí dentro, por otro lado, nunca había estado ahí antes por lo que no tenía ni idea de en donde estaba la puerta.

Estornudé un par de veces a causa del polvo que había levantado con mi caída y traté de escuchar algo que me guiara por el camino correcto. Ya debían ser más de las cuatro treinta pero lo único que alcanzaba a oír eran los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón.

-Cálmate ¿quieres? –susurré para mi mismo.

Cerré mis ojos y me enfoqué únicamente en los sonidos. Por fin, escuché los pasos rápidos de alguien y sonreí al saber hacia donde debería dirigirme. Avancé a tientas en la oscuridad y tanteé lentamente la pared hasta alcanzar el picaporte.

¡Qué alivio! Lo giré despacio cuidándome de no hacer ruidos innecesarios y abrí un poco la puerta para espiar.

¡Perfecto! No habían moros en la costa. La abrí un poco más y salí de puntillas, había llegado demasiado lejos como para arruinarlo justo al final. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y comencé a caminar por la casa escondiéndome el los rincones como un ladrón cada vez que veía como alguien se acercaba.

Debí demorarme al menos media hora hasta llegar hasta las escaleras que me llevarían a mi cuarto, pero estaba seguro de que nadie me había visto. Subí rápido y callado sintiéndome un vencedor. No intenté reprimir una sonrisa.

-Lo logré –susurré.

Pero había hablado demasiado pronto.

-¿Has pasado una buena noche Edward?

**Bella POV**

¿De verdad el pensaba que yo podría acostarme y dormir como si nada? Sabía que no podría dormirme y de todas maneras cerré la ventana y me acosté obedientemente. Edward tenía un poder hipnótico sobre mí. Simplemente no me sentía en capacidad de negarle absolutamente nada.

Aún me ardía la mano con la que lo había hecho bajar de la ventana y sentía un curioso hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.

Di vueltas y vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar un sueño que sabía que no llegaría. No quería pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Todo resultaba de lo más vergonzoso. Desde la inoportuna intromisión de Charlie en el cuarto para decir aquel montón de tonterías que sabía que Edward seguiría utilizando para burlarse de mí; hasta el desafortunado incidente en que había acabado acostada sobre mi cama con Edward encima.

Dicho de esa manera resultaba mucho peor.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me cubrí completamente con las sábanas. Deseé poder detener el tiempo y que el sol no saliera nunca para no tener que enfrentarme con Edward de nuevo.

Sabía que hablaba en serio cuando dijo lo de mi deuda, de la misma manera en que sabía que cumpliría su promesa de sacarme a pasear hoy. Me pregunté si había cometido algún pecado muy grande en mi vida pasada, algo así como matar a mi madre a mordiscos para tener que estar expiándolo en este momento.

Suspiré. Estaba segura de que si Edward enviaba alguien para solicitar mi compañía, mi madre aceptaría más que gustosa, lamentando no poder venir con nosotros.

Destapé mi cara y pude ver como la nubes comenzaban adquirir matices rosáceos. El sol iba a salir pronto.

Comencé a preguntarme como le habría ido a Edward en el regreso a casa. Una parte de mi comenzó a preocuparse. Chicago no era precisamente segura a las cuatro de la mañana y aún y cuando Edward vivía relativamente cerca, no podía descartar la posibilidad de que algo malo le hubiese pasado.

Mi corazón adquirió un ritmo frenético jadeé desesperada por aire.

Moví la cabeza y aún y cuando no era precisamente una creyente practicante, recé por que el estuviera bien

**Edward POV **

Bien, bien, bien. Era hora de evaluar mi situación. Aún no eran las cinco de la mañana. Yo traía puesta exactamente la misma ropa que ayer por la noche, acaba de colarme por el sótano de la casa después de haber corrido bajo la nieve y probablemente tenía una apariencia más que deplorable en este momento.

Por otro lado, mi madre traía su bata de levantarse, calzaba sus zapatillas de tela y me observaba con los brazos en jarra y con una expresión temible en sus ojos verdes.

-Edward-dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Tragué con dificultad y miré a mi madre con los ojos muy abiertos. Faltaba poco más de nueve meses para que cumpliera los dieciocho, nueva edad reglamentaria para entrar al ejército. ¡Menos de un año para entrar al servicio militar y convertirme en un héroe de mi patria!

…pero eso no evitaba que sintiera miedo cada vez que mi madre me miraba de aquella forma.

-¿Existe algún motivo razonable para explicar por qué andas levantado luciendo así?

Volví a tragar con dificultad y la saliva en mi garganta pareció transformarse en una roca

-¿Soy sonámbulo?

¿Tenía que sonar como una pregunta?

Mamá meneó la cabeza con desdén.

-Edward

¿Por qué mi nombre sonaba de pronto como una palabrota?

-¿Qué tal está Isabella?-preguntó de repente.

¿Había escuchado bien? Ella simplemente no podía saber que yo había estado viéndola ¿o si? Empezaba a pensar que mi madre era una espía, una espía experta en métodos de tortura.

-¿Isabella? –dije tratando de parecer desconcertado- Tu debes saberlo tan bien como yo. La última vez que la vi tu estabas conmigo.

-¿En serio Edward?

¡La mirada asesina no!

-En serio madre.

Ella suspiró.

-Si me dices la verdad prometo no enfadarme, es una linda chica.

-¡Mamá! –Mi voz sonó una octava más alta de lo que me proponía- deja de decir tonterías ¿quieres?

-Yo solo decía –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- El día que tu padre se me declaró estábamos en mi alcoba ¿sabes? Y eran las dos de la mañana.

-Te lo preguntaré solo una vez mamá ¿estás tomando medicamentos?

Ella rió.

-…parece que esa es la manera en que los Masen acostumbran declararse. Solo asegúrate de que Charlie Swan no te mate a tiros si te encuentra en la habitación de su hija ¿Vale?

Estaba atrapado y ella lo sabía.

Le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta, caminó con su gracia característica y acarició mi mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Frunció los labios y me enseñó sus manos llenas de polvo.

-Si piensas salir hoy con Isabella, comienza a bañarte de inmediato. Creo que tardarás un buen rato en sacarte el polvo.

Asentí. A veces me preguntaba si mi madre era alguna especia de criatura mitológica. Parecía ser capaz de estar en todas partes, saberlo todo.

-No la metas en problemas ¿si? –lo pensó mejor- ¡olvídalo! Se que la meterás en problemas. Tan solo, asegúrate de que no sean demasiado graves.

Hice una mueca y cerré los ojos.

-Lo intentaré.

-Tienes todo el mundo por delante Edward. Esto apenas empieza.

Mamá comenzaba ser demasiado dramática y esta conversación comenzaba a ser bastante incómoda.

Asentí de nuevo, le di un beso y me colé en mi habitación.

-Daría todo por ti. Todo – la oí murmurar.


	12. Es mejor analizarlo a la luz del día

Las cosas se analizan mejor a la luz del día

**Las cosas se analizan mejor a la luz del día**

**Bella POV **

Digamos que todo se desarrolló más o menos así: me levanté a las ocho de la mañana harta de tratar de conciliar el sueño en mi cama. Yo sabía que no podría dormirme

Charlie ya se había ido a la estación y supuse que Reneé aún no se levantaba. Por lo general no era una persona madrugadora y teniendo en cuenta que anoche habíamos llegado bastante tarde, supuse que se tomaría un par de horas de sueño extra para reponerse.

Me equivoqué. Cuando bajé me esperaba en el comedor con una sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto vió mis ojeras.

-¡Isabella! ¿Qué significa ese rostro? ¿Qué acaso no has dormido?

Me encogí de hombros.

-¡Mira tu cabello! ¡Ay Bella! ¿Por qué tienes que verte así justamente hoy? –gimió con agonía.

-¿Qué hay de especial hoy? –dije tratando de ocultar mi frustración.

-Esto, llegó hace unos minutos –dijo mientras me tendía un sobre dirigido a la "Srta. Isabella Swan". Cuando la volteé noté que el sello de cera roja con una gran N demasiado ornamentada.

En definitiva esto no era lo que esperaba. Aún así, logré disimular mi sorpresa tras una máscara de enfado.

-¡Mamá! –le reñí - ¿qué acaso no leíste mi nombre en el destinatario del sobre?

-¡Perdona Bella! Pero es que no llegabas y no pude evitarlo. Anda, ábrelo.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí el sobre. Saqué el rectángulo de papel color crema el cual traía el sello de los Newton en una esquina.

La letra era irregular y el remitente había escrito con tanta fuerza que el papel se había roto un poco en algunos trazos.

En resumidas cuentas agradecía la agradable compañía de la joven Swan en la velada ofrecida por los Stevenson, lamentaba profundamente que el incidente hubiese impedido que Michael Thomas Newton (¿Qué necesidad había de usar su nombre completo?) y yo hubiésemos compartido más durante la noche y solicitaba el permiso del Jefe Swan para invitar a su hija a pasear el día de hoy.

Estaba segura de que salir con Mike sería tan agradable como arrancarme las uñas de los pies usando un palillo de dientes. No es que el fuera una mala persona… pero Mike no era….

Parpadeé confusa y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con Reneé muy cerca, mirándome expectante.

-¿Qué ropa te pondrás?

-¿Disculpa? Aún no he aceptado.

-¡Bella! – me regañó- ¿pretendes despreciar la invitación del Sr. Newton?

¿Pretender? ¡Claro que lo haría! No podía siquiera pensar en salir con Mike cuando en realidad hoy saldría con…

- ¡El vestido que te regaló Masie se te verá encantador!

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Mamá… ¿qué acaso ayer no estabas muy feliz por que los Masen nos invitaron a cenar?

Reneé se puso repentinamente seria y se enderezó en la silla.

-Eso fue ayer Isabella. El joven Newton quiere salir contigo hoy. Además dudo mucho que el joven Masen esté interesado…

Ahora la que estaba tensa era yo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me he perdido de algo? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No, pero hice averiguaciones.

-¿Averiguaciones?

Ella asintió.

-Después de verte hablando con él en casa de los Stevenson, he preguntado un poco por él.

-¿Y?

-Pues nadie sabe mucho acerca de ellos, al parecer Elizabeth Masen es demasiado "discreta", –hizo las comillas con sus manos y torció el gesto- no suele asistir a reuniones informales, Edward Masen tiene el mejor bufete de abogados de todo Chicago pero no es demasiado cordial.

-¿Y Edward?

-Nunca ha manifestado intereses particulares por nadie. En realidad –se llevó el dedo a la barbilla, meditabunda- creo que no fue muy cortés con la Srta. Stanley.

-¿Con Jessica?

Jessica Stanley no era una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo. Fingía ser amiga de todos, pero en realidad no lo era de nadie, pero por cuestiones de practicidad, lo mejor era tomarla en cuenta entre mis escasas amistades. Supuse que Jess había intentado algo con Edward y probablemente él la habría rechazado.

-¿Bella?

Levanté los ojos de mi falda y miré a mi madre.

-¿Edward ha tenido alguna atención especial para contigo?

Si con atención especial se refería a iniciar un incendio, colarse en mi habitación en la madrugada y solicitar un día completo de esclavitud a cambio de ciertos favores, la respuesta era sí. Pero claro, no era lo que ella estaba pensando, así que preferí ser tajante.

-No.

-Entonces lo mejor que puedes hacer es salir con Michael hoy. Más vale pájaro en mano…

Exhalé el aire lentamente. De alguna manera prefería pasar todo el día haciendo lo que fuera con Edward antes que tener que salir con Mike. Pero eso simplemente no podía decírselo a mi madre.

Esbocé una sonrisa dolorosamente fingida y estaba a punto de responder cuando la Sra. Alcott entró en el comedor.

-Sra. Swan, Srta. Swan.- dijo pausadamente- en la sala les espera una visita.

**Edward POV**

Tal vez Bella tenía razón y yo estaba enfermo. Me dolía la cabeza, los oídos me zumbaban y sentía algo de frío. Nada que un té caliente y un par de analgésicos no pudiesen reparar.

Dejar de verla hoy simplemente no era una opción. Le había dicho a Bella que saldría con ella hoy y yo jamás rompía una promesa. A mi madre debía agradarle Bella realmente, pues me había prestado el auto para salir con ella. Tal vez ella le caía mejor que yo.

Ahora estaba sentado en la sala de los Swan y a decir verdad, me sentía un poco molesto. Mi intención no era espiar, nunca he sido fan de las cotillas, pero al escuchar mi apellido y el de Newton en la boca de Reneé Swan fue demasiado… tentador.

¿Así que Newton quería salir con Bella hoy? ¿Qué acaso no le había quedado lo suficientemente claro que ella me prefería a mi?

Esperen ¿me prefería a mi? ¡Yo no la estaba cortejando! Solo trataba de molestarla un poco ¿cierto?

Bien, había que admitir que había pasado buena parte de la velada de los Stevenson con ella, había iniciado un insignificante incendio por ella, la había visto ayer (en tres ocasiones), incluyendo una en la cual me metí a su casa por la ventana de su habitación después de correr desde mi casa bajo la nieve. Había pensado en ella desde que me había ido hacia solo unas cuantas horas…Y ahora estaba en su sala para invitarla a salir.

Por lo visto si la estaba cortejando y no me había dado cuenta.

Tal vez debería haber traído flores. ¿Flores? ¿Acaso me estaba volviendo loco? Yo no veía a Bella de esa manera ¿o sí?

No era precisamente fea, y de hecho, las dos noches anteriores se había visto bastante bien. Era posible hablar con ella (cosa que no había logrado con ninguna otra chica) y la manera enigmática en la que pensaba, haciéndola terriblemente impredecible era algo realmente especial.

¡Demonios! Me había enamorado de ella en tres malditos días sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Tal vez realmente tenga algo de fiebre. La habitación comenzó a achicarse y comencé a sentirme nervioso.

¡Tranquilízate Edward! Me ordené a mi mismo y me obligué a pensar con claridad. Esta insignificante revelación no cambiaría mis planes de hoy, fuera como fuera, YO y no Newton saldría con Bella hoy.

Sabía que era bueno persuadiendo a la gente y Reneé Swan no sería la excepción.

El plan estaba en marcha, y yo no perdería, sobre todo cuando lo que estaba en juego era ELLA.

Escuché como Bella y su madre entraban en la sala y sonreí. Ellas aún no sabían lo encantador que podía llegar a ser un Masen cuando se lo proponía.

_La verdad, no pensaba publicar hasta el viernes, pero ustedes y sus reviews me han terminado convenciendo!!!_

_D veras, muchas gracias x sus msj d apoyo y sus alagos.._

_Xfa sigan dejando reviews es solo click en Go! y de verdad motivan a cualquier escritor..._


	13. ¡Ella estará ocupada!

¡Ella estará ocupada

**¡Ella estará ocupada!**

**Bella POV**

Tal vez, no tendría que salir con Mike después de todo. Edward estaba de pie en la sala, con los puños levemente apretados luciendo una sonrisa capaz de derretir un corazón de hielo. No es que mi madre fuera muy difícil de convencer.

-Sra. Swan, Isabella.-saludó con cortesía mientras su sonrisa comenzaba a torcerse.

-¡Edward! –Chilló mi madre con algo más que sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward fingió sorprenderse y sentirse al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el rostro de Reneé se desfigurara por la consternación.

-¡Lo siento mucho Sra. Swan! No pensé que llegara en mal momento, es solo que no pude resistir la tentación de visitar a Isabella… Creo que he sido demasiado impulsivo.

Hizo un ademán de despedida y comenzó a caminar con los hombros ligeramente caídos hacia la puerta. Me sorprendió que Reneé no se rompiera el cuello al precipitarse en su camino para evitar que se fuera.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! –gimió mi madre mientras lo hacía girarse poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. – ¡Eres bienvenido cuando desees! Es solo que me has tomado por sorpresa.

Por un momento fugaz estuve segura de que Edward me había hecho un guiño.

-¡Isabella! –casi gritó mi madre- hazme el favor de venir aquí y saludar a nuestro invitado.

Caminé siendo especialmente cuidadosa con el suelo que pisaba. No podía caerme ahora. Cuando llegué a Edward, le tendí la mano, pero el me sorprendió besándome en la mejilla. No podía ver a Reneé, pro a juzgar por su respiración entrecortada, ella no cabía de la emoción.

-Sigue el juego –susurró Edward a mi oído antes de separarnos.

-¿Qué lo ha traído por aquí hoy?

-En realidad, requiero de un favor que solo usted puede ser capaz de hacer por mi.

-¿Yo? – los ojos de Reneé crecieron y sus pupilas se dilataron – lo que desees. Si es algo que puedo hacer por ti, con gusto lo haré.

Sabía que Reneé no tenía idea de a quien le hacía esa promesa, pero me sentía intrigada, así que no me molesté en prevenirla.

La sonrisa torcida de Edward se hizo aún más evidente y en sus ojos verdes brilló una chispa dorada que me llevó a preguntarme que rayos le pediría a mi madre.

-¿Puedo secuestrar a Isabella el día de hoy?

De haber estado comiendo estaba segura de que me habría ahogado.

¿Realmente le había preguntado a mi madre si podía secuestrarme?

Reneé diría que no, eso era seguro.

-Sólo si prometes devolverla sin tener que pagar rescate.

¿Por qué rayos mamá se había aliado con Edward para hacer mi vida imposible?

-Le prometo, Sra. Swan que la devolveré dentro de unas- Edward alzo la cabeza como si estuviese pensándolo detenidamente- veinticinco horas.

Reneé rió ante la ocurrencia.

-¿Me das tu palabra –preguntó mamá repentinamente seria- de que Bella se la pasará bien?

Edward también se puso serio y respondió:

-Si no la pasa bien, le prometo nadar en el lago Michigan un día de nevada.

Oculté mi risa tras una tos. Sería genial ver a Edward nadando en el lago con este clima.

**Edward POV**

Bella se mostraba reticente en cuanto a nuestra salida. Era claro que pensaba que no la pasaría bien conmigo. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Hasta ahora, solo había conocido mi faceta burlona e infantil, no tenía idea de que era capaz de hacer yo cuando quería algo.

Y ahora tenía bien claro que era lo que yo quería. La quería a ella y no pensaba detenerme hasta lograr asegurarme su mano.

Yo podía ser catalogado como una persona sumamente decidida. Era difícil (por no decir que imposible) hacerme cambiar de opinión con respecto a mis convicciones y cuando tomaba una decisión, era capaz de llevar a cabo hasta los planes más descabellados para cumplir con mis propósitos.

Podía oír el ir y venir de Bella, su madre y su nana por el piso de arriba mientras ella se preparaba para salir. Habían desdeñado mis comentarios de que así estaba perfecta y que no necesitaba cambiar absolutamente nada. Decidieron que yo solo intentaba ser amable y juraron que tardaría solo cinco minutos. Desde entonces ya había pasado una hora. ¡Una hora! ¿Qué rayos le estaban haciendo a Bella?

Mientras esperaba, tocaron a la puerta. Normalmente habría esperado a que alguno de los sirvientes en la casa de Bella abriese, pero tuve un presentimiento y abrí yo mismo.

Ahí parado, se encontraba el imbecil de Newton con un ramo de margaritas en la mano derecha y una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. Tuve que echar mano de mi autocontrol para no hacerle saltar un par de dientes.

-¿Masen? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno días a ti también Newton. Espero a Bella. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-¿A Bella? ¿Isabella Swan?

¿Podía ser más idiota?

-Si, Isabella Swan. ¿De quién más podría estar hablando?

-Pero… pero Bella iba a salir conmigo – musitó tan bajo que probablemente esperaba que no lo escuchase,

-¿Contigo? – me mostré serio - ¡Creo que estás en un error Newton!

-Cuento con el permiso de Reneé Swan –dijo sacando pecho- y Bella me esta esperando

Sabía que era mentira pues Bella había recibido la invitación por escrito y cuando yo llegué aun no decidía nada.

-¿Ella te ha dado permiso de que la llames Bella? –pregunté burlón – dudo mucho que Reneé Swan nos haya dado permiso a ambos para sacar a Bella, pero si quieres podemos preguntarle.

-¿Ella te ha dado permiso a ti?

Asentí viendo como el valor se escapaba de él como el aire de un globo pinchado.

Era demasiado fácil contrariar a Newton.

-¿Será necesario molestar a la Sra. Swan?

Mike negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

-¡Eh Newton! –lo llamé antes de que se fuera-

-¿Qué?

-Yo siendo tu – me estremecí ante la idea- me mantendría alejado de Bella.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dudo que tenga tiempo para ti. De hecho, dudo que tenga tiempo para nadie a partir de hoy.

-¿Qué insinúas Masen?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Yo no insinúo nada, Newton. Solo pienso que a partir de ahora, estará muy ocupada conmigo.

Cerré la puerta y me encontré con Bella, que estaba apoyada en el muro riendo.

-¿Me he perdido de algo? –pregunté con inocencia.

-La cara de Mike ha sido impagable –respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

- Tú solo espera, murmuré mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos-esclava.

Bella hizo un mohín de disgusto y me miró con tal molestia que de no haber sido por la calidez de sus ojos color chocolate me habría sentido intimidado.

-¿Por fin estás lista?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Mi madre y la Sra. Alcott han hecho lo humanamente posible, pero hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar. – Replicó bajando la mirada-.

¿Qué rayos estaba queriendo decir? ¿Realmente pensaba que no lucía bien? ¿Estaba mal de la cabeza o solo tenía problemas de visión?

No podía decirle nada sin correr el riesgo de irme de lengua y ponerme en una posición incómoda. Bella no podía saber que ella me gustaba de esa manera. Al menos no aún.

Sonreí e hice un gesto displicente con la mano.

-¿Vamos?

Bella asintió y descolgó su abrigo del perchero que había junto a la entrada.

-Edward ¿a que ha ido todo eso con Mike?

-¿Con Newton?

Bella rodó los ojos.

-¿De qué otro Mike podría estar hablando?

-¿Te ha molestado que fuera yo quien le bajara los humos?

Bella sonrió

-No evadas la pregunta, ¿a que ha ido todo eso?

-¿Realmente importa?

-Me pareció un poco preocupante la parte de que estaré muy ocupada contigo,

-¿Tan malo sería?

-Tomando en cuenta que mi madre te ha permitido el secuestro y de que pretendes un día completo de esclavitud, creo que es de lo más inquietante.

-¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda pedirte?

-No. Pero mi percepción del peligro siempre ha sido algo equívoca.

No tenía una respuesta para eso, no la conocía lo suficiente Al menos no aún.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Podría comer.-respondió con tranquilidad

- Entonces salgamos.

Bella caminó frente a mi con una rapidez nada recomendable tomando en cuenta su alto grado de torpeza. Tropezó antes de llegar a la puerta y probablemente si no la hubiese sujetado habría dado de narices con la puerta. El problema estaba en que yo la haba tomado por la cintura y había girado su cuerpo hasta que su cuerpo quedó pegado al mío.

Yo había sido educado como un caballero, ¡pero también era hombre!

Estaba comenzando a sentir cosas que probablemente no estaban nada bien, pero nada de eso me importaba, porque había encontrado a la persona con la que quería pasar toda mi vida.

_Mi Fuerza de voluntad no vale nada después de que leo sus reviews, especialmente cuando veo nombre nuevos... D verdad se los agradezco... Crean un sentimiento que no logro describir....._

_Un Edward para todas!!!!_


	14. Conociéndote

Conociéndote

**Conociéndote**

**Bella POV**

Dentro de mi cabeza tenía la vaga idea de que el estar en la entrada de mi casa en esta posición con Edward no era precisamente decente, pero no me importaba.

A decir verdad, habría preferido que me matasen antes que tener que separarme de él en estos momentos. Sabía que ese pensamiento no era nada racional, pero tenía que admitirlo, cuando el estaba cerca yo no era racional.

Los ojos de Edward relucían como esmeraldas y su boca de nuevo formaba esa sonrisa torcida que me trastornaba.

Miré con atención cada detalle de su hermoso rostro y no pude evitar sentirme triste al comparar su asombrosa perfección con mi simplicidad.

Yo nunca sería una beldad y no podía aspirar a nada más que su amistad en el mejor de los casos. Una punzada de dolor me aguijoneó el corazón acompañada con algo más ¿qué era? ¿Decepción?

¿Acaso yo había esperado algo distinto? ¡Qué ilusa!

Edward debió notar algo en mi rostro, pues me enderezó y murmuró algo así como una disculpa.

Segundos después, Reneé apareció en el recibidor y sus ojos volaron de mi rostro sonrojado al rostro inexpresivo de Edward.

Me sonrió para infundirme valor y abrió la puerta para nosotros.

-¡Hace frío pero es un lindo día! – dijo con alegría- estoy segura de que la pasaran bien. Edward –dijo mientras lo miraba- me da algo de pena tener que pedirte un favor, pero-me miró con precaución – Isabella puede ser bastante torpe a veces y no quiero que pases un trago amargo por su culpa.

-Puede usted despreocuparse, Sra. Swan –contestó él mientras las comisuras de sus labios se ponían algo tensas ¿se esforzaba por no reír?- he sido testigo de ella y le prometo no acercarnos demasiado al lago ¡sería terrible que Bella cayera dentro! –dijo mientras hacía una mueca.

Reneé asintió

-¡Diviértanse, por favor!

-Sé que yo lo haré- respondió Edward tan bajo que estaba segura de que no quería que ella lo oyera-.

-¿Ese auto es tuyo Edward? –preguntó Reneé mientras señalaba el único automóvil en la calle.

-Ya quisiera- respondió él- es de mi padre, pero lo usa muy poco, pero como hoy hacía tanto frío, mamá decidió que sería cruel de su parte no prestarnos el coche.

-¡Elizabeth es muy considerada!

Edward se encogió de hombros.

Siente simpatía por Bella. Siempre quiso tener una hija y supongo que por eso ella le agrada

Reneé no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de entusiasmo ante la idea de que la Sra. Masen me visualizara como una hija. Pero yo siempre había sido mucho más realista que ella y sabía perfectamente que Edward estaba fuera de mi liga. Si estaba a punto de salir con el, era sólo porque yo le debía una.

Y eso me entristecía.

**Edward POV **

Llevaba casi diez minutos de estar conduciendo y Bella no había dicho ni una palabra.

El aire dentro del auto se sentía demasiado cargado y comenzaba a sentirme algo incómodo. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Y si Bella estaba molesta? ¿La había ofendido?

Sabía que yo era llamativo para las chicas, pero nunca hasta ahora me había sentido atraído por alguna. No estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar y tenía miedo de meter la pata.

Necesitaba desesperadamente que ella hablara para tranquilizarme, pero una mirada a su rostro me bastó para saber que no sería ella quien rompiera el mutismo.

¿Y si lo hiciera yo? Quería saber muchas cosas sobre ella, ningún momento es tan bueno como el hoy.

-¿Bella?

No contestó, me miró pero evitó el contacto visual.

¿Qué le pasaba? Yo no había olvidado que ella estaba bajo mis ordenes el día de hoy, así que decidí hacer uso de ese recurso, sabía que no era una forma precisamente buena de tratarla, pero debía trabajar con lo que tenía.

-¿Recuerdas que hoy eres mi esclava?

Una pequeña arruga se marcó sobre su ceja. Lo recordaba.

-He decidido que para empezar, yo como tu amo te ordeno responder con sinceridad a todas las preguntas que desee hacer.

Pensé que replicaría, pero en lugar de eso, me miró a los ojos y preguntó inocente:

-¿Yo también puedo hacer preguntas?

Ese giro, como todo lo que ella hacía me tomó desprevenido, ¿acaso ella también quería conocerme? ¿Por qué era tan difícil interpretar lo que ella pensaba? Nunca había sido tan difícil predecir a la gente, y nunca lo había ansiado tanto.

No podía perder la ventaja, pero tampoco quería decirle que no.

-Puedes, pero contestaré las que quiera. ¿Hecho?

-Tu eres el amo- murmuró mientras miraba con atención el techo del auto.

Esa respuesta me hizo reír.

-Primera pregunta –debía empezar con algo fácil- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

Parpadeó aliviada, seguro esperaba algo mucho más complicado.

-Isabella Marie Swan. ¿El tuyo?

¿Sólo iba devolverme la pregunta?

-Edward Anthony Masen. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El trece de setiembre. Misma pregunta- dijo mientras sonreía.

-El veinte de junio.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Había brincado mi turno, pero no me importó.

-El azul. –respondí de inmediato.

Bella se ruborizó y yo tuve que mirarla para saber por qué. Estaba completamente vestida de azul. De acuerdo, ahora el azul era mi favorito con mayor razón.

-¿El tuyo?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Depende del día.

-¿Cuál es tu favorito hoy?

-El verde esmeralda.

Volvió a sonrojarse y clavó sus ojos en los míos. No debía ilusionarme con algo así, pero algo saltó en mi estómago. Era una sensación agradable

-¿Quién es tu persona favorita? –volvió a adelantarse.

¡Ya no me gustaba que comenzara a preguntar ella! No podía decirle que ahora ella era mi persona favorita, así que opté por dar una respuesta que habría sido real de no conocerla a ella.

-Mi madre, –me miró sorprendida- suele reñirme mucho, pero es la persona más lista que conozco, siempre sabe que decir, parece estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo y saberlo todo. Tiene un millón de cosas que hacer cada día, y aún así, siempre está ahí cuando la necesito.

Esa pregunta me haba cohibido un poco. No tenía ánimo para devolvérsela. Vi a Bella sonreír con suficiencia y decidí vengarme un poco.

- ¿Qué piensas de mi?

_Hola! Soy yo otra vez, esto de actualizar todos los días comienza a volverse algo adictivo, asi que para no romper la tradición dejaré otro capi, puede que sus reviews me convenzan y decida dejar otro + tarde, ya vi q son mi debilidad, aunque les advierto, ayer mientras escribía estuve al borde de las lágrimas y un momento crucial se acerca..._

_Espero hayan disfrutado!!!!_


	15. Las evasivas son muy molestas

Las evasivas son muy molestas

**Las evasivas son muy molestas**

**Bella POV**

Su pregunta me golpeó como un yunque y estuve tentada a abrir la puerta y tirarme del auto.

¿Cómo podía preguntarme eso? No era ético, no era cordial… ¡No era justo!

Lo mire con la esperanza de que se echara a reír y me dijera que solo bromeaba, pero en lugar de eso, Edward miró por el retrovisor y se apresuró a aparcar el auto. Giró la llave y lo apagó, retiró la llave del contacto y se volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

¡No era justo!

Pero no iba permitirle que me ganara. Lo encaré y fijé mis ojos en los suyos. Eso fue una mala idea, viendo su cara no hacía más que distraerme y pensar en la pregunta que me había hecho.

¿Qué pensaba de él? ¡¿Qué iba a pensar si el era perfecto?! ¿Era eso lo que el esperaba oír? ¡Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que yo lo diría!

Sí, el era guapo. Sí, era inteligente. Sí, era un prodigio musical. Sí, se movía con elegancia y gracia. Sí, tenía la familia ideal. Sí, tenía dinero. Sí, era más seguro que un tanque blindado. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser perfecto?

Edward sonrió y agitó su cabeza exigiendo una respuesta.

Estaba muy mal si creía que yo iba a abrir la boca para decirle que era perfecto, que mi madre tenía pretensiones de boda y que ya había comenzado a buscar vestidos de novia.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y apreté los puños con fuerza. Lo miré, tratando de infundirle miedo con mi mirada, pero cuando le miré el rostro, me percaté de que de nuevo tenía las mejillas rojas y que ahora tenía ojeras.

Descarté la posibilidad de que sus mejillas estuviesen rojas a causa de la pena que le causaba su propia pregunta. En su rostro seguía brillando aquella sonrisa ganadora y no evitaba mirarme a los ojos

¿Acaso estaba enfermo?

Intenté recordar su rostro en la madrugada, pero con la luz apagada, solo distinguía su silueta. ¿Y cuando había evitado que cayera? ¿Sus mejillas estaban así de rojas?

La única manera de saber si estaba enfermo o si era solo mi imaginación era preguntándoselo a él.

-¿Edward?-dije estirando la mano hasta tocar su mejilla.

-¿Si? – respondió con entusiasmo.

-¿Tienes fiebre?

**Edward POV **

¡Y dale con la fiebre! ¿Qué acaso tenía complejo de enfermera? Yo me encontraba perfectamente, no tenía nada de nada. Pero ella era demasiado insistente ¿Cuál era su problema?

Me había mirado de arriba abajo, se había sonrojado, había cruzado los brazos con obstinación para luego mirarme con algo que inicialmente interpreté como preocupación, luego me pareció que era ternura, había alargado el brazo, me había tocado el rostro produciendo que un millón de descargas eléctricas recorrieran cada milímetro de mi ser y cuando dijo mi nombre todo en mi interior se removió.

¡Y ella me preguntaba si tenía fiebre!

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Todas las chicas eran tan complicadas o yo había elegido a la Reina de la Complicación?

Me sentía frustrado. ¿Por qué demonios ella nunca hacía lo que yo pensaba que haría? ¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil "leerla"?

¿Por qué me estaba tardando tanto en responder? ¡Pensará que soy tan imbecil como Newton!

Tranquilo Edward, tampoco exageres, me tranquilizó la vocecilla en mi cabeza.

Me preocupaba el hecho de que yo estuviese escuchando voces. Aun así, respiré hondo un par de veces para que mi voz no sonara molesta. Sonreí, tomé la mano de Bella que seguía sobre mi mejilla y la retiré de mi rostro.

Sin soltarla le respondí:

-No Bella, no tengo fiebre.

-Te equivocas. ¡Estas demasiado caliente! Deberíamos ir al hospital.

¿Hospital? ¿Realmente creía que iría al hospital por una fiebre que no tenía?

- Eres absurda Bella.

-Podría ser algo grave, Edward.

Negué con la cabeza. Y recordé la pregunta evadida.

-¿Qué piensas de mi?

-Pienso que eres un cabeza dura que podría estar enfermo pero no le importa. ¡Eso pienso de ti! –dijo mientras liberaba la mano que yo había tomado y miraba molesta por la ventana.

-Como quieras- murmuré sin ocultar mi molestia- puse la llave en el contacto y arranqué el auto.

Conduje sin dirigirle la palabra. Me sentía confundido. Nunca pensé sentir tantas cosas a la vez, ella seguía siendo desconcertante para mí.

Bella me miraba, de vez en cuando abría la boca para decir algo pero se arrepentía y apretaba los dientes.

No le pregunté si tenía hambre. Decidí que no comeríamos por ahora. No quería comer estando tan fuera de mí. Seguí conduciendo hasta que llegamos al centro de la ciudad. Me detuve frente a una tienda, le dije a Bella que esperara en el auto.

Me bajé y caminé con determinación a la tienda. Sabía que iba a comprar, por lo que tardé menos de cinco minutos.

Volví con una bolsa que puse en el asiento trasero. Vi como Bella me miraba con curiosidad, pero la ignoré

Puse el auto en marcha hasta llegar al lago. Aparqué el auto, tomé la bolsa y abrí la puerta. Salí sin decir una palabra, rodeé el auto y abrí la puerta de Bella.

Ella mantuvo sus brazos cruzados con obstinación, pero no se atrevió a desobedecer cuando literalmente le ordené que bajase.

Camine hasta quedar justo en la orilla congelada del lago. ¡El frío era algo increíble! Apenas había comenzado a nevar y ya una gruesa capa de hielo cubría el agua.

Bella exhaló un suspiro que en cuanto entró en contacto con el aire se hizo visible.

Me senté sobre la nieve, abrí la bolsa y saqué su contenido.

Escuché el gemido de Bella y sonreí.

_En definitiva con ustedes mi fuerza de voluntad no vale absolutamente nada... Todos esos reviews me han dejado desarmada... D veras, un super agradecimiento a todos los q han dejadol review..._

_Mientras + coments, + m inspiro... así q ya saben... _

_Es mi debilidad... Jeje!!_

_Un besote y un Edward para todas... y si algun chico se pasa x aki... mmm... una rosalie??? una bella??? una alice???? Ustedes elijan y yo la mando!!! XD_


	16. Soñar despierto

**Soñar despierto trae sus consecuencias**

**Bella POV**

¿Patinar sobre el hielo?

A como yo lo veía solo habían dos posibilidades. Ambas malas. La primera era que Edward se hubiera vuelto loco a causa de la fiebre que según él no tenía. La segunda (que era aún peor) era que Edward había decidido asesinarme y hacerlo parecer un accidente.

Aún no podía creer que hubiese ido hasta el centro de la ciudad para comprar patines para patinar sobre el lago congelado.

¡Yo ni siquiera era capaz de mantener el equilibrio al caminar! ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podía patinar?

En definitiva, o estaba loco o quería matarme.

-Ponte los patines Bella.

-No.

-No fue una pregunta.

-¡No puedes obligarme!

Edward me miró. Si que podía obligarme, y yo lo sabia. Por desgracia hoy estaba a sus órdenes y por más que me resistiera de todas maneras terminaría poniéndome los malditos patines.

-Bella…-susurró cerrando los ojos-

Sentí miedo. Edward parecía molesto. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, de nuevo se mostraba cálido:

-¿Por favor?

¡No era una orden! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Edward? Parecía como si en su interior existiesen dos personas distintas. Les eché una ojeadaa los patines y eran mi talla exacta.

-¿Bella?

Se me escapó el aliento cuanto lo sentí justo a mi lado, el tiró de mi mano y me hizo sentarme sobre la nieve. Me quitó el calzado de un tirón y me colocó con cuidado los patines, los ató con maestría. Él sabia lo que hacía.

No pude contener un suspiro cuando se sentó junto a mí para ponerse sus propios patines.

Edward era rápido pero meticuloso. Se levantó y se desplazó con cuidado hasta llegar al hielo.

Al principio, caminó a pasos cortos sobre el hielo, prudente. Luego comenzó a deslizarse con garbo sobre el hielo ¿qué, había algo que no pudiese hacer?

Dio una vueltas en círculo un par de veces y volvió hacia donde yo estaba con una sonrisa.

-El hielo es grueso.

No me había dado cuenta de que el estaba probando el hielo para mi.

-¿Sabes patinar?

Negué con la cabeza, azorada, esperando a que se molestara de nuevo. Pero en lugar de eso, sonrió con más fuerza.

-¡Que bien! Entonces patinarás conmigo.

Me tomó de ambas manos y me jaló para incorporarme. Me arrastró hasta el hielo y me atrajo hacia sí. Mis pies se deslizaron sobre el hielo y mis rodillas se separaron peligrosamente.

Edward se rió y usó sus propios pies para juntar mis piernas.

-Tú solo déjate llevar ¿si?

Edward tiró de mí y movió sus pies acompasadamente. Muy pronto comenzamos a danzar sobre el hielo.

Nunca había amado tanto el invierno como hoy. Las manos de Edward, nunca se aflojaron, el nunca perdía el control y yo sentía que flotaba en las nubes.

Me descubrí riendo muy pronto. Era demasiado fácil ser feliz a su lado. Cuando me tuviese que separar de él, sentiría un dolor físico

-¿Bella? ¿Qué dices?

¿Qué decía acerca de qué? ¡Demonios! Por estar soñando despierta no había escuchado a Edward.

¿Qué me había preguntado?

Si o no eran posibles respuestas. Pero ¿Cuál era la correcta?

Mi mente trabajó a mil por hora y finalmente me decidí:

-Sí.

El rostro de Edward se iluminó, y me trajo lentamente hacia él.

¿A qué rayos le había dicho que sí?

**Edward POV**

Cuando atraje a Bella hacía mí para besarla, sus patines se deslizaron rápidos y obedientes sobre el hielo. Esa era una de las maravillas del hielo. Ella no debía caminar. Una parte de mi cerebro se mantenía incrédulo. Había sido demasiado fácil para ser cierto. Con Bella nada era fácil. Nunca.

La miré a los ojos. Estaba asustada y ¿confundida? Tenía la boca entreabierta y me miraba con preguntas en los ojos que yo no llegaba a comprender.

¿A que le temía? ¡¿Me tenía miedo a mí?! Nunca hasta ahora había intentado besar a una chica, pero los labios de Bella me llamaban, era una atracción magnética.

Me vino a la mente una fugaz preocupación ¿Y si yo no era bueno besando? Súbitamente estaba nervioso. Tenía miedo de lo que Bella pudiese pensar de mi si mi inexperiencia arruinaba el momento. Nuestro momento.

Pero yo le había preguntado y ella había dicho que si. Eso significaba que ella también quería ¿no?

Ahora ella estaba tan cerca que de haber de tenido tiempo, habría podido contar cada una de sus pestañas.

La confusión y la duda en los ojos de Bella eran ahora más que evidentes, pero yo ya no podía pensar. Todos mis sentidos estaban nublados y lo más patético es que no me importaba.

Podía vivir por siempre este momento, pero claro, yo no contaba con lo que Bella era capaz de hacer.

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Bella arqueó su espalda hacia atrás y por más que intenté sujetarla, no pude evitar que su peso la llevara hacia abajo, la gravedad no excluía a nadie.

Su cabeza rebotó cuando se golpeó contra el hielo.

Me arrodillé junto a ella y descubrí, consternado que ella sangraba.

-¡Bella! ¿Puedes oirme?

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y me miraba consternada.

-Si. –respondió cerrando los ojos.

-¡Bella! Ponme mucha atención, no puedes dormirte ¿está claro?

-Ajá.

La alcé y patiné lo más rápido que pude hacia la orilla. Puse con delicadeza a Bella sobre la nieve.

Me quité los patines de un tirón sin siquiera desatarlos y me corté ligeramente la mano derecha con una de las cuchillas. Me hice un lío con mis zapatos y no cambié los de Bella, tomé sus botas del suelo con la mano sana y volvía a alzarla a ella. Corrí hacia el auto, solté los zapatos de Bella y busqué desesperado la llave para abrir la puerta. Fue difícil abrirla cargando a Bella, pero no imposible. La puse con cuidado sobre el asiento, junté sus zapatos y los lancé en el asiento de atrás. Rodeé rápidamente el auto reprochándome lo irresponsable que había sido.

Conduje más rápido mientras le preguntaba cosas a Bella para mantenerla conciente.

Aparqué con un chirrido en la entrada de emergencias del hospital más cercano.

_Hola!!! _

_Hasta ahora tengo la oportunidad de encender la compu hoy y recibí una maravillosa sorpresa con todos sus reviews (mi debilidad XD) Así que aqui va la actu de hoy, espero que el capi les guste... como les dije... el fin aun está lejos, pero un momento crucial está a la vuelta de la esquina..._

_Un beso para tods!!!_


	17. Carlisle

**Carlisle**

**Bella POV **

Era más probable que muriera de la vergüenza que del golpe, y aún así, sabía que no moriría. ¡No tenía tan buena suerte!

¿De qué manera se habían alineado los planetas el día de mi nacimiento para hacerme la persona con peor suerte de la historia?

¡No podía creerlo! ¿Por qué tenia que hacer el ridículo justo cuando parecía que el iba a…?

¿De verdad eso había pasado? ¿Había estado a punto de besarme o eso era simplemente parte de mi delirio?

Edward me había tomado en sus brazos para bajarme del auto y su hermoso rostro estaba ligeramente descompuesto.

No pude dejar de notar que aún y cuando Edward era delgado, resultó ser bastante fuerte pues era capaz de alzarme sin que su expresión cambiara en lo más mínimo

Entró al hospital pidiendo a gritos un médico y yo comencé a sentirme mucho peor a causa de la penal. El golpe en la cabeza no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Si no me había desmayado aún era poco probable que lo hiciera ahora, la hemorragia había parado y posiblemente lo único que requería era un par de puntos.

Pero ¿por qué había tenido que suceder esto justo cuando estaba con él?

-¡Por favor ayúdeme! – pidió Edward manteniendo controlada su voz.

La respuesta de la recepcionista fue mocorde, automática:

-Llene el formulario y espere su turno.

-¡Se ha golpeado la cabeza!

-Llene el formulario y…

-¡Ya la oí la primera vez! Llenaré el maldito formulario, pero por favor que alguien la atienda.

-Tiene que esperar su turno.

-Pero…

-Mucha gente ha llegado antes que ustedes, joven. Llene el formulario y espere a que lo…

-¡Un médico! –volvió a gritar Edward, su usual temple se había desvanecido, no le importaba estar haciendo el ridículo ahí.

-¡Joven! Haga el favor de sentarse o llamaré a…

-¿La policía? –le atajó Edward, desafiante- Hágalo. Para cuando lleguen le aseguro que ya habré conseguido que alguien atienda a Bella.

-¡Es usted un mocoso insolente!

Pude ver que tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar. Edward ni siquiera se inmutó. Volvió a gritar a viva voz solicitando un doctor.

-¿Pasa algo Emma?

-¡Doctor Cullen! –gimió la recepcionista – este chico ha perdido la cabeza. Está completamente agresivo y … y… ¡y me ha amenazado!

¡Mentirosa! Edward no había hecho tal cosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Levanté la mirada, para ver la reacción de Edward, pero el no le prestaba atención a la recepcionista.

-¿Es usted doctor? –preguntó Edward mirando al fulano que había aparecido.

-Así es. Soy Carlisle Cullen ¿Puedo ayudarles?

La voz del doctor Cullen era clara, amable y musical.

-¡Por favor! Bella se ha golpeado la cabeza, hace unos momentos ha estado sangrando y…

-Pasemos a mi consultorio.

**Edward POV**

Seguí al doctor Cullen a través de los atestados pasillos del hospital cargando a Bella, que para mi alivio se mantenía consciente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

El doctor era sumamente joven, probablemente tenía menos de treinta años, era rubio y extremadamente pálido. Bajo sus ojos se dibujaban unas ojeras violáceas, similar al color de los hematomas y tenía los ojos de color negro. Pero su expresión y su trato eran especialmente amables.

Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a una puerta cuya placa rezaba.

_Doctor C. Cullen_

_Medicina General_

Sacó una llave del bolsillo de su bata blanca y abrió la puerta.

-Pasa- dijo mientras señalaba con su blanca mano hacia dentro.

Hice lo que me pedía y entré en el consultorio, inmaculadamente blanco, perfectamente ordenado.

-Ponla sobre la camilla- ordenó mientras se dirigía al lavabo, restregó rápidamente sus manos y se secó con una toalla que colgaba de un gancho en la pared.- Dime ¿qué ha pasado? –dijo mientras examinaba a Bella con atención.

-Estábamos patinando en el lago, perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó la cabeza con el hielo. Empezó a sangrar de inmediato.

-¿Ha perdido el conocimiento?

-No, me encargué de mantenerla hablando para que permaneciera consciente.

-Ha hecho bien ¿señor…?

-Edward Masen.

-¿Y ella?

-Isabella Swan –respondió Bella con rapidez.

El doctor saco una linterna y procedió a examinar a Bella. Después de comprobar que sus pupilas respondían adecuadamente a la luz, movió su cabello para ver la herida en su cabeza.

No era demasiado profunda, pero el doctor Cullen determinó que requeriría de un par de puntadas. No logré reprimir una carcajada cuando Bella se estremeció al ver jeringa con la que suministraría la morfina antes de suturarla.

Bella me lanzó una mirada asesina, pero pronto volvió a concentrar su atención en la aguja en manos de él.

Terminó más rápido de lo que pensé, acarició la cabeza de Bella suavemente y se volteó hacia mí.

-Ahora, Sr. Masen, permítame echarle una ojeada a esa mano suya.

Instintivamente cerré el puño para ocultar el profundo corte que me había hecho con la cuchilla de uno de los patines.

-No es nada.

-Aquí el médico soy yo –susurró el con tranquilidad- No se preocupes, Sr. Masen, prometo no morderlo- se rió sin motivo aparente.

No podía negarme, después de todo, el había atendido a Bella. Abrí mi mano y se la tendí a él. Su mano estaba completamente helada, como si la hubiera tenido dentro de agua fría por un buen rato.

Examinó con cuidado la herida, que iba desde la base del pulgar hasta debajo de mi dedo anular y frunció el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Ha tenido fiebre últimamente Sr. Masen?

¿Por qué todo giraba en torno a la fiebre? ¡Todo estaba perfectamente!

Bella decidió intervenir justo en ese momento:

-¡Si ha tenido fiebre! –dijo desde la camilla- Anoche y esta mañana, pero es más terco que una mula y no le ha dado la gana venir al hospital cuando se lo he pedido.

-Gracias Bella. –murmuré entre dientes molesto por su inoportuna intromisión- Bella está exagerando, Dr. Me encuentro perfectamente.

El doctor sonrió y se dirigió a su maletín sin decir palabra, sacó un termómetro, lo limpió con alcohol y me lo metió en la boca sin pedirme permiso.

-Manténgalo bajo su lengua Sr. Masen –dijo mientras volvía a examinar mi mano- Esto requerirá de sutura también.

Limpió la herida y la cosió con rapidez.

-A ninguno le quedará cicatriz – aseguró mientras me sacaba el termómetro de la boca.

Examinó el termómetro con cuidado y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Apreciaría que se quedara aquí –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- debo chequear algo importante pero aún no acabo con ustedes. Señorita Swan –dijo mientras se dirigía a Bella- apreciaría mucho que se asegurara de que el Sr. Masen permanezca aquí.

Bella asintió y le sonrió al doctor.

Algo aquí estaba mal. No me gustaba nada, pero no lograba determinar que era lo que estaba pasando. Aún y cuando tuviese fiebre, no podía ser nada mucho más grave que un resfriado.

¿Por qué me sentía así de ansioso?

-Edward – me llamó Bella.

-¿Sí?

-¿Ibas a besarme cuando estaba en el lago?

¿Era una pregunta? ¡Yo había pedido permiso y ella había dicho que si! ¿Ya se le olvidaba?

-Creo que el sedante te ha hecho efecto Bella.

-¿Si ibas a hacerlo?

¿Por qué estaba roja? Después de todo, ella se había arrepentido al final y se había roto la cabeza por evitar que la besara.

¡Wow! Ese pensamiento dolía.

-Eso no importa. De todas formas, te espantó la posibilidad de que tu y yo…Digo…

-No me espantó –dijo bajando la cabeza- Es solo que yo no… no esperaba que tu… que tú…

-¿Qué yo que?

-¡Mírame! –chilló de pronto- Soy completamente ordinaria mientras que tú….

-¿Yo qué?-dije mientras caminaba hacia la camilla hasta quedar frente a ella.

- No es posible que tu quisieras…

¿Por qué rayos no podía terminar sus frases?

-¿Qué yo quisiera que? ¿Besarte?

Bella asintió una sola vez y clavó la mirada en el piso.

¡Esto era totalmente ridículo! Llevaba todo el día tratándola bien intentando que entendiera sin palabras que ella me gustaba, y la muy absurda no asimilaba la idea de que yo quería besarla.

Una idea tomó forma en mi cabeza. Dado que con Bella las indirectas no funcionaban, sería 100% directo.

-Bella- dije alto y claro, pero ella no levantó su rostro.

-Bella –repetí mientras tomaba su mentón con mi mano sana y la obligaba a mirarme- ¿Recuerdas que hoy eres mi esclava?

Me miró desconcertada y su boca se torció en una mueca, pero asintió de nuevo.

-Tengo una nueva orden para ti.

Suspiró.

-Te ordeno que me beses.

_Hola!!!_

_Creo que este capi ha hecho volar muchas cabecitas, espero que nadie me vuele la mia x cortarlo así!!!_

_Millones de agradecimientos para quienes han tomado su valioso tiempo para dejar reviews, en serio m incentivan a continuar..._

_Lamento informar que ya no tengo + Edwards q enviar (s q no puedo perder el mio), los Carlisles y los Emmets han sido tomados x mis dos hermanas, asi q solo tengo a u disposicion Jaspers y Jacobs (peticiones????)_

_M da gusto q disfruten la historia... Ya saben, con sus reviews, publico + y mas rapido (nol trato de sobornarls ni nada!!! XD)_

_Un beso a tods!!!_


	18. Lo buenos momentos duran poco

**Los buenos momentos duran poco**

**Bella POV**

No sabía hasta que punto esto era real, o no. Pero la verdad, no importaba. Si este mundo no existía, si lo que estaba pasando era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca. No ahora que yo era feliz.

Todo lo que existía en mi mundo ahora era Edward, que estaba de pie frente a mí, viéndome a los ojos con su sonrisa torcida bailando en sus labios y una orden dando vueltas en el aire.

No podía ni quería decir absolutamente nada. El momento era algo efímero y frágil, capaz de romperse ante mis torpes palabras.

¿Obedecería? ¿Tenía la opción de no hacerlo?

No podía, no era capaz de ignorar su orden, y cada célula de mi ser clamaba que fuera obediente.

-Be… -comenzó el, pero me aferré con mis dos manos a su camisa y lo silencié uniendo nuestros labios.

Me importaba poco que estuviésemos en el hospital, que yo tuviese sangre seca en el rostro y que el doctor que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas pudiese abrir en cualquier momento la puerta del consultorio.

Ahora solo importaba yo, solo importaba Edward, solo importaban nuestros labios que se movían frenéticos sobre los del otro y parecían haberse convertido en uno. Sentí la lengua de Edward dentro de mi boca y la mía se movió instintivamente para hacerle compañía. Mi ritmo cardiaco se disparó por completo y mis pulmones comenzaron a clamar por un aire que yo no deseaba darles, no aún.

Mi mano derecha soltó su camisa y se desplazó hasta su nuca para enredar sus cabellos cobrizos entre mis dedos.

Entendí que yo había amado a Edward desde el primer momento, que cada descarga eléctrica que sentía cuando su piel estaba en contacto con la mía había sido real y que yo no quería ni podía vivir sin el.

Cuando ya ninguno de los dos era capaz de seguir, no por falta de voluntad sino de aire, Edward separó su cara con suavidad y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

Ambos jadeábamos exhaustos pero satisfechos. No pude verlo, pero sentí como sus mejillas se tensaban al sonreír y descubrí que yo también sonreía.

Edward flexionó el brazo y atrapó la mano con la que yo sujetaba sus cabellos, tomó mi mano izquierda, que se mantenía obstinadamente asida a su camisa y la apretó con fuerza.

No eran necesarias las palabras. Todo estaba dicho. El estaba tan irremediablemente atado a esto como lo estaba yo.

Y el estaba aquí, y eso era lo que importaba.

Oímos la puerta chirriar y Edward se volteó a regañadientes manteniendo cautiva mi mano izquierda.

El doctor Cullen nos miraba muy serio desde la puerta, miró a Edward largamente y luego me lanzó a mi una fugaz mirada. Su rostro se entristeció al punto y descubrí que algo irremediable pasaría.

Noté como la mano de Edward oprimía la mía con mayor fuerza, lo miré a él y noté sus mejillas sonrosadas y su agitación. Examiné mi propia respiración y descubrí que esta era normal.

Con mirar al doctor Cullen descubrí de inmediato que algo andaba mal con Edward, y que ese algo era realmente malo.

**Edward POV**

Con solo ver la expresión de doctor, entendí de inmediato que algo grave pasaba. Miré de soslayo mi mano herida y descarté la posibilidad de que fuese eso lo que iba mal. Miré a Bella y descubrí consternado que tenía los ojos vidriosos y que miraba a Cullen con algo más que temor.

Finalmente, el mutismo de los tres se rompió cuando Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Me temo, Sr. Masen que traigo malas noticias.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies y sentí que todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas, las paredes del consultorio se volvieron un borrón blanco y tuve que apretar los dientes para controlarme.

Malas noticias… malas noticias.

¿Qué rayos andaba mal ahora que yo era tan feliz? Sentí la pequeña mano de Bella tensarse bajo la mía y le di un ligero apretón para tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué pasa doctor? –pregunté con ligereza tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Carlisle cerró la puerta, se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó.

-Sr. Masen, por favor siéntese dijo mientras señalaba una de las sillas frente a él.

Bella se aferró con más fuerza a mi mano, negándose a soltarme. Vi sus pies y recordé que aún no le había quitado los patines, motivo por el cual ella no podía bajarse de la camilla para estar a mi lado.

Carlisle pareció comprenderlo, pero aún así, me instó a dejar a Bella para que me sentara. No quería separarme de ella, pero obedecí, y solté su mano. Me senté tenso en la mullida silla y entrelacé mis manos sobre mis piernas. El contacto con ella aún me quemaba.

Carlisle apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y me miró con gravedad.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirí.

-Sr. Masen, ¿qué síntomas a sufrido?

-¿Síntomas?

-sabemos que ha tenido fiebre, pero hay otros. ¿Ha tenido dolores de cabeza? ¿Mareos? ¿Dificultad para respirar?

-Dificultad para respirar no –respondí inseguro- pero he tenido un par de jaquecas y…

-Sr. Masen – su voz se volvió mucho más grave- su temperatura roza los 39º C. Eso, aunado al dolor de cabeza y los mareos, me hace pensar que usted es víctima de la influenza.

-¿Influenza?

-Hay un brote de gripe española en Chicago, Sr. Masen y todo parece indicar que usted ha sido contagiado.

-¿Es grave?

-Lo será si la dejamos tomar terreno –Carlisle pareció dudar – en lo que va del día ya ha despachado a doce personas.

¡Muertos! Una docena de persona había muerto por una gripe. ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo comprar medicinas o algo?

-De momento, será necesario ponerlo en cuarentena.

Suspiré. ¡Cuarentena!

-¿Con quien vive Sr. Masen?

-Mi madre, mi padre y las personas que trabajan en casa. ¿Ellos también…?

El doctor cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

-Existe una gran posibilidad de que así sea.

Un martillazo me dio en la cabeza y recordé que había estado con Bella el día en que ella había notado que tenía fiebre, y todo el día de hoy.

-¿Ella también? –gemí levantándome de la silla y alejándome de ella tanto como era posible. Jamás me perdonaría si ella se enfermaba por mi culpa.

-No puedo estar seguro aún. Por ahora, me comunicaré con sus padres para descartar sus casos.

-Entiendo.

-¿Tiene otros zapatos? Srta. Swan.

-Están en el auto.

Carlisle extendió la mano, solicitando las llaves.

-Yo los traeré. No es conveniente que salga con este clima.

Las saqué distraídamente y se las di. Segundos después comprendí que el doctor solo me estaba dando la oportunidad de estar con Bella a solas.

Esta sería una de las conversaciones más difíciles de mi vida.

_Hola!!!_

_En este capi pasan muchas cosas... Espero q m perdonen x hacerle esto a Edward (no entiendo xq lo hago sufrir!!!) Se q s un capi algo triste y muy intenso..._

_Espero sus opinions al respecto!!!_

_Beshos y abrashos_


	19. Te quiero

**Te quiero**

**Bella POV**

Edward ni siquiera se me había acercado y yo ya estaba llorando. ¡Esto era tan injusto! No podía creer que entre todas las personas que vivían en Chicago, fuese Edward el que estuviese enfermo.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿Bella? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Yo… no… quiero… verte morir.

-¿Morir?- Edward sonaba confundido- ¡No voy a morir!

-Tu… no… decides eso.-logré decir entre sollozos.

-¿Sabes Bella? Tu negatividad no me ayuda en absolutamente nada- Ya no llores –dijo mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos-

-¡Edward!-gemí mientras escondía la cabeza en su pecho- ¿Por qué nos pasa esto?

-Es bueno saber que te incluyes en mi vida –dijo él mientras me besaba la coronilla y suspiraba- La verdad es que no lo sé.

-¡No es justo!

-Tienes razón, pero necesito que seas fuerte o me derrumbaré yo también ¿lo entiendes?

-Edward…- volví a sollozar- por favor, por favor…

-Si eres fuerte por mí, a cambio te haré una promesa.

Sorbí por la nariz y me limpié el rostro con la manga.

-¿Qué promesa?-inquirí mientras veía su rostro teñido de un suave rosa.

-Primero debes prometer que serás fuerte.

-No…pue…do- rompí a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Por mi?

No podía. Ya no era capaz de concebir un mundo en el que Edward no existiera, si el dejaba este mundo yo lo seguiría tan pronto como me fuese posible.

-Bella –dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón y me obligaba a mirarlo – escucha, sea como sea, estaremos separados por un tiempo. Quiero que vivas mientras tanto ¿de acuerdo?

-Ed…ward- mi voz se entrecortaba por los sollozos.

-Esta es mi promesa: volveré por ti. Nunca te voy a dejar ¿entendido? Pero quiero que tú seas muy feliz.

-No…no…no te des…pidas.

-No lo hago. Lucharé con todo lo que tengo, por que fuera de aquí, estará alguien por quien vale la pena que yo viva. Pero tu vida no puede detenerse por mí.

-¡No puedo! – solté tan de golpe que Edward saltó- No puedo seguir… sin ti.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-No…no…

-Bella. Prometo que aunque yo muera…

-¡No digas eso!

Edward sonrió con dureza

-… seguiré a tu lado. Siempre.

-Si tu mueres te seguiré.

-¡Bella! – su voz suave ahora era dura y cortante, me levantó el rostro y me obligó a mirarlo- No vuelvas a decir eso. ¿He sido claro? Nunca más.

-De acuerdo. No lo diré, pero de todas maneras es lo que pienso. Te seguiré a donde sea que vayas.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Ponme mucha atención Bella- soltó mi rostro y con su mano derecha comenzó a forcejear con algo que traía atado en su muñeca izquierda- Esto, ha sido mío desde que tengo memoria, es algo así como una reliquia familiar, y quiero que tú lo tengas-dijo mientras lograba soltar el nudo y ataba a mi mano una tira de cuero café.

Levanté mi mano y examiné con atención lo que Edward acababa de darme. Del cuero, colgaba un pendiente más o menos del tamaño de una canica con la forma de un corazón, brillante y hermoso.

-No vale demasiado –me aseguró Edward- quiero que lo tomes como un símbolo.

-¿Un símbolo?

-Aún y cuando mi corazón se vuelva tan silencioso como este, siempre será tuyo. A partir de ahora, cada latido dirá tu nombre.

-¡Edward!

-Siempre estaré cerca, aún y cuando no puedas verme. Te quiero

Quiero oir opiniones sobre este capi, la verdad nunca me he enamorado perdidamente d nadie, asíq ha sido bastante complicado pasmar algunas emociones... Espero q haya qdado bn!!!

Necesito saber q piensan!!!

Un besote a tods!!! grax x los bellos coments y las palabras d aliento y los elogios!!! Valen millones..

Realmente m hace feliz ver esos coments!! WIIIIIIIII


	20. Adiós, Edward

**Adiós, Edward**

**Edward POV**

Bella fue dejada en observación mientras que a mi me trasladaron a la sala de cuarentena. Las personas que habíamos sido contagiadas estábamos literalmente aisladas del resto de los usuarios del hospital.

Según Carlisle, si a Bella no comenzaba a subirle la temperatura en unas doce horas, entonces estaba libre de la influenza. Afortunadamente su temperatura nunca fue superior a los 37ºC y Charlie Swan se encargó de recogerla ese mismo día.

Mis padres llegaron más tarde el mismo día en que ingresé yo. Para ese momento, mi madre aún no presentaba síntoma alguno, pero pocas horas después la influenza atacó. Papá llegó al hospital con fiebre y jaqueca.

Después comenzó a delirar y para el segundo día en aquel espantoso salón, comenzó requerir ayuda para respirar. Según Carlisle, había sido su vicio por el tabaco el que había acelerado el proceso.

Murió al día siguiente

El ambiente en la sala era terrible. Los doctores resultaban insuficientes y nadie se inmutaba cuando entraban un par de hombres con mascarillas para llevarse a los nuevos muertos del día.

De todas maneras, no pude ver mucho. La gripe me declaró la guerra abiertamente cinco días después de ingresar al hospital.

La fiebre se elevó hasta alcanzar los 40º C, los dolores de cabeza se acentuaron hasta volverse insoportables, comencé a experimentar delirios dolorosamente reales que me acompañaban hasta en mis sueños y poco a poco me sumí en la inconciencia ante la mirada desesperada de mi madre y la impotencia de Carlisle.

Ya no sentía, no veía… no había nada de nada. En un rincón de mi cabeza el recuerdo de Bella se mantenía vivo, cuando alcanzaba pensar en ella mis energías se renovaban, la fiebre comenzaba a remitir y yo mejoraba… pero esos momentos no eran constantes y mucho menos eternos, y con la misma velocidad con la que había mejorado, recaía.

La muerte me acechaba cada día y por mas que yo intentaba luchar, sabía que terminaría perdiendo la batalla. Aun así, yo luchaba, por que había hecho una promesa.

Pasé casi dos semanas en medio de aquel sube y baja hasta que finalmente, me desconecté del mundo. Lo último que pude ver fue el rostro de mi madre sobre mi, tristemente demacrado por la misma enfermedad que estaba a punto de matarme a mi.

Lo último en lo que pude pensar, fue en ese primer y único beso que nos dimos Bella y yo. Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

**Elizabeth POV **

Mi esposo había muerto, veinticinco años de matrimonio, un cuarto de siglo juntos y aun así, el me había dejado. Aún me sorprendía el efecto devastador que tenía aquella maldita pandemia.

Hombres y mujeres fuertes y jóvenes morían cada día. Era como una ola de destrucción, un terremoto que se encargaba de devastar absolutamente todo a su paso. Cada minuto que pasaba el virus tomaba más fuerza y embestía con mayor ímpetu a los pobres condenados que caían en sus garras.

Durante el día se registraban decenas de casos, la camillas resultaban insuficientes y los doctores… inútiles.

Una vez que las personas caían en cama, era solo cuestión de esperar. En estos días había visto a tantas personas morir que la muerte simplemente ya no me asustaba. Pero no iba a permitir que mi hijo muriera.

Edward cerró sus ojos vencido por la fiebre que aumentaba por momentos y yo me recosté junto a él. Acaricié sus cabellos cobrizos empapados por el sudor y vi con tristeza como la vivacidad que le había inyectada Isabella Swan había desaparecido paulatinamente hasta convertirse en nada más que una triste sombra.

Poco me importaba que sucediera conmigo. Yo tenía el virus, pero me encontraba mucho mejor que todas las personas a mi alrededor. Si hubiese podido, habría dado mi vida a quien fuera con tal de conseguir más tiempo para Edward… por que el tiempo de mi pequeño se acababa. Podía sentirlo, podía olerlo en el.

La muerte se cernía sobre él y mi pobre niño no podía escapar.

Me sentí impotente. ¡Un niño no debe morir!

-Edward. Escúchame- le hablé a su oido- tienes que resistir. Tienes que ser fuerte.

No respondió.

-¡Edward!- le apremié – Resiste.

-Ma…má –respondió en medio de su fiebre.

-Estoy aquí.

-Be…lla. Te quie…ro.

Algo se agitó en mi interior.

¡Edward no podía morir! No era posible que su vida se acabase aquí. Tenía que existir una manera, alguna forma de salvarlo.

Me arrodillé al lado de su cama y comencé a rezar, desesperada. Recé por que un ángel apareciese y salvara a mi único hijo.

-Elizabeth –me regañó una voz familiar – Te dije que tenías que descansar.

Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con el rostro del ángel enmarcado por una luz blanca.

-Déjame en paz, ángel. Salva a mi hijo.

El rostro del ángel se endureció.

-Creo que has comenzado a delirar – gimió sin poder ocultar el dolor en su perfecto rostro.

-Yo no deliro, solo rezo por un milagro.

-Ten fe, Elizabeth. Los doctores hacemos lo que se puede.

-No es suficiente. Edward muere. ¡Míralo!

El ángel alzó su rostro y contempló abatido como la vida abandonaba poco a poco el cuerpo de mi pequeño.

-¡Sálvelo! – le ordené de pronto teniendo la certeza de que él podía hacerlo.

-Eso intento, pero también debo salvarte a ti. Vamos a tu cama –dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo, tratando de que me incorporara.

Me solté de su agarre con un movimiento brusco.

-¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte! ¡Sálvalo! ¡Salva a Edward!

-Elizabeth…

-¡Por favor! ¡Edward no puede morir!

El ángel negó con la cabeza. Se debatía en su interior, pero la negativa iba ganando.

-Escucha, Edward tiene por qué y por quién vivir. ¡Debe seguir con vida! Sé que puedes hacer algo por él. ¡Sálvalo!

El ángel tomó a Edward en sus brazos sin mucho esfuerzo, por un instante pude ver a Edward luciendo exactamente como el ángel. El mismo rostro perfecto y hermoso, la misma blancura en su piel, y sus ojos verdes volviéndose dorados.

El ángel me vió un vez más, como pidiendo perdón y permiso a la vez. Me suplicó con su mirada que volviese a pensarlo, pero no había nada que pensar. Si Edward tenía la posibilidad de seguir en este mundo, él debía hacerlo.

-Adiós, Edward. Te amo, mi pequeño.

_En vista de que hoy tuve + comments q nunca (SOY FELIZ) decidí agradecerles subiendo el capi siguiente!!! No se aburran xfa!!! Se q aun m falta mucho para ser una escritora aceptable, pero estoy poniéndole empeño!!!_

_Creo que notaron el contraste en la manera de Elizabeth d ver las cosas... Pero dejé el destino de ella abierto, aun no decido si la mato (como lo hizo Meyer) o la mantengo y la saco + adelante, a mi en lo personal el personaje me encanta, pero esto s para uds, y me encantaría saber su opinión_

_D nuevo reitero mi agradecimiento x los reviews q me trastornan!!!_

_Besotes!!!!_


	21. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad**

**Bella POV**

No podía visitar a Edward en el hospital pues las personas en cuarentena se mantenían aisladas para evitar nuevos contagios.

No me habría importado enfermar con tal de poder estar junto a Edward en esos momentos. Pero las políticas del hospital eran tajantes. No era no.

Así que llamé todos y cada uno de los trece días que Edward estuvo en el hospital. Llegué a reconocer la voz de todas y cada una de las enfermeras. Pero las noticias no eran nada alentadoras.

Lloré por dos días cuando supe que el Sr. Masen había muerto y me estremecía de espanto cada vez que recordaba lo saludable que había lucido la noche que cenamos en su casa.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. –murmuré mientras veía mi horroroso aspecto reflejado en una de las ollas que colgaban en la cocina.

-No puedes seguir así Bella.

No respondí.

-Terminarás murien…

-¡No digas nada sobre morir! –respondí irritada al borde de las lágrimas. – El no puede morir.

-Bella… - suspiró mi madre con pesadumbre- es una posibilidad que debes aceptar.

Me desplomé sobre el frío suelo, apoyándome sobre mis manos y estremeciéndome a causa de los sollozos. Reneé se inclinó frente a mí y trató de consolarme.

-Bella… Bella- susurraba una y otra vez sin saber que decir.

Mis lágrimas caían una a una sobre el piso de la cocina y yo no hacía nada por evitarlo, simplemente nada tenía sentido.

-Mamá, yo no…

Reneé me miró.

-Yo no puedo vivir sin…

-Tienes que hacerlo.

Me levanté de un salto. Y comencé a mirar a todos lados.

-¿Qué hora es?

Reneé me miró confundida.

-¿Qué hora es? – repetí.

-Cerca de las siete. ¿Por qué?

-Llamaré al hospital.

-Bella… déjalo para mañana ¿quieres? Ya hay mucho trabajo en el hospital como para que tú les des más.

-Necesito saber que Edward pasará de esta noche.- dije mientras caminaba deprisa hacia la sala.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué con rapidez, completamente segura de los números. El teléfono repiqueteó dos veces antes de que una voz conocida contestara:

-Hospital de Chicago – dijo monocorde.

-Gladys –respondí al reconocer su voz.

-Isabella- suspiró-

Al oír como dijo mi nombre mi corazón se aceleró algo iba mal.

-¿Cómo está Edward?

-Lo siento –dijo en un murmullo casi ininteligible.

-¡Gladys! – Grité como una histérica- ¿Qué ha pasado con Edward?

-El doctor Cullen lo ha llevado hoy a la morgue.

No.

-Edward ha muerto.

El grito se abrió paso desde mi estómago, pasó por mi pecho y me desgarró completo el corazón y finalmente salió por mi boca. El auricular se resbaló de mi mano, golpeó el suelo y rebotó.

Y yo también caí… caí en un abismo profundo y negro del que no podía salir.

**Edward POV**

Estaba casi seguro de que no soñaba.

El aire frío de la noche me daba en la cara y podía sentir como la nieve se transformaba en gotas de agua al tocar mi piel caliente. Esa era la parte realista.

Lo que me hacía dudar de que estuviese despierto era que yo me encontraba volando, literalmente sobre las azoteas de los edificios de Chicago a una velocidad completamente vertiginosa.

Fui vagamente consciente del momento en que dejé de volar, mi mente comenzó a nublarse de nuevo y me di cuenta de que a cada segundo que pasaba yo estaba más cerca de morir.

La persona que me cargaba me colocó gentilmente sobre una mesa y comenzó a disculparse en voz baja ¿por qué se disculpaba? No tenía idea de que pasaba, o pasaría, pero por unos momentos me sentí en paz. Pude pensar en Bella y mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

Pero solo fue por unos instantes. Cuando comencé a pensar que tal vez esto era el cielo (lo cual fue perturbador pues entonces yo estaría muerto), sentí un dolor atroz en el cuello.

Fue como si cien esquirlas de metal al rojo vivo se me hubiesen clavado en la garganta y poco a poco el fuego comenzó a extenderse por mi garganta hasta recorrer mis venas, llevando junto a mi sangre aquella lava hirviente a cada recoveco de mi cuerpo.

Luego, sentí como mis tobillos y mis muñecas eran atravesadas con aquella cosa y como al igual que como pasaba con mi cuello el fuego comenzaba a extenderse desde ahí.

La fiebre y los dolores de cabeza causados por la gripe no eran nada comparados con el sufrimiento que sentía ahora.

Deseé morir. Rebusqué a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que fuese capaz de matarme, pero mis manos se cerraban en el vació.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero los gritos no aliviaban mi agonía, no eran suficiente escape para el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Alguien trataba de hablarme, pero esto era tan insoportable que no lograba hallar sentido a las palabras.

Intenté suplicar que me matase, que acabara con mi sufrimiento por que yo ya no podía más. Esta no podía ser la muerte, se suponía que la muerte me traería paz, ya no habría dolor… pero no era así.

Esto debía ser el infierno, no había otra explicación, yo había muerto y me habían mandado directamente al lugar donde se hallaba Lucifer para castigarme con aquel fuego que me quemaba desde dentro.

En medio de mi dolor, intenté pensar que rayos había hecho para merecer este tormento.

Dolor, todo era dolor y yo no podía evitarlo.

Volví a gritar desaforado, pues aunque el dolor no me aliviaba, al menos estaba haciendo algo.

-Calma Edward, terminará pronto. Lo siento.

¿Quién me hablaba? ¿Quién estaba ahí? ¿Era él quien me hacía sufrir de esa manera? ¿Qué le había hecho yo?

-Solo serán tres días Edward.

¡Tres días! ¿Iba a expiar mis pecados con tres días? No sabía si debía sentirme aliviado o furibundo.

Una nueva ola de fuego se extendió a través de mi pecho y grité de nuevo.

Una parte de mi notó que alguien tomaba mi mano en un ademán protector y trataba de infundirme ánimos… pero el dolor era demasiado. Ya no podía, ya no quería seguir.

¿Por qué no moría? ¿O ya estaba muerto? Todo era demasiado confuso.

Me pregunté cuanto había pasado de los tres días.

No tenía idea de en donde estaba, pero en definitiva era el peor del mundo. No le deseaba esto ni a mi peor enemigo.

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hace era tratar de distraerme, pero nada era tan interesante como para dejar de pensar en el dolor.

Una luz se encendió en mi cabeza.

-Bella.

"¿Ha dicho algo?"

"Ya falta muy poco. Su ritmo cardiaco ha bajado bastante"

¿Mi corazón estaba dejando de latir? ¡No! ¡Tenía que seguir vivo por ella!

-Bella –repetí.

-¿Falta mucho, Carlisle?

¿Carlisle? ¿El doctor? ¿Yo seguía en el hospital? Habría sido feliz si hubiese contestado en voz alta. ¿Cuánto quedaba de este suplicio?

Yo moría… era consciente de cómo mi corazón latía menos y menos a cada segundo hasta convertirse golpes carentes de fuerza y ritmo.

¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho Bella.

La luz de la estancia se comenzó a hacer mucho más clara, como si yo hubiese estado perdido en un túnel y me acercara poco a poco a la salida. No parecía un final… más bien era como si algo nuevo estuviese a punto de comenzar.

Y con un último latido, mi corazón se despidió de este mundo.

**Bella POV **

No sabía si habían transcurrido días, horas o segundos. Bien podría haber pasado un año… a mí no importaba.

Yo ya no estaba viva. Mi corazón latía, pero mi existencia se encontraba en un lugar distante, en una oscuridad que lo cubría todo. No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero eso tampoco era importante. Solo era consciente de este dolor que me desgarraba el pecho, que parecía a punto de partirme en pedacitos pero que en el último segundo se arrepentía y me condenaba a seguir viviendo.

¿Por qué nadie se compadecía de mí y acababa con mi sufrimiento?

Esto no podía ser vida. ¿Cómo era posible que el mundo siguiera girando si el ya no estaba en él?

Me aovillé y me abracé las piernas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué él había tenido que…? No me atreví a decir la palabra por que decirla significaba admitir que todo esto era real.

No. Esto debía ser una pesadilla, solo un mal sueño del que despertaría gritando dentro de unos momentos para descubrir aliviada que nada malo había pasado, que el había vuelto a casa después de llevarme al hospital…

Que el doctor Cullen había decidido que Edward no tenía más que un resfriado del que se repondría durmiendo bien y bebiendo algo de sopa

Necesitaba despertar. ¿Por qué el sol no nacía en el horizonte para traer sus rayos cálidos a esta oscuridad?

De nuevo comencé a llorar. No había motivo para dejar de hacerlo, por que Edward ya no….

-Edward…- sollocé.

-Esto no puede seguir así

-Debes seguir adelante.

-La vida sigue Bella.

La mía no seguiría. La mía no…

-¡Recupérate!

-Sé fuerte.

-Vuelve.

¿Volver? ¿Volver a qué? ¿Para que iba a volver?… el mundo en el que estaban esas personas que me hablaban no era mejor que este. No había un Edward ahí capaz de alejar a mis demonios y llevarse esta oscuridad.

-Ya son tres días de estar así – murmuró alguien- ¡ya va siendo tiempo de que lo supere!

¿Tres días? ¿Sólo tres? ¡Qué más da! Igual no me importa. Aún y cuando pasara un año entero Edward no volvería.

Nuevas lágrimas bañaron mis mejillas.

-Edward…vuelve. Regresa… Por… favor.

-Eso es todo lo que dice. No hace más que llamarlo.

¿Qué más iba a hacer?

-Bella… el no volverá. El está…

¡No lo digas!

-Edward está…

¡No te atrevas!

-…muerto.

Mi corazón se rompió en pedazos aún más pequeños y tuve que cubrir mi pecho con mis brazos para cerciorarme de que yo me mantuviese toda unida.

-¡Haz algo Charlie! –gimió la voz.

-Ya lo dijo el doctor- respondió con tristeza- no podemos hacer nada. Ella saldrá de ese estado cuando esté lista.

-¡¿Hasta cuando?! Ya han pasado tres días ¡No come! No ha bebido ni una gota de agua… no se baña. ¡Mírala! Es como si ella también hubiese muerto.

De alguna manera así era, por desgracia mi obstinado corazón no dejaba de latir. ¿Por qué no me moría y ya?

¿Por qué?

_Los capis q subí ayer me tienen + q stisfecha, nunca habia recibido tantos reviews, fue _

_A-S-O-M-B-R-O-S-O mil gracias a tods!!!_

_X otro lado, quiero darle mi + sincera bnvenida a todas esas lindas (y lindos, no hay q discriminar) nuevs lectores q se pasaron x aqui y tuvieron l detalle de dejar coment!!!_

_Son una maravilla!!! _

_Creo q ya el fic ha entrado a un faceta distinta, Edward acaba de transformarse y eso significa una vida nueva para él. _

_Por otro lado, Bella ta en periodo d depresión (T.T) así q espero q entiendan la tristeza q tengo q reflejar!!!_

_Millones d besos para tods!_


	22. Renacer

**Renacer**

**Edward POV**

Yo estaba ¿vivo?

Todo parecía irreal, como si hubiese salido de una historia de fantasía o de terror. Ahora la luz encima de mi cabeza no era blanca ni amarilla, era como si estuviese viendo aquel rayo a través de un cristal, la luz se fragmentaba en líneas con los colores del arcoiris.

Yo era capaz de ver las minúsculas partículas de polvo flotando en el aire y mis fosas nasales percibían aromas que ni siquiera conocía.

A mis oídos llegaba un sonido que me hacía pensar en la marcha de un ejército a la batalla. Un golpeteo fuerte, uniforme y coordinado.

Pero lo más confuso de todo era aquella sensación de fuego ardiente en la garganta. No llegaba a comprender que era lo que pasaba. ¿Estaba soñando?

"Se ve confundido"

Volteé y me encontré con el rostro del doctor Cullen.

-La verdad si estoy confundido.

Mi voz sonaba extraña. Por un lado, sabia que era mía por que mis labios se habían movido y las palabras habían salido de mi boca, pero aun así, tenia la sensación de que no era mi voz.

La cara de él dejó traslucir una gran confusión, pero logró controlar su expresión y me miró con gravedad.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bastante mejor. Creo que la fiebre se ha ido dije mientras tocaba distraído mi frente -¿He estado inconsciente mucho tiempo? – miré a mi alrededor y me sorprendí al notar que no me hallaba en la sala de cuarentena.

"Cree que se está recuperando de la gripe"

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

-¿Me cambiaron de sala? – pregunté confundido.

"Piensa que aún está en el hospital"

-Ya no estás en el hospital, Edward.

-¡Oh! – murmuré- ¿en donde estoy?

"¿Debo decirle que está en mi casa?"

Me parecía extraño que Carlisle hablase consigo mismo, pero no le di importancia y pregunté:

-¿En su casa? ¿Qué hago en su casa?

"¿Ha leído mi mente?"

¿Su mente? ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza?

-Tu madre me ha pedido ayuda, Edward. –respondió con gravedad.

-¿Mi madre? ¿Ella está bien?

"No lo sé. Hace tres días que no me paso por el hospital. No podía dejar sola a Esme... ni a ti."

-¿Quién es Esme?

Esta vez su mirada fue mucho más profunda, más analítica.

-Mi esposa- respondió serio.

-¿A cuanto llegó mi temperatura los últimos días?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Sentí que me estaba quemando, supongo que fue la fiebre.

"No puedo darle más largas a esto"

-¿Largas a qué?-inquirí.

Carlisle emitió un largo suspiro.

"Lo mejor será decírselo"

-¿Decirme qué?

-Edward, ¿cómo está tu garganta?

No esperaba esa pregunta.

-Quema –respondí confundido- ¿qué me ha pasado?

Aquella plática se estaba volviendo de lo más desconcertante.

-¿Qué tal está tu vista, tu olfato y tu oído?

Parpadeé confundido.

-Creo que sigo delirando un poco por la fiebre- respondí con inseguridad-

-¿Ves cosas raras? ¿Olfateas aromas desconocidos? ¿Oyes- enfatizó la palabra- cosas que nunca antes había escuchado?

-Debe ser la fiebre.

-Dime, ¿que ves?

No me gustaba. No me agradaba el tono de interés y la curiosidad, pero necesitaba entender.

-Veo todo, absolutamente todo, cada veta en la madera del techo, cada astilla en el marco de la puerta, cada rayo de luz.

-¿Qué hueles? – preguntó como un niño pequeño que desea conocer el mundo.

-No lo se. Huelo la tierra congelada, puedo oler la nieve, puedo oler el viento, puedo…- dudé- puedo olerlo a usted.

-¿Qué alcanzas a oír?

-Oigo a alguien marchando, oigo la objetos muy pequeños al caer,,, no estoy seguro.

Carlisle sonrió. Parecía satisfecho.

-Todo lo que dices, Edward es completamente cierto, yo también huelo, oigo y veo exactamente lo mismo. Pero necesitas unas cuantas explicaciones. En primer lugar, lo que oyes marchando es una colonia de hormigas que está al otro lado de la pared.

¿Qué?

-En segundo lugar –dijo con tranquilidad- el fuego que sientes en la garganta, es sed.

¿Sed? ¿El fuego era por la sed?

-Y en tercer lugar- el rostro de Carlisle se ensombreció- necesito decirte, que tu ya no eres un ser humano

Ahora esto rayaba en lo ridículo. Puede que estuviese enfermo, pero con fiebre o sin ella, yo no era estúpido. ¿Qué se creía Carlisle que era?

"No me cree"

-¡Por supuesto que no te creo! – exploté.

-Edward,- Carlisle cerró los ojos de nuevo- necesito que entiendas, si yo no lo hubiese hecho, habrías muerto.

-¿Si no hubieses hecho qué?

"Morderte"

-¿Morderme? –dije repentinamente asqueado.

¿Este tipo me había mordido?

-Edward…- Carlisle emitió un largo suspiro.

-¿Edward qué? ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

"No fue tan difícil con Esme"

-¡Bien por Esme! –gruñí molesto.

"Un lector de mentes, en definitiva. Algo como Aro, aunque Aro siempre necesitó contacto físico directo para leer mentes"

Lo miré sin dar crédito a mis oídos. ¿Estaba hablando de alguien capaz de leer mentes, literalmente?

-Me dejaré de rodeos.

-¡Magnífico!

-Edward, ya no eres un ser humano. – levantó la mano para evitar que lo interrumpiera- Te mordí hace tres días y mi ponzoña te ha transformado.

¿Ponzoña? ¿Mordido?

-Has renacido Edward. Ahora eres un vampiro.

_De acuerdo, las espectativas están un poco altas con este fic, asi que espero no decepcionar a nadie, millones de gracias (SINCERAMENTE) a todas y cada una de las maravillosas personas q han sacado un minutito para dejar review, espero q el capi les haya gustado!!! _

_XD!!!_


	23. ¡Nos vamos!

**¡Nos vamos!**

**Bella POV**

-¡Ya es suficiente! –chilló Reneé- Entiendo que estás de duelo, Bella, pero esto es demasiado. Es absolutamente ridículo. Ni siquiera lo conocías bien.

¿Qué yo no lo conocía? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

¡Claro que lo conocía!

Estaba hablando de Edward, el era… el era.. ¡el era mi vida! La razón por la que yo existía en primer lugar. ¿Qué yo no lo conocía? ¡Que absurdo!

¿Lo decía por que no había pasado mucho tiempo con él? ¡Ella no sabía nada! No tenía idea del tiempo que compartimos en nuestro escondite en casa de los Stevenson, no sabía que él había incendiado el mantel por mi, no sabía que había pasado horas en mi habitación después de la cena en su casa. ¡No sabía nada!

Y ahora… ahora él ya no estaba. No volvería a saltar por mi ventana desde el árbol, no volvería a quemar mi piel con su simple tacto, no podría aspirar su perfume, no volvería a tocar sus cabellos cobrizos, no escucharía su risa musical ni vería de nuevo su sonrisa torcida.

Edward ya no volvería. Me había dejado…

Los reclamos y las súplicas de Reneé comenzaron a oírse distantes y confusos y volví a sumirme en mi burbuja de oscuridad, en la cual no podía pensar, y mucho menos recordar que Edward había muerto.

El sol nació y murió… luego volvió a salir. No era que el tiempo importara mucho. Me levanté de la cama y fije la vista en lo rayos anaranjados que arrojaba el sol a punto de ocultarse de nuevo.

Oí como la puerta se abría pero no me molesté en mirar. Probablemente era Reneé de nuevo intentando "hacerme entrar en razon".

-¡Te has levantado!- gritó mientras se me arrojaba encima y me abrazaba. No levanté los brazos para abrazarla también.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Sentir? Yo ya no sentía.

Me tomó de los hombros y me miró a los ojos.

-Bella… Esto no puede seguir ¿lo entiendes?

¿Por qué no?

-Bella… murmuró de nuevo. Mañana nos vamos.

¿Se iban? ¿Ella y Charlie? No pude dejar de sentirme aliviada. Ahora no me molestarían. Podría sufrir tranquila.

-¿Bella? ¿Me has oído? Mañana nos vamos.

Asentí sin revelar ningún sentimiento. Yo ya no sentía.

-¡Que bueno que no te resistes! El doctor dijo que tal vez te aferrarías a este lugar. Me da gusto ver que sigues siendo una persona razonable.

Algo no calzaba en todo esto. Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar, perezosamente después del letargo.

Una chispa de entendimiento brotó en medio de aquella confusión y finalmente capté lo que Reneé me estaba diciendo. Ellos no se iban, nosotros nos íbamos.

-No.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No me voy.

El semblante de Reneé se ensombreció.

-Nos vamos Bella. Tú, tu padre y yo.

-No- repetí.

-No es una pregunta Bella, es un hecho. Nos vamos.

-No iré a ninguna parte.

Reneé me soltó y se dirigió a mi armario, sacó las maletas y comenzó a lanzar mis cosas dentro sin inmutarse por la forma desordenada en que caían, ella solo lanzaba y lanzaba.

-¡No voy!

-Claro que si.

-¡No!

-Irás y punto.

Se me despejó la mente, y por primera vez en cinco días pensé con claridad. Sabía que Edward no volvería por que el había… Aun no podía decirlo, pero aun así, yo no podía dejar Chicago, todos mis recuerdos de él estaban aquí. No podía irme. ¡No podía!

Sabía que era estúpido y que lo único que lograría sería hacer enojar a Reneé, pero no me importó, comencé a sacar las cosas de las maletas y a lanzar por toda la habitación. Ropa, zapatos, cintas, adornos, incluso un pequeño espejo redondo voló por mi habitación y se rompió con un crujido.

-¡Bella! ¡Basta!

-¡Fuera!- chillé-fuera de mi cuarto, fuera de mi vida…

Con una bofetada, Reneé me devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Escucha Bella!-dijo mientras me sujetaba con fuerza- Sé que sufres, créeme que lo sé, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar lo que pasó. Edward murió pero tú aún estás viva.

-¡Desearía no estarlo! No sabes como deseo estar muerta.

-¡Ya! –bramó Reneé- ¡Ya basta! – me tomó de un brazo y me llevó a rastras hasta el baño, me obligó a meterme en la ducha y abrió el tubo. Agua helada comenzó a correr alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Ahora estaba despierta.

Me desplomé y comencé a llorar mientras el agua seguía cayendo.

-Sal cuando estés lista –dijo Reneé- haz tus maletas. Nos vamos mañana a primera hora.

Cuando oí la puerta del baño cerrándose tras ella, levanté la cabeza para que el agua fría mojara mi rostro. El efecto del agua fue sorprendente se llevó una parte de mi dolor y mi sufrimiento… aun así deseaba ahogarme, pero sabía que mis instintos de conservación lo impedirían, los seres humanos estamos hechos para vivir, aun y cuando yo no tuviera motivos.

Comencé a arrancarme la ropa y a lanzarla fuera de la ducha hasta que quedé completamente desnuda y de rodillas en el suelo.

Me sentía frágil y patética. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero me quedé bajo el chorro hasta que me sentí cansada.

Me levanté, cerré el grifo y estiré el brazo hasta alcanzar una toalla que colgaba de la pared. Me sequé el rostro y me envolví en ella.

No sabía si los temblores se debían al frío o a los sollozos. Salí del baño sin importarme que estuviese chorreando agua.

Abrí la puerta y caminé hasta mi cuarto, suspiré en cuanto atravesé la puerta, al lado de mi cama se encontraban mis maletas y el desorden de ropas que había hecho durante mi ataque de histeria había desaparecido.

Encima de mi cama estaba mi camisón de dormir.

Nos iríamos, me arrancarían de ahí.

* * *

_De nuevo, agradezco por todos le reviews q he recibido, solo hgo una aclaración xq me lo preguntaron y no quiero confundir!!!_

_A Esme, la transformaron después de Edward, Edward fue el primer vampiro creado por Carlisle y eso lo sé, pero x motivos de practicidad, pues la verdad Esme no es tan importante en este fic, decidí hcerlo al revés, primero Esme, luego Edward, pues no quería entretenerme narrando la historia de Esme. _

_Recuerden q tambn tengo q sacar a Alice, Emmet, Jasper y Rose de alguna parte, y necesito escribir sobre la conversion de Emmet y Rosalie. _

_Espero q no les moleste q m tome este tipo d libertades respecto a la historia original (pues recuerden q n la original Bella noe xistía en 1918)_

_Espero haber aclarado la duda. _

_Mil besotes y Jaspers para tods!!!_


	24. Habilidades

**Habilidades**

**Edward POV**

Si esto era una broma, el doctor Cullen tenía un sentido del humor más que bizarro. Nada de esto me hacía ni pizca de gracia.

"No lo cree"

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quiere dejarse de ridiculeces? No estoy de ánimo para esto.

Me bajé de la mesa en la que había estado en un movimiento tan rápido y ágil que me dejo perplejo. Necesitaba con urgencia salir de aquí. Carlisle Cullen no se inmutó cuando pasé frente a él rumbo a la puerta y ni siquiera intentó detenerme cuando avancé a zancadas hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y le lancé una mirada asesina al doctor que seguía apaciblemente sentado en la misma silla. Pero antes de que alcanzara a abrir la puerta la perilla se convirtió en astillas de metal en mis manos.

Detrás de mi, pude oír como Carlisle reía con suavidad. Estudié con atención mis manos, probablemente el metal estaba oxidado y por eso se había roto.

Los fragmentos en mis manos eran de un color plateado brillante. No había rastro de herrumbre en ellos.

"Ya empezó a verlo"

¿Era posible que hubiese convertido casi en polvo aquello con solo mis manos?

-Edward… - comenzó Carlisle.

No quería oírlo, deslicé mis dedos por el resquicio entre la puerta y el marco y tiré de ella tratando de abrirla. El problema fue que mis dedos se hundieron en la madera como si esta fuera mantequilla y muy pronto, llegué al otro lado.

Tragué con dificultad, sintiendo aquel dolor quemante en la garganta, pero no mire a Carlisle. Tomé la puerta y la jalé. Al segundo siguiente podría decirse que la puerta estaba… abierta.

Bueno, en realidad ya no estaba la puerta, cuando tiré de ella se soltó con un crujido de sus goznes y atravesó la habitación hasta estamparse con la pared del fondo. Se partió en pedazos y mis ojos detectaron una grieta en la pared.

¿Yo había hecho eso? ¿Había convertido en esquirlas el pomo? ¿Había atravesado el marco de la puerta? ¿Había hecho volar la puerta con solo tirar de ella?

-Es en serio ¿no? Realmente ya no soy humano.

Carlisle negó con cierta tristeza en sus ojos dorados

-¿Me dejarás explicarte?

-¿Estoy muerto? –pregunté abatido.

-Pues… no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Tu corazón no late, pero creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero cuando digo que sigues siendo tú mismo. Ya no vives, pero existes, tu esencia sigue siendo la misma. ¿Me explico?

Asentí.

-¿En que más soy diferente ahora?-pregunté mientras miraba la puerta hecha trizas en el suelo.

-Pues, creo que ya notaste ciertas habilidades especiales. Sólo para enumerarlas, puedo decirte que tus cinco sentidos están más despiertos que nunca, eres mucho más fuerte y rápido que antes, tu cerebro es capaz de trabajar mucho más aprisa –Carlisle levantaba sus dedos conforme mencionaba mis recién estrenadas "habilidades"- respirar ya no es vital para ti.

-¿No es vital?

-Pues, no necesitas hacerlo, pero la privación del olfato es más que molesta. Por otro lado –dijo mientras me miraba de reojo- creo que tu tienes una habilidad "extra".

-¿Eh?

-Sospecho, que eres un lector de mentes.

A estas alturas ya nada me sorprendía.

-¿Puedo leer mentes?

-Eso creo. ¿Quieres probar?

Sonaba interesante.

-Dime que estoy pensando –dijo Carlisle mientras sonreía.

"Te llevaré de cacería esta noche"

-¿De cacería?

Eso activó algo en mi cerebro y la garganta volvió a arderme.

"Olvidé decirle eso"

-Edward- susurró Carlisle- hay un detalle importante que he olvidado decirte.

-Dime.

-Nosotros, Esme y yo, no somos como todos los vampiros.

Enarqué una ceja y lo miré expectante.

- Somos vegetarianos.

¡Ahora me diría que los vampiros se alimentaban a punta de brócoli y zanahorias!

"No te has explicado bien, míralo está a punto de reírse"

-A lo que me refiero, es a que no bebemos sangre humana, solo de animales. Creo, y Esme me apoya, que la vida es inviolable y que no está en nuestras manos el derecho de arrebatársela a nadie.

-Animales- repetí.

-Por otro lado- Carlisle bajó el rostro- ahora que tu padre murió y tu madre – se detuvo- en realidad no sé que ha pasado con Elizabeth. Bueno, de cualquier forma, quiero que sepas que tienes un lugar en esta familia si tú así lo decides.

-Se lo agradezco, doctor, en serio. Pero le prometí a Bella que volvería por ella, que no la dejaría y es precisamente lo que pienso hacer. ¡Soy un hombre de palabra!

Carlisle parecía abatido.

-Me temo, que eso no es posible, Edward.

-¡No romperé mi promesa!

-Edward, eres un neófito ahora. Esa quemazón en la garganta se debe a la ponzoña que produces. Tu cuerpo te pide sangre. No quiero asustarte, pero si llegas a estar cerca de cualquier ser humano por el momento, especialmente viendo la cercanía que tienes con ella… terminarás matándola.

-Yo… yo no…

-Puede que no quieras hacerlo, pero mira esa puerta ¿acaso pretendías destrozarla?

Miré con desesperación lo que había hecho, y entendí, con dolor, que no podía ni siquiera soñar con estar con Bella de nuevo, al menos no por ahora.

-Bella –musité con tristeza.

-No será por siempre. Solo necesitas aprender a controlarte. Es difícil, pero no imposible.

Carlisle llevaba la razón.

-¿Carlisle? –pregunté en voz baja-

-Dime

-¿Cómo me sacaste del hospital?

-Habías perdido el conocimiento por la fiebre, así que tomé en mis brazos y te saqué por la ventana de la morgue.

-¿Todos piensan que estoy muerto? –pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Aún así mi voz sonó perfecta y clara.

-Muchas enfermeras me vieron llevarte.

-¿Hay manera de que Bella piense o sepa que-fue difícil decirlo- morí?

-Bella llamaba todos los días para conocer tu estado.

-Ella lo sabe.

"Lo siento"

Todo esto estaba muy mal. Una cosa era tener que esperar a que yo pudiese controlarme para volver a estar a su lado… pero ahora que Bella creía que yo estaba muerto ¿esperaría por mí?

* * *

Hola! De nuevo yo x aquí (me extrañaron???) ya es costumbre q m pase a diario!!!

Aprovecho este msj para aclarar una duda (ME ENCANTA Q M PLANTEEN SUS DUDAS!!!) en este caso s de Hime-chan, quise responderlo mediante un PM, pero se cerró la ventana diciendo que la respuesta habia sido enviada y no pude responder!!! Espero q no les moleste q haga aquí la aclaración, tal vez otra estaba confundida y no preguntó XD así q aquí voy:

**En el prefacio dices que bella a pasado 17 años sin ver a edward... piensas tansformarla no? no me imagino a una bella de 34 años con un edward de 17**

El asunto es este, sip, en el prefacio hay un párrafo en el que Bella se refiere a 17 años sin Edward, pero esos años son antes (y no después) de que ella lo conociera. Es decir, es el periodo q va de 1901 (Suena como si fuera hace milenios XD!!!) hasta 1918.

Si tengo pensado transformar a Bella, pero recuerden que Edward no es un egoista y no querría que ella renunciara a su humanidad por él, x eso debo buscar la manera d q ella cambie sin q sea "culpa" d el. Tampoco pretendo poner a una Bella cuarentona con el magnífico Edward, asi q no puedo demorar mucho, creo q el capi q sigue... les dejará una incógnita muuuuuuuuuuy grande. Tanto q yo misma no he decidido QUIEN fue. Las dejo con la intriga.

De nuevo, millones de gracias x los reviews (Sigan enviándolos), BIENVENIDAS sean todas las personas nuevas x aqui.

Un beso y un Jasper para todas!!!


	25. ¿La vida continúa?

**¿La vida continúa?**

**Bella POV**

Cada movimiento de las manecillas del reloj dolía como un golpe en mi pecho vacío. Los segundos seguían pasando haciendo que mi tiempo en Chicago fuera cada vez menos.

Me iba. No perdería solo a Edward sino que me obligaría a despegarme del lugar en que estaba su fantasma. ¿Cómo podían hacerme esto?

Seguía deseando morir, porque un mundo sin él no era vida. Pero aun y cuando lo deseara, aún y cuando mi pecho estuviera vacío, sabía que no moriría. Y no tenía el valor suficiente para acabar con mi existencia. La navajilla de afeitar de Charlie será útil, pero no podía hacerles eso a mis padres.

Era desdichada, deseaba poder seguir a Edward, pero no podía causarles ese tipo de sufrimiento a mis padres.

Tal vez… si lo hiciera parecer un accidente. Meneé la cabeza tratando de sacar de ahí los pensamientos suicidas.

-¡Basta! – dije en voz alta- El se ha ido, pero por Charlie y Reneé tu tienes que seguir adelante.

No. No podía seguir adelante, pero al menos podía hacer que mis padres creyeran que lo hacía. Mantener aquella fachada ciertamente sería difícil, pero yo no tenía derecho a arrastrarlos conmigo a este abismo oscuro.

Abrí la ventana y me senté cuidadosamente sobre el marco tratando de que mi precario equilibrio no me traicionara y me hiciera caer desde el segundo piso.

Yo no era Edward para caer de pie desde esa altura. Una punzada de dolor aguijoneó mi pecho y me llevé la mano derecha hacia él para evitar caerme a pedazos.

Contemplé el cielo cubierto por nubarrones grises. Hoy volvería a nevar. El clima últimamente parecía estar tan deprimido como yo. Me sorprendí al ver que el pino que estaba fuera de mi ventana tenía el tronco semi-sepultado por la nieve mientras que sus ramas se curvaban hacia abajo debido al peso extra que cargaban.

Esta, mi última noche en Chicago, no podría ver estrellas, ni siquiera la luna.

Después de un rato de mirar por la ventana, la nieve volvió a caer, con gracia y suavidad, como si cada copo fuese una bailarina que disfrutaba al máximo de su último recital antes de caer al suelo. Me sentí cohibida ante el espectáculo que la naturaleza me daba como regalo de despedida.

Chicago había sido mi hogar desde siempre, y ahora tenía que dejarlo por que mis padres creían que un lugar lejos de los recuerdos me ayudaría a superarlo.

Sabía que no sería así, yo no podía, ni quería superarlo. Edward era y sería siempre el único amor de mi vida.

¿La vida continúa? Yo no quería que continuara, al menos no sin el. Pero Edward ya no estaba. Me sentía como la luna de un planeta desaparecido. Aún y cuando el centro de mi propio universo no estaba ahí, yo seguía girando en torno al espacio que en algún momento había ocupado.

Absurdo, pero era mi realidad. Edward era el centro de mi universo, y ahora que él había… muerto, yo no sabía que hacer.

No sentía ni siquiera un poco de curiosidad por saber hacia donde iríamos. Fuera donde fuera, algo era seguro, él no estaría ahí.

¿La vida continúa? Tal vez así era, pero yo siempre había sido obstinada y me negaba a seguir ahora que debía hacerlo sola.

Había leído decenas de historias de historias de amor y en casi todas, el "y vivieron felices por siempre" llegaba tarde o temprano.

En otras, ciertamente mucho más trágicas, la heroína moría al final para seguir a su amado al otro mundo, tal y como lo había hecho Julieta. Pero yo no era Julieta, y no podía seguir a mi Romeo.

¿Qué habrá sentido la madre de Julieta al ver a su hija morir por amor? ¿Había pensado Julieta en el daño que causaba a los Capuleto al acabar con su vida?

Entendía por qué lo había hecho, pues este dolor que me destrozaba el pecho con cada latido de mi ausente corazón era demasiado atroz. Pero aún sí, yo debía pensar en Charlie y en Reneé. No podía ser tan egoísta.

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces, no me molesté en contestar.

-¿Isabella?

Era la Sra. Alcott, cargando una bandeja con una tetera, una taza y un plato de galletas. La miré sin inmutarme por la expresión de dolor que formó su rostro al ver el mío. Aún sí, logró controlar su voz y me preguntó con alegría:

-¿Gustas algo de té?

-Déjalo ahí – murmuré mientras veía por la ventana de nuevo.

-Sí, Isabella. –colocó la bandeja sobre mi tocador y dudó antes de hablar- ¿Sabes Bella? Yo entiendo lo que estás pasando.

La miré incrédula y desafiante ¿cómo se atrevía?

-¿Recuerdas a Joe?- preguntó con tristeza.

Me sentí una cretina. Joe había muerto hacía seis meses en la guerra a causa de un bombardeo, ni siquiera encontraron sus partes.

Ella si sabía lo que era que el amor de tu vida simplemente se esfumase.

Ella se sentó en la cama y me tendió los brazos. Me arrodillé en el suelo y recosté mi cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Era reconfortante estar ahí. La conocía tanto como a mi madre, tal vez más. Siempre había estado ahí para mi, y ahora era una de las pocas personas que podía entender lo que me pasaba.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, mis lágrimas ya habían empapado su falda.

-El dolor pasa, Bella –susurró mientras pasaba su mano sobre mis cabello una y otra vez- todo pasa.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Ya verás que sí. Eres joven y tienes todo por delante. No conocí mucho al Sr. Masen, pero seguro el no querría que pasaras el resto de tus días llorando por su muerte. ¿O era así de egoísta?

No, claro que no lo era.

-Trata de ser feliz, Bella. Se lo debes a él también.

-¿Eh?

-La historia continúa mientras alguien esté dispuesto a seguir viviendo las aventuras que tiene la vida. Si tu mueres, la historia se acaba aquí. ¿Vale la pena? Yo creo que no. –dijo mientras sonreía-

-¿Debo vivir por ambos ahora? –pregunté aterrada.

Me guiñó un ojo.

-Eres fuerte, Bella. Pero nadie puede vivir por dos. No, no debes vivir por él también, pero puedes vivir por ese sentimiento.

-No se si pueda.

-Siempre se puede, querida, siempre se puede.

Sarah acarició mi cabeza y la levantó gentilmente para darme a entender que se iba.

-Bébete todo el té, quiero llevarme vacía esa bandeja ¿entendido? ¡Tienes un aspecto horroroso!

Asentí y la observé mientras cerraba tras ella la puerta.

Me levanté y serví el humeante té en la taza de porcelana. Lo bebí de un solo trago y coloqué la taza sobre la bandeja para servirme de nuevo. Cuando me disponía a llenar la taza por tercera vez, esta se resbaló de entre mis dedos y cayó sobre el piso hecha añicos.

-¡Demonios!

Me arrodillé y comencé a juntar los pedazos, pero claro, yo era un peligro andante y me corté la palma de la mano con la porcelana rota.

Comencé a sangrar profusamente, miré en todas direcciones buscando algo con que parar la hemorragia hasta que divisé sobre la bandeja una servilleta de tela. Envolví mi mano en ella hasta que la tela blanca se tiñó de rojo. Cuando estuve segura de que había dejado de sangrar, desaté con cuidado mi improvisado vendaje y contemplé la herida sintiéndome algo mareada.

Nunca se me había dado bien las heridas que implicaban sangre. El olor a óxido y a sal me golpeó con fuerza y tuve que respirar por la boca para evitar desmayarme.

Puse la servilleta ensangrentada sobre el marco de la ventana y me dirigí hacia el baño para lavarme antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

Por suerte, ya no sangraba. Coloqué la mano bajo el chorro de agua helada y suspiré de alivio al ver que el agua se aclaraba. Envolví mi mano en una toalla y me dirigí a mi cuarto para desechar el trozo ensangrentado de tela.

Pero cuando llegué, ya no estaba ahí. Descarté la posibilidad de que la Sra. Alcott hubiera regresado pues la bandeja y los trozos de porcelana seguían ahí.

Me apoyé en el marco de la ventana y miré hacia abajo. ¿Podría haber caido? Mis ojos no lograron distinguir nada en medio de las sombras.

Era ilógico que ese pedazo de tela ensangrentada hubiese decidido echar a andar. Pero tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

Me aovillé sobre la cama y murmuré el nombre de Edward una y otra vez hasta que finalmente, me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Les debo una disculpa x no haber publicado ayer, lo que pasa s q estoy en exámenes finales dl cole y ayer vine muuuuy cansada, me eché una siesta y seguí hasta hoy!!!!**

**LO SIENTO!!! Aqui dejo el capi!**

**Un beso y una Jasper para todas!!!**

**P.D: Los EDWARD que quedan son todos MIOS**


	26. Impulso

**Impulso**

**Edward POV**

Esto de leer los pensamientos de los demás era bueno y malo a la vez. Por un lado, era capaz de entender mejor la naturaleza de las personas, bueno, al menos eso creo. Es difícil probarlo dado que solo había podido utilizar esto con Carlisle y su esposa.

En definitiva, Carlisle era la mejor persona que conocía. Cosa irónica, dado que no era exactamente una persona. Se esmeraba en hacerme sentir cómodo, y apacible. Yo trataba de no ser demasiado molesto, pero estaba lejos de estar feliz.

Mi padre estaba muerto, mi madre podría estarlo y para colmo, la mujer más hermosa del planeta (al menos para mí), de la que estaba locamente enamorado creía que yo estaba muerto y ni siquiera podía ir a sacarla de su error.

La casa del doctor Cullen era hermosa, y distaba mucho de la idea que yo tenía de la casa de un vampiro. Era cálida y acogedora, el tipo de casa en la que podían vivir los tres ositos de Ricitos de Oro. Carlisle era increíblemente compasivo, y por su compasión había adoptado aquella particular dieta, resistiéndose a ser un monstruo.

Esme era un poco más alta que Bella o que mi madre, tenía el cabello de color castaño claro formando rizos sobre sus hombros y espalda y una expresión suave, ingenua y cariñosa todo a la vez.

Tenía un aire maternal que me recordó dolorosamente a mi propia madre. Cuando salí por el hueco que había dejado en la pared en compañía de Carlisle, ella se encontraba en la cocina (¿qué hacía un vampiro en la cocina?) y levantó los ojos con una expresión más que dulce en ellos.

"Que gusto que ya esté más tranquilo, siempre es difícil al principio"

-Esme, él es Edward- dijo mientras me señalaba con la mano-. Edward- continuó Carlisle- ella es mi esposa Esme.

-Encantada Edward- dijo Esme mientras me daba un abrazo. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de muestras de afecto, por lo general yo prefería mantener las distancias con extraños, de hecho, la única excepción había sido Bella, pero con ella nada era normal.

"Se ve triste" –pensó Esme.

"Extraña a su familia… y a Bella"

Miré a Carlisle ceñudo. No me apetecía que siendo yo el lector, fuese él quien leyera mi mente. Tenía razón, quería saber que había pasado con mi madre, y necesitaba más que nada en el mundo ver a Bella de nuevo.

-¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

Me agradó que Esme se dirigiera a mí y no a Carlisle, siempre me fastidiaba cuando mi madre hablaba con otras personas, sobre mí, en mi presencia.

Me encogí de hombros e intenté sonreír.

-Todo es muy confuso.

-Toma tiempo acostumbrarse. Estoy segura de que tu tardarás menos que yo – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Espero poder llevarlo pronto. Quiero ver a Bella muy pronto.

"No lo sabe"

-¿Qué no sé?

-¿Pasa algo? –inquirió Carlisle.

Esme me miró confundida, aún no sabía de mi "habilidad extra".

Carlisle debió entender, porque se apresuró a explicarle:

-Creo que Edward puede ser un lector de mentes.

-¿Cómo Aro?

De acuerdo, debía averiguar quien era ese Aro del que tanto hablaban.

-Edward no necesita contacto físico. De cualquier manera, ¿qué pasa?

Esme bajó el rostro, abatida.

-Hoy cuando salí, me encontré con Reneé Swan en el centro.

Ahora si se dirigía a Carlisle.

-Al parecer sigue en el mismo estado de catatonia. Desde que se enteró de lo que había sucedido con... – me lanzó una mirada significativa- no ha comido desde entonces. El jefe Swan está desesperado. Decidieron que un cambio de aire era lo mejor.

¡No!

Carlisle me miró con aprensión

-¿Se marchan?

Esme asintió.

-¿A dónde? – inquirió Carlisle sin dejar de vigilarme.

-Pheonix.

-¡No!- bramé con aquella voz que no me pertenecía- ¡No pueden irse!

Corrí hacia la sala y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella, caí de cara hacia el suelo mientras alguien me sujetaba por los hombros tratando de obligarme a permanecer recostado.

Un siseo se escapó por entre mis dientes y con rabia, me debatí para liberarme de Carlisle. Liberé mi brazo derecho y logré asestarle un golpe sobre el pecho. De haber sido un ser humano, fácilmente habría roto su caja torácica y habría convertido su corazón en puré.

Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta, esta vez, fue Esme quien bloqueó mi paso.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! –grité, era incapaz de golpear a una mujer, pero si ella no se movía, habrían consecuencias.

-No puedes ir a verla. –intentó razonar conmigo-

-¡Claro que puedo! Tengo que hacerlo. Ella se irá. ¡No puede irse!

-Si vas a buscarla la matarás, Edward-dijo Carlisle mientras se colocaba frente a su esposa con tranquilidad, como si no hubiese un vampiro hostil frente a él.

-¡Bella cree que estoy muerto! Se van porque Bella está deprimida por que cree que morí. ¡No puedo dejar que se vaya!

-¿Te gustaría matarla, Edward? – preguntó con voz cruda- ¿Quieres beber cada gota de su sangre hasta dejarla completamente seca? Por que si vas tras ella es justo lo que pasará.

Lo miré incrédulo y recordé lo que le había hecho a la puerta, el golpe que le había dado a él unos segundos antes y lo que había pensado hacerle a Esme si no se movía.

Yo era un monstruo, y Bella ciertamente correría peligro a mi lado.

-Lo siento, Edward. No es mi intención hacerte sentir desdichado, pero por ahora, es simplemente imposible que estés siquiera cerca de ella. Si estuvieses cerca de cualquier ser humano sé que entenderías lo que quiero decir. Pero debes confiar en mi.

-¿Perderé el control?

-Creerás que su sangre es lo único capaz de apagar el fuego en tu garganta.

-¿Es tan radical?

-Ciertamente lo es. Además, no quiero sonar cruel, pero no pareces ni siquiera un ser humano en este momento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Por toda respuesta, Carlisle señaló el espejo que colgaba de la pared , en el cual se reflejaba mi rostro…. Bueno, sabía que era mi rostro por que lo miraba en el espejo, pero al igual que mi voz, no me pertenecía.

Mi nariz había adquirido rasgos más definidos y delicados, mi piel era de un color blanco sepulcral y bajo mis ojos se encontraban unas suaves ojeras malváceas. Pero lo más impactante de toda la imagen era, sin duda el color de mis ojos: habían pasado del verde esmeralda al rojo rubí en los tres días que había tardado mi transformación.

Me acerqué al espejo y abrí la boca para examinar mis dientes. Nada de colmillos exorbitantes, seguían siendo los mismos, solo que mucho más blancos y más…. letales.

Carlisle tenía razón, yo ya no era un ser humano. Yo era un monstruo, un monstruo capaz de llevarse la vida de Bella si no hacía algo por evitarlo.


	27. Cacería

**Cacería**

**Edward POV**

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a cazar?

"¿No es demasiado rápido?" Pensó Esme.

-Creo que te ayudará a mantenerte despejado- agregó Carlisle con seriedad-

"Si logro mantenerlo lleno y lejos de Bella, ella sobrevivirá"

Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir triste.

"Mientras más pronto te acostumbres a tu dieta, más pronto podrás estar con ella"

-¿En serio?

Carlisle sonrió.

-Quiero que te hagas a la idea de que estás en un proceso de desintoxicación, es como si hubieses sido adicto a una droga, y ahora debes aprender a vivir sin ella. Aún y cuando nunca hayas probado la sangre humana, tu nuevo cuerpo te la exige y debes aprender a resistirte.

-¿Y podré verla pronto?

Cuando aprendas a controlarte.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que sea pronto?

-Lo más importante es que te comprometas. En muchos casos será difícil, Edward, como si hubiesen dos personas diferentes en tu interior, pero te aseguro que si realmente lo deseas, podrás con ello.

-Entendido.

-Recuerda, que si rompes con la regla….

-Si pruebo la droga – bromeé.

-Exacto, si pruebas la droga, será mucho más difícil resistirte. Por ahora, la sed es puro instinto, no necesitas ese tipo de sangre para sobrevivir. Pero- su rostro se ensombreció- todo cambiará si llegas a probarla.

Asentí. No sería tan estúpido como para echar todo por la borda.

-¿Vamos? –pregunté ansioso.

Carlisle rió. Se volteó para despedirse de Esme y sentí una punzada de envidia cuando él la beso. Quería ver a Bella, necesitaba verla. Pero no podía, hasta que fuera más fuerte.

-Mantente cerca, no sé como reaccionarás al salir.

Volví a asentir.

-Edward,- me previno Carlisle- si llegas a oler "la droga", recuerda a Bella, deja de respirar y recuerda que si llegas a probar eso, será mucho más difícil que puedas volver con ella.

Comenzaba a molestarme que no confiara en mí.

-Vale, vale. ¡Vamos ya!

-De acuerdo.

Esperé a que Carlisle se dirigiera hacia el auto, pero en lugar de eso, comenzó a caminar sobre el camino cubierto de nieve. Lo miré confundido.

-¿No vamos en auto?

-Podríamos, pero será más rápido ir corriendo.

¿Corriendo?

-Aún no sabes de lo que eres capaz. Solo déjalo fluir.

"Presiento que lo disfrutarás"

No muy convencido, comencé a correr. Y la verdad, la sensación que me produjo fue casi tan buena como la de la primera vez que besé a Bella. Más que correr, yo volaba en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Mis pies casi no tocaban el suelo y si lo hacían, yo no lo sentía. La velocidad era algo alucinante, todo a mí alrededor se hizo borroso, no había límites ni barreras, solo estábamos yo y los calles cubierta de nieve. Un aroma llegó a mi nariz, no era nada que conociera, pero aún así, decidí seguirlo. Mi garganta comenzó a arder con mayor fuerza, corrí siendo guiado por mi olfato.

"Le dije que se quedara cerca"

Miré hacia atrás y me percaté de que había dejado a Carlisle atrás.

Me detuve a regañadientes y lo esperé. Cuando al fin me alcanzó (muchos segundos después), Carlisle me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No hagas eso Edward. Eres más rápido que yo, pero necesito que estés cerca para evitar que hagas alguna locura de la que puedas arrepentirte.

-Lo siento.

Era mentira, yo no lo sentía para nada. Correr era demasiado divertido, mil veces más rápido que el auto y mucho más emocionante que cualquier cosa que hubiera probado (exceptuando a Bella), pero aún así, sabía que debía disculparme con Carlisle.

Miré a mí alrededor.

-¿En donde estamos?

-Fuera del Illinois, creo, nunca había venido por aquí. ¿Qué te atrajo?

-El olor.

-¿Sabes que es?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- Carlisle señaló con su dedo el inicio de un bosque.

-¿Puedo?

-Para eso hemos venido. No lo pienses mucho, solo actúa.

-¿Iré solo?

"Me quedaré cerca"

La garganta me quemaba. No lo pensé más y corrí rápidamente entre los árboles, esquivándolos en el último segundo antes de chocar. Y cuando llegué a un claro, lo vi.

Era un puma, adulto y a juzgar por el aroma y el tamaño, macho. ¿Hasta donde diablos había llegado yo?

En cuanto el animal me vió en el claro, se agazapó y me mostró los dientes. Esa pose me emocionó, y de pronto, un instinto que no sabía que tenía, salió a relucir. Yo también me agazapé dispuesto a atacarlo, sabía que podía con él y a la vez esperaba que el no fuese demasiado fácil de vencer.

Entendí a lo que se refería Carlisle, una parte de mi, se había vuelto mucho más salvaje. El aroma de la sangre del enorme felino fluyendo por sus venas me hizo agua la boca, quería sentir ese sabor cálido en mi lengua, deslizándose por mi garganta. Eso apagaría el fuego.

El puma comenzó a gruñir mientras me observaba amenazador.

Sería divertido. Avancé un paso para molestarlo y al instante, el animal se me lanzó encima, lo esquivé con facilidad y escuché como caía ágilmente sobre sus patas. Se volteó y me volvió a gruñir.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?

El puma se volvió a lanzar sobre mí, esta vez con la boca abierta dispuesto a destrozarme a dentelladas. Pero claro, yo era más rápido. Cuando me moví, el puma se estrelló directamente contra un árbol.

Aburrido.

-¿Terminaste?

Me miró con furia.

-Ahora me toca a mi.

Me lancé sobre él, y me le subí encima. Su piel y sus musculos resultaron demasiado suaves para mi nueva dentadura, era como cortar una barra de mantequilla.

Bebí su sangre sintiendo como fluía a través de mi garganta, apaciguando (aún no por completo) mi sed. Y cuando acabé, me levanté y me limpié las comisuras de la boca con la manga.

Carlisle estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No ha estado mal, aunque- miré el cuerpo inerte del puma a mis pies- pensé que seria más divertido.

-A la próxima tal vez.

-Tal vez-repetí mientras le sonreía.

-¿Listo para volver?

-¿Puedo correr?

-Siempre y cuando no te alejes demasiado.

-Dame algo de crédito, exceptuando el accidente de la puerta, me he portado bien.

Carlisle torció los ojos.

-¿Qué me dices de cuando intentaste matarme hace un rato? ¿Era tu manera de demostrar cariño?

-Si bueno, tú querías que estuviera alejado de Bella.

-Cierto. Sí, supongo que tratándose de un neófito, lo estás llevando bien.

-¿Gano puntos extra por ser adolescente?

Carlisle se echó a reír.

-Andando.

Ambos corrimos de regreso. Recordaba a la perfección el camino que había tomado para llegar hasta aquí. Me entregué por completo a la maravillosa sensación que me daba el correr. Pasaron los minutos hasta que reconocí las calles de Chicago.

Estaba a punto de tomar el camino hacia la casa de los Cullen cuando un olor me golpeó con fuerza.

Sentí la garganta arder e inmediatamente cambié mi rumbo.

Bueno, aquí dejo otro capi! Disculpen x las irregularidades n las publicaciones, pero tengo buenas noticias!!! Mañana termino exámenes!!! Por otra parte, les tengo buenas noticias, el proximo capi está ... bueh, dejaré que uds decidan, a mi al menos me ha gustado!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capi, y recuerden q mi mayor debilidad, son sus lindos reviews!!! 


	28. ¡No te vayas!

**¡No te vayas!**

**Bella POV**

Podía ser real, o bien, podía ser un sueño. Lo único que extraño eran los colores, todo era demasiado sombrío para ser la realidad. Al menos la realidad que compartía con las otras personas que vivían en mi casa. Mi realidad bien podía ser así de oscura.

El sol parecía haber quedado atrapado tras una nube sin posibilidad de salir nunca más. Ya no había luz ni calor, solo aquellas sombras que parecían tragarse todo.

Me encontraba tumbada boca abajo en mi cama y todo estaba en perfecta calma. Tal vez demasiada calma. Miré por la ventana pero todo estaba oscuro fuera, no tenía idea de que hora podía ser y no me ayudaba el hecho de dudar si estaba despierta o tan solo soñaba.

Giré hasta quedar boca arriba y en eso escuché la primera nota que inundó la casa entera.

¡No podía ser! Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama y escuché con atención. Después de la primera nota, la segunda y la tercera se hicieron presentes hasta conformar una complicada armonía que hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir dentro de mi pecho.

Me levanté y caminé en la oscuridad hasta la puerta, la abrí y las notas entraron con mayor claridad. Era una melodía que yo conocía, aquel sentimiento que nacía pero no tenía tiempo suficiente para vivir. La canción que había tocado él la primera y única vez que estuve en su casa.

El piano me llamaba desde abajo. Solo él era capaz de crear aquella maravilla con un solo par de manos. Caminé descalza sobre el frío suelo hasta llegar a las escaleras y comencé a descender mientras las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro.

Llegué hasta el salón y no me detuve, seguí caminando hasta llegar al estudio cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Las notas sonaban ahora con mayor fuerza. Él quería que yo me diera prisa y por supuesto yo no le haría esperar.

Empujé la puerta cuidándome de no hacer ni un solo ruido para no molestarlo. Y ahí estaba Edward, sentado en el taburete de mi piano, con su cabello rojizo destellando en la oscuridad moviendo sus manos sobre las teclas blancas y negras del piano creando aquella intrincada melodía que a mi me parecía el canto de los ángeles.

Emití un suspiro y en el momento en que él se volteó para mirarme, tuve que recordar como se respiraba pues ahora Edward se parecía más un ángel que un ser humano.

Su rostro era más perfecto que nunca, cada una de sus facciones se había afinado hasta hacerlo más hermoso que cualquier cuadro o escultura. Algo en su palidez me recordó al doctor Cullen y cuando alargó su nívea mano mientras sonreía, reparé en sus ojos.

Ya no eran de aquel hermoso verde esmeralda ni brillaban con la misma intensidad que yo recordaba. Ahora, sus orbes eran carmesíes y una chispa dorada los iluminaba con un brillo frío y cruel.

Pero yo no le temía, por que era mi Edward y había vuelto de entre los muertos para mí.

Cuando oí mi nombre salir de sus labios, con aquella voz que no podía ser… humana, mi corazón se hinchó tanto en mi pecho que pensé que me fracturaría las costillas.

Era Edward, y estaba aquí.

-Bella. -repitió Edward con su voz de arcángel- Ven a mí.

¿Quién era yo para oponerme a lo que el ángel mandaba? Caminé lentamente estudiando con cuidado su nueva figura. En medio de la penumbra, Edward permanecía inmóvil con la mano extendida y aquel brillo feroz en los ojos.

En eso, reparé en algo que me inquietaba. ¿Por qué Reneé y Charlie no habían bajado al escuchar el piano? Si yo lo había oído, con mucha más razón debieron oírlo ellos que dormían con la puerta abierta. Me detuve de improviso y miré hacia atrás, pero no había nadie ahí.

Miré a Edward y el brillo sádico en sus ojos se acentuó.

-¿A quién buscas? – preguntó con un tono burlón muy distinto al que yo recordaba.

-¿Por qué mis padres no bajaron?

Edward se encogió de hombros y me atrapó con su mirada penetrante.

-¿Qué importa?

Insegura, volví a mirar hacia atrás. Algo no encajaba en esto. ¿Por qué no habían despertado con la música?

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? –inquirió el ángel mientras sonreía mostrando sus blancos dientes- ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

¿Querer? ¡Claro que quería! La distancia que nos separaba se me hacía insoportable y estaba luchando con el deseo de saltar para refugiarme en sus brazos. Pero había algo que no estaba bien.

De pronto, lo comprendí.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo?-respondió sin que aquella sonrisa tan fría desapareciera de su rostro.

-¿Qué les has hecho?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de haberles hecho algo?

¡Mentía!

-¿En donde están?

-No quieres saberlo.

-¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¿Qué hiciste?

Por toda respuesta, Edward atravesó el cuarto en medio segundo y encendió la luz.

Lo coherente habría sido desmayarse al ver la escena, pero yo no era coherente. En el suelo se encontraban Charlie y Reneé con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Mamá! –chillé – ¡Papá!

Escuché a Edward caminar hacia mí pero no lo miré.

-¿Qué les has hecho?

-Nada. Solo duermen.

- ¿De verdad estás muerto?

-Sí y no.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-Una sincera.

-¿Me matarás a mi?

-No lo sé.- el brillo en los ojos de Edward se acentuó aún más.

-¿De que depende?

-Hueles maravillosamente, se me hace agua la boca, Bella. Pero –dudó- no quiero verte morir.

Este no era Edward, no podía ser y aún así, mi corazón palpitaba con mayor rapidez ahora, como lo hacía cada vez que lo veía.

-Ven a mí.- repitió Edward- Te necesito. Te quiero.

El tono de aquel te quiero era muy distinto al que había usado la primera vez que me lo dijo. No era al sentimiento a lo que se refería. ¡Pero él estaba aquí! Había vuelto. Fuera un ángel o un demonio, yo lo amaba. Y el estaba aquí.

Edward se acercó a mi y me tomó por las muñecas, me estremecí, pero no fue a causa de lo frías que estaban sus manos, me había recorrido la misma corriente eléctrica que la primera vez que él me había tocado.

Me obligó a ponerme de pie y me atrajo hasta su pecho. Olió mi cabello y un sonido salvaje y gutural salió de su pecho.

Miré hacia arriba, sus ojos eran negros como el carbón. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho duro y frío. Y el se acercó más y más a mi.

Sentí su aliento helado en el cuello y de alguna manera, entendí que mi vida se acabaría esa noche… y no me importaba, si podía morir en los brazos de Edward, sería feliz.

-¡Déjala Edward!

-Fuera de aquí, Carlisle –gruñó Edward aún pegado a mi cuello, su aliento me hizo cosquillas.

¿Carlisle? ¿El doctor?

-No quieres hacerlo, Edward.

-Tú no sabes lo que quiero.

-Sé que la quieres a ella. ¿Vale la pena acabar con su vida?

Edward despegó lentamente su cara de mi cuello pero se aferró con más fuerza a mis muñecas.

-¡Auch! – musité mientras mi ojo derecho se cerraba a causa del dolor.

- La lastimas Edward. Si realmente la amas déjala vivir.

-La quiero, Carlisle. ¡Tiene que ser mía!

¿De qué hablaba Edward? ¡Yo ya era suya!

-¿Qué les has hecho a Charlie y Reneé Swan?

-Los golpeé a ambos. No creo haberles fracturado nada.

-¿Te vieron?

-No lo creo. Pero ¿Qué importa? ¿Qué acaso no lo hueles Carlisle? ¡Me está volviendo loco!

-Lucha Edward. Pelea por ella. Imagina como te sentirías si la mataras.

Del pecho de Edward surgió un gemido y cuando alcé los ojos, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de dolor.

-¡Ayúdame!

-Primero necesito que la sueltes.

-No puedo. Debe ser mía –repitió Edward.

-Edward. Mírala. ¿Realmente puedes vivir en un mundo sin ella?

Edward bajo sus ojos negros y los clavó en los míos. La chispa dorada comenzó a desvanecerse y poco a poco, sus pupilas se encogieron hasta que sus ojos volvieron a tener ese color borgoña.

Edward me soltó y yo caí de rodillas en el piso.

-¡Andando! –ordenó Carlisle mientras abría la ventana.

-¿Edward?

El ni siquiera me miró.

-Siguió a Carlisle hasta la ventana.

-¡Edward!-grité.

-Lo siento. –murmuró él- No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para estar contigo.

No… no. –las palabras no lograban salir de mi garganta-

Carlisle saltó al jardín y Edward se puso de pie sobre el alféizar

-¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor!

El me miró con tristeza.

-Volveré por ti. Lo juro.

-¡No te vayas!- intenté ponerme de pie, pero las emociones habían sido demasiadas y mi cuerpo ya no lo soportaba- ¡Edward! –grité mientras extendía la mano,

Edward negó con la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

-Te amo, Bella. Por eso quiero que vivas.

-¡Edward! –Comencé a ver borroso - ¡No te vayas! –alcancé a gritar antes de que la oscuridad invadiera todo.

* * *

_Hola a todas!!! Adivinen quien ya terminó el cole???? Adivinen!!!_

_Soy muy feliz, y en señal de celebracion, cuelgo este capi... A mi hermana y mi mejor amiga ls ha gustado... Pasaron muchas cosas... asi que espero que esté a su altura._

_Quiero comments con sus opiniones!!! Xfis xfis!!!_

_millones de besos!!!_


	29. Lakeshore I

**Lakeshore**

**Bella POV**

Desperté con el sol dándome de lleno en la cara. Me levanté, esperando estar aún en el suelo del salón del piano, pero me encontraba en mi cama.

-Edward…-susurré-Edward.

Recordé todo lo que había sucedido. El aliento de mi ángel en el cuello, Carlisle en el salón de mi casa.

¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Sólo eso?

¡Imposible! Mi imaginación no daba para tanto, era imposible que hubiese imaginado a un Edward más perfecto que el que yo conocía. Y el Edward de anoche, era mucho más siniestro, pero también más hermoso.

Parecía un ángel sin alas.

Recordé la fuerza con la que me había tomado las muñecas y…

¡Ahí estaban! Tenía marcados sus largos dedos alrededor de mis muñecas como si hubiesen sido esposas. ¡Fue real! ¡Fue real! Edward seguía vivo.

Recordé su figura irreal y cambié de parecer. Tal vez no estaba vivo, pero había regresado por mi.

La noche anterior había sido confusa. Empezando por Charlie y Reneé que…

¡Charlie! ¡Reneé! Recordé a mis padres tendidos en el suelo la noche anterior y salí a tropezones del cuarto. Choqué con la Sra. Alcott y caí sentada.

-¡Ay Bella! ¿Estás bien?

-¿En donde están mis padres?

La Sra. Alcott parpadeó y me miró sorprendida.

-Abajo desayunando. ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Están bien?

-Ambos tienen algo de jaqueca, pero ya les he preparado un té. Debe ser el estrés de la mudanza.

La mudanza. Había olvidado que nos íbamos. Pero ahora menos que nunca me iría. ¡Edward estaba vivo!

-¿Pasó algo de lo que no me enteré?- inquirió mi nana mientras me miraba con detenimiento.

-¿Por qué?

-Tus ojos brillan de nuevo Bella, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

¡Claro! Ahora que había vuelto a ver a Edward me sentía mejor. Me llevé una mano al pecho y sentí mi corazón palpitar de nuevo en su lugar.

Sonreí.

-Creo que la vida no es tan mala como pensé.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, mi niña! ¿Desayunarás con tus padres?

Asentí y bajé precipitadamente los escalones. No tropecé hasta llegar al último, lo cual fue todo un logro, y me encontré a mis padres desayunando en el comedor.

-¡Buenos días!

-¿Bella?

-¿Hija?

Ambos me miraban atónitos, con ojeras y un surco entre las cejas debido al dolor de cabeza.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué pasó?

¿Por qué todos preguntaban eso?

-Nada. – me senté en mi lugar y mordisqueé una tostada.

Mientras comíamos en silencio, la Sra. Alcott bajó las escaleras, se detuvo detrás de mi madre y se agachó. Ambas cuchichearon algo mientras me miraban, y conforme la conversación avanzaba, el semblante de Reneé se iba volviendo más y más severo.

-Bella-dijo Reneé con sequedad- ve a tu habitación.

-Pero si aún no termino de…

-¡A tu habitación!

Me levanté confundida pero me detuve en las escaleras pero escuchar.

-… te dije que intentaría hacerlo Charlie! Fue un error haber pospuesto esa visita.

-¡No sabemos si fue así!

-¿Qué otra explicación hay? ¡Míralo! ¡Es sangre!

-¿Qué acaso no viste lo animada que estaba esta mañana? ¡Es ridículo!

-¿Ridículo? ¡Ridículo es verla deprimirse por la muerte de alguien que apenas conocía!

-¡Ya basta! Bella es joven, tú sabes como son las chicas de su edad cuando se enamoran.

-¡Tres días Charlie! ¡Tres días sin comer!

-Te digo que está bien. ¿Qué acaso no la viste?

- Necesita ayuda. Ayuda de alguien que entienda que es lo que sucede,

-¡No la llevaré a ese sitio!

-¡Sí lo harás! Bella necesita ayuda profesional. No permitiré que mi bebé muera por un capricho adolescente. ¿Entendido?

-Nos iremos hoy ¿recuerdas?

-La mudanza se pospone hasta que Bella sea atendida como se debe. Si Lakeshore es su única salvación la tomaré.

¿Lakeshore? ¿El psiquiátrico? ¿Me iban a encerrar en un manicomio?

¡Yo no estaba loca! No lo estaba, el hecho de que Edward estuviera muerto pero anoche hubiese entrado en mi casa para tocar el piano, noquear a mis padres e intentar matarme hasta que el guapo médico que había cuidado de él lo detuviera…

Tal vez si estaba loca.

Subí las escaleras trastabillando hasta llegar a mi cuarto. La cama ya estaba hecha y los fragmentos de porcelana rota ya no estaban en su lugar en el suelo.

Ahora entendía. Había dejado el pedazo de la taza lleno de sangre en el suelo y la Sra. Alcott lo había encontrado al arreglar mi alcoba.

Pensaron que había intentado matarme.

Miré el corte en mi mano. Estaba en medio de la palma, habría tenido que ser estúpida para intentar "suicidarme" cortándome la mano. Miré mis muñecas con los dedos de Edward aún marcados en ellas.

Había pensado en matarme, pero me detuve por ellos. Por Charlie y Reneé que no soportarían que yo hiciera algo así.

Escuché pasos precipitados en la escalera y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ahí en la puerta estaban Charlie y Reneé.

-Bella- dijo Charlie con suavidad- ¿cómo te sientes?

-Perfectamente, papá.

Charlie le lanzó una mirada a Reneé y caminó hasta sentarse en mi cama.

-¿Pasó algo anoche que quieras contarnos, nena?

No me llamaba así desde que tenía unos cinco. Bien podía ser Charlie el que estuviera mal de la cabeza.

Decidí que con Charlie, debía jugar la carta de la sinceridad.

-Tuve un pequeño incidente con una taza, la dejé caer y cuando recogía los pedazos me corté.

Le enseñé la mano herida con inocencia.

-¿Puedo ver tus muñecas?-interrumpió Reneé

-¿Para qué?

Claro que sabía para qué era, pero no podía mostrarles las marcas de dedos a su alrededor. Ya pensaban que estaba loca. No podía contarles la historia de mi ángel/demonio que había vuelto de la muerte para cumplir una promesa.

-Muéstramelas, Bella.

Puse ambos puños detrás de mi espalda.

-¡No tienen nada de nada! ¿Qué significa esto?

-Bella querida- interrumpió Charlie- muéstrame por favor-

-¿Qué les pasa? No pasa nada con mis muñecas. ¿Qué buscan?

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! –gritó Reneé- haz el favor de mostrarnos tus muñecas de una maldita vez.

-¡No! ¡No soy una loca mamá!

-Nadie está diciendo que lo seas, cielo –trató de apaciguarme Charlie-

-¡Los oí!-les acusé- ¡Quieren que vaya a Lakeshore! ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes…?

-Estás enferma Bella. Necesitas ayuda.

-Lo único que necesito, es que me dejen en paz. Que no nos mudemos de la casa, que no dejemos Chicago. ¡No quiero irme del único lugar en que él puede encontrarme!

-¿De quien hablas?

-¡De Don Quijote de la Mancha, mamá! ¿De quien crees que hablo?

-¡Está muerto Bella!

-¡No quiero oírte!

-Está muerto y no va a…

-¡Ya volvió! –la interrumpí- Edward ya volvió y vendrá por mí en cuanto pueda.

-¡Es suficiente!

-¡No! No es suficiente porque tú no me crees.

-¡Porque no haces más que decir tonterías! Murió, grábatelo de una vez. El que tú quieras que él vuelva no lo va a resucitar.

-¡No es necesario que siga deseándolo por que él ya está de regreso!

-¡Ya!- gritó Reneé mientras me abofeteaba.- Charlie, baja y enciende el auto, nos vamos.

-¿A Phoenix?

-A Lakeshore. Bella debe ser internada hoy mismo.


	30. Lakeshore II

Si de algo podía sentirme orgullosa era de que no le había dejado fácil a mis padres el llevarme al hospital. No estaba loca, las marcas en mis brazos lo probaban.

Edward ya no era un ser humano, había muerto y había regresado. Anoche había estado en mi casa y eso era algo de lo que yo estaba plenamente segura. Por otro lado, tenía que ver lo positivo, ya no me arrancarían de Chicago y eso al menos me daba la oportunidad de volver a ver a Edward.

Me había prometido que volvería por mí y me había dicho que me amaba. Eso me tranquilizaba. La oscuridad había desaparecido y ahora, lo único que sentía era desesperación.

¿Cuánto tardaría Edward en volver? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes?

No debía pensar en ello. Lo importante era que volvería, me lo había prometido y él no rompía sus promesas.

-Bella-dijo Reneé con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué? –respondí molesta.

-Tienes que saber que hacemos esto por que te amamos.

-Ahórrate las explicaciones.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusta, tal vez si lo hacía por amor, pero eso no me hacía olvidar lo que Reneé había dicho a Charlie sobre Edward y sobre mi misma. ¿Qué yo apenas lo conocía? ¡Yo lo amaba y el me amaba a mi! ¿Qué más necesitaba saber?

-Bella, por favor –suplicó mi madre.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Pretendes que te perdone por dejarme en un asilo de locos? Ni lo sueñes, Reneé. –dije su nombre con frialdad y desvié la mirada y comencé a mirar por la ventana del auto.

En eso, distinguí las paredes de color blanco hueso de Lakeshore, las ventanas ovaladas y diminutas rodeadas por barrotes y el aire solitario y siniestro que tenía el edificio.

Charlie se aferró al volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. El sabía que ese no era mi lugar, pero sabía que Reneé era tan terca como yo, y que una vez que tomaba una desición no daba marcha atrás.

Estacionó con reticencia frente a la entrada de puertas de metal y le lanzó una mirada desconfiada al hospital.

-Bella-murmuró Reneé.

-Llámame Isabella, solo dejo que las personas que me caen bien me llamen Bella.

-Hija…

-No soy tu hija, soy una loca. ¿Recuerdas?

-Por favor…-abrí la puerta, me bajé del auto y cerré con un portazo. Charlie se apresuró a seguirme, rodeó el auto y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.

-Solo será por unos días ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí.

-Sabes que te quiero ¿cierto?

-Lo sé papá

-Sé que este no es tu lugar, ni siquiera entiendo lo que hacemos aquí. Lo siento

Negué con la cabeza.

-No estoy enojada contigo, papá.

Tal vez Lakeshore hubiese sido útil un par de días antes, cuando no sabía que Edward había regresado, pero ahora… Ahora se me antojaba un fastidio.

Oí cerrarse la puerta de Reneé y me negué a mirarla.

Charlie me dio un ligero empujó y comencé a subir las gradas de concreto hasta llegar a la puerta. Charlie la abrió para mí y después pasó Reneé.

La recepción estaba pintada de celeste claro, una mujer vieja y al parecer, bastante cansada se hallaba sentada detrás de un escritorio tan alto que solo permitía que su cabeza se asomara por encima.

-¿Puedo ayudarles? – inquirió con voz gangosa.

-Sí- respondió mi madre- se trata de mi hija – dijo mientras me señalaba- se halla en depresión y anoche ha intentado…

Dejé de prestarle atención a las razones de Reneé. No me interesaban en lo más mínimo, me dediqué a recorrer aquel lugar con la mirada mientras Charlie me miraba entre deprimido y avergonzado.

En eso, escuché romperse un cristal y segundos después, una de las puertas del largo pasillo que se encontraba a la derecha se abrió y un enfermero vestido de blanco salió maldiciendo:

-¡Demonios! ¿Cómo rayos lo hace? ¡Loca! ¡Loca de remate! Pura coincidencia, eso es, no es posible que ella lo supiera. No es una vidente, quítate esa tontería de la cabeza, es una loca como cualquier otra en este lugar del demonio. Ella no podía saber que se me rompería. ¡Pura coincidencia! ¡Estúpida 421! ¡Estúpida 421!

Lo miré con atención mientras caminaba hasta llegar a una puerta con un cartel rojo que rezaba:

"_Prohibida la entrada_

_Solo personal autorizado"_

-Bella-dijo Reneé.

Gruñí y la miré con toda la furia que pude.

-Te dije que me llamaras Isabella. Tu misma elegiste ese nombre ¿no?

¿Qué quieres?

Reneé me miró con tristeza.

-Te quedarás a partir de hoy, tienen que hacerte algunos análisis, pero la Srta, Sparks cree que un problema como el que tienes…

-¿Qué problema?

-…debe ser tratado antes de que cometas una tontería.

Me encogí de hombros y me giré hacia Charlie

-Adiós papá, te extrañaré.

Charlie me miró con disculpa, me dio un corto abrazo y me besó en la frente. Cuando Reneé se agachó para despedirse, la ignoré y volví a hablar con Charlie:

-Dile a la Sra. Alcott que la extrañaré, después de todo, ha sido como una madre para mí.

-Bella…

Ignoré a mi madre y me volteé con las manos en la espalda hacia la mujer detrás del escritorio.

-¿Adonde tengo que ir?

-Jonah vendrá por ti en un segundo, linda. No te preocupes, estarás bien en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Asentí y esperé.

Jonah resultó ser el mismo enfermero que había salido maldiciendo del cuarto hacía unos instantes. Me miró de arriba abajo y torció la boca.

-¿Qué hago con ella?

-De momento, llévala a su cuarto, enviaré al Dr. Adams en cuanto esté disponible.

El enfermero asintió y me indicó que lo siguiera.

-Adiós papá. Reneé.

Caminé resuelta detrás de el.

* * *

_Aun me sorprende la cantidad de reviews que recibí x la primera parte de este capi, perdonen x partirlo, pero estaban demasiado cerca de alcanzarme y la verdad eso no me gusta.... nada nada!!!_

_XD_

_Espero q les agrade el giro q estan tomando las cosas.._

_X cierto, ya escribí el capi "No me olvides", es decir, el reencuentro, desde el punto de vista de Edward!!!_

_Ojalá les guste!!!_

_Y recuerden mi debilidad por los reviews!!!_


	31. No me olvides

**No me olvides**

**Edward POV**

Yo era malvado. Había tenido un ángel en mis manos y había estado a punto de arrancarle la vida para saciar mi sed. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

Aún recordaba como el exquisito aroma que me guió hasta su casa, el magnifico palpitar de su corazón y el color rosado en sus mejillas.

Delicioso, simplemente delicioso. Añoraba probar su sangre que probablemente sabía mil veces mejor que la del puma que acababa de beber. No fue difícil entrar en su casa, ahora era mucho más ágil que antes, más fuerte y más inteligente. Rodeé la casa hasta encontrar una ventana abierta y me introduje con facilidad dentro de la casa.

Pude escuchar los pensamientos de muchas personas, pero no me entretuve, busqué aquel aroma tan magnífico hasta que alcancé a ubicarlo en un de las habitaciones de arriba. No alcancé a oír sus pensamientos, pero yo aún era muy nuevo en todo esto.

Estaba a punto de subir para buscar al humano que hacía que la boca se llenara de aquella sustancia ardiente que Carlisle había denominado como ponzoña. Pero en ese instante reparé en un hermoso piano de cola, de color blanco. Me dirigí como un autómata y acaricié una a una sus teclas.

Escuché pasos procedentes de las escaleras, pero no les di importancia. Si el puma no había podido conmigo ¿qué podía hacerme un humano insignificante?

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Me moví con rapidez y con un movimiento fluido pero controlado lo golpeé en la cabeza antes de que alcanzara a verme. Lo giré para ver su rostro, el cual me resultaba conocido pero no alcanzaba a definir en donde lo había visto.

-¿Charlie? –Inquirió una voz femenina- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Debería llamar a la estación?

En cuanto entró, la mujer se desplomó en el suelo a causa del golpe que le había dado en la cabeza.

No iba a llenarme con su sangre, olía bien, pero yo estaba guardando mi sed, o mi apetito para la persona a la que le pertenecía aquel efluvio tan especial.

Los arrastré a ambos hasta dejarlos en el fondo de la habitación, me senté con calma en el taburete del piano y dejé que mis dedos comenzaran a deslizarse sobre las teclas creando una armonía de sonidos que sabía de memoria pero no recordaba el porqué.

Era una balada lenta y triste. ¿Una despedida? No. Era mucho más desesperante que eso. Era haber encontrado algo por qué vivir y a la vez, descubrir que el tiempo se había acabado.

Escuché la respiración lenta y pausada de alguien en la puerta al mismo tiempo que mi nariz se regocijaba al sentir más cerca el aroma. Ella emitió un suspiro.

Me giré y la vi. Solo traía puesto un camisón blanco. Su cabello caía sobre su espalda, ligeramente húmedo y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, como si llevase mucho tiempo llorando.

Me miró embelesada con sus ojos chocolate y descubrí, con satisfacción como su corazón se agitaba al verme y como su respiración se entrecortaba.

Estiré la mano para atraer hacia mí y sus ojos brillaron.

En el instante en que ella me sonrió, la reconocí.

-Bella.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro brilló, glorioso como un ángel. Mi garganta comenzó a arder de nuevo.

-Bella. –repetí con aquella voz que ahora salía de mi garganta ardiente- Ven a mí.

Caminó lentamente hacia mí estudiando cada parte de mi nueva figura. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y me miró desconcertada. .

Se detuvo de improviso y miró a su alrededor. Volvió a mirarme y el fuego quemó con mayor intensidad mi garganta.

-¿A quién buscas? – pregunté

-¿Por qué mis padres no bajaron?

Me encogí de hombros y la miré a los ojos haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿Qué importa?

Insegura, volvió a mirar hacia atrás.

No entendía por que no podía oír su mente, ni siquiera necesitaba esforzarme con Carlisle y Esme. ¿Por qué Bella era diferente?

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? –inquirí mientras sonreía y me regañaba mentalmente al notar que le había mostrado mis dientes- ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

Me miró, confundida. Como si estuviese debatiéndose internamente.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo?-respondí sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué les has hecho?

-¿Yo?- ¿cómo lo sabía?- ¿Por qué habría de haberles hecho algo?

-¿En donde están?

-No quieres saberlo.

-¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¿Qué hiciste?

No podía decirle que acababa de golpear a su padre y a su madre, asi que atravesé la habitación aprovechando mi velocidad y encendí la luz.

-¡Mamá! – gritó– ¡Papá!

Caminé lentamente hacia mi presa. No quería asustarla.

-¿Qué les has hecho? –preguntó Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Nada.-intenté tranquilizarla-Solo duermen.

- ¿De verdad estás muerto?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-Sí y no.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-Una sincera.

-¿Me matarás a mi?

Algo se removió en mi interior. Por un lado, mi garganta ansiaba bañarse en aquella sangre que prometía ser deliciosa, pero por otro, las imágenes de Bella en mi vida anterior volvían como flashes y me hacían dudar.

-No lo sé.-respondí con sinceridad

-¿De que depende?

-Hueles maravillosamente, se me hace agua la boca, Bella. Pero –dudé- no quiero verte morir.

Bella me miró por unos segundos.

-Ven a mí. Te necesito. Te quiero.

¡Claro que la quería! Quería su sangre. Cada gota. Pero también, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir el palpitar de su corazón.

Las imágenes se agolparon en mi cabeza.

Bella descorriendo una cortina, Bella aterrorizada en la pista de baile, Bella sentada junto a mi en el piano, Bella bajo mi cuerpo en una estancia oscura. Bella patinando en el hielo tomando mis manos.

Bella el día que nos besamos.

La amaba, yo la amaba pero necesitaba beber su sangre. Me agaché y la tomé con determinación por las muñecas. La sentí temblar al tiempo que algo me quemaba los dedos de una manera que no esperaba. Era sorprendentemente cálida.

La atraje hasta mi pecho y olfateé con delirio el aroma de sus cabellos. Olía a flores, a fresas y algo más que no logré descifrar, un sonido salvaje y gutural surgió de mi pecho.

Bella recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, y por un instante sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir.

Y entonces lo vi, vi su cuello blanco como la nieve tan cerca, tan expuesto. Una vena palpitaba ahí y yo deseaba morderla y poder beber el elixir que ocultaba bajo su piel. Comencé a acercarme a ella y aspiré con regocijo aquel aroma.

Abrí la boca y curvé mis labios hacia atrás para dejar mis dientes expuestos. Exhalé bañando su cuello con mi aliento helado. Y Bella volvió a estremecerse en mis brazos. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante y luego volvió a latir con mayor rapidez.

Lo entendía, había entendido lo que estaba a punto de sucederle y aún así, ni siquiera intentó huir.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ansiaba morir?

Escuché los pasos de una tercera persona en la habitación, pero ningún otro corazón.

¡Demonios! Me había olvidado de…

-¡Déjala Edward!

-Fuera de aquí, Carlisle –gruñí mientras volvía a inhalar aquel aroma que me volvía loco

-No quieres hacerlo, Edward.

-Tú no sabes lo que quiero. –respondí con molestia.

"En este momento, lo sé mejor que tú"

-Sé que la quieres a ella. ¿Vale la pena acabar con su vida?

Separé mi rostro de su cuello e inconscientemente apreté con más fuerza sus muñecas. Supe que la había lastimado solo por que la oí quejarse:

-¡Auch! – musitó Bella mientras una mueca cubría su hermoso rostro.- La lastimas Edward. Si realmente la amas déjala vivir.

-La quiero, Carlisle. ¡Tiene que ser mía!

-¿Qué les has hecho a Charlie y Reneé Swan?

-Los golpeé a ambos. –pensé justificarme- No creo haberles fracturado nada.

-¿Te vieron?

¿Por qué tanto interés en esos humanos? Era Bella la que olía de aquella manera tan exquisita. ¿Por qué Carlisle no estaba igual de desquiciado que yo?

-No lo creo.- respondí inseguro- Pero ¿Qué importa? ¿Qué acaso no lo hueles Carlisle? ¡Me está volviendo loco!

-Lucha Edward. Pelea por ella. Imagina como te sentirías si la mataras.

¿Matarla? Entonces lo comprendí, si yo saciaba mi sed, Bella inevitablemente moriría. ¡No! ¡Bella no podía dejar de existir! Era como si el sol dejase de brillar por las mañanas. El mundo dejaría de ser hermoso si yo mataba a este ángel.

-¡Ayúdame!- le supliqué

-Primero necesito que la sueltes.

¿Soltarla? Intenté hacerlo, pero el monstruo en mi interior se negó.

"¡No! Bebe de ella ahora que puedes. Toma su sangre ahora "

Mis dedos no aflojaban su agarre

-No puedo. Debe ser mía

-Edward. Mírala. ¿Realmente puedes vivir en un mundo sin ella?

Bajé la mirada y me encontré con los ojos color chocolate de Bella. ¿Un mundo sin ella? ¡No, no, no! Yo no podía seguir … existiendo si ella no estaba el mundo.

¡Suéltala!, le ordené al monstruo con el que compartía mi cuerpo.

"No", se negó el. "La quiero, su sangre debe ser mia"

¡Suéltala!, repetí en mi mente.

Me concentré en la acción de soltar sus muñecas y Bella cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Andando! –ordenó Carlisle mientras abría la ventana.

-¿Edward? – me llamó Bella.

No tenía cara para mirarla. ¿Cómo podía ver al ángel que acaba de intentar asesinar?

Caminé detrás de Carlisle hasta llegar a la ventana abierta.

-¡Edward!-gritó ella.

"Deberías disculparte", pensó Carlisle, "aún y cuando no la hayas mordido, le hiciste mucho daño"

-Lo siento –me disculpé con tristeza- No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para estar contigo.

-No… no –repitió Bella.

Ella tenía razón. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para estar con ella sin que el monstruo la matara. Y lo más terrible era que no había nada que deseara más que estar a su lado.

Carlisle saltó al jardín y yo me paré sobre la ventana dispuesto a saltar.

-¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor! – gritó Bella.

¿Qué no la dejara? ¿Ella deseaba estar con un monstruo como yo? ¿Por qué?

"El amor es complicado", pensó Carlisle. "No la mataste por que la amas y como ella te ama, no quiere que te vayas"

Lo miré.

"Pero sabes que por ahora, es imposible que estés a su lado"

Sí, lo era. Lo era por ahora.

Me giré hacia Bella y mire su rostro desolado.

-Volveré por ti.-algún día- Lo juro

-¡No te vayas!- Bella intentó levantarse, pero no lo consiguió- ¡Edward! –gritó mientras extendía la mano tratando de alcanzarme.

Habría dado todo con tal de volver a ser humano y poder tomar su mano. Por poder abrazarla y besarla como deseaba, pero solo era eso, un deseo, algo que por ahora, resultaba imposible.

Negué con la cabeza e intenté sonreír.

-Te amo, Bella. Por eso quiero que vivas.

Era verdad. En parte, estaba siendo egoísta, Quería que ella viviera por que un mundo en el que ella no existiera era inconcebible.

Siempre había odiado la obra "Romeo y Julieta" pues me parecía ilógico que las probabilidades fueran siempre en contra de ellos. Me parecía complemente estúpida la manera en que Romeo había muerto en la supuesta tumba de Julieta y muchas veces me había reído del personaje.

Las probabilidades también iban en contra de Bella y mia.

Había gozado de buena salud toda mi vida, justo cuando conocía al amor de mi vida, había enfermado a causa de una maldita peste que me había arrancado casi el último aliento. Había sido mordido por una vampiro "vegetariano" y obligado a vivir en este mundo como un eterno maldito que no podía ver a la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo, y si por algún motivo llegaba a hacerlo, la mataría.

No volvería a criticar a Romeo.

-¡Edward! –volvió a gritar mientras se tambaleaba como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse - ¡No te vayas!

-Lo siento. Pero quiero que vivas Bella –sollocé sin lágrimas mientras saltaba de la ventana- Por favor no me olvides. No me olvides.


	32. La paciente 421

**La paciente 421**

Jonah me condujo hasta la habitación número 422. Me empujó dentro y oí como cerraba con llave desde fuera.

Estudié con detenimiento mi nuevo cuarto. Tenía una cama, una mesilla, en la pared del fondo estaba una de las ventanas ovaladas que había visto desde fuera, rodeada por gruesos barrotes de metal.

Estaba pintada de color blanco uniforme, el piso también era blanco, las sábanas eran blancas, la mesilla era blanca. ¡Todo en el maldito cuarto era blanco!

Me senté en el suelo, recosté mi espalda a la pared y abracé mis rodillas. Ahora entendía por qué la gente salía más loca de aquí, tanto blanco enloquecía a cualquiera.

-¿Estás ahí Bella? –escuché que alguien preguntaba y me separé de la pared asustada. Miré en todas direcciones pero no había nadie más.

¡Imposible! Llevaba un minuto aquí y ya estaba loca.

-¿Me escuchas?

Era la voz de una chica, pero no había nadie. Tampoco era mi subconsciente.

-¡Contéstame, por favor! –suplicó la voz- hace días que te espero.

-¿Quién eres? –inquirí.

-No te escucho bien, intenta acercarte al ducto que hay en el suelo.

Lo busqué y me arrodillé frente a él.

-¿Quién eres? –repetí.

La voz dudó.

-No estoy segura, aquí todos me llaman 421, pero creo que me llamo Alice.

-¿Alice?

-Alice-repitió ella- ¿Puedo llamarte Bella?

-Supongo que sí. Espera ¿cómo supiste mi nombre?

-Desde hace dos días conozco tu nombre. Sabía que te traerían y he estado esperándote.

-¿Dos días? ¿Cómo?

-Un presentimiento.

-¿Alice?

-¿Sí?

-¿Es muy malo estar aquí?

-No demasiado. Aunque a veces es muy solitario. Por eso me da gusto que estés aquí. Por cierto- agregó con rapidez- lamento lo de tu novio.

Yo no lo lamentaba, aún y cuando fuese un demonio, Edward estaba ahí fuera en alguna parte,

-También me da gusto que vaya a regresar por ti.

-¿Cómo lo su…?

-Lo adiviné-rió ella.

¿Lo adivinó?

-¿Qué más sabes?

-¡No comas ansias Bella! Se buena y siéntate en la cama que en un minuto Jonah traerá tu ropa.

Me puse de pie y obedecí. En efecto, oí la llave girar y el enfermero entró en el cuarto, puso un conjunto (¿adivinan de que color?) sobre mi cama y me ordenó:

-Cámbiate.

Asentí y esperé a que saliera.

-Hazle caso- apuntó Alice, volverá para confirmar que te lo pusiste.

Me quité el vestido y me puse el pantalón blanco y la camiseta holgada.

-Se ha olvidado de las zapatillas. Volverá en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Jonah volvió y puso unas zapatillas blancas en el suelo.

-Gracias-musité aun sorprendida.

-Saldremos a nuestro baño de sol en unos minutos. ¡Ya quiero verte, Bella!

Casi podía imaginarla dando saltitos.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si?

-¿Somos amigas?

Ella era algo especial.

-Claro Alice.

-Por curiosidad ¿por qué te metieron aquí?

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, probablemente me habría negado a contestar, pero Alice me inspiraba una confianza que no era capaz de explicar.

-Mi madre- dije "madre" como si fuera una mala palabra- creyó que había intentado matarme.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-¿Tú que crees?

-No deberías ser tan dura con ella, Bells. Después de todo, lo pensaste ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

-Pero no lo hiciste por que herirías a tus padres.

Sorprendente ¿Cómo lo hacía?

-¿Bells?

-Dime.

-¿Lo extrañas mucho?

-¿A quién?

Casi pude imaginarla torciendo los ojos.

-A Edward, tontita.

¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

-No respondas. Supongo que ahora que sabes que volverá te sientes mejor.

No respondí.

-¿Crees que sea posible extrañar a alguien que no conoces?

-¿Qué no conoces?

-Tengo la impresión de que hay una persona muy importante que debería estar aquí, pero no esta.

-¿Extrañas a alguien que no conoces?

-Creo que lo he visto. Pero no sé su nombre.

-Debe ser complicado. ¿Cuánto falta para el baño de sol?

-Están abriendo las puertas de enfrente, unos tres minutos. ¿Crees que soy rara?

Me eché a reír.

-Soy yo la que le habla al piso.

-Tal vez no debería intentar ser tu amiga –bromeó Alice- estás loca.

-Buen punto.

-A la cama Bella –ordenó Alice- van a tu puerta.

Apenas alcancé a lanzarme sobre la cama cuando un enfermero abrió la puerta. A diferencia de Jonah, este tenía una barba poblada, sonreía con benevolencia y parecía mucho más dispuesto a ser amable conmigo.

-Hola, linda. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba.

Asintió.

-¿Ya has hecho migas con Alice?

No pasé por alto el hecho de que la había llamado Alice y no número 421.

-¡Alfie! –gritó Alice a través del ducto en el suelo- comienzo a desesperarme. Sácame rápido.

El hombre giró los ojos y se dirigió hacia la puerta de al lado. Seleccionó la llave y abrió con rapidez.

-Alice- la regañó- te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Alfie.

-Pero si te queda bien, Al… -él le lanzó una mirada elocuente- …fred- terminó Alice mientras salía por la puerta.

Era diminuta, no más grande que una niña, sus bracitos colgaban con gracia a ambos lados, su cabello era negro azabache y muy corto, sus facciones de duendecillo estaban algo demacradas debido a su estancia en Lakeshore, pero sonreía con genuina alegría y me miraba, evaluadora con sus ojos azules.

Finalmente, su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y saltó con alegría colgándose de mi cuello con sus brazos diminutos con una fuerza que no creí posible en alguien de su talla.

-¡Eres tal y como te imaginé!- chilló- Un poco más alta, quizás. ¡Te ves fatal! Esa ropa te queda horrible, tal ves si te…

Alice se calló cuando Alfred la miró con repentina dureza.

-No empieces Alice.

-Solo digo que Bella se vería mucho más bonita si…

-Alice.

-Vale, me callo Alfie. Ahora, se bueno y escolta a este par de bellezas a recibir algo de luz natural.

Alfred nos tomó a cada una por el codo y nos condujo a través de enrevesados pasillos hasta llegar a algo así como un jardín rodeado por rejas donde paseaba una gran cantidad de locos.

-Pórtate bien, Alice.

-Deberías dormir más, Alfie, tus ojos lucen más rojos que de costumbre- le regañó Alice.

En eso, reparé en ese detalle. Los ojos de Alfred no eran castaños como había pensado, eran rojos, un color rojo carmesí que solo había visto una vez.

Los ojos de un ángel… o un demonio.


	33. No le digas a Carlisle

**No le digas a Carlisle**

**Edward POV**

"Sé que puedes oírme. No te tortures. Actuaste bien al fin y al cabo"

Los pensamientos de Carlisle no me animaban.

"Edward, todo estará bien, esto terminará bien, lo sé"

Yo no podía ser tan optimista como Esme.

"Es cuestión de que aprendas a dominarte. Se que lograrás hacerlo. Solo necesitas determinación y tú la tienes. Además, tu amor por ella es más fuerte que la sed"

¿Cómo podía saber eso? Si él no hubiese aparecido, si Carlisle no hubiese estado ahí en ese momento yo habría mordido a Bella. Habría bebido su sangre y me habría dado cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde.

"No seas cruel contigo mismo"

¿Cruel? Yo no era cruel, era realista.

Decir la verdad no era ser cruel, había entrado a esa casa con un solo pensamiento, encontrar al humano que emitía aquel efluvio tan magnífico. Lo único que había pensado en aquel momento era lo exquisita que debía ser aquella sangre, mil y un veces mejor que la del puma.

Esa sangre sería mía, no importaba de quien fuera, ese humano moriría para que yo pudiese saciar mi sed. ¿Qué importaba un humano? ¡Había muchos! Aún mermados a causa de la guerra, seguían existiendo muchos seres humanos en el mundo. ¿Quién extrañaría a uno… o dos?Si tenía suerte podía hacerlo parecer un accidente.

Pero todo mi plan se vino abajo cuando descubrí que el humano era Bella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?

"Creo que estás juzgándote con demasiada dureza. Ni siquiera Carlisle parece decepcionado"

Carlisle. No había pensado en Carlisle en todo esto. Él había confiado en mí, en mi autocontrol, y yo… yo era una decepción. ¿Por qué Esme decía lo contrario?

En medio de mis pensamientos, no oí las pisadas de alguien subiendo las escaleras, así que me tomó por sorpresa el oír golpecitos en la puerta.

-¿Si?

Esme entreabrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar?

La miré asombrado. Hasta ahora, no había tenido mucho contacto con ella, pero por sus pensamientos, era obvio que estaba preocupada por mi, y que… me quería.

-Es tu casa – respondí.

-Cierto, pero también es la tuya, y es tu cuarto.

-Pasa.

Esme se sentó con suavidad sobre el sillón de mi cuarto, pues no había cama. ¿Para qué? Después de todo, no podía dormir. Era una de las cosas que más odiaba de ser lo que era. Eso y la sed de sangre.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Mal.

Esme ladeó la cabeza y me miró de una forma que me recordó mucho a mi madre.

-Solo es difícil al principio. Y tienes toda mi admiración por lo que hiciste. Carlisle me contó lo de Bella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué casi la mato?

Esme negó con la cabeza.

-No. Que ibas a morderla pero el amor fue más fuerte que la sed.

Lo miré incrédulo.

"Créeme, está orgulloso de ti… y yo también"

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto, ser así conmigo. ¿Por qué?

Esme estiró la mano y me acarició el rostro con dulzura.

-¿Sabes por qué Carlisle me transformó?

-No.

Claro que no lo sabía.

-Yo tenía un bebé. ¿Sabes? Una cosita diminuta y preciosa, pero su corazón no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Y murió cuando tenía un mes. No lo soporté. ¿Por qué mi niño había muerto? Dos días después de arrojé por un despeñadero. Pero no morí.

Esme sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Qué paso?

-Pues quedé casi muerta. Casi. Me llevaron en tan mal estado al hospital que se limitaron a darme un sedante y dejarme en una camilla junto a la morgue. Pero mi corazón aún latía y Carlisle lo supo. Tomó la desición de transformarme, y la verdad es que contra todos los pronósticos, he sido muy feliz.

Llegado este punto, Esme sonrió con sinceridad.

-Pero esta vida tiene sus desventajas, nunca pude tener hijos… hasta ahora. –volvió a acariciar mi rostro- Espero que no te moleste que te vea así.

No, no me molestaba, pero había algo de lo que no estaba seguro. ¿Qué había pasado con mi madre? ¿Estaba bien tener otra madre cuando ni siquiera sabía qué había pasado con la mía?

-No está mal tener varias madres. –Esme revolvió aún más mis cabellos- Elizabeth siempre será tu madre humana, viva o muerta, fue la mujer que te dio la vida. Pero, quiero ganarme una parte de tu corazón. ¿Me dejarás intentarlo?

Ella era una de esas personas fáciles de querer.

-¿Cómo si fueses mi madre en mi nueva vida?

Esme sonrió con genuina alegría. Me abrazó y me susurró al oído.

-Gracias.

No sentí que estuviera traicionando a mi madre en ese momento. Esme quería un hijo, y yo necesitaba una madre, si mi madre vivía, no podía verla por ahora, al igual que con Bella, debía resignarme a esperar. Pero Elizabeth Masen siempre había sido una mujer bondadosa, y era improbable que se molestara conmigo por darle ese gusto a Esme.

-Por cierto, se me ocurrió algo. Puede que Carlisle lo desapruebe, pero pensé que podías llegar a considerarlo. Es acerca de Bella.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, interesado.

-No puedes estar con ella, al menos no físicamente, pero puedes decirle de alguna manera que estás ahí. ¿No crees?

-¿Un gesto?

-Algo que pueda hacerla sentirse cerca de ti sin que te veas tentado por su sangre. ¿Entiendes?

Lo pensé por un segundo.

-¿Me ayudarás?

-¿Tú que crees? Solo…. No se lo digas a Carlisle.

-Hecho.

-Piénsalo. Haré lo que sea.

Esme besó mi mejilla con suavidad y salió con gracia de la habitación.

Me quedé tumbado sobre el sillón mientras le daba vueltas al asunto. Analicé con cuidado cada posibilidad y finalmente, decidí que ya que Bella sabía que estaba vivo, lo menos que podía hacer era hacerle saber que aún y cuando no podía estar a su lado, tal y como era mi deseo, la amaba más de lo que ella creía.

¡Una carta!

Era una manera factible y directa de hacerle saber que yo estaba ahí aunque no pudiera verme.

-¡Carlisle! –grité.

"No es necesario que grites"

-Recuerda nuestro súper oído. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Puedo tomar papel y pluma de tu despacho?.

"¿Para que lo quiere?"

La voz de Esme retumbó en mi mente "No se lo digas"

-Este… Hum… Yo necesito poner en orden mis ideas.

Carlisle se lo pensó.

-¡Claro! Toma lo que necesites.

"Me da gusto que te sientas mejor"

-A mi también- respondí seguro de que aún y con el volumen de mi voz, el podía oírme.

Lo pensé por unos segundos y agregué.

-¡Gracias Esme!-grité para luego susurrar- Eres una gran madre.

No podía estar seguro, pero por un instante, tuve la impresión de que alguien sollozaba en el piso de abajo.

* * *

_Hola!!! Mil disculpas x todos los inconvenientes q he tenido para publicar!!! D verdad se me ha salido d las manos!!!_

_Millones de agradecimientos a todos x sus lindos coments!!! D veras m hace muy muy feliz saber q a alguien le gusta como escribo!!!_

_Beshos!!!_


	34. El chico maravilla

**El chico maravilla**

**Bella POV**

No pude quitarle la vista de encima a Alfred durante el tiempo que duró nuestro "baño de sol". Él lo notó y Alice también.

-Es de mala educación ver tanto a la gente, Bella. Dale un respiro a Alfie ¿quieres?

-¿Está aquí desde hace mucho? –pregunté mientras veía al enfermero guarecerse en las sombras que proyectaba el techo.

-Entró dos días después que yo.

-¿En serio?

Alice asintió.

-El me lo dijo.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- me preguntó Alice mientras giraba los ojos- Todos los días en Lakeshore son prácticamente lo mismo.

-¿Fue hace mucho?

-No lo sé. No recuerdo mucho de cuando llegué.

-¿Por qué te trajeron aquí?

-¿No te lo imaginas? –murmuró Alice mientras tocaba su frente sugerentemente-

-¿Jaqueca?

Alice hizo una mueca y me miró incrédula.

-Por lo general nadie se toma a la ligera mis visiones. A todos les asusta. ¿A ti no?

-Mi concepción de peligro o lo atemorizante siempre ha sido algo rara.

Alice sonrió.

-A veces siento que estoy en el lugar incorrecto, debería estar buscándolo a él.

-¿A la persona que no conoces?

-Me da la impresión de que el también me busca, pero tampoco sabe quien soy. Por eso quiero echarle una mano.

-Pero si no hubieses estado aquí, no te habría conocido nunca.

Alice negó rápidamente.

-Hay cosas que simplemente deben pasar. Tal vez habría pasado más tiempo, pero en definitiva, tu y yo debíamos conocernos Bells.

Sonaba muy segura de si misma.

-¿Puedes ver ese tipo de cosas siempre?

-No.

-¿Cómo funciona?

-No lo se. Solo llega. A veces son solo imágenes inconexas. En ocasiones inclusive, me equivoco.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-No lo hice. En realidad, fue mi madrastra quien notó que los sueños de la pequeña Alice no eran normales

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Convenció a mi padre de que necesitaba ayuda médica.

-¿Y te metieron aquí solo porque tenías sueños raros?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo. Ya te lo dije, no recuerdo mucho de eso. De hecho, había estado sumida en algo así como un sueño profundo hasta que me di cuenta de vendrías. Eso me hizo muy feliz.

-¿Y no te molestó que te encerraran aquí?

Recordé la furia que había sentido contra mi madre hasta unos minutos antes.

Alice hizo un gesto displicente y me miró.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? Supongo que sí, después de todo me sacaron de mi casa, me dejaron aquí y se olvidaron de que yo existía.

-¿Nunca vinieron a visitarte?

-Nop.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Para qué iban a hacerlo?

-¡Oh Alice! Eso es muy triste.

-¡Bah! Solita me ha ido bien. No te negaré que es difícil saber que tu familia se avergüenza de ti, pero yo lo veo por el lado positivo.

-¿Cuál es?

-Que tengo a Alfie, y a ti. Y mi chico maravilla.

Me eché al reír cuando oí el apodo que le había puesto.

-Creo que deberías ponerle un nombre. Cuando lo conozcas se enfurecerá al saber que lo llamas así.

-¿Cómo nombrarías al amor de tu vida?

-Edward- respondí sin pensar-.

Alice rió.

-Vale, tal vez así se llame el tuyo, pero no creo que él se llame así. Además, sería raro que las dos anduviésemos por ahí enamoradas de un "Edward" ¿no crees? Aún y cuando sean personas distintas.

-Espero-apunté.

-Lo son. No sufras. Aunque, si tuviera que escoger entre tu y yo –Alice me miro perspicaz- ¡Me elegiría a mi! –dijo mientras corría dando saltitos por todo el jardín.

-¡Eh Alice! Eso no es justo. ¡Edward me elegiría a mi! ¡Me ama! –dije mientras corría tratando de alcanzarla, como era muy pequeña, se movía demasiado rápido.

A nuestro alrededor, los locos nos miraban interesados. Algunos aplaudían y otros chillaban mientras me veían correr tratando de asir a Alice por la camisa. Era imposible, siempre se escapaba de entre mis dedos.

Cuando tropecé con mis propios pies, Alice dio el juego por terminado y se acercó a mí para ayudarme.

-¡Pe…queño…. duende!

-¡Que lenta eres Bella!

-No mo..les…tes- dije entre gemidos tratando de tomar aire-

-¿Estás bien Bells?

-Eres… dema…siado… rápida.

-¡Jeje! –rió Alice.

En eso, los ojos de Alice se desenfocaron y se puso pálida.

-¿Alice? ¡Alice!

Alice se desvaneció en el suelo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una expresión asustada en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó?

Alice abrió los ojos con dificultad y me miró con desconcierto.

-Lo mordió Bells, esa… esa mujer- estaba segura de que quería usar otra palabra- lo ha mordido.


	35. Debate interno

**Debate interno**

**Edward POV**

Bajé las escaleras en un segundo y me detuve tratando de apaciguarme al llegar a la puerta del despacho de Carlisle. No quería arrancar y convertir en astillas aquella maravilla de cedro tallado.

Respiré hondo dejando que los diferentes aromas en el aire entraran por mi nariz, pero sin notar ninguna diferencia en mis pulmones. Entendía a lo que se refería Carlisle cuando decía que respirar no era necesario, pero si importante.

El oxigeno ya no era esencial pues no había sangre en mis venas capaz de transportarlo, pero el olor del aire era muy interesante. Tenía la impresión de que podía confiar más en mi súper desarrollada nariz que en mis capaces ojos.

Tomé nervioso la manilla de la puerta y me recordé a mi mismo ser "delicado". Finalmente lo giré usando la menor fuerza posible y logré abrir sin quedarme con el pomo en la mano.

Escuché como Carlisle suspiraba satisfecho y me felicité a mi mismo por el autocontrol que había conseguido.

Entré en la única habitación de la casa que aún no conocía.

Era grande y se hallaba bien iluminada. Tenía un amplio ventanal que daba al jardín que Esme había plantado en uno de los laterales de la casa y unas cuantas plantas se hallaban puestas en sitios estratégicos del lugar, dándole un aspecto fresco.

Como el resto de la casa, estaba pintado de inmaculado blanco, dándole más protagonismo a los muebles que alguien con un gusto exquisito había elegido.

En el muro de la izquierda habían numerosas pinturas, en las cuales se apreciaban escenarios increíblemente diversos, entre los cuales destacaba uno en el que aparecían las pirámides egipcias en todo su esplendor. En otro, vi un paisaje que representaba alguna parte de Londres en el pasado. Recordé el acento de Carlisle y miré con detalle el óleo enmarcado en madera con sencillez y me di cuenta de que no sabía ni por asomo que edad tenía mi nuevo tutor. Me prometí averiguarlo cuanto antes.

Reconocí el rostro de Carlisle en algunos cuadros, algunos sencillos, otros ricamente detallados, pero mi atención se mantuvo fija en uno de ellos. Un cuarteto de hombres que se asomaba por un balcón observando el caos que contrastaba con su tranquilidad.

Reí entre dientes al ver a Carlisle entre ellos, con aquella paz tan magnífica reflejada en su semblante. Los otros tres eran mayores que él, dos tenían el cabello negro, y el tercero, blanco. Sus ojos eran rojos como rubíes.

Aparté mi vista de la perturbadora pintura e inspeccioné el resto de la habitación.

Una de las paredes se encontraba tapizada de pies a cabeza con numerosos libros cuyos títulos parecían bastante prometedores, pero yo había entrado ahí con un objetivo y debía enfocarme en eso.

Al fondo, estaba el escritorio que yo buscaba, hecho con el mismo tipo de madera que la puerta, las patas tenían tallados que simulaban vegetación y la superficie era lisa y regular, y se hallaba vacío, exceptuando un contenedor cilíndrico con numerosas plumas y lápices.

Lo rodeé con rapidez preguntándome en cual de los seis cajones podía estar el papel que necesitaba.

-¿Carlisle? –inquirí sin alzar la voz, como si el estuviese junto a mi.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-No quiero husmear. ¿En donde está el papel?

-Tercer cajón a la derecha-respondió automáticamente.

-Gracias-respondí cuidando mantener el volumen.

"Edward, recuerda controlar tu…"

"Demasiado tarde" pensó Esme mientras oía como el cajón se estrellaba contra la pared al sacarlo con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Lo siento! –gemí horrorizado al ver como su contenido estaba disperso en el suelo mientras las tablas que lo conformaban se habían partido en pedazos.

-Toma lo que necesites, yo limpiaré- dijo Esme mientras entraba en la oficina con los artículos necesarios para recoger el desastre que acababa de causar.

-¡No! Déjame, yo lo hago-respondí azorado

-No es nada, Edward. Terminaré en un instante, tu ve a ocuparte de tu "asunto"- apuntó mientras me lanzaba una mirada cómplice.

-De verdad lo siento.

Esme negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la papelera y comenzaba a desechar las cosas que no tenían arreglo posible.

-¡No te preocupes! Para lo fuerte que eres, debiste haber destrozado también la puerta y el escritorio completo- dijo mientras me sonreía- Debes estar conteniéndote mucho.

-No lo suficiente.

-Tómalo con calma. Recuerda tu motivación.

Sonreí al recordarla a ella.

Esme me dio un golpe juguetón en la cabeza y me sonrió.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Mucho. Gracias, mamá.

Era raro llamar así a alguien más, pero el rostro de Esme se iluminó y me di cuenta de que estaba bien, mi madre no se molestaría por que con esa sola palabra, yo hacía a alguien muy feliz.

Esme se aclaró la garganta y yo la miré a los ojos.

-Creo que entraste aquí buscando esto –dijo mientras ponía en mis manos unas cuantas hojas de papel y dos plumas.

-Cierto-dije mientras sostenía las cosas que me había dado y apretaba su mano cuidando mi fuerza -¿para qué tantas hojas?

-¿Has intentado hacerle una carta a una chica?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Tienes suerte de que no puedas sufrir de dolor de cabeza.

-¿Es difícil?

-Trata de ser sincero con lo que dices, no vayas a subestimarla, y se conciso en los detalles importantes.

-¿Debo cuidar todas esas cosas?

Esme rió.

-Eso para empezar. Si tienes más dudas, avísame- Esme juntó la papelera llena de basura y salió con su paso ágil de la habitación.

Suspiré.

-Edward- dijo Esme mientras volvía sobre sus pasos.

-¿Si?

-Recuerda que Bella no puede saber lo que somos.

Asentí.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Bella llegara a saber lo que yo era. Era demasiado lista como para no hacerlo. Y de nuevo sentí como la tristeza se adueñaba de mí ser.

No quería que ella supiese que yo era un monstruo. En el momento mismo en que Bella descubriera que yo era una criatura mitológica que encarnaba la pesadilla de muchas personas, ella inevitablemente se alejaría de mi a causa del miedo.

No podía culparla. De hecho, entendería porqué lo hacía, pero aun así, sentí que algo carcomía mi interior.

-Un demonio no puede amar a un ángel, me recordé.

-Incluso el mismo Diablo fue un ángel en algún momento, respondió la voz en mi cabeza.

-Y mira como terminó, tratando de hacerse con el poder y condenado a vivir eternamente en el infierno-respondí en un murmullo.

-Tal vez-aceptó la vocecilla- pero recuerda que nuestro infierno es un mundo en el que ella no exista.

-Cierto-admití.

-Y siempre existe la posibilidad de que ella se convierta en lo mismo.

-No.

Mi negativa fue tajante y automática. Bella no podía ser lo que era yo ahora. Jamás le arrancaría las alas a mi ángel para convertirla en una criatura como yo.

Y lo más horrible era que yo lo deseaba.

Me odié por ser tan egoísta.

-Recuerda que la amas- trató de persuadirme la voz- ¿Qué tal una eternidad a su lado?

La idea era tan tentadora que incluso dolía.

-¿Por qué no? –inquirió la voz usando aquel tono que salía de mi garganta y que aún así no era el mío. Era demasiado perfecto.

-No la maldeciré a ella.

-¿Y te condenarás a la eterna soledad? Sabes que es única. Nunca encontrarás nadie que llene sus zapatos.

-Puedo estar con ella mientras viva-intenté razonar.

-No vivirá mucho tiempo. ¿Qué harás cuando muera?

-La seguiré en cuanto pueda.

-¿Recuerdas el puma? ¿Quién puede matarte?

Esta plática conmigo mismo era de lo más perturbadora.

-No lo sé. Pero de ninguna forma tomaré la vida de Bella.

La voz siseó molesta, pero no respondió.


	36. Antes prefiero

**Antes prefiero…**

**Bella POV**

Después de su última visión, Alice no volvió a hablar.

Lentamente, se fue sumiendo en el letargo, sus ojos azules poco a poco se tornaron opacos, como si no estuviese ahí realmente y aquella sonrisa hipnótica se transformó en una línea floja, carente de emoción.

Se estaba hundiendo en la oscuridad y por más que la llamaba o le suplicaba que volviera, yo no podía hacer nada para que ella volviera a mi lado.

-¡Alice! –repetí a través del ducto- Alice respóndeme por favor.

Ya era de noche. Me exponía a que alguno de los celadores se diera cuenta de que aún y cuando debíamos permanecer aisladas, teníamos un medio de comunicación entre las celdas.

Me sentí impotente. Alice estaba ahí dentro sumida en la miseria, sintiendo que algo terrible le había pasado a su ser amado y yo no podía hacer nada para aliviar su dolor.

De alguna manera, entendí a Reneé. Debía ser doloroso ver a tu hija desmoronarse de esa manera. Yo estaba segura de que lo que yo sentía por Edward era amor, pero ¿Cómo podía saberlo mi madre? Después de todo, el tiempo que yo había compartido con Edward fue demasiado poco, y si se veía desde la perspectiva de mi madre, había sido aún menos.

Probablemente ella pensaba que lo mío no era amor, sino un capricho adolescente.

Alice se había enamorado casi de la misma manera idílica de su chico maravilla como yo lo había hecho con Edward.

No la juzgaba por amar a un desconocido. Ni siquiera me había planteado la posibilidad de que no fuese real. Tenía la certeza de que él existía por que Alice así lo creía. Había desarrollado en cuestión de horas una fe ciega en ella y ahora que la sentía así de frágil me sentí mal.

-Alice.

No hubo respuesta.

-Alice por favor, estoy preocupada por ti.

Agucé el oído, intentando oírla, pero solo había silencio.

¿Por qué Alice había reaccionado de esa manera al "ver" que su chico era mordido por alguien?

Que yo supiera, nadie había muerto por un mordisco ¿o si? A menos de que fuese una loba quien hubiese mordido al amor de Alice y el estuviese condenado a convertirse en un hombre lobo. ¡Hombre lobo! ¿Qué clase de estupidez era la que estaba pensando?

Aunque, tal vez Alice pueda encontrarse con Drácula y convertirse en una criatura mítica también.

O en un ángel como Edward. ¿Sabía Alice lo que era Edward?

¿Qué se escondía tras sus palabras? ¿Qué sabía ella que yo no?

De pronto, sentí la necesidad de tumbar la pared que nos separaba, pero a menos de que desarrollara súper poderes, era imposible.

Escuché pasos en el pasillo y me dirigí a mi cama de un salto, casi me rompí el cuello al chocar contra la pared al a que estaba pegada mi cama, pero eché las sábanas encima rápidamente y fingí dormir.

La puerta se abrió con un ligero clic y una cabeza se asomó en mi cuarto. Reconocí los ojos rojizos de Alfred y me estremecí involuntariamente. Había algo en él que yo no lograba entender y eso me aterrorizaba. Tenía la impresión de que no era una persona común y corriente y algo en sus ojos me hacía recordar al Edward que me había visitado en la noche.

La idea de que el supiese que era ahora mi Edward me enloquecía, pero no hallaba el valor suficiente para averiguarlo por mi misma. Secretamente albergaba la esperanza de que Alice se lo preguntara por mi, pero Alice estaba ausente y no tenía idea de cuando volvería a la normalidad, si es que lo hacía.

Alfred cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y volvió a pasarle llave. Suspiré aliviada y me levanté de mi cama. Me incliné sobre el ducto tratando de captar algo a través del ducto en el suelo.

-¿Qué a pasado contigo Alice? Pensé que con la llegada de tu ansiada amiga serías feliz, pero estás justo como entraste hace cuatro años.

¿Cuatro? ¡Pobre Alice! ¿Cómo podían sus padres olvidarse de ella por cuatro años?

Me sentí herida. ¿Qué clase de familia era la suya?

-¿Qué te pasó? –Volvió a preguntar Alfred mientras caminaba en la habitación- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, mi querida?

El trato que utilizaba Alfred con Alice era de lo más extraño. Nada profesional, le hablaba a ella como si fuese una conocida, una amiga, una hija… no una paciente. ¿Qué relación había entre ellos dos?

-Alice, Alice, Alice- susurró él en la habitación de al lado- ¿Por qué sufre mi bella Alice?

Cálmate Bella, tal vez no sea lo que parece. O tal vez el enfermero es otro maldito enfermo que esta obsesionado con tu amiga que en este momento se encuentra en un estado semiconsciente, es de noche y el puede cerrar la puerta con llave y hacer lo que le dé la gana con ella.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué mi subconsciente era tan pesimista?

Antes de poder pensar cualquier otra cosa, escuché un sonido gutural y salvaje procedente, sin lugar a dudas de Alfred. Un gruñido amenazador.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué demonios busca?

¿De quien hablaba?

-¡No, no y no! Que no se atreva a codiciar a mi Alice. ¡No, no y no!

No entendía nada ¿de que rayos hablaba este tipo?

-¡Mía, mía, mía!

¡Oh Dios! Había un loco ahí dentro con Alice.

-¡No la tocará! Nunca, nunca. Antes prefiero…

Pero lo que Alfred preferiría no llegué a saberlo, la puerta se cerró con un portazo que me hizo temblar.

Y me quedé ahí, helada en medio de lo oscuridad, más confundida que antes.


	37. La carta

**La carta**

**Edward POV**

Esme tenía razón, escribirle una carta a una chica era más difícil de lo que sospechaba.

La papelera de mi cuarto comenzaba a desbordarse de bolas de papel y yo seguía lanzando una tras otro mis patéticos intentos de expresar por escrito lo que sentía por Bella.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

Gruñí cuando volví a atorarme en medio de la redacción y sin mirar dos veces mi trabajo de media página, tomé la hoja, la arrugué y la lancé con perfecta puntería dentro del cubo de basura.

Tomé un nuevo pliego de papel del montón que me había dado Esme y lo coloqué en el escritorio que Carlisle había puesto en mi cuarto. Inhalé y exhalé un par de veces disfrutando de la manera en que podía saborear el aire de mi habitación con solo su aroma.

Traté de comenzar de nuevo:

Bella:

Nunca pensé que fuese tan difícil poner en palabras lo que siento por ti.

Si, eso sonaba bien.

Pero así es. He descubierto que por más que lo intento, soy demasiado torpe para expresar de manera coherente el remolino de emociones que despiertas en mi interior.

Eso, ahí va. Todo iba bien por ahora, pero la nueva carta decía, más o menos lo mismo que la dieciséis anteriores.

Quiero que sepas que…

La pluma se despegó del papel y el bloqueo volvió. De nuevo no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar. ¿Qué quería que Bella supiera? ¡Eso ella lo sabía todo! ¿Qué podía decir que ella ignorara? ¿Qué la necesitaba? ¡No podía poner eso! Pensaría que era un loco obsesionado o algo así.

Lo más frustrante era que tal vez, nunca recibiría una respuesta a esta carta. ¿De que servía entonces?

Una oleada de pánico me recorrió cuando reviví el encuentro que el monstruo que vivía en mi interior había tenido con Bella. ¿Qué pensaría Bella de mí ahora que lo conocía? Ahora que había visto sus (mis) ojos escarlata, que había sentido su (mi) aliento helado recorriendo su cuello o que conocía su (mi) sed de sangre.

¿Me temería? ¿Me odiaría?

La posibilidad de que mi Bella me odiase se me hacía insoportable. ¡No! Ella no podía… en realidad si podía, pero yo no quería que ella me odiase.

No quería que eso sucediese. Ella era mi mundo, y si no estaba con ella en este momento para explicarle lo que había sucedido conmigo en ese momento era porque la amaba demasiado como para arriesgar su frágil existencia. No quería que el Edward monstruo tuviese si quiera la oportunidad de estar cerca de mi ángel.

Ese pensamiento me dio una idea. Arrugué la hoja en la que acababa de escribir, tomé una nueva hoja y con resolución escribí:

_Mi querida Bella:_

_No sé bien cual es la manera correcta de escribir esta carta, lo he intentado de mil y un formas distintas, y finalmente me he dado cuenta de que no hay palabras que puedan describir lo que siento por ti._

_Por eso, he decidido dejar de buscar palabras rimbombantes, esta vez, seguiré el consejo de alguien que sabe más de esto que yo._

_Bella, este triste trozo de papel es la única manera que tengo para estar junto a ti por ahora, aún y cuando ansío poder tenerte entre mis brazos, volver a probar tus cálidos labios, o siquiera perderme en tus ojos… no puedo hacerlo._

_. Cada fibra de mi ser grita tu nombre y añora estar un vez más a tu lado. Eres la cosa más hermosa de mi mundo, por eso quiero que vivas y que seas muy feliz._

_No te mentiré. Puede que pase mucho tiempo hasta que pueda volver a estar junto a ti sin poner en peligro tu vida, tu existencia es demasiado importante para mí como para darme el lujo de perderte._

_Necesito que sepas que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, y que si estoy lejos de ti en este momento es porque sé que lo mejor._

_El día que descubrí que estaba enfermo, prometí que de ninguna manera iba a permitir que esto se convirtiera en un obstáculo para construir una vida a tu lado._

_El día de hoy, reafirmo mi promesa, pero puede que tarde más de lo que creí en hacerlo. Volveré por ti, lo juro._

_Tan solo… tan solo espérame._

_Te amo._

_Edward_

Sellé el sobre y en el frente, escribí:

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_S.M_

Este mísero sobre era lo único que tenía para estar cerca de Bella por el momento. Me aferré a él con el ferviente deseo de que bastase (aunque sabía que no lo haría) para que ella pudiese saber cuanto la amaba.

Bajé una a una las escaleras, demasiado abatido como para disfrutar de mi velocidad en este momento.

Busqué la presencia de Carlisle en la casa, pero el no estaba.

-Ha ido al hospital –dijo Esme mientras salía de la cocina ¿Por qué ella pasaba tanto tiempo ahí?- ¿Terminaste?

Asentí y le tendí el sobre.

Esme me sonrió con suavidad.

-Estarás a su lado dentro de poco. Esto funcionará, lo sé.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que crees. ¡No te rindas!

-Aún y cuando logre controlarme lo suficiente para estar con ella, no va a bastar. Bella es demasiado frágil para estar con alguien como yo.

-Oye-murmuró Esme mientras me apretaba con suavidad el hombro- el hecho de que ya no seas humano no significa que hayas dejado de ser el mejor hombre para ella.

-Morirá algún día.

Esme se encogió de hombros.

-Tal ves si, tal vez no. Uno nunca sabe las vueltas que da la vida.

-Bella merece lo mejor.

-Por eso te tiene a ti.

Sonreí a Esme casi automáticamente. En definitiva, ella me recordaba a mi madre.

-¿Dijiste que Carlisle estaba en el hospital?

-Se reportó enfermo los últimos días, hoy se reincorporó al hospital.

-¡Oh!

-Necesita averiguar que piensa el hospital que sucedió con tu cadáver-Esme me miró con aprensión- Además quiere tener noticias de tu madre. La verdad ha estado muy preocupado por ella, pero no podía dejarte solo hasta saber que tal llevabas esto.

-Carlisle es una buena persona.

Esme sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Ella en realidad lo quería.

-Lo es. Pero- me desordenó aún más mis cabellos- al parecer hay varios hombres así.

-Me valoras demasiado.

-Tú no te valoras lo suficiente. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo una carta que entregar.

Esme me guiñó un ojo, se puso un abrigo blanco que en realidad no necesitaba y salió de la casa.

* * *

Holis!!! De nuevo quiero dejar una notita por aquí para aclarar ciertas cosas... :D

La primera, es una duda que me dejó Christti

_"Por cierto, si Alice ve el futuro, como ve a Jasper siendo mordido? Si el fue mordido por Maria en el 1861... Le vio en una batalla?"_

Bueno, aquí igual que con la transformación de Esme, estoy cambiando la historia, Jasper será mordido x María, , para transformarlo en vampiro, y como x ahoa Jazz s un vampiro y Alice una humana, Alice dejará de verlo en sus visiones, creo que las que hayan leido Amanecer, entenderán xq!!! Esa parte se mantiene igual, lo que hice fue un cambio de fechas, para q Japer sea transformado en la misma época q los demás. Por eso, Jas no va a estar en el ejército confederado, sino que va a estar participando en la primera guerra mundial.

¿Me logré explicar?

Otra duda, en este caso de Mond:

_Desde que Maria (creo que asi se llama) muerde a Jasper y este le ayuda, y todo lo que sucede en la guerra de los neofitos en el sur pasa mucho tiempo... todo ese tiempo le esperara Alice??_

_Pues, este fic es en esencia un Edward X Bella, no tenía pensado centrarme mucho en los démás, pero tenía que incluirlos, pero si es su deseo, puedo desviarme un poco y narrar al menos parte de lo que sucede con los otros Cullen...Uds mandan!!!!_

_Creo q esas dos son las más importantes!!! M disculpan si dejé x fuera a alguien._

X cierto, necesito ayuda para hacer un summary decente de esta historia!!!!

M, ayudan????

_D nuevo, millones de gracias am todas las q djaron reviews (creo q solo tengo lectorAs XD)_

_Y la + calurosa bnvenida a las personas nuevas x aqui!!!_

_Besos_


	38. Noooooo

**¡Noooooooo!**

**Bella POV**

Alice seguía sin dar muestras de vida y eso me enloquecía. Menos mal que ya estaba en el manicomio.

Me había quedado dormida con la oreja pegada al ducto esperando, sin resultado alguno que Alice rompiera su silencio. Pero el día comenzaba a clarear, pude verlo a través de la triste ventana de mi habitación.

-¡Número 1036! –gritaron aporreando mi puerta.

¿Me hablaban a mi?

-¡1036! –repitieron del otro lado.

¿1036? Recordé que a Alice la llamaban 421. ¿Aquí a todos nos llamaban por un número?

-¡Ultima llamada para la paciente 1036! Si no responde ahora perderá su turno en el baño.

¿Turno en el baño?

-¡Espere! –grité a través de la puerta.- ¿Yo soy la 1036?

-Paciente 1036, habitación 422, Isabella Marie Swan, depresión e intento de suicidio- respondió la voz casi automáticamente.

-No quiero perder el baño.

-Aléjese de la puerta.

-¿Eh?

-¡Lejos de la puerta!

Me deslicé hasta el fondo de la habitación y musité un débil "ya". La puerta se abrió y una enfermera de mirada severa entró en la habitación, con una carpeta amarillenta en una mano y un jabón en la otra.

-¿Qué tan mala fue la noche?

-¿La noche?

-Tienes un aspecto horroroso.

Tomando en cuenta que había pasado los días anteriores llorando por Edward y anoche apenas si había dormido, tuve que darle la razón.

-Le diré al doctor que te mande somníferos.

Lo que menos necesitaba era estar dopada en estos momentos. Intenté componer una sonrisa convincente como las de Edward y endulcé mi voz tanto como me lo permitió mi garganta:

-Eso no será necesario, enfermera. Lo que pasa es que extrañé mi almohada, estoy segura de que esta noche dormiré mejor. Gracias por su atención.

Me vio de arriba abajo y asintió.

-Al baño,1036.

-Disculpe, ¿cree que pueda llamarme Bella?

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces y garabateó algo dentro de su carpeta.

-Al baño- dudó un instante- Bella.

Esta vez, no fue necesario fingir, le sonreí agradecida. No podía permitir que mi nombre se perdiera en medio de los laberintos de Lakeshore.

Me condujo a través de diferentes pasillos. Traté de memorizar las direcciones, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda. Pero fueron tantos que perdí la cuenta. Finalmente, abrió una puerta, de color blanco como todo lo demás y con un gesto me indicó que pasara.

Había doce cubículos en el baño. Seis a la derecha, seis al fondo y una lámina brillante similar a un espejo en la pared de la derecha. Cuando pregunté, la enfermera me explicó que Lakeshore no podía tener espejos reales pues eran peligrosos para la seguridad de los pacientes, por eso colocaban estas que estaban hechas de plástico y aluminio, para evitar percances que comprometieran a al institución.

Me incomodó la mirada que me lanzó, y en eso recordé que yo había entrado ahí por intento de suicidio.

Puso la barra de jabón en mi mano y señaló con un dedo el tercer cubículo de la pared del fondo.

Caminé con lentitud y cerré la puerta.

-No pase el seguro.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que quedarme aquí fuera mientras se baña. No pase el seguro, prometo no mirar, pero usted debe portarse bien.

Sentí que mi intimidad era cruelmente violada, pero no quería enemistarme con esa enfermera. Destrabé el pestillo de la puerta y caminé hacia la regadera. Me saqué la ropa del hospital y la coloqué sobre la puerta. Giré el grifo con suavidad, y aún cuando sabía que el agua iba a estar fría, tirité bajo el chorro helado.

En definitiva, no tardaría tanto en el baño a partir de hoy.

Enjaboné mí cuerpo y mi cabello con la barra que me habían dado y gemí un par de veces debido a la gelidez del agua.

-Número- la enfermera cambió de parecer- Bella, aprisa.

-Ya… sal…go –dije mientras mis dientes castañeteaban-

- La toalla está en la puerta.

Cerré el grifo y tomé la toalla de color blanco.

Sequé mi cara, mi cuerpo y por último mi pelo. Mi ropa ya no estaba ahí. Me envolví en el paño y dudosa, me atreví a sacar la voz:

-Esto… ¿mi ropa?

-Debo hacerte un examen físico antes de que te…

-¡Por favor no! ¡Por favor! No tengo nada de nada. Se lo juro.

La puerta se entreabrió. Nunca me había sentido tan expuesta como en ese momento. La miré suplicante, y algo en mis ojos debió convencerla, ya que ella me tendió una bolsa y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Vístete rápido.

-¡Gracias!

Me puse la ropa tan rápido como pude sin caer. Y salí del cubículo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento para con aquella mujer.

-De todas maneras debo revisarla. Aunque dudo mucho que la hija del jefe Swan… nada, olvídalo. Pude ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, tal vez lo imaginé o tal vez no.

- ¿Usted conoce a Charlie?

Creí atisbar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo conocí. –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Oh!

-Ahora, lo exámenes.

Tragué con dificultad.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo antes?

Ella me miró con sus penetrantes ojos.

-Puedes, pero tal vez no te responda.

Sonreí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Me miró por un segundo.

-Sue. Sue Clearwater.

Asentí.

-Andando.



Los exámenes no fueron taaaaaaaan malos como pensé que serían. Las marcas de dedos en mis muñecas se habían difuminado un poco, así que Sue no hizo demasiadas preguntas. Se limitó a fruncir los labios y garabatear en su carpeta.

Miré mi muñeca desnuda y me felicité a mi misma por haber pasado el colgante que me había dado Edward a una cadena que ahora se mantenía oculta bajo mi ropa.

Como la tira de cuero también había sido un regalo, la había anudado varias veces alrededor de los eslabones de mi collar para asegurarme de que nunca lo perdería.

En realidad, lo único que había ido realmente mal fue el momento en que fui conducida hacia el laboratorio para los análisis que debían hacerme.

Las palabras "aguja", "sangre" y "Bella" en una sola oración eran sinónimo de desgracia. De hecho, la última vez que me sacaron sangre para análisis, al ver el líquido rojo llenando el tubito en manos de la enfermera, la impresión fue tanta, que me desmayé y me abri la cabeza al golpearme contra una mesa.

Esta vez no fue mucho mejor.

Me senté obediente en la silla, tratando de mantener una respiración más o menos constante, y esperé tratando de ser valiente mientras Sue preparaba las cosas para mi tortura.

Cuando ella se puso de pie junto a mi enarbolando la temible jeringa sentí que todo a mi alrededor se movía.

-Sentirás un pinchazo- dijo Sue mientras introducía la aguja en mi brazo.

El olor a óxido y a sal llegó aún y cuando no se veía sangre fuera del tubo contenedor.

Antes de que ella alcanzara a sacar la aguja de mi brazo, comencé a hiperventilar.

-¿Estás bien?

No claro que no lo estaba. La habitación se había convertido en un borrón extraño, tenía la frente perlada de sudor y sentía mi cuerpo moverse peligrosamente con dirección al suelo.

Antes de que llegara a desmayarme, sentí un aroma distinto al de la sangre en mi nariz. Alcohol.

-Tienes mala suerte ¿Sabes? – murmuró Sue mientras ponía el algodón en mi mano y se daba vuelta para escribir algo.

- ¿Por- inhalé con fuerza- qué?

-Lakeshore no es un buen lugar para alguien que le teme a las agujas y la sangre.

-¿Hacen exámenes constantemente?

-En tu caso, será una vez a la semana.

¿A la semana? ¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!


	39. Malas noticias

**Malas noticias**

**Impotencia**

**Edward POV**

Algo había salido mal, lo presentía, casi podía oler la derrota en el aire. Tal vez Bella ya se había ido a Phoenix, tal vez el golpe que les había dado a Charlie y Reneé Swan no había sido suficiente para evitar la mudanza.

Tal vez Esme no había encontrado la casa. O se había encontrado con Carlisle y él la había convencido de no entregar la carta.

O tal vez (esta era le peor de las opciones), Bella no había querido recibir mi carta, o la había roto en pedacitos al saber que venía de mi. Y ahora estaba saliendo con alguien como Newton.

-¡Agggggggh!

Eso era demasiado para mi.

-¡Cálmate Edward!Tienes que calmarte. Solo han pasado- miré el reloj- diez minutos desde que Esme se fue.

¿Diez minutos? ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? Lo sabía, algo iba mal. Bella ya no me quería. ¿Por qué?

¿Acaso ya sabía la clase de monstruo que era yo?

¡Basta! Tenía que calmarme. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Recorrí la casa en cinco segundos y finalmente logré encontrarlo. Sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte, pero hasta ahora sentía necesidad de usarlo.

Pasé mis dedos sobre las teclas del piano de media cola de color blanco y suspiré cuando las notas surgieron altas y claras. Me senté en el taburete forrado en cuero café y dejé que mis emociones fluyeran a través de cada nota. Interpreté a los grandes, Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin, Debussy, los maestros del piano.

Luego, cuando hube descargado mi frustración, dejé que mi mente volara y poco a poco, de mis dedos surgió aquella exquisita melodía que se tocaba en mi mente una y otra vez cuando estaba junto a Bella, pero hasta ahora había tenido la oportunidad de tocarponer en notas.

"Es muy bonita"

-Gracias-murmuré sin voltear.

-Cada vez me sorprende más esa capacidad tuya, Edward. ¿Tenías aptitudes similares cuando eras humano?

-¿Cómo leer mentes? –dije mientras seguía tocando – No, me habría divertido en grande con ciertos parásitos.

Carlisle rió.

-Intenta recordar, tal vez eras bueno intuyendo lo que los demás pensaban.

-Pues, creo que sí. Siempre fui muy intuitivo. Por eso nunca desee seguir los pasos de mi padre y convertirme en abogado.

- ¿Demasiados mentirosos?

-Cierto. No podía evitar que un cretino anduviese por las calles solo por que tenía dinero para pagarme.

-Tienes unos cánones de justicia muy marcados.

-Lo sé. A papá no le gustaba nada, habría querido que fuese más flexible.

-¿Qué opinaba Elizabeth?

-Heredé eso de ella. Nunca nos gustaron los mentirosos. Por cierto –dejé de tocar y lo encaré- ¿Qué ha sabido de mi madre?

Carlisle sonrió con amargura.

-Pues, va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Después de que dejó de cuidar de ti, presentó una mejoría. No hay duda de que es una mujer fuerte.

-Lo es- acepté-. ¿Y luego?

-Ahí es donde se pone pesado. Cuando una enfermera le dio el pésame por tu muerte, Elizabeth prácticamente la atacó.

-¿Qué? –escupí.

-Al parecer tu madre estaba convencida de que un ángel se había llevado a su hijo para darle la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Creo que ese fui yo, aunque no tengo idea de por qué pensó que yo era un ángel.

-¿Y qué pasó?

El rostro de Carlisle se ensombreció.

-Se negó a comer y a aceptar las medicinas.

-¿Qué ella hizo qué?

-Dijo que no tenía sentido seguir viviendo ahora que los dos amores de su vida habían muerto.

-¿Y?

-La transfirieron ayer a un hospital en Nueva York.

-¿Y está bien?

-No he podido contactar con ellos.

Siseé entre dientes. Eso lo único que me aseguraba era que mamá seguía viva, ayer.

-Seguiré intentándolo de todas formas.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

"No por ahora"

-Me siento un inútil.

-No seas así.

-Lo soy, no puedo hacer nada de nada para ayudar.

-Es solo temporal. Más adelante será diferente.

-Igual que con Bella, igual que con las puertas. Es horrible.

-¿Sabes en donde está Esme?

"No le digas a Carlisle", repitió la voz en mi cabeza.

-Esto… no. Creo que salió pero no se a donde fue.

¡Que bueno que el lector de mentes era yo!

Carlisle sonrió.

-Si me necesitas, estaré en mi despacho. ¿Podrías decirle a Esme que me busque?

-Claro.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

Carlisle se dirigió con presteza a su despacho y oí la puerta cerrarse.

Sin pensar, me senté en el banquillo de nuevo y seguí tocando.

"¿Es para Bella?"

Sonreí al escuchar su voz.

-Eso creo, solo puedo pensar en ella cuando la toco.

"Necesito que hablemos".

¡Oh, oh! Por lo general las conversaciones que comenzaban así no eran nada buenas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tan malo fue? ¿Bella me odia?

Esme suspiró.

-La busqué en su casa, pero ella no estaba ahí.

-¡No! ¿Se mudaron? ¿Por qué?

-No, los Swan siguen viviendo ahí. Pero Bella no.

Nada de eso tenía sentido. ¿Bella se había ido de la casa?

-¿Por qué?

-Edward- Esme emitió un largo suspiro- las noticias que traigo son malas.

-¡Dímelas por favor!

-Bella está en el hospital.

-¿Hospital? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está herida? ¿La alcanzó la influenza?

Esme negó con la cabeza.

"Es peor que eso"

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Está en Lakeshore.

-¿Lakeshore?

¿El psiquiátrico?

Esme asintió.

-¿Qué rayos hace mi Bella en un manicomio?

El rostro de Esme se convirtió en una máscara de dolor y amargura.

-La internaron ayer. Por intento de suicidio.


	40. Impotencia

**Impotencia**

**Alice POV**

La palabra impotencia describía muy bien lo que sentía en estos momentos. Impotencia, querer y no poder hacer algo.

J. Whitlock. Supe que se llama así, pues era el nombre que rezaba la placa que traía puesta en su chaqueta. Mi chico era un mayor en el ejército, nunca lo había visto con tanta claridad como ahora.

Ahora que sabía que mi chico maravilla, mi J. Whitlock iba a ser mordido por esa mujer, por esa cosa, por ese monstruo… yo deseaba poder salvarlo. Pero dentro de este maldito lugar ¿qué podía hacer?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué a él?

Ahora entendía mejor el dolor de Bella. Saber que algo irremediable le había pasado a la persona que más quieres y no tener la capacidad de arreglarlo.

¡Tenía que hacer algo! Si me quedaba aquí, moriría de tristeza. De hecho, yo ya había comenzado a morir. Era vagamente consciente de los gritos de Bella, pero no me importaba, ya no me importaba nada.

Alfie había entrado y salido de mi cuarto tantas veces que ya ni siquiera me inmutaba cuando lo veía ahí dentro. El mundo a mi alrededor se había convertido en un parchón completamente borroso. No distinguía casi nada de lo que me rodeaba y cada minuto que pasaba en un rincón del dormitorio blanco, la oscuridad ganaba terreno en mi mente.

Pero esta no era la primera vez que esto me pasaba, ya había estado en esta oscuridad antes, era menos dolorosa que la realidad, porque en medio de mi oscuridad yo no sentía nada. No había dolor, no había tristeza, no había muerte, no había destrucción. Pero tampoco era feliz ahí. En mi oscuridad no había nada.

-¡Alice!

¿Quién me llama?

- Alice por favor, estoy preocupada por ti.

¿Bella?

Lo siento. No es mi intención hacerte sufrir, eso está muy mal. Pero… no quiero volver. Aquí al menos no estoy sufriendo.

-Whitlock, mi J. Whitlock.

Por un momento, traté de adivinar su nombre. Eso de llamarle J. no me gustaba, quería poder llamarlo por su nombre, así me sentiría más cerca de él, como si ya lo conociera.

¿Se llamaría Jonh? ¿Jake? ¿Joshua? ¿O tal vez Joseph?

J. Mi J.

Tal vez lo mejor sería esperar a conocerlo. Estaba segura de que lo conocería en algún momento, pero ya no quería esperar.

¡Tenía que salir de aquí! Tenía que hacerlo.

Y ahí estaba Alfie otra vez, maldiciendo en voz baja a alguien. No le presté demasiada atención. No me importaba. No me importaba nada.

Mi mundo se estaba invirtiendo, todo estaba mal. ¿Por qué?

Abracé mis piernas con más fuerza y deseé que mi J. estuviera bien en donde sea que estuviera, que no dejara este mundo, y que viniera a buscarme.

En algún momento me levantaron del suelo. Era casi como levitar, igual podía seguir sentada, yo no me daba cuenta de nada.

Pude escuchar un suave siseo provenir desde afuera. Un animal salvaje, tal vez, no lo sabía… no me importaba, ya no me importaba nada.

-Te sacaré de aquí.

¿Alfie?

-Nunca te tendrá.

¿De que hablaba?

-Estaremos fuera en un segundo.

¿Qué?

Me sujetaron con más fuerza, tanta, que casi sentí dolor. Pero no… yo no sentía… no podía sentir.

J… ¿Por qué ya no podía verlo? ¿Por qué motivo ya no aparecía en aquellos flashes dentro de mi cabeza?

Espera… Alfie había hablado de sacarme de ahí. ¿Iríamos afuera?

Cerré los ojos y traté de recordar como eran las cosas afuera. No lo logré.

-No dejaré que te toque ni un pelo. Nunca serás para él.

Ignoré su voz, pues de pronto, había tomado consciencia de algo. Yo iba a salir, Alfie me sacaría de ahí. Y eso significaba que yo sería libre, los muros de Lakeshore ya no limitarían mi mundo. Sería libre y podía buscar a mi J. Withlock por el mundo.

-Estaremos fuera muy pronto Allie.

Sonreí por dentro, pero en el exterior, mantuve la misma expresión ausente.

Sabía que Alfie me quería de una manera especial, siempre había sido muy dulce conmigo, nunca se negaba a nada que yo le pidiera y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a mi lado.

Yo también lo quería, pero sabía que si quería encontrarme con J, debía separarme de Alfie, y el no lo permitiría.

Después de salir, debería huir de Alfie.

Escuché un gruñido salvaje fuera, fuera lo que fuera, estaba furioso.

-Nunca te tendrá-sentenció Alfie-Nunca.

En cuanto salimos de la habitación, Alfie dejó de caminar y comenzó a volar. Y yo iba con él, a punto de encontrar a mi J.

**Bella POV**

Tenía que haber algo que yo pudiera hacer, alguna manera de ayudar a Alice que yo hubiera pasado por alto.

Alice… ¡Pobre Alice! Cuatro años encerrada en este asilo de locos, sin nadie que viniese a verla, sin nadie que esperara por ella. Alice… ¡Oh Alice! ¿De que forma podía yo…?

Intenté llamarla de nuevo:

-¿Alice?

De nuevo, nadie contestó.

-¿Alice?

Silencio.

-Alice, estoy segura de que el chico maravilla está bien.

Eso era mentira, yo no podía saberlo, ni siquiera lo conocía y lo único que me aseguraba que existía era la certeza que tenía Alice de que era así.

-¿Alice?

-Duérmete.

Era la voz de Sue, que llegaba desde el pasillo.

-¿Cómo está Alice?

-¿Quién?

Tragué saliva.

-La 421.

-¡Ah! El enfermero Beallow la ha llevado a hacerse unos exámenes.

-¿Quién?

-El encargado de la 421.

-¿A esta hora?

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sue emitido un largo suspiro.

-La forma en que se maneja este hospital no es asunto tuyo Isabella.

La forma en que pronunció mi nombre hizo que bajara la cabeza. Me estaba regañando.

-Duérmete o reconsideraré lo de los sedantes.

-Sue…

-Comenzaré a contar.

-Pero…

-Bella, ahora.

-Solo quiero saber como está Alice.

-Uno…

-Por favor…

-Dos…

-¡Sue!

-Tres.

Sue abrió la puerta enarbolando una jeringa, abrí los ojos de la impresión, y debido al miedo, no fui capaz de oponer resistencia.

Sentí un pinchazo en algún lugar del cuello y casi de inmediato, todo a mi alrededor se desdibujó.

-Descansa, Bella.

* * *

El capi pasado estuvo realmente corto!! XD espero que este les haya gustado más, como siempre espero sus coments!!!

Los quiero!!!

Beshos


	41. ¿Sueños o pesadillas?

**Sueños o pesadillas**

**Bella POV **

La melodía del piano de nuevo llegaba hasta mis oídos y en esta ocasión, no dudé en levantarme de la cama y correr escaleras abajo para verlo a él.

Edward me llamaba, cada nota gritaba mi nombre y me exigía que me apresurase a ir en su encuentro.

Justo como la última vez, el estaba ahí sentado, con sus dedos recorriendo hábilmente cada tecla arrancando sonidos tan magníficos que habrían sido imposibles de obtener para cualquier humano, pero claro, Edward no era un humano.

Me recargué contra el marco de la puerta y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, casi lujuriosa que me producía el ver su cabello cobrizo moviéndose cada vez que él lo hacía, el ver su nívea piel, el saber que él estaba ahí.

-Pensé que nunca vendrías- susurró con su voz de arcángel sin dejar de tocar- Has tardado demasiado. ¿Por qué?

-Lo siento. –musité en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no has venido antes?

¿Yo?

-¿Acaso te has olvidado de mí?

¿Olvidado de él? ¿De qué rayos hablaba?

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti!

-Eso me complace. Estoy seguro de que nunca podrás olvidarme.

Yo también lo estaba. Miré a Edward con atención, seguía sin poder ver su rostro, y el se mantenía ligeramente inclinado tocando el piano.

Recordé la última vez que lo había visto, la demencia con la que había sujetado mis muñecas y como sus ojos habían pasado de rojo rubí, a ser negros como el carbón.

Lo miré una vez más, y mi corazón se detuvo. Edward ya no era un ser humano, era un demonio, o tal vez un ángel. Pero yo seguía amándolo igual, yo estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de él.

Yo lo amaba y cada centímetro de mi piel me exigía romper la distancia que ahora nos separaba.

-Ven-dijo Edward en voz alta.

Continué de pie en el mismo lugar mientras oía a Edward tocar.

-Ven ahora- esta vez, Edward me lo exigía.

Busqué mi voz, pero no la encontré. Caminé como una autómata hasta vencer la distancia entre Edward y yo. Me puse de pié justo detrás de él.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? –quiso saber Edward.

-Tengo miedo de que desaparezcas- admití.

Edward se rió en ese momento.

-¿Por qué habría de desaparecer?-inquirió él.

-Un ángel no puede estar demasiado tiempo entre los humanos-dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

-¿Ah no? –sus mejillas se tensaron cuando sonrió- ¿por qué no?

-Los ángeles fueron hechos para estar en el cielo, no rodeados por seres humanos que lo único que podemos hacer es soñar con su belleza.

El sonido del piano se detuvo, pero Edward no se volteó para mirarme.

-¿Y si yo no fuera un ángel?-detecté un matiz raro en su voz.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¿Qué harías si no estuviera en el bando de los buenos? ¿Y si fuera el villano?

-¡No lo eres!

Edward suspiró y reanudó la canción justo donde la había dejado.

-¿Por qué habrías serlo? –inquirí.

-¿Estarías por siempre a mi lado?

¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Qué quería decirme Edward?

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?

-¿Lo harías? ¿Te quedarías a mi lado por siempre y para siempre?

-Sí, lo haría.

-¿Me amarás siempre?

-Siempre- le juré.

-¿Y si yo hiciera cosas realmente malas?

-Tú no puedes hacer cosas malas.

-Desearía que no pensaras eso.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se volteaba a verme? ¿Por qué no me sentaba yo a su lado?

Tuve que esperar un minuto entero para tranquilizarme y lograr encontrar mi voz.

-¿No debería pensarlo?

-No. No deberías.

-Pero tú no eres malo.

-Eso no fue una pregunta.

-Constataba un hecho –respondí alzando la barbilla.

Edward meneó la cabeza, pero no me miró.

-No tienes buen tino para juzgar a la gente.

Me moví un poco para ver su rostro de perfil, desde donde estaba, no podía mirar sus ojos, pero si el resto de su cara. Estaba pálido y ojeroso.

-¿Estás enfermo de nuevo? –pregunté tratando de controlar el temblor en mi voz,

-No –respondió lacónicamente.

La melodía se detuvo de nuevo y pude ver como Edward apretaba sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y pude ver como su rostro se crispaba ligeramente.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?

Estiré la mano para tocar su rostro, y Edward desapareció.

-¿Edward?

Lo encontré de pie a un par de metros de del piano, dándome la espalda.

¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido?

-No me toques –dijo Edward en un siseo,

Bajé el rostro azorada por la frialdad de Edward.

-Lo siento

Edward continuó de pie, sin querer voltearse.

-Es que me preocupas- intenté explicarle.

-Eso no está bien. Deberías preocuparte por ti misma.

-Cuando pensé que tu… que tu… -las palabras no me salían.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Edward de mal talante.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo- musité.

En ese instante, la frialdad de Edward se derrumbó. Dejó de fingir indiferencia, y habló con sinceridad:

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que te haré.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Intenté advertirte Bella. No soy lo que tu crees. No soy el héroe, soy el villano y he venido por ti.

No entendía ni quería entender lo que Edward trataba de decirme. Bajé el rostro y miré el piso con obstinación.

-Mírame- dijo Edward en voz baja.

-No puedo.

-¡Mírame!

-No quiero.

Antes de que yo pudiera parpadear, él estaba frente a mí. Me tomó del mentón y me obligó a levantar la cara, pero dirigí mis ojos al suelo. Yo no debía ver a Edward. Quería mostrarme algo que me asustara y yo no podía sentir miedo cuando estaba con él.

-¿No quieres verme?

Negué con dificultad, pues el aún sostenía mi barbilla.

-No quería que esto pasara.

-¿Qué?

-No quería, de verdad que no.

-¿Qué cosa? -repetí

-No quería que tuvieras que morir, Bella. Pero es la única manera de obtener lo que deseo.

-¿Qué deseas?

-A ti.

-Ya me tienes –murmuré- yo te pertenezco.

-No entiendes.

No, no entendía.

-Lo que yo quiero- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío- lo que más quiero- mi cuerpo entero se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca- es tu sangre

En ese instante, unos colmillos que yo no sabía que él tenía se clavaron en mi garganta y yo grité.

Grité tan fuerte que sentí como mi garganta se desgarraba por fuera… y por dentro.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me encontré sola en medio de la oscuridad.

Entendí lo que había sucedido y me senté en mi cama en el psiquiátrico respirando entrecortadamente. Escuché un sonido similar al que hacen los aserraderos y atraje mis piernas para abrazarlas con mis brazos.

Pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaron por mis mejillas hasta caer sobre las mantas blancas. Miré hacia arriba buscando una gotera, pero nada caía desde el techo.

¿Estaba llorando? Solté una de mis rodillas y me llevé la mano a la cara. Estaba toda mojada. No era lluvia ni nieve derretida. Eran lágrimas. No era un aserradero, el sonido que escuchaba provenía de alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Apreté los dientes tratando de controlarme, no quería otra dosis de sedantes.

Recordé la gloriosa imagen de Edward en mi… sueño. Y de inmediato volví a echarme a llorar. El sueño en sí, no me asustaba, la verdad, aún y cuando Edward fuese un… lo que sea que fuese, él no me asustaba, lo que me aterrorizaba era haber despertado ahí, en un lugar en el que él no podía estar.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Edward como algo vital. Como el aire o el agua.

En eso escuché a alguien maldecir en la habitación de al lado.

¿Alice?

Agucé el oído.

-¡¿De que rayos estás hablando?! –grito alguien en el pasillo.

-¡Shhhh! Los despertarás a todos.

Esta vez, la mujer habló más suavemente, así que tuve que aguzar el oido para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Me perdí una parte de la conversación pues los murmullos eran demasiado bajos para mis oídos. Bajé de la cama y me acerqué a la puerta.

-¿Ya revisaste en el laboratorio?

No escuché la respuesta.

-¿Los baños? ¿El comedor? ¡No pude haberse desvanecido!

La otra persona debió decir algo, por que la mujer, cuya voz reconocí como la de Sue, le respondió:

-¡No seas estúpido! Nadie escapa de Lakeshore, es imposible. ¡Búscala!

Hubo una breve pausa y supuse que era la persona con la que estaba Sue quien hablaba.

-¡¿Cómo que Alfred tampoco está?! –estalló Sue.

En el momento en que lo entendí, una sola palabra salió de mis labios.

-Alice


	42. Carlisle lo sabe todo

**Carlisle lo sabe todo**

**Edward POV **

Las palabras manicomio, Bella e intento de suicidio no podían usarse en la misma oración. No era correcto, no era posible. ¡No era cierto!

"No lo está asimilando"

Miré a Esme con desdén, ¿Cómo pretendía que yo "asimilara" el hecho de que mi ángel hubiese tratado de quitarse la vida y que estuviese encerrada en un psiquiátrico?

"No debí decírselo"

-No hubieses podido ocultármelo, te agradezco que me lo dijeras.

Esme me miró preocupada.

-Por favor no hagas una locura, Edward.

-¿Qué consideras una locura?

-Ir por ella a Lakeshore, por ejemplo.

La miré con frustración.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga, Esme? ¡Sabes que ella no está loca!

-La depresión puede ser una enfermedad.

-No te atrevas, no pienses en eso. ¡Bella no intentaría acabar con su vida!

"No lo sé"

-¡No lo haría!

¿Por qué estaba gritando? ¿Por qué sentía esta ira homicida? Esme había sido realmente buena conmigo, no tenía ningun derecho a tratarla así.

Respiré hondo tratando de tranquilizarme, me pellizqué el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice y traté de razonar.

Punto numero uno, existía la posibilidad de que Bella hubiese intentado suicidarse. Me esforcé por recordar el momento en que había sujetado sus muñecas durante mi desastrosa visita a su casa, pero no tenían ni un solo corte. No obstante, si recordaba un olor a sangre procedente de la palma de su mano, el olor que me había vuelto loco.

Punto numero dos, los Swan no se habían ido de Chicago aún y cuando Bella estuviese encerrada en ese horrible lugar al menos seguía bastante cerca. Eso no dejaba de ser un alivio, pero yo no podía dejarla ahí mucho tiempo.

Eso me llevaba al punto numero tres que iba en contra a la petición que me acababa de hacer Esme. Yo debía sacar a Bella de ahí, no solo era algo que quería, era algo que debía hacer. Pero ¿y si volvía a perder el control? ¡No podía matar a Bella!

-¡Ayúdame! – le supliqué a Esme.

-¿A qué?

-¡Ayúdame a sacarla de ahí!

-No puedo Edward.

-¡Te lo suplico! ¡Por favor!

Esme negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué harías si fuera Carlisle? – le recriminé.

-No puedo Edward.

-¡Si puedes! Sé que si. Esme, por favor, Bella es la única cosa importante que me queda en la vida, no puedo permitir que siga en ese lugar.

-¿Lo conoces? –inquirió Esme.

Asentí.

-Acompañé a mi padre hace un año, uno de sus clientes resultó ser esquizofrénico y tenían que hacer ciertos ajustes en los negocios que manejaba su familia, pero eso no importa ahora.

-¿Y si en realidad necesita ayuda?

-¡Lakeshore no es el lugar de mi Bella! Si realmente está mal, buscaré ayuda, pero por favor, por favor ayúdame a sacarla de ahí.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Cerré los ojos al oír la voz de Carlisle, los volví a abrir y miré a Esme suplicante. Si ella le decía algo, Carlisle me vigilaría para evitar que yo fuera a buscar a Bella.

"Tiene que saberlo" pensó Esme.

Le lancé una mirada fulminante y encaré a Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Nada- respondí tajante.

Carlisle suspiró y miró a Esme.

-¿Esme?

"Lo siento"

-Es Bella, Carlisle. Me acabo de enterar de que está internada en Lakeshore, desde ayer.

Ahí surgió el Dr. Cullen.

-¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que la llevaron en primer lugar?

-Depresión –dijo Esme mientras me miraba de reojo.

Carlisle se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo:

-Depresión: tristeza patológica, decaimiento, irritabilidad o un trastorno del humor que puede disminuir el rendimiento en el trabajo o limitar la actividad vital habitual.- recitó Carlisle- Usualmente es producto de una carencia de serotonina en el organismo, suelen ser condicionados por sucesos externos, o procesos de shock, la muerte de una persona cercana por ejemplo- murmuró mientras me miraba.

¡Genial! Simplemente perfecto, Bella estaba así por mi culpa. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? ¡Ah, sí! Porque yo era un monstruo que había venido al mundo solo para causarle problemas a Bella.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?

Ese comentario me tomó con la guardia baja.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy seguro de que no la dejarás ahí, también estoy enterado, de su pequeña treta con la carta.- dijo mientras miraba a Esme acusador.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Asesinaste a la mitad de los árboles del Amazonas con tus borradores, era difícil no darse cuenta.

¿Había registrado mi cuarto?

-No quería husmear, fui a buscar un libro en la biblioteca de tu habitación y descubrí la papelera desbordándose, no eres tan cuidadoso como crees. ¿Sabes?

Si hubiese podido, me habría sonrojado.

-No pienso regañarte, eres casi un adulto y la verdad, no puedo ejercer demasiado control sobre ti. Por ahora, estás bajo mi cuidado para evitar que tengas problema con los Vulturi, pero en cuanto ejerzas control sobre tu sed, serás libre de seguir el camino que mejor te parezca.

Carlisle era una buena persona. Me daba libertad de elegir, no quería frenar mi libre albedrío, y en su mente, escuché que lo único que quería, era que yo fuera feliz.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-La sacaré de ahí.

-Edward no puede entrar en Lakeshore- apuntó Esme

-No- dijo Carlisle meditabundo- pero yo si.

¿Él? ¿Carlisle me ayudaría a sacar a Bella de ahí?

-¿Participarás en esto?

-Es mejor evitar que cometas una locura, al menos Esme y yo lograremos frenarte.

Esme sonrió.

-Aunque será necesario esperar a que amanezca.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa.

-Eso depende de Charlie y Reneé Swan.

* * *

_Hola! Creo q nunca antes m habia retrasado tanto en actualizar!!! Lo siento!!!_

_Espero q este capi les haya gustado!!! De paso, quería pedirle q n los coments d este capi, m planteen todas las dudas que tengan hasta el momento, para poder ir aclarando ciertas cosas, xq muy pronto, la historia va a pasar a otro nivel... pues las circunstancias van a cambiar, en cuanto saq a Bella de Lakeshore (Xq si la voy a sacar), las bases de la historia de Meyer desaparecen y la vida de Bella va a dar un giro de 180º!!!_

_XD!!! _

_Espero q les guste!!!_


	43. Fuga en Lakeshore

**Fuga en Lakeshore**

**Bella POV**

El caos reinaba en Lakeshore. Los encargados corrían de arriba abajo, Sue (que al parecer era Jefe de Enfermería) mascullaba ordenes y de vez en cuando maldecía, y algunos locos aullaban desde sus cuartos desconcertados por el ruido a estas horas.

No tenía un reloj, pero según mis cálculos, apenas era de madrugada. Los celadores trataban de mantener calmados a los pacientes y a falta de otros medios habían recorrido al uso de sedantes.

Poco a poco los gritos se fueron extinguiendo. Escuché el tintineo de las llaves al otro lado y sin pensar, me eché la sábana encima y fingí que dormía. Un enfermero entró en el cuarto, pude oír sus pasos, se acercó a mi cama pero no me atreví a abrir los ojos.

-Pareces tener suerte 1036.

Recuerda que estás dormida, recuerda que estás dormida- repetí en mi cabeza para evitar hacer algo que me delatase.

-No creo que necesites esto. Menos mal que alguien si puede dormir con todo este barullo.

Suspiró.

-Nunca en toda la historia de Lakeshore... ¡No puedo creerlo!

Necesitaba que él lo dijera, saber de boca suya que Alfred realmente se había llevado a Alice.

Vamos, dilo. Dilo –pensé.

-¿Por qué te tardas tanto tiempo ahí dentro? ¡Es solo una inyección! –gritó alguien desde fuera.

-Odio cuando se pone así. ¡Que temperamento el que maneja esa tipa!

Entendí que se refería a Sue.

-Ya voy

-¡Ahora!

-No nos pagaran horas extra por esto, lo sé. ¡Yo lo sabía! Sabia que tanta adoración del viejo por la 421 no era normal. ¡Pero no! Nadie me hacía caso.

Bien, estaba hablando de Alice y Alfred. Ahora solo necesitaba que se explayara un poco en el tema. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? ¿Qué?

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –reconocí la voz monocorde de Jonah.

-No, esta duerme como un cachorro.

-Creo que Sue le administró algo anoche.

-Bien por ella –dijo el primer enfermero, supuse que se encogió de hombros.

-¡Vaya lío! ¿No?

-Ajá.

-Clearwater está hecha un basilisco. Ha estado a punto de arrancarme la cabeza hace un rato.

-No creo que haya sido por tu competencia.

-¡No seas así! Sabes que amo mi trabajo –dijo Jonah en medio de una risa fingida.

-Si, como tú digas.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que pasó?

-No conozco detalles, sé que Beallow no se presentó a su guardia y que la 421 no estaba en su cuarto durante la revisión de medianoche.

-¡Que embrollo! No entiendo por que rayos Clearwater no quiere aceptar que él se la llevó, en cualquier caso es mejor que una fuga. Además, mas que enfermero, el debía ser un paciente. Nunca me agradó ese tipo. Me parecía raro.

-Ummm-murmuró él.

-Es en serio. ¿Qué clase de enfermero se niega a hacer análisis de sangre?

-Si bueno, después del casi incidente aquel día, terminaron dándole la razón.

-¡Bah! Puras patrañas, no me trago ese cuento.

-Las fobias son enfermedades también.

-Si, pero se me hace imposible que ese haya obtenido título de enfermería teniéndole miedo a la sangre.

- ¿Y según tu lo falsificó? El tipo sabe lo que hace, después de Clearwater es el mejor.

Jonah bufó.

-Aunque te cueste admitirlo, es la verdad. Cada quien encuentra sus inconvenientes con el trabajo, para él era la sangre, para ti son los baños de cama.

Lo sentí estremecerse.

-¿Ves?

-Eres insoportable.

- Si claro, aquí yo soy el problemático.

-Jonah, Hopes, ¿qué hacen ahí perdiendo el tiempo?

Jonah murmuró una excusa y caminó arrastrando los pies hacia fuera.

-¿Vienes? –preguntó desde la puerta.

Sentí los ojos del primer enfermero en mi rostro y tuve que controlarme para no mirarlo.

-¿Hopes?

-Si ya voy.

La puerta se cerró y escuché el clic que emitía cuando le pasaban llave. Me quité la sabana de una patada y contemplé el techo.

Alice se había ido, Alfred se la había llevado quien sabe a donde y no tenía idea de por qué. Pero así era.

**Alice POV**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido el viento acariciándome el rostro, por eso, en medio de mi oscuridad, disfruté de la experiencia.

En algún momento habíamos dejado las sombrías calles nocturnas de Chicago para entrar en un bosque. Me exprimí los sesos tratando de recordar el nombre del bosque en el que había acampado con mi padre cuando tenía unos doce… pero como tantos otros recuerdos, ese simplemente había desaparecido.

Desde el día en que pisé Lakeshore por primera vez, mi vida había ido cayendo en picada hasta que de la vieja Alice no quedaron más que tristes despojos.

Olvide el rostro de mi padre, olvide si tenía hermanos, olvide mi casa, incluso olvide mi nombre, al menos parte de él… Sabía que me llamaba Alice… pero ¿Alice que? No alcanzaba a recordar mi apellido…

Por unos segundos, odié profundamente a mis padres. ¿Por qué me habían condenado a ese infierno? ¡Yo no estaba loca! Todas y cada una de mis visiones se habían vuelto realidad. ¡Me condenaban por haber tenido la razón!

¿Por qué no me querían? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Tranquila, Alice, no te va a tocar.

La voz de Alfie me sacó de mis pensamientos. ¿Quién no me tocaría?

-Lo dejaremos atrás muy pronto.

¿Nos estaban persiguiendo?

En ese momento, Alfie se detuvo en seco y mi cuerpo se estremeció por el impacto, íbamos demasiado rápido y el no había tomado en cuenta que me iba cargando. Me estremecí.

-¡Está aquí! ¿Cómo nos encontró tan rápido?

¿Lo había alcanzado? ¡Pero si prácticamente volábamos!

-Un rastreador-siseó él- ¡por un demonio! ¿Por qué tenía que elegirla precisamente a ella?

Alfie se giró escrutando algo que se escondía entre los árboles.

-Nos alcanzará, es joven y podrá encontrarnos. ¡Diablos! ¡No! No esperaba algo así. ¿Por qué?

¿Nos encontraría? ¿Quién?

-¡Tu sangre no será suya! ¡No!

¿Eh?

Lentamente Alfie me puso en el suelo.

-Discúlpame Alice, de verdad lo lamento mi niña, pero no puede tenerte.

¡¿Por qué no entendía nada?!

Fui vagamente consciente de la humedad del suelo, y luego, del aliento helado de Alfie en mi cuello.

Un piquete. Eso fue lo que sentí, como si Alfie acabase de inyectarme algo en mi cuello. Justo como tantas otras veces, lo extraño era que en este caso, el líquido no estaba frío, estaba caliente, muy caliente. Casi quemaba.

-¡Lo distraeré!

Mientras veía a Alfie alejarse en la espesura de los árboles, recordé a Bella… recordé a mi J. y vi la luna brillando débilmente entre los árboles…

Justo ese instante, fue cuando sentí el calor extendiéndose por mis venas, como si me hubiesen inyectado agua hirviendo que ahora se abría paso dentro de mi cuerpo tratando de destruirlo todo a su paso.

Un grito atravesó el bosque y rompió la calma como si hubiese sido un cuchillo afilado. A mi alrededor, algunos animales nocturnos se removieron inquietos y por un minuto, sentí miedo, sentí dolor… y me di cuenta de que me había quedado completamente sola.

Pero eso solo duró un minuto, luego, todo a mi alrededor se volvió un remolino de colores. Y yo me sumí en aquel conocido abismo, negro como boca de lobo.

Un lugar en el que el dolor, no existía.


	44. El plan Rescatemos a Bella

**El plan "Rescatemos a Bella"**

**Edward POV**

Aún no alcanzaba a creer en mi buena suerte, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas con Carlisle de nuestro lado.

El Dr. Cullen además de ser una persona bastante afable, era brillante. A decir verdad, nunca se me habría ocurrido un plan como ese aún y cuando contara con los mismos recursos que él.

De hecho, lo que había pensado hasta el momento más que un plan, era una estupidez. Había considerado la posibilidad de llegar a Lakeshore, arrancar la pared más cercana al cuarto de Bella y sacarla de ahí corriendo intentando no respirar hasta ponerla a salvo.

Luego, cuando ella me preguntase de donde había salido la fuerza sobrehumana, la vertiginosa velocidad, y los otros detalles (entre ellos el hecho de que mi dieta ahora se basaba en sangre), yo le diría:

-Bella, mi amor, ¿escuchaste alguna vez historias sobre criaturas repugnantes que roban mujeres hermosas para chuparle la sangre? ¿Sí? ¡Que bueno! Eso me ahorra muchas explicaciones, lo que pasa es que yo soy una de esas.

Y cuando ella me mirara con miedo en sus ojos, yo me apresuraría a agregar:

-No amor, no me mires así, no soy como todos los vampiros, yo soy vegetariano. No, no te rías, déjame explicarte, verás, fui adoptado por Carlisle y su esposa. Sí, Carlisle, el doctor Cullen, ese que me diagnosticó la gripe. ¡Ah que no adivinas! Él era un vampiro y yo estaba a punto de estirar la pata en el hospital, sí que para evitarlo me mordió y me transformó en una criatura inmortal, incapaz de dormir que estuvo hace un par de días en tu casa a punto de matarte.

¡Que linda historia! ¿No?

No sería precisamente sutil, eso lo tenía claro. Y si Bella era lista saldría corriendo a encerrarse a un iglesia o algo por el estilo para salvarse de mi y de mi deseo de estar con ella para siempre. Y yo moriría inevitablemente de tristeza. ¡Ah! Pero ¿que estoy diciendo? ¡Yo no puedo morir! Así que me esperaba una eternidad de soledad y tristeza. ¡Maravilloso!

Pero ahora con Carlisle las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, comenzando por el hecho de que ya no tendría que arrancar un muro para sacarla de ahí.

-¿Ya te sientes más tranquilo? –preguntó Esme mientras me sonreía con calidez.

Asentí.

-Disculpa por perder los estribos hace un rato.

-No hay cuidado. De hecho, me sorprende lo mucho que logras controlarte.

-¿Controlarme?

-Estabas realmente molesto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por tus ojos.

-¿Eh?

-Nuestras pupilas se dilatan o se contraen según ciertos estados de ánimo. Por ejemplo, la sed hace que se dilaten, por eso nuestros ojos se tornan negros. Lo mismo sucede cuando nos molestamos.

-¿Y mis ojos estaban negros?

-¡Oh si! Como el carbón. Me parece increíble que aún conservemos la mesilla del café.

-¿Tan mal me veía? –pregunté azorado.

-Lo manejas bien. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Crees que sea capaz de ver a Bella pronto?

-Eso espero.

Asentí.

-Familia-dijo Carlisle mientras se acercaba con un pliego de papel bastante grande en las manos- es hora de que los Cullen discutamos el plan "Rescatemos a Bella" –Carlisle me miró por un segundo- ¿Pasa algo Edward?

-No es nada.

-Puedes decírmelo.

-Te reirás.

-Prometo no hacerlo.

-No sabía que también era un Cullen.

El rostro de Carlisle cambió automáticamente de expresión, parecía avergonzado.

-¡Lo siento! Me he precipitado. No te enfades, es solo que pensé…

"No, no pensé"

-Solo me ha sorprendido, es todo. No me molesta, me siento- busqué la palabra adecuada- halagado. Nunca pensé que tu…

-Es que como tendrás que estar con nosotros al menos por el siguiente año creía que sería necesario inventar una historia, se me ocurrió que tal vez podrías ser nuestro hijo adoptivo, pero si quieres, puedes conservar tu apellido…

"¡Claro que quiere! Es su apellido ¡Tonto!"

-Cullen me parece bien- dije con una sonrisa.

La verdad, si iba a comenzar una vida nueva, estaría bien contar con un nuevo nombre, y si Carlisle estaba dispuesto a dármelo…

-Edward Cullen- dijo Esme mientras sonreía- Suena muy bien.

-Quiero que sepas, que de ninguna manera quiero que olvides quienes son tus padres, Edward y Elizabeth Masen son… fueron… son…

-Déjalo así, Carlisle. Te entiendo. Muchas gracias.

Carlisle me miró por unos instantes y luego se aclaró la garganta aún y cuando no había necesidad.

-Bien, el plan "Rescatemos a Bella" de acuerdo – era divertido verlo así de nervioso- Estos, son los planos de Lakeshore- dijo mientras extendía los papeles sobre la mesa.

Lo miré incrédulo.

-¿Es en serio?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

-¿Cómo los obtuviste?

-Contactos, Edward, contactos.

Nota mental: "Nunca subestimes a Carlisle"

-Ahora, Bella debe estar en esta ala –dijo mientras señalaba un largo pasillo con su dedo- eso significa, que se encuentra en uno de los puntos más cercanos al exterior. Esta en un área de seguridad mínima.

-¿Seguridad mínima?

-Colocan ahí a pacientes con grados de agresividad bajos.

-Personas poco propensas a planear fugas –acotó Esme-¿cierto?

-Exacto.

-Eso es bueno ¿verdad?

-Muy bueno. Ahora, tú estarás aquí y Esme estará justo aquí –dijo mientras señalaba dos puntos en la parte exterior. Sentí una punzada de rabia al notar que yo estaría en el punto más alejado de todos. Pero lo ignoré mientras pensaba en otra cosa.

Si nosotros íbamos a estar fuera ¿cómo sacaríamos a Bella sin romper el muro? ¿O sí lo arrancaríamos?

-Yo estaré dentro- dijo Carlisle interpretando correctamente mis pensamientos- Me encargaré de conducir a Bella hacia fuera sin hacer demasiados destrozos.

-¿Como entran los Swan en el plan?

-Planeo convencerlos de que me permitan evaluar a Bella, estoy seguro de que podré convencerlos de… los métodos poco ortodoxos que utilizan en Lakeshore.

-Convencer a Charlie Swan, no será un problema, creo que el mayor obstáculo será la madre de Bella.

-Ten algo de fe en mi, Edward, ya verás como lograré que me den autorización de echarle un vistazo.

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Esme- ¿Qué excusa le darás a los Swan por tu repentino interés en su hija?

Carlisle la miró pensativo. Bueno, está claro que no podemos a incluir a Edward en la historia, pero la influenza puede ser una opción. Puedo mencionar que el virus ha cambiado y en su nueva forma tarda varias semanas antes de mostrar síntomas. No creo que sean muy duchos en jerga médica.

-Eres cruel –dijo Esme mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios- Todo sea por la felicidad de Edward.

-Te lo agradezco.

Carlisle me sonrió con bondad. Y por más que hurgué en sus pensamientos, no encontré más que aquel amor desinteresado hacia mí.

-¿Qué me toca hacer a mi?—preguntó Esme

-Tú y Edward se encargarán de la vigilancia, desde el punto en el que estará Edward, tendrá acceso a la mayor parte del hospital, y tomando en cuenta su don, será fácil para él detectar cualquier posible inconveniente.

Entonces no me estaban dejando por fuera, me daban una posición que fuera de utilidad. Fuera, los rayos del sol comenzaban a brillar. Al parecer sería un día hermoso, aunque algo nublado.

-¿Cuándo irás a hablar con los Swan?- inquirió Esme.

-Aún y cuando al parecer quien manda en esa casa es Reneé, no puedo pasar por encima de Charlie Swan, planeo pasar por ahí antes de que se vaya a la estación.

-¿A qué hora iremos por Bella?

-Tendremos que esperar a que anochezca, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean merodeando por ahí temprano, además será más fácil sacarla con menos gente en los pasillos.

Asentí.

-Ahora, necesito que entiendas algo, Edward.

Lo miré atento.

-Aún y cuando saquemos a Bella de ahí hoy, no estás listo para estar con ella, por más que logre controlarte, es un riesgo que ni tu ni yo podemos correr.

-¿Y qué pasará con Bella?

-Primero, será necesario evaluar si tiene realmente los problemas por los que entró en Lakeshore en primer lugar.

-¿Y si no es así?

-Si no es así, tendrá que regresar a su casa.

-¡Se la llevarán a Phoenix! –objeté.

-¿De qué te sirve que ella esté aquí? De todas maneras no puedes estar cerca.

-Al menos puedo saber como está.

-Lo único que lograrás será torturarte a ti mismo, además, intentarás ponerte a prueba cada vez que puedas y pondrás en peligro su salud y tu integridad mental.

-Pero…

-Edward, esa es mi condición para ayudar en todo esto. Si quieres que coopere con el plan, debes prometer que no te acercarás a Bella hasta que haya pasado al menos, tu primer año como neófito.

-¡Un año!

-Como mínimo.

Un año sin Bella, doce meses, cincuenta y dos semanas, trescientos sesenta y cinco días, ocho mil setecientas sesenta horas… Solo esperar a que anocheciera se me hacía demasiado tiempo.

-Júralo Edward.

-No puedo Carlisle.

-Sé razonable, Edward- intentó razonar Esme- es por su seguridad.

-Lo sé pero…

-¿Cuánto la amas? –preguntó Carlisle de repente.

- ¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto la amas?

-Demasiado, más que a mi propia…- iba a decir vida, pero ese término ya no resultaba adecuado- existencia.

-Entonces comprométete a dejarla vivir.

Suspiré derrotado.

-Hecho, tú la sacas de ahí y la pones a salvo, y yo… me aseguraré de que permanezca así, completamente a salvo… de mi


	45. ¿Por qué?

**¿Por qué?**

**Bella POV **

Buscaron a Alice y a Alfred por toda la planta física de Lakeshore hasta bien entrada la tarde. No hubo desayuno, no hubo baño de sol, no hubo ducha, no hubo cena, no hubo nada.

Sue seguía sin aceptar la posibilidad de que alguien hubiese escapado del psiquiátrico y se negaba aún más a considerar si quiera que uno de sus enfermeros hubiese estado implicado.

Yo mientras tanto, me sentía más sola a cada segundo. Pasé las siguientes horas sentada junto al ducto, con la esperanza de que en algún momento Alice gritara mi nombre y dijera que todo había sido una broma y que ella había "visto" en que lugar nunca la buscarían. Pero claro, eso no pasó.

Alice se había ido, sumándose a la lista de personas que me habían abandonado. Edward, Charlie, Reneé y ahora, Alice.

Me parecía una jugarreta demasiado cruel el que la vida me quitara a todas las personas que yo había llegado a querer. Era como si la felicidad fuese algo que estaba completamente vetado para mi, como si mi vida y la dicha fuesen países vecinos, pero yo careciera de pasaporte.

Podía pararme justo en el límite. Echar un vistazo y añorar todas aquellas cosas maravillosas, pero solo eso, solo tenía derecho a desear, nunca a tener. Pues justo en el momento en que yo estaba a punto de alcanzar lo que quería, algo lo colocaba fuera de mi alcance.

Así fue con Edward la primera vez, justo en el momento en el que lo imposible, que el me quisiera, pasó a ser real, el había dejado este mundo. Pero el había regresado, como ángel o como demonio, había vuelto por mí, por que quería estar a mi lado, y justo cuando la vida me daba una segunda oportunidad, me habían mandado a este lugar, dejando a Edward fuera, negándome la posibilidad de estar junto a él, excepto en mis sueños que más que esperanzadores, eran caóticos.

Honestamente, había pensado que Alice era mi salvavidas, mi rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre mí, ganando terreno a segundo. Pero Alice, como todo lo bueno en mi vida, también había desaparecido, había logrado escapar de este mundo gris… y no me había llevado con ella.

Al final, yo estaba sola. Tal vez lo estaría por siempre. Tal vez era mi culpa, por desear aferrarme a seres que eran más que simples humanos.

Edward, con su aire angelical, con su belleza y perfección. Alice, con su rostro de duendecillo y sus movimientos de hada.

Claro, la culpa era mía por ansiar estar con ese tipo de criaturas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Yo estar con ellos! Era algo que simplemente no podía ser, una gárgola jamás podría estar junto al David, o junto a un ángel de Boticelli.

Pero claro, yo era obstinada y ahí era justamente donde quería estar. ¿Acaso no notaba lo mucho que desencajaba? Si bien, yo no era la más completa aberración, no era nada extraordinaria.

Por un momento, pensé en los pavos reales. Por un lado, estaba el macho, con su cola de colores brillantes, tan hermosa, tan deslumbrante, una criatura sacada de un cuento de hadas. Y luego estaba la hembra. Tan común… tan desalineada, tan poco notable.

Sí, justo como Edward y yo.

Pero Edward había jurado que me amaba, tanto como yo lo amaba a él. La pregunta era si yo le había creído, si ese momento había sido real, o si solo había sido un sueño, como aquel otro, en el que Edward hundía sus afilados colmillos en la piel de mi garganta para beber mi sangre… como un monstruo aterrador.

La nueva apariencia de Edward me resultaba de lo más intrigante, y cuando evoqué el recuerdo de aquella noche oscura en que bajé las escaleras de mi casa guiada por las notas de un piano, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció.

Edward nunca me había parecido tan hermoso, ni tan aterrador como en este momento y yo sabía que algo se me escapaba en aquel cuadro de asombrosa perfección. Algo no calzaba ahí, como si aquella persona fuese mi Edward, pero a la vez, fuese alguien más. No alcanzaba a comprenderlo.

Tal vez, era el color de sus ojos lo más desconcertante. El haber perdido las esmeraldas y tener ahora aquellos rubíes en cuyo interior resplandecía aquella chispa que ocultaba un deseo homicida.

Pero tal vez, yo estaba siendo demasiado dramática, tal vez ese brillo sobrenatural era producto de mi imaginación, y el único motivo por el que veía a Edward de esa manera era debido a las ideas preconcebidas que había en mi cabeza. El que él hubiera muerto y ahora regresado y que me hacía pensar que se había transformado en un ángel, un ángel de cualquier tipo, celestial o infernal, pero un ángel al fin y al cabo.

¿Sería Edward peligroso?

Recordé su sonrisa deslumbrante y el destello de sus dientes blancos aquel día en el salón del piano y dejé de respirar.

Tal vez, tal vez si era peligroso, en eso, recordé la suavidad con que me había dado mi primer beso, el roce de su mano cuando patinó conmigo en la superficie congelada del lago y el cascabeleo de su risa. Sí, tal vez era peligroso pero no malo. No malo.

En ese momento, mi estómago rugió en señal de protesta. No había comido desde el día anterior y tenía realmente mucha hambre. Me pasé la mano por el vientre en un ademán distraído y pensé en Alice.

De seguro, ella tenía mucha más hambre que yo. Después de todo, yo sí había comido algo anoche. Ella no había probado bocado. De hecho, antes de que Sue me mandara a dormir tan "dulcemente", había oído a Alfred luchando con ella para que comiera algo, hasta finalmente rendirse.

Huir debía ser agotador. Me preguntaba si ella estaría despierta en este momento. Tal vez ya se habían detenido en algún lugar lejano, tal vez ya habían salido de Illinois y ahora Alice dormía tranquilamente, disfrutando de su libertad por primera vez en cuatro años. A lo mejor Alfred ya se había deshecho del camisón blanco de Alice y le había conseguido ropa que se ajustara mejor a su figura de duende.

Resultaba frustrante no poder hacer nada más que suposiciones. Me habría gustado ir con ella, correr la misma suerte que Alice, ser libre. Libre del blanco que me rodeaba, de aquella monotonía que parecía querer absorberme por completo.

Abracé mis piernas y cerré los ojos, no podía comenzar a llorar en este momento, así que me concentré en la imagen de Edward, en su cabello cobrizo despeinado, en su sonrisa torcida, en sus dientes perfectos, en su mentón, en sus mejillas teñidas por un ligero tono rosa.

En ese momento, mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Había recordado algo malo. Sus mejillas habían estado rosadas ese día, nuestro último día, a causa de la fiebre, la fiebre que se lo había llevado de este mundo, la enfermedad que había matado a su familia, o al menos a su padre… de la adorable Elizabeth yo no sabía nada.

La vida era injusta. Edward merecía vivir, era joven, guapo, perfecto… brillante. Habría podido tener el mundo a sus pies si hubiera querido. ¡¿Por qué había tenido que vivir tan poco tiempo?!

¡El merecía vivir!

Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo comenzaron a derramarse por mis mejillas, calientes y saladas.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué se había ido para dejarme aquí? Y ahora que había vuelto… ¿por qué no se daba prisa para estar de nuevo juntos? ¿Acaso ya no le importaba?

Y ¿por qué Alice se había ido también? ¿No éramos amigas? ¡¿Dónde quedaba la amistad?!

Si hubiese sido yo la que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escapar, habría tratado de que ella también pudiese hacerlo. Ella no pensaba igual. Se había ido sin mí. Por que yo sería solo una carga, un estorbo que dificultaría las cosas para ella.

Nuevas lágrimas, esta vez de ira, mojaron mis mejillas.

¡Claro! Ahora lo entendía, ninguno de los dos quería tener que cargar conmigo, se habían dado cuenta de que ni valía la pena y habían escapado de mi para no tener que dar explicaciones.

¡Y yo aquí llorando como tonta por ellos! Me sentía burlada. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese sido tan crédula?

Un ángel no podía haberse enamorado de una mortal… Un duendecillo que más parecía salido de un cuento de hadas que de la realidad, no podía ansiar mi amistad.

¿Por qué me había creído tan importante?

¿Por qué?


	46. Vampiros en Lakeshore

**Vampiros en Lakeshore**

**Edward POV **

Tal y como yo pensaba, Charlie Swan no había sido un problema, de hecho, fue fácil para Carlisle obtener su autorización para ingresar a Lakeshore a valorar a Bella.

Reneé, la madre de Bella, era harina de otro costal. Se había mostrado bastante cordial con Carlisle, según vi en sus pensamientos, hasta que supo el motivo de su visita. Pero una vez que Carlisle reveló el motivo por el cual había estado tocando la puerta de los Swan a las siete de la mañana en un día especialmente frío y nublado, la calidez de la Sra. Swan había apretado los dientes y adoptó al instante una actitud mucho más desconfiada.

Yo en parte, entendía por qué, resultaba embarazoso para ella que alguien como el doctor Cullen estuviera enterado de la situación que atravesaba su familia. Un hijo encerrado en el loquero no era precisamente una buena carta de presentación. Mucho menos cuando Bella estaba en edad para casarse.

¡Casarse! A mi la verdad, poco me importaba que Bella estuviese en Lakeshore con o sin razón. Yo la amaba, la amaba como nunca amaría a nadie más. Y para mi, ella sería siempre el ser más perfecto de toda la Creación.

Pero claro, yo "estaba muerto", y mis intenciones de casarme con Bella en cuanto mi sed de su sangre dejara de ser un estorbo, eran obviamente desconocidas por Reneé. Y de no haber sido por el quebranto en la salud mental de Bella, probablemente ella habría conseguido algún otro prospecto para Bella en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Estuve a punto de entrar a trompicones a soltarle la sopa a los Swan y a exigirles que sacaran a Bella de ahí para poder casarme con ella antes de que algún imbecil como Newton pudiera hacerse con su mano antes, pero claro, yo estaba "muerto" y lo único que habría logrado sería que todos los Swan fuesen encerrados en el manicomio por estar viendo "fantasmas"

Por eso, tuve que confiar en la persuasión de Carlisle y esperar pacientemente escondido a una distancia prudente de cualquier humano mientras Carlisle entraba en la casa de Bella para convencer a sus padres. Por suerte, contaba con mi "habilidad extra" y podía infiltrarme en los pensamientos de los demás y así enterarme de la conversación.

Aún así, ansiaba poder hacer más por ayudar a mi dulce Bella.

Hasta ahora, no había podido saber como había sido su reacción al saber que yo estaba… muerto. Ahora lo sabía y deseaba que alguien me lavara el cerebro para sacar esas horribles imágenes de mi cabeza.

Bella apoyada en sus brazos y piernas en el suelo, junto al teléfono que oscilaba de un lado al otro, mientras suaves lágrimas caían desde sus ojos hasta el suelo sin pasar por sus mejillas.

Reneé inclinada a su lado tratando de hacer que su hija reaccionara mientras intentaba adivinar que clase de noticia le habían dado por teléfono. Y Bella permanecía en la misma posición en el suelo, casi como si se hubiera congelado mientras de su boca salían miles y miles de débiles "no".

Así se había dado cuenta mi pobre Bella de que yo había dejado el mundo.

Los siguientes recuerdos, que en esta ocasión eran de Charlie, no resultaron más fáciles de ver.

Bella estaba recostada en su cama con la mirada perdida, sus ojos carentes de brillo fijos en el techo, sin ver nada realmente, más pálida que nunca, y también, más delgada. De no haber sido por el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, habría pensado que estaba muerta.

Ya no quería ver más, pero tampoco podía "apagar" esto, así que seguí viendo sus recuerdos conforme ellos los revivían en sus mentes para contarle a Carlisle el tormento por el que habían pasado antes de que ambos (es decir Reneé), tomaran la desición de buscar ayuda profesional.

Ahí, entró Carlisle plantando la semilla de la duda en ambos, creando mentiras tan bien pensadas para desprestigiar al psiquiátrico, que en menos de cinco minutos Charlie había comenzado a gritar:

-¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hija! ¿En donde has encerrado a mi bebé, mujer?

Con Reneé, Carlisle tuvo que echar mano a sus conocimientos médicos, pues ella tenía una manera peculiar de ver el mundo que las atrocidades que hacían en Lakeshore simplemente no la asustaban. Pero cuando Carlisle comenzó a hablar con apasionadamente sobre términos médicos, como si estuviera en una convención, el cerebro de la Sra. Swan sufrió un pequeño colapso, se quedó en blanco por unos segundos y luego accedió a que Carlisle la revisara.

En el momento en que Carlisle escribió la autorización y de que los Swan firmaron la autorización, respiré aliviado por primera vez en el día.

-¿Todo ha ido bien? –preguntó Esme con su dulzura habitual.

-Todo bien, Carlisle se las ha apañado para convencerlos a ambos.

-¡Qué alivio!

Coincidí con ella, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas ahora que Carlisle gozaba de un permiso auténtico para ingresar en Lakeshore, yo había pensado en falsificar uno, pero claro, Esme y Carlisle eran muy correctos para algo así.

No pude dejar de sonreírle a Carlisle en cuanto salió de la casa de los Swan.

-¿Y ahora que sigue?

-La segunda fase del plan, misión de reconocimiento –dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-¿Tantearemos el terreno?

-Exactamente.

Esto de ser un Cullen no dejaba de ser divertido.

Ahí llego el arrepentimiento. ¿Acaso yo ya no era un Masen? ¿Qué había olvidado así de rápido a los maravillosos padres que tuve alguna vez? ¡Yo era un ingrato! Y para colmo, un monstruo. Un monstruo que no podía estar con la persona que más amaba por que era incapaz de írsele encima y destrozarle la yugular para beber su sangre.

Miré los rostros sonrientes de Esme y Carlisle y comprendí algo. Yo, no era un monstruo por ser un vampiro. Después de todo, ellos también eran vampiros y no resultaban aterradores en lo absoluto.

Pero yo sí que era una criatura deplorable.

Yo sí.

-¿Listo, Edward?

-Listo.

Los seguí sin pensar demasiado. Una vez en Lakeshore, comenzamos a patrullar alrededor cuidándonos de no llamar demasiado la atención y practicando a ver que tan útil podía resultarnos mi don.

Con lo mal que me sentía conmigo mismo, nada era tan bueno como meterse en la mente de alguien más.

Resultó ser algo muy efectivo pues podía ver quien estaba dentro, por qué y de que manera podía resultarnos útil.

Pero claro, la única voz que yo ansiaba escuchar, era justo la que por más que lo intentaba, no lograba escuchar. Como si Bella fuese una muda mental.

Gracias a su enloquecedor efluvio, fui capaz de encontrarla, se hallaba justo en el área en la que Carlisle había dicho, con una ventana ovalada, por la cual yo podría fácilmente ver a la razón de mi delirio… si tuviese la certeza de que no arrancaría los barrotes con tal de matarla una vez su aroma fuese más intenso.

Así que no me acerqué.

Carlisle y Esme sí que la vieron. Y la imagen de Bella en su mente era completamente desalentadora Estaba aovillada en el piso, vestida con un conjunto blanco que no le sentaba nada bien, su rostro estaba mojado, sus ojos enrojecidos y en general, tenía un aire de tristeza profunda. Era como si su alma se hubiese desprendido de su cuerpo.

¿Qué le habían hecho a mi ángel ahí?

Si Bella no estaba loca cuando entró en Lakeshore, tal vez ahora si lo estaba.

**Bella POV**

Escuchaba el golpeteo suave que hacían los zapatos de lona de los encargados de Lakeshore al caminar fuera de mi habitación.

Tap, tap… tap, tap.

Cincuenta, cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos… uno tras otro, siempre andando, no se detenía y el sonido se volvía cada vez más rítmico y predecible.

Después de unos minutos, el sonido de los zapatos se convirtió en un sonido de fondo y comencé a oír otras cosas. El goteo de un grifo en alguna parte.

Plop, plop, plop… Gota, gota, gota.

Luego, llegaron otros sonidos, algo distintos esta vez. El murmullo de los enfermeros en el pasillo, el rasgar de la pluma sobre el papel, el frufrú de un abrigo ondeando en el pasillo.

Fui consciente de todo, lo oí todo y nada de lo que escuchaba me importaba. Por que yo misma no importaba. No le importaba a nadie y estaba sola. Edward no vendría por mí porque yo no valía tanto. Alice se había ido sin mi porque yo no era tan importante. Mis padres me habían dejado aquí por que mi "problema" suponía una molestia para ellos.

Estaba sola, a nadie le importaba lo que pasara conmigo. Entonces ¿por qué habría de importarme a mi?

Yo no había nacido para ser feliz, y eso era algo que tenía que aceptar. Pero era difícil. Tanto, que una parte de mi ser se aferraba a ideas que no tenían ninguna base racional.

Como que Alice no había tenido ni voz ni voto en su huida de Lakeshore o que Edward me quería realmente.

Edward, al pronunciar su nombre una lágrima salió de mi ojo derecho dejando un rastro húmedo por toda mi mejilla. La limpié de un manotazo, si alguien entraba y me veía llorando sin razón aparente, me sedarían de nuevo.

Aunque tal vez, sólo tal vez, el dormir sería menos terrible que esta agonía que se había metido en mi pecho y que amenazaba con matarme. Pero claro, las posibilidades de que muriera eran muy bajas, tanto que hasta me resultaban molestas. Si no había podido morir cuando me enteré de que Edward lo había hecho… era improbable que lo consiguiera ahora, sobre todo cuando me encontraba vigilada día y noche.

Eso me molestaba. ¿Qué acaso no podían dejarme en paz? Si yo quería ser miserable, ¿por qué demonios no me lo permitían? ¿Por qué metían sus narices constantemente en mi cuarto obligándome a componer una sonrisa falsa que más bien parecía una mueca?

Incluso, tenía la impresión de que alguien me vigilaba desde fuera. Sólo era una suposición, pues en realidad, no había visto nada realmente, pero por un instante, tuve la certeza de que el Dr. Cullen había estado colgado de los barrotes de mi ventana, mirándome preocupado. Pero para cuando parpadeé, él ya no estaba ahí.

Por supuesto, podía se sólo una jugarreta de mi mente. Tal vez el blanco perenne de Lakeshore había comenzado a afectar mi pobre cabeza y ahora veía cosas que no estaban ahí.

Habría sido bueno ver un rostro conocido en estos momentos. Tal vez alguien que hubiera conocido a Edward también. Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba, Edward había nombrado Carlisle aquel día en mi casa, el día en que sus dedos quedaron marcados en mis muñecas por la fuerza con la que me había sujetado. Y yo misma lo había visto ¿no?

Aquel guapo doctor era algo difícil de pasar por alto. Si, Carlisle Cullen también había estado aquel día en mi casa, había sido él quien había hecho que Edward se fuera, que me dejara de nuevo.

Otra lágrima recorrió mi rostro, la saqué con mi manga y crucé los brazos sobre mis rodillas flexionadas.

No estaba bien que pensara que el Dr. Cullen estaba por aquí, pues si lo hacía, terminaría pensando que Edward también lo estaba, y por ende, que vendría a buscarme. Y claro, eso solo era posible en mi cabeza, en el mundo real las cosas nunca serían así por más que yo lo deseara, porque, un pez podía enamorarse de un ave, pero ¿dónde vivirían?

Aquí, yo era el pez, y me había enamorado irrevocablemente de Edward, mi ave, aún y cuando desde el principio sabía que nunca me crecerían alas. No podía volar con el, por que yo estaba hecha para el agua y el para surcar los cielos. Pero claro, mi obstinación y mi estupidez no tenían límites e ingenuamente, yo había considerado la posibilidad de que mi ave se quedaría viviendo junto al estanque por siempre, pero las aves no nacieron para estar atadas en ninguna parte.

No. Carlisle Cullen no había estado en mi ventana.

Sí, este pez se quedaría por siempre en el agua.

No, el ave no vendría por el pez.

**Edward POV**

-¡Hay que hacer algo! Hay que hacer algo ahora- les exigí a Carlisle y Esme.

-Tómalo con calma. No podemos precipitarnos, Si damos un paso en falso el plan se vendrá abajo. Tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo.

-¡Está muriendo! ¿Acaso no viste lo mal que está? ¡Este lugar la está volviendo loca! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

"Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada aún"

Cerré los puños y chasqueé los dientes.

¡Esto era inaudito! Bella, mi pobre Bella… ¿Qué clase de persona permitía que un ángel sufriera así?

-¿Vas a entrar ya, Carlisle?- preguntó Esme en voz baja.

Con mi vista periférica, pude ver que Carlisle asentía.

-Será preferible. Aún no sé como la sacaré, pero lo mejor será entrar ahora mismo.

"Está peor de lo que imaginé"

-¿De lo que imaginaste?-le recriminé- ¿Sabías que estaría así?

Carlisle me miró con suavidad.

-Por las cosas que me dijeron Charlie y Reneé Swan era de suponerse. Desde que se enteró de que tu habías muerto- Carlisle no titubeó- dejó de comer y de dormir, entró en un estado catatónico, el recurso que utilizó su organismo para evitar un colapso, pero antes de que tu fueras a su casa, Bella despertó de alguna manera.

-¿Reaccionó?

-Reneé y ella discutieron cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que se la llevarían a Phoenix, al parecer, ella entró en crisis. Al parecer estaba molesta.

-¿Molesta?

-A veces, cuando perdemos a un ser querido, esa es la reacción que tenemos. Según entiendo canalizó parte de la rabia que sentía por que tú estuvieras muerto. Cosa que era cierta, al menos hasta donde ella sabía.

Me había perdido toda esta conversación cuando estaba espiando en la mente de Charlie Swan. ¡Demonios!

-¿Qué hizo?

-Más bien, ella deshizo algo: sus maletas, de una manera nada delicada, arrojó todo por la habitación. De hecho, creo que rompió un par de cosas en el proceso. Entonces, la Sra. Swan recurrió a un método poco convencional para calmar a su hija, la metió bajo la regadera en un intento de hacerla reaccionar con el agua fría.

-¿Y funcionó?

-Bella se bañó y se vistió correctamente por sí sola, y luego, inclusive aceptó algo de té de parte de su nana. Pero ahí fue donde comenzó el problema.

-¿Qué paso?

-Al parecer, quebró la taza de té y con sus pedazos, ella se cortó las…

-No puede haber cortado sus venas. – dije resuelto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que si eso pasó antes de que yo llegara esa noche, entonces, cuando sujeté a Bella ese día, mis manos habrían quedado impregnadas de su sangre. Cosa que no pasó, y fueron justo sus muñecas lo que yo sujete. Es imposible que no me haya dado cuenta.

-Pero sí había sangre ahí.

-Lo sé, pero el corte lo tenía en la palma de la mano. De hecho, fue esa herida fresca lo que me enloqueció, de no haber sido por ella, yo no habría olfateado su aroma a tanta distancia.

Carlisle me miró ceñudo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente. De hecho, apostaría a que lo que sucedió con la taza de té, no fue más que accidente. Bella es la persona más torpe que he conocido.

-¡Entonces los Swan han cometido un terrible error! –exclamó Esme horroriza.

-Reneé Swan en realidad. Charlie no quería llevar ahí a Bella. –murmuró Carlisle con voz sombría.

-¡Pobre criatura!

Carlisle coincidió con ella.

Si, pobre Bella, mi ángel estaba ahí por culpa de un hecho aislado que su madre había tergiversado. En definitiva, las personas veían lo que querían ver.

Pero esto no se quedaría así, yo la sacaría a ella de ahí. Ahora. De ser necesario, habría vampiros en Lakeshore esta noche.

En eso, un olor me golpeó y mi boca se llenó de ponzoña, pero no era sed lo que sentía. Esta sensación era distinta y al aroma también lo era. No era un humano, ni un animal. ¿Qué era?

Miré a Carlisle y a Esme y descubrí en ambos rostros la misma expresión de desconcierto. Algo andaba mal.

"¿Hay otro aquí?" se preguntó Esme.

¿Otro qué?

"Son tres" pensó Carlisle.

¿Tres qué?

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunte molesto por sentirme ignorante.

-¿Lo hueles? –preguntó Esme- ¿Sabes lo que es?

Esto no me gustaba nada.

-Sí, lo huelo pero no sé que es. Sé que no un ser humano.

-No, no lo es. Ni tampoco es un animal.

-¿Entonces que?

Carlisle se debatía internamente entre decírmelo o no. Pero claro, yo podía verlo en su mente.

"Es uno de nosotros"

-¿De nosotros?

-Otro vampiro- dijo Carlisle- Tres en realidad.

¡Oh, oh!

-¿Son vegetarianos también? –pregunté sin grandes esperanzas.

-Lo dudo, no hay muchos como nosotros en el mundo.

Lo sabía.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, y ahora Bella estaba siendo rondada por alguna bestia aún peor que yo.


	47. El ilusionista

**El ilusionista**

**Bella POV**

En algún momento, debí quedarme dormida. Me di cuenta pues en el momento en que abrí los ojos, yo estaba recostada en mi cama y en la mesilla de al lado había una bandeja con un guiso, que ya estaba frío y un vaso con agua. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, tampoco le di importancia. ¿Qué importaba el tiempo? ¡Nada! La verdad, mientras más rápido pasara, menos me quedaba de vida.

¡Qué manera de pensar!

Tomé el cuenco con la comida y lo olfateé. Comencé a comer y me lo tragué todo, casi sin saborearlo, más preocupada por llenar mi estómago vacío que por disfrutar de la comida.

Al final, seguía sintiendo hambre, pero al menos ya mi estómago no gruñía.

Miré hacia fuera, hoy no había sido un día precisamente bonito, ni soleado. No había salido de mi cuarto desde la fuga de Alice y la desaparición de Alfred y la verdad, me sentía bastante incómoda. Un sensación de claustrofobia a veces me invadía y tenía le impresión de que a cada momento, las paredes se movía un centímetro hacia dentro haciendo el cuarto más y más pequeño.

En algún momento terminaría aplastada. Al menos me había traído agua y comida.

Tomé el vaso y bebí su contenido de un trago. Tenía ese sabor que adquiere el agua cuando lleva mucho tiempo en el vaso. Pero calmó un poco la ansiedad que sentía… y la sed.

Miré hacia arriba y contemplé distraída las figuras que se formaban en el techo. Se sentía bien no tener que pensar. En eso, tocaron a la puerta.

Ese detalle debió alertarme de que algo no andaba bien. Nunca tocaban a la puerta, simplemente entraban y ya. Aún así, más por hábito que por cualquier cosa, respondí:

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido que me hizo pensar que había sido empujada con demasiada fuerza. En efecto, cuando el extraño entró en el cuarto, pude ver que el pestillo se había roto.

Desde la puerta, el recién llegado me contemplaba con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes-saludó ceremonioso.

Yo incliné torpemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¿Has dormido bien?

Asentí.

-¡Qué bueno!

Me tomé un momento para observarlo detenidamente. Su rostro era angular y sus labios carnosos y perfectos. Tenía el cabello negro y corto, ligeramente despeinado, su nariz era recta y sus cejas tenían un arco natural que le daba un toque armonioso a su cara. No podía tener más de unos veinticinco. Era tan poco común, como hermoso. Nada en su rostro desentonaba. Pero como siempre, lo que más me sorprendió, fueron sus ojos, de color borgoña. Justo como lo eran los ojos de Alfred. Tal vez si hubiesen tenido un tono ligeramente más encendido, habría pensado en los ojos de Edward aquella noche. Pero yo no quería pensar en Edward.

-¿Cómo te sientes bonita?

Desde que había entrado en Lakeshore, no había sido tratada con tal soltura. De hecho, la única que me había dado un trato más o menos humano, había sido Sue, pero desde la noche en que me había dado el somnífero, no había vuelto a verla. Por eso, me sorprendía la desfachatez con la que me trataba este completo extraño, como si fuéramos viejos amigos y el no estuviese en mi cuarto en un asilo de locos.

-¿Estoy bien?

Eso había sonado como una pregunta. Pero ni yo misma sabía como estaba.

-Te ves cansada, y algo hambrienta. ¿Te han tratado mal aquí?

No entendía por qué me hablaba así. Tampoco por qué le importaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-¿Y bien?

Negué con la cabeza incapaz de encontrar mi voz.

-¿Quieres irte?

¿De qué rayos hablaba este sujeto? ¿Irme? ¡Claro que quería irme! Lakeshore era mi infierno personal. Si no salía de aquí pronto, terminaría loca de remate.

-Sí.

El sonrió

-¿Quieres que te saqué de aquí, bonita?

En eso, noté que tenía un ligero acento, tal vez irlandés, en su voz.

Lo miré confundida. ¿Qué acaso el no trabajaba en Lakeshore? ¿Por qué me ofrecía sacarme? ¿Podía hacerlo realmente?

Se adelantó un pasó, y yo retrocedí otro tanto.

-No tengas miedo. No te haré daño. Yo no.

Mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar y tuve que apoyarme en la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

-Si tú lo deseas, te sacaré de aquí, solo debes pedírmelo.

¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-Será fácil. Lo prometo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos vamos de aquí?

-¿Quién eres? –inquirí.

-¡Vaya! –dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente con suavidad- ¡Soy un grosero! Yo aquí pidiéndote que salgamos de aquí y ni siquiera he tenido la cortesía de presentarme contigo. Mi nombre es Kyle. Kyle Davies. ¿Cuál es tu nombre bonita?

Dudé un segundo. Normalmente, desde pequeño aprendes a no hablar con desconocidos, sobre todo cuando tu padre es el jefe de policía de la ciudad de Chicago. Por otro lado, no estaba bien que tus padres te encerraran en un psiquiátrico cuando no estabas loco realmente.

-Isabella Swan.

-Un nombre hermoso para una persona hermosa.

Bajé los ojos. Apenada.

-¿De verdad puedes sacarme de aquí?

-Puedo. ¿Quieres salir?

-Sí, si quiero.

-¡No se diga más! ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo!

-¿En serio?

-Sólo necesito conseguirte un lindo vestido. Es una ingratitud que una criatura tan linda se cubra con semejantes trapos. ¿Me das medio minuto, Isabella?

Asentí.

-Vuelvo en un santiamén.

Dicho esto, salió del cuarto y tuvo el cuidado de empujar la puerta para que pareciera cerrada, me senté en la cama y suspiré. Probablemente estaba soñando. No era posible que fuera tan sencillo. No. ¡Imposible!

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, solo unos segundos más tarde, ahí estaba él, con un vestido de color rojo colgando del brazo y con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Me tendió el vestido y volvió a sonreír.

-Te dejaré sola para que te vistas. En cuanto estés preparada, toca dos veces la puerta. ¿Si?

-Hecho.

Me dedicó otra sonrisa y salió dando pasos elegantes del cuarto.

No pensé demasiado cuando me estaba vistiendo, pero una vez tuve puesto el vestido rojo, de seda. Una extraña sensación me invadió. No tenía idea de por qué iba a sacarme, si es que lo hacía. No sabía quién era él y no imaginaba que podía querer de mí.

Y aún y cuando siempre había sido una persona juiciosa. Nada de eso me importó. Por que el mundo en general no me importaba. Ya no quedaba nadie a quien pudiera extrañar, o que pudiera extrañarme. Charlie y Reneé ciertamente vivirían más tranquilos ahora. Mejor que declararan que yo había muerto. Era mejor tener una hija muerta que una hija loca.

Si, la verdad, lo mejor era que me fuera de aquí. Yo sería libre y ellos también. Era un buen plan. Aún y cuando no conociera al tal Kyle, esto era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Si no salía con él ahora, no lo haría nunca. Después de todo, Edward no estaba ahí fuera a punto de entrar para sacarme.

Caminé resuelta hasta la puerta, respiré hondo y golpeé dos veces.

**Edward POV**

Si antes había estado decidido a sacar a Bella de ahí a como diera lugar, ahora podía decirse que se había vuelto un deseo homicida.

Si alguno de los canallas que andaba por aquí se atrevía siquiera a poner un dedo sobre mi Bella, yo me encargaría de arrancarle la cabeza.

"Tranquilo Edward" me suplicó Esme con sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez no están de caza.

-No me detendré a averiguarlo.- mascullé.

- No estamos en posición de iniciar una pelea.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirí- Tres contra tres, es justo. Si no quieres que Esme pelee yo tomaré a su contrincante también.

-El que no puede pelear era tú, Edward.

-¿Disculpa? Por si no lo notaste soy mucho más fuerte que tú- dije molesto.

-Igual que cualquier neófito. Pero careces de técnica, están siendo muy sigilosos, quizá demasiado. Estos no son recién nacidos, Edward. Son vampiros experimentados y no han hecho nada para provocarnos.

-Aún –siseé – Tu la oliste, Carlisle, Bella huele demasiado bien para su propia seguridad.

-En lo personal, la sangre humana no resulta tan tentadora. De hecho, he aprendido a inmunizarme. Y nada nos dice que irán tras Bella.

-Aún y cuando no fueran tras ella. Cualquier humano… Todas esas vidas valen.

- No podemos intervenir, Edward. Están en su derecho de alimentarse, tal y como nosotros.

-¡No nos compares! Lo que nosotros hacemos no es tan… tan –fue difícil encontrar la palabra- vil. No matamos personas.

-Pero si animales, después de todo, también son seres vivos.

Me molestaba que Carlisle tratara de justificarlos.

-¿Puedes oír sus mentes? –interrumpió Esme- Tal vez si conoces sus intenciones sea más sencillo decidir que hacemos.

No había pensado en eso. Me concentré en los alrededores de Bella. Pero claro seguía sin poder "escucharla". Me alivié al no hallar a nadie más dentro de su habitación.

Me enfoqué en la dirección de la que venía el aroma. Ahí logré encontrar a los otros dos. Uno se hallaba del otro lado del edificio. Era un hombre y al parecer, estaba bastante aburrido.

El más cercano a nosotros, estaba oculto entre los árboles, se trataba de una mujer y a ella le pertenecía el efluvio que yo había captado. No encontré nada que hiciera que me enfadara más de lo que ya estaba, pero gracias a ella, logré ver hacia donde debía dirigir mi atención, al peligro inmediato.

El tercero. El último de los vampiros, estaba dentro del edificio. En el mismo pasillo en que estaba la habitación de Bella. Dirigí mi atención hacia ese punto, pero no estaba ahí. Luego, me enfoqué en la habitación de Bella, pero esta seguía en silencio. No había pensamientos ahí que yo pudiera escuchar.

Suspiré aliviado, al menos no había nadie ahí dentro con Bella. Volví a buscar los pensamientos del tercer intruso tratando de ubicar su posición, pero no lo lograba. Aún así, podía percibir su aroma, débilmente, pero ahí estaba.

-¿Edward?- inquirió Carlisle.

-Sí, son tres. Dos varones y una chica. La chica está por allá, entre los árboles, uno de los hombres está del otro lado del edificio de Lakeshore.

-¿Y el otro?

-No lo encuentro. Debería estar ahí dentro según la chica, de hecho, puedo detectar su aroma, pero no logro oírlo.

Carlisle frunció levemente el entrecejo.

"¿Aún nos oyes a nosotros?"

-Con toda claridad.

Esme parpadeó confundida, ella no había oído la pregunta.

"¿Y a los otros dos?"

Asentí.

-¿Puede estar bloqueándolo?

-No lo sé. El único lector de mentes que conocía era Aro. No estoy seguro de cómo funciona.

En ese momento, la chica pensó en algo que me dejó helado.

"¿Por qué está tardando tanto en sacar a la chica?"

¿Iban a sacar a alguien? ¿A quién? ¡Una chica! ¿Y si era Bella?

Chasqueé la lengua.

-¡No puedo quedarme aquí, Carlisle!

- Lo sé. Pero no puedes entrar.

-¡Entra tú entonces!

Carlisle escrutó los árboles con sus ojos dorados, pero antes de que me respondiera, su mirada se desenfocó.

-¿Estás bien?

No me respondió, miré a Esme y me sorprendí al ver que sus ojos también estaban perdidos en alguna parte.

Y justo ahí fue cuando sucedió.

Los jardines de Lakeshore desaparecieron, como si hubiesen sido un dibujo que había sido borrado de improviso por el artista, todo a mi alrededor se volvió de color blanco, un lienzo sin color, ni formas… ni nada.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de aclarar mi mente, pero cuando volví a abrirlos, yo ya no estaba en Lakeshore… ni en Chicago… ni en Illinois, ni en algún lugar que yo conociera.

Bajo mis pies ya no había césped, ni los restos derretidos de la nieve, había arena. Arena rojiza y cálida. Y sobre mi cabeza brillaba un sol incandescente

Cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos, tratando de volver a la realidad. Pero sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera, el sol y la arena seguían ahí.

-¡Carlisle! –grité.

Nadie me respondió.

-¡Esme! ¿Alguien? ¡Por favor contéstenme!

Nadie lo hizo.

Caí en cuenta de que este bien podía ser el poder de alguno de los intrusos, pero en lugar de alivio, lo único que sentía era pánico. Me habían dejado incapacitado. Y ahora que no podía ver, ni oír… ellos podían…

-¡Bella!

Comencé a correr desesperado por la arena tratando de tropezar con algo que me devolviera a la realidad. Pero aún con mi velocidad, el desierto no se acababa.

-¡Bella! –volví a gritar.

Nada. No había nada más que kilómetros y kilómetros de aquellas arenas de color rojo.

-¡Bella!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había pasado esto? ¿Por qué no podía sacarla a ella de ahí? ¿Por qué habían llegado nuevos depredadores a Chicago?

-¡Bella!

¡No! No podía rendirme. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que salvarla a ella.

-¡BELLA! – repetí.

Pero no, no podía. No lograba salir de aquí y mientras yo corría sin dirigirme a ninguna parte… tal vez Bella ya había salido de Lakeshore… con ellos.

Caí arrodillado y de haber podido llorar lo habría hecho.


	48. La huida

**La Huida**

**Bella POV**

De haber estado en mis cabales, nunca habría salido de ahí con él. ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! Lo único que sabía de él era su nombre, y que era capaz de ofrecerme lo que más ansiaba en este momento: libertad.

En cuanto toqué la puerta, su rostro se asomó resplandeciente en la habitación y aquellos ojos color borgoña me hipnotizaron al instante.

La sensación que me producía era completamente distinta a la que me provocaba ver los ojos de Edward, ya fueran de aquel hermoso color verde o de aquel rojo brillante. Igual me sentía desfallecer cada vez que él me veía. Pero Edward no iría por mí, y tal vez nunca volvería a ver sus ojos.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de escapar, de irme de Lakeshore, de Chicago… Ahora que pensaba en eso ¿adonde iría? Kyle solo había dicho que me sacaría, pero no había hablado nunca del por qué… mucho menos de hacia donde. ¿Qué quería de mi?

-¿Sr. Davies?

-Llámame Kyle, bonita. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-En realidad, deseaba saber ¿qué me pedirá a cambio de esto?

-¿A cambio?

-Por sacarme de aquí, que tengo que darle.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro angelical.

-En realidad, no quería hablar de esto hasta estar fuera.

Ahora al menos sabía que quería algo.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué no lo hablamos ahora?

Si lo que quería era dinero, yo no podía dárselo, si bien, nosotros éramos personas acomodadas, nuestra fortuna no era nada comparada con la de Edward, y ciertamente ni Charlie ni Reneé me darían un centavo para pagarle a la persona que me había ayudado a escapar de Lakeshore.

-No es tan importante. Podemos discutirlo luego.

-Yo… yo no tengo dinero- balbucee

El se echó a reir.

-¿Dinero?

Asentí.

-No tengo nada.

-Tranquila, Isabella bonita. No quiero dinero.

-¿Entonces?

-En realidad, quería pedirte algo.

-¿Algo?

-Un favor. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, bonita?

Cada segundo que pasaba, él me desconcertaba más. ¿Un favor? ¿Eso era lo que quería?

-¿Qué clase de favor?

-¿Lo harías por mi?

-Eso depende de que es lo que quieras, si está a mi alcance, lo haré.

-¡Eso es maravilloso, Isabella! No te inquietes, es algo que sé que puedes hacer por mi.

-¿Y qué es?

-Mañana en la mañana me iré de viaje con un par de amigos, y nada me complacería más que tu me acompañaras.

¿De viaje?

-Yo… yo… ¿Adonde?

Su sonrisa se pronunció aun más, mostrando unos dientes blancos y parejos.

-¡Mi natal Europa! –dijo casi gritando.

-¡Shhh! –intenté silenciarlo- No grites o ellos vendrán.

-¡No temas, bonita! Ya no te harán más daño- dijo en un susurro casi amenazador.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo a Europa?

-¡Londres! ¡París! ¡Roma!

-Pero ¿y la guerra?

Su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, y una mueca atravesó su perfecto rostro. Pero se controló y volvió a sonreírme.

- No te preocupes, no estaremos demasiado cerca de las bombas. Tengo unas amistades magníficas en Italia..

Confuso, todo era demasiado confuso. ¿Eso era lo que el quería a cambio? ¿Qué fuera con él a Italia?

-Yo… yo…

-¡Di que sí! ¡Por favor!

-¿Eso me pides a cambio? ¿Qué vaya contigo?

-¡La compañía de una deliciosa joven! ¿No te parece suficiente?

Tenía que haber una trampa, tenía que haberla. Era imposible que sus intenciones conmigo fueran tan… desinteresadas.

-¿Is?

¿Ahora me ponía apodos? Mi corazón comenzó a latir de una manera tan descontrolada que casi creí que él podía oirlo.

-Is bonita. ¿Estás bien? Te vez algo pálida.

Mantén la calma, Bella. Mantén la calma. Siempre puedes chillar para que alguien venga.

Pero no era eso lo que yo quería. Si alertaba a alguien sobre la presencia de Kyle aquí dentro, yo era mujer muerta. No tendría otra oportunidad de escapar de aquí. Y después de lo de Alice, estaba segura de que la seguridad en Lakeshore aumentaría pronto. De hecho, el único motivo por el que aún no lo habían hecho era por qué la prioridad numero uno era encontrar a Alice. Pero claro, no lo harían. Ella bien podía estar en México ya.

No. Nunca tendría una oportunidad como esta. Y no podía esperar a que mi caballero de armadura blanca y cabellos broncíneos viniera por mí. Nunca lo haría.

-¿De verdad eso es todo lo que quieres?

El sonrió, oliendo la victoria.

-¿Lo harás?

Suspiré.

-Sí.

Alcé los ojos para verlo a él, pero ya no sonreía… ni tampoco me miraba. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la ventana ovalada, y había algo nuevo en su mirada. Un brillo que no había estado ahí unos segundos antes. Su nariz se había arrugado ligeramente y sus labios se habían tensado hasta formar una línea apretada.

Un suave gruñido salió de su pecho y murmuró algo tan rápido que no alcancé a entender lo que había dicho.

-¿Pasa algo?

El sonido de mi voz pareció sacarlo de sus intrincados pensamientos, pues desvió su mirada y volvió a sonreír.

-No pasa nada Is. ¿Estás lista?

Miré el cuarto y asentí.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos ahora – sin previo aviso, me tomó en sus brazos y me levantó del suelo como si pesara cinco kilos y no cincuenta.

Ahora sí que me sentía incómoda.

-Yo… errr… Yo puedo caminar ¿Sabes? –intenté sonar educada.

-Estoy seguro de ello, pero será más rápido y seguro si te llevo yo. Cierra los ojos. ¿Si?

No me apetecía en lo más mínimo cerrar los ojos mientras un completo extraño me cargaba, pero yo acaba de aceptar ir con él a Italia, así que mal que mal, lo mejor que podía hacer era comenzar a confiar en él o la que más sufriría sería yo.

Apreté los dientes, cerré los ojos y un segundo después sentí como el viento me golpeaba la cara.

Sólo había montado a caballo una vez, cuando Charlie nos llevó de vacaciones a Texas. Había dado tres vueltas al corral montada en un caballo color arena llamado Sandy, sin llegar a caer. Esa parte había sido buena, pero claro, como todo lo bueno, no duró mucho. El dueño del caballo sugirió que fuéramos a dar un paseo por los alrededores y Charlie, había sobreestimado mi talento para montar.

En algún momento, Sandy se aburrió de caminar y comenzó a correr sin tomar en cuenta que su jinete era una mocosa torpe de trece años. En cuanto sentí la velocidad que mi caballo iba adquiriendo, me aferré a las riendas, tal vez con demasiado ímpetu y frené en seco al caballo y suspiré aliviada en cuanto el viento dejó de azotarme el rostro.

Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que Sandy se molestaría por detenerlo tan abruptamente, pero así fue. Se irguió obre sus patas traseras y yo intente sujetarme a la montura, pero él era más hábil que yo y consiguió tirarme al suelo en medio de un relincho que sonaba casi como una carcajada.

Me quebré la tibia en tres partes.

Pues bien, ahora sentía exactamente lo mismo que cuando Sandy comenzó a correr, con la única diferencia de que en lugar de ir en su lomo, yo iba en sus brazos, y no tenía riendas a las cuales aferrarme.

La velocidad a la que se movía Kyle, me parecía inhumana. No es que el resto de su persona fuera precisamente humana ni nada por el estilo.

Apreté mi mandíbula con más fuerza y deseé que este "paseo" no acabara igual que el anterior.

-Tranquila Is.- susurró- Ya estamos fuera.

Abrí un ojo y ví el oscuro cielo sobre nuestras cabezas. Me atrevía abrir el otro.

Sí, ese era el cielo. Estábamos afuera.

-¿Estás bien, bonita?

En cuanto quité los ojos del cielo para ver su rostro, todo a mi alrededor comenzó a girar.

-Yo… creo que necesito –una arcada me interrumpió y el me puso en el suelo de inmediato.

-Lo siento, bonita.

Me senté sobre la hierba húmeda y puse la cabeza entre mis piernas. Eso hizo que el mareo fuera disminuyendo.

Escuché el crujir de una rama y antes de que levantara el rostro, ya había alguien más ahí con nosotros.

-¿Ha habido problemas? –preguntó con un ligero tono de aburrimiento.

-Ninguno – respondió Kyle mucho más animado – todo ha ido como la seda.

-¿En donde cree ella que está? –preguntó interesado mientras me lanzaba una mirada burlona.

Kyle se aclaró la garganta y por un segundo, tuve la impresión de que miraba al otro hombre advirtiéndole algo, pero fue un instante tan fugaz que bien pude haberlo imaginado.

-¿Nos disculpas, Is? Tengo algo que discutir con mi amigo.

Asentí débilmente y vi como se alejaban un par de metros. No lo suficiente para perderme de vista, pero sí para que yo no escuchara su conversación. Miré distraídamente a mi alrededor y me sorprendí al notar que nada me resultaba conocido. Ni siquiera un poco.

Sólo había visto la fachada de Lakeshore una vez, el mismo día que me habían internado, pero mi memoria no era tan mala y solo había estado un par de días ahí. Giré el cuello para ver la puerta por la que acabábamos de salir y entendí porqué nada me resultaba familiar.

Esta era la salida trasera y yo había entrado por la puerta principal. Nunca había estado aquí.

-¿Cuándo pensaban llamarme? –inquirió una voz cadenciosa y musical.

Me giré para observar a la recién llegada y no alcancé a controlar mi sorpresa. Ella era hermosa, si es que esa palabra bastaba para describirla. Tenía la piel blanca, pálida como la luna llena, pero aún más hermosa. Tenía una larga melena color caoba que caía en perfectos bucles sobre su espalda. Traía un vestido de seda púrpura que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo y calzaba zapatos de tacón.

Instintivamente, alcé el rostro para contemplar su rostro, y como lo esperaba, ahí estaban esos orbes color borgoña.

No pareció molestarse por mi mirada. En realidad, ni siquiera se dio por aludida. Quizá estaba acostumbrada a que las personas la miraran embobadas.

-¡La fiesta no estaría completa sin ti, querida! – respondió el interlocutor de Kyle mientras le lanzaba una mirada algo lasciva.

Ella rió entre dientes y me miró a mí. La sensación que me produjo su escrutinio era algo simplemente indescriptible, por suerte no duró demasiado. Tuve la impresión de que ella me consideraba muy poca cosa para mirarme por más tiempo.

-Heidi, ella es Isabella- dijo Kyle mientras me tendía la mano para que me incorporara.

Ella mostró el mismo interés que habría tenido si Kyle le estuviera enseñando una roca.

-¿Qué les estás mostrando a los otros? –preguntó Heidi con repentino interés.

-Un desierto muy interesante que visité en África el año pasado.

-¿A los tres?

Kyle se encogió de hombros.

-No es que se vayan a encontrar.

-No contábamos con que fuésemos a tener compañía –murmuró el otro mientras se acercaba con desgano a los otros.

-No han sido problema.

-De todas maneras, me parece una burla no haber contado con este tipo de información.

-Deja de ser un llorón, Jacques. Todo ha ido según los planes.

-¿Y los demás?

-Hay que recogerlos en Iowa antes de partir hacia Venecia.

-Sigo sin entender el porqué de esta parada. – murmuró Heidi mientras me miraba sin disimulo.

-Sabes como es Kyle cuando se encapricha- dijo el otro mientras reía armoniosamente.

No me gustaba la manera en la que hablaban de mí, como si fuese una cosa o un animal. No entendía a que se referían cuando hablaban de esas personas y del desierto. ¿Iríamos a Iowa? ¿Y de ahí hacia Venecia?

-¿Podemos largarnos ya? –preguntó Heidi.

Kyle asintió.

-¿Quieres dormir, Is? Te ves cansada.

Negué con la cabeza. Sí, tenía sueño, pero no me atrevería a dormirme en ese momento.

Heidi me lanzó una mirada de enfado.

-Inténtalo. Te hará bien, hoy ha sido una noche ajetreada.

-Viene alguien –les previno Jacques mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante.

-Déjalo –ordenó Heidi –comeremos más tarde.

-Demasiado tarde- siseó el mientras la puerta se abría y Jonah aparecía del otro lado poniéndose la chaqueta.

Cuando ví el rostro de Jacques, fue como si una luz se hubiera encendido en mi cabeza.

Todo sucedió con demasiada rapidez, lo último que vi, fue la mirada de espanto del joven enfermero porque en el momento en sentí la brisa que produjo Jacques al correr, ya tenía a Kyle frente a mí, presionando mi rostro contra su pecho y tapando mis oídos con sus manos.

Aún así, no necesité ver ni oir nada para entenderlo.

Ellos no eran humanos, no sabía que era, pero algo estaba claro, ellos no eran buenos…

Al menos Heidi y Jacques no lo eran.

Y yo tenía que irme con ellos a Europa, quisiera o no… si es que me permitían llegar hasta allá.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé!!!_

_Todos quieren matarme x retrasarme tanto con la actu!!! LO SIENTO!!!_

_Quiero contarles algo q me hace muy feliz, puede q no les interese, pero igual les contaré... El martes me dieron los resultados de mi examen de admisión de la U, donde el máximo puntaje es de 800 ptos... Pues bn, su servidora obtuvo 770.05, lo que la coloca en el puesto #23 de todo el país!!! Así que entré y si Dios quiere, el otro año estaré estudiando para ser publicista o periodista. X eso, he andado en la Luna últimamente!!!_

_Por otro lado, algo que les interesa + a uds... creo que a este fic le quedan unos dos o tres capis más. Esto, debido a que se me han hecho demasiados capis, asi que abriré un nuevo fic para la conti, les digo estos para que estén atentos xq aún no decido como se llamará la secuela que nos llevará hasta el prefacio con que inicié esta historia... En cuanto lo sepa, lo colocaré aquí para quienes tengan el gusto de seguir leyéndome!!!_

_Mil besos y como 100pre, millones de agradecimientos a las personas bellas que me dejan sus lindos reviews!!!_


	49. Furia

**Furia**

**Edward POV**

Me sentía furioso. Ansiaba que el maldito que me había hecho esto estuviera justo frente a mí para poder romperle la cara y tal vez un par de huesos.

No podía saber si a quien ellos querían era a Bella, o si ella solo se encontraba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. El punto era que yo había quedado privado de todos mis sentidos, y al sentirme tan vulnerable, me sentía justo como un animal salvaje.

Tal vez yo era una bestia salvaje. Una criatura cuyo único propósito era matar para comer. O matar por matar.

Los cambios repentinos de humor, la falta de control a la hora de alimentarme, inclusive la necesidad que había sentido de beber de ella… todo eso se debía a mi falta de experiencia como vampiro. Era un neófito y necesitaba avanzar rápidamente en mi autocontrol. Pero yo era un depredador. Todos lo éramos.

Ahora lo comprendía. Ahora sabía por qué los vampiros no habían salido a la luz pública. Por fin comprendía por qué nunca había oído de casos reales hasta ahora.

De hecho, lo único que sabía sobre el tema era lo que había leido en una novela cuando tenía unos trece.

El libro en cuestión, fue escrito por Bram Stoker y narraba la historia del Drácula un aristócrata transilvano, galante y tenebroso, que manipulaba criaturas como murciélagos, modificaba el clima, dormía dentro de un ataud, huía del sol por que le hacía daño, tenía la facultad de convertirse en niebla y por supuesto, bebía sangre de otros seres humanos.

Ahora que yo mismo era un vampiro, estaba claro de que la mayor parte de estas características, eran tan solo mitos, surgidos de la pluma del escritor. Pero de algo estaba yo seguro: éramos los mejores depredadores del mundo. Estábamos hechos para esto. Armas mortales, eso éramos. Estábamos diseñados para dar caza a los humanos.

En un principio, no había comprendido por qué éramos así. Cuando pensaba en un bebedor de sangre, lo único que se me había venido a la mente era la de un monstruo horrible, la imagen pura del miedo de los seres humanos. Pero no era así.

Los humanos se sentían irremediablemente atraídos hacia nosotros. Éramos mucho más hermosos que todos ellos (exceptuando a mi Bella), y una vez que ellos daban el primer paso (¡que incautos!) ya no tenían escapatoria.

Era una de esas reglas que debía ser seguida, pero que nadie nunca mencionaba. El que se enteraba de nuestra existencia debía morir.

Por supuesto. Mantener el anonimato era crucial para los de nuestra especie.

Tal vez Carlisle se había equivocado, tal vez lo que él hacía, eso de alimentarse a base de animales, era una aberración.

Me sentía burlado. Si hubiera hecho las cosas como yo quería, habría podido sacar a Bella de ahí antes del amanecer. Hubiese sido muy sencillo arrancar el muro y correr con ella. Nada sutil, pero si mucho más efectivo.

Pero yo había decidido seguir su plan, y ahora… ¿ahora qué? ¿de qué valía desquitármelas con Carlisle? Ni siquiera sabía si a Bella le había sucedido algo. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mientras mis dedos se hundían en la arena caliente, mi boca se llenó de aquella sustancia líquida que ahora segregaba mi cuerpo: veneno.

Lo entendía. Entendía perfectamente por qué mi boca estaba llena de ponzoña aún y cuando no tenía sed. Si hubiese tenido un espejo en ese momento, probablemente el reflejo de mis ojos no sería de color rojo, ni mucho menos verde. Sería negro, negro como el carbón.

Esme lo había dicho, los ojos se tornaban oscuros cuando sufría emociones especialmente fuertes. Y claro, yo sentía una especialmente fuerte. La furia.

Lo único que deseaba en este momento era matar. Matar a alguien. Matarlos a todos.

Ya no existían los colores. Para mí, solo había un color. Uno solo. El rojo. Todo era rojo. El sol que quemaba sobre mi cabeza, era rojo. La arena bajo mis rodillas y entre mis dedos, era roja. Mis manos, blancas como la cal, eran rojas.

Matar se había convertido en una necesidad. Pero no era cuestión de asesinar a la primera persona que se atravesara en mi camino, por que un humano era una presa demasiado sencilla.

No. No era un humano lo que yo quería matar. Lo qué necesitaba era encontrarlos a ellos. A los engendros que podían haber tocado a mi Bella. Pero para hacerlo, debía salir de este desierto. Estaba seguro de que no me habían mandado a ninguna parte. Las sensaciones y las visiones eran bastante realistas, como si realmente estuviese extraviado en el Sahara o algo así. Pero de alguna manera, yo sabía que nada de esto era real.

De alguna manera, yo sabía que no me había movido ni un centímetro del lugar en el que estaba parado antes de que esta locura comenzara. No, nada de esto era real, y de alguna forma, eso me hacía sentir más molesto aún, por que si nada de esto era real, entonces este paisaje, este mundo solo existía en mi mente.

¡En mi mente! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Yo era, según Carlisle, un dotado. Podía entrar en la mente de las personas, ver o más bien escuchar, lo que estas pensaban. Mi enemigo era también un vampiro. ¿Tenía la capacidad de poner estas imágenes en mi mente?

Un bramido brotó desde lo más profundo de mi pecho.

En definitiva, este tipo no era un recién nacido como lo era yo. No, este era un vampiro experimentado. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y nos había privado a nosotros de nuestros sentidos para dejarnos fuera del camino sin tomarse la molestia de matarnos.

Pero no sabía con quien se había metido. Lo mataría, lo mataría con mis propias manos. Desearía haberme matado. Habría sido mejor para él haberlo hecho. Pero no lo hizo. Y ahora pagaría por ello.

Tendría el honor de ser mi primera víctima.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza, el desierto se tornó borroso hasta desaparecer.

Como lo sospechaba, yo no me había movido ni un ápice. Seguía justo en el mismo lugar que cuando todo comenzó. Esme y Carlisle estaban a mi lado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente aún y cuando no necesitaban el aire.

No me detuve para ver como estaban, ahora Bella era lo más importante. Corrí y en medio segundo ya estaba frente a su ventana, tomé los barrotes y arranqué la ventana de cuajo sin vacilar ni un segundo.

La habitación estaba completamente vacía. Las sábanas estaban lisas, la almohada había sido ahuecada y no había nada fuera de lugar. Pero antes de perder la cordura, pude olerlo. El efluvio de Bella, más fuerte de lo que había sido antes.

Ignoré los gritos de Esme y Carlisle. No me importó la posibilidad de que alguien me viera correr a esta velocidad o que fuese cuestión de tiempo para que el sol volviera a salir, por qué Bella estaba en alguna parte, podía olerla.

No dudé en ningún momento. Y me sorprendí de que cada vez era capaz de correr más rápido. No había límite, en lo único en lo que mi mente, más desarrollada que la de cualquier humano era capaz de pensar era que cada zancada me acercaba un poco más a Bella, la rapidez de mis piernas resultaba insuficiente.

Pude escuchar que me seguían, no estaban demasiado cerca, pero venían detrás de mi. No me molesté en descubrir quienes eran. Tenía prioridades.

Y mi prioridad numero uno, tenía un aroma más poderoso a cada segundo. Finalmente, llegué a un punto en que el efluvio tomaba dos direcciones distintas. Una bifurcación del camino.

Me detuve y contuve un gruñido de rabia. ¿Por donde? ¿Adónde la habían llevado?

Olfateé el aire, pero en definitva, ambos aromas le pertenecían a Bella. Detecté un segundo aroma hacia la derecha y automáticamente mis puños se crisparon. Vampiro.

Inhalé y exhalé para concentrarme de nuevo, yo era un cazador, el mejor depredador del mundo. Separé los aromas en mi mente y me di cuenta de que no eran dos… eran cuatro. Tres vampiros, y Bella.

En ese instante, mis perseguidores me dieron alcance.

Carlisle y Esme se pusieron de pié detrás de mí y esperaron pacientemente mientras dejaban que su olfato actuara. Llegaron a la misma conclusión que yo. Era cuatro y uno de ellos era humano.

-¿Por donde? –inquirí en voz alta sin voltearme a verlos.

Carlisle dio un paso hacia delante.

-Ambos caminos tienen el aroma de Bella. No podemos elegir, son peligrosos Edward. Mataron a seis personas en Lakeshore.

-Y bien pueden tener espacio para uno más –completó Esme con voz ahogada.

Un nuevo gruñido, esta vez más aterrador que el primero se abrió paso por mi garganta. Y todo se hizo rojo de nuevo.

-¡Vayan ustedes por la derecha! –ordené mientras me precipitaba hacia la izquierda.

-¡No puedes ir solo Edward! Son tres –intentó razonar Esme, pero yo había perdido al razón desde que me había extraviado en el desierto. Corrí hasta que perdí a Carlisle y Esme con un solo propósito. Matarlos.

* * *

_Hola! Con tanta locura con la entrada a la U (MILLONES DE GRAX X LAS FELICITACIONES), olvidé contarles otra cosa que me pasó esta semana!!! X fin pude ver Twilight, x cierto, millolloes de !!! _

_Sip, hasta ahora, lo que pasa es que en Costa Rica, Twilight no tiene tantos seguidores y x eso, la peli llegará a los cines hasta el 16 d enero. De morirse ¿no? Pero x fin pude verla, y x eso soy feliz!!!_

_No voy a poner Spoilers en señal d respeto a la gnt q no la ha visto... pero si alguien quiere charlar sobre ella, mi correo no está bloqueado!!!_

_Con respecto al fic, no se si es el antepenúltimo o el último, pero de que ya casi se acaba, se acaba..._

_D todas maneras, aun queda mucho por contar hasta llegar a mi ansiado prefacio. Espero que todos sigan conmigo en la secuela!_

_Muchos besos_


	50. El mercenario

**El mercenario**

**Bella POV**

Kyle no esperó a que Jacques acabara con su grotesco espectáculo. Cuando comencé a llorar, me alzó en vilo y echó a correr dejando a sus "amigos" atrás a tal velocidad que los edificios a nuestro alrededor se convirtieron en borrones de colores.

Finalmente, se detuvo pero no me puso el suelo, inspeccionó mi rostro con ansiedad y me sostuvo con un solo brazo para limpiar mi rostro con su otra mano.

-No llores, Is. No llores.

Era inútil. Y yo estaba siendo espantosamente absurda. En los últimos días, había ansiado tanto la muerte, que era una burla que mi corazón siguiera latiendo, ahora incluso, iba más rápido de lo normal.

Pero, en este momento, que la muerte se cernía sobre mi, que no era algo que podía esperar, sino que con seguridad llegaría, yo tenía miedo. Recordé a Jacques inclinado hacia delante, como un animal listo para saltar encima de su presa, un ser humano. Esa había sido la cena de esta noche para él. El rostro espantado de Jonah llegó a mi mente y un gemido se escapó de mi garganta. Comencé a llorar con más fuerza y Kyle desistió de la idea de secar mis mejillas húmedas, se limitó a sentarse a un lado del camino mientras me acunaba entre sus brazos.

Con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, contemplé su rostro, perfecto y hermoso y lo imaginé con las facciones desfiguradas, preso de su instinto, en la misma posición en la que acababa de ver a Jacques.

De un salto, me liberé de sus brazos, y caí sobre mis pies a unos centímetros de él.

Me miró abatido.

-No me temas Is, yo nunca te haría daño.

Cada palabra de Kyle estaba impregnada por su sinceridad, pero yo no podía confiar en él, no ahora que sabía que uno de sus amigos de ojos de rubí, era un asesino.

Intenté retroceder lentamente, con las palmas de las manos viendo hacia delante, como si me estuviera alejando de algún animal salvaje.

-Is, por favor- suplicó Kyle- Te juro que no dejaré que te hagan daño.

No podía, no podía confiar en él. Jacques era un asesino, y Heidi no se había espantado como yo al verlo arremeter contra Jonah… osea, ella también era malvada.

¿Y Kyle? ¿Era mi libertador un asesino también? Era difícil de creer cuando veía figura cabizbaja y abatida. Pero sus ojos también eran de ese color rojo brillante. ¿Era ese el distintivo de un asesino?

En ese momento, recordé los ojos de Edward aquella noche en el salón del piano. Rojo sangre, un rojo que podía fácilmente volverse del mismo tono de los de Kyle o Jacques. Pero Edward ciertamente no era un asesino.

¿Eran Edward y Kyle excepciones a la regla? O tal vez esa regla no existía… bien podría ser mera coincidencia que todos tuvieran ojos del mismo color, y Jacques fuese el único que era malo realmente.

Los ojos de Edward habían sido de un verde brillante en el pasado. Y me resultaba inconcebible imaginarlo matando a otro ser humano. No, Edward nunca sería un asesino.

-Is –dijo Kyle mientras avanzaba en mi dirección- ¿por favor?

Al ver que se acercaba, caminé hacia atrás y mi patosidad hizo acto de presencia: mi pie derecho se puso en el camino de mi pie izquierdo y me caí hacia atrás casi en como si fuera en cámara lenta. Antes de hacer contacto con el duro suelo, puse las manos para amortiguar la caída y cuando estuve en el piso, me llegó el conocido aroma a óxido y sal.

Miré mis manos y enseguida detecté la fuente: el corte que me había hecho con la taza de té había vuelto a abrirse y sangraba profusamente.

Contuve la respiración para evitar marearme y limpié mi mano con el vestido que traía puesto sin mirar la herida de nuevo, pero mientras hacía esto, escuché algo que me puso los pelos de punta: un bramido furioso y un siseo.

Levanté los ojos y me encontré con Kyle, levemente inclinado hacia delante, clavé la mirada en sus ojos, que ya no eran rojos, sino negros. Y tragué la saliva que se había acumulado en mi boca con dificultad.

Me levanté lentamente, tratando de no provocarlo y un nuevo gruñido brotó de su garganta.

Si salía corriendo, me caería. Pero si no corría… el me mataría inevitablemente. Volví a mirarlo a los ojos y pude ver mi pánico reflejado en ellos. Y también el hambre.

Me había convertido en su presa.

**Edward POV**

Yo era rápido, pero en momentos como este, sentía que como si por cada paso que lograba dar, tenía que retroceder una zancada. Me sentía frustrado pues aún y cuando mis habilidades estaban muy por encima de la de cualquier ser humano, ahora competía con seres de mi misma especie. Verdaderos monstruos que tenían a la razón de mi existencia a su merced.

Continué avanzando aliviado por no tener que prestarle atención al camino, correr estaba en mi naturaleza. Me concentré en separar las voces que me rodeaban, descartando las de aquellos humanos que ni siquiera conocía mientras zigzagueaba por las oscuras calles de alguna parte de Illinois, pues ya habíamos salido de Chicago.

En ese momento, "escuché"la voz de Carlisle, o más bien, sus pensamientos.

"Era una trampa, Edward. Era una trampa"

Apreté los dientes e imprimí más fuerza en mis piernas mientras seguía corriendo.

"Vas en la dirección correcta. Él que tú sigues es quien tiene a Bella", pensó Esme con intensidad.

"Es una trampa…" repitió Carlisle.

Ahora lo entendía, ellos estaban pensando lo mismo una y otra vez de modo que yo recibiera el mensaje.

Habían dicho que era una trampa, pero ¿de qué manera habían logrado llevar el aroma de Bella en dos direcciones? Incluso aunque ellos tuvieran su ropa, el efluvio era demasiado puro, demasiado fuerte para solo estar impregnado en su vestimenta.

Meneé la cabeza. Más tarde, cuando Bella estuviera a salvo, cuando fuera capaz de ver su rostro aún y cuando no pudiera respirar en su presencia, me pondría a descifrar los acertijos, pero ahora, el tiempo apremiaba.

Repetí la operación y de nuevo, "escuché" las voces a mi alrededor. La mayoría, procedía de seres humanos soñando o pensando en trivialidades:

"Ya picó uno"

"Está chuleta de cordero es la mejor que he comido en mi vida"

"'¡Mañana habrá una barata en…!"

En ese instante, una voz en particular captó mi atención:

"Está aterrorizada. Ese imbécil la ha asustado. Sabía que debí haberla buscado solo, pero ella insistió en que debíamos permanecer juntos. ¡Agh! Nunca debí escucharla. ¡No Is! Soy incapaz de dañarte. Quiero que estés conmigo por siempre. ¡No por favor! No me temas. ¿Is? ¿Por qué huyes? ¡No te lastimaré!"

¿Is? ¡Isabella! ¡Bella! ¡Mi Bella!

Estaba casi seguro de que mis pies no estaban tocando el suelo. Era como si estuviese volando. Yo volaba hacia ella. Hacia él. En este momento, ansiaba dos cosas desesperadamente. La primera y más importante, era saber que Bella estaba bien, tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos y perderme en sus ojos color chocolate. Mi segundo deseo, era ponerle las manos encima al maldito infeliz que la había apartado de mi nuevamente, cerrar mis dedos en torno a su garganta… arrancarle la cabeza… lo que fuera con tal de matarlo.

"¿Está bien?"

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué demonios se preguntaba si ella estaba bien? ¿Qué había pasado?

Estaban cerca, podía sentirlo.

"¡Oh no!"

¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Is, corre"

¿Qué?

"Tengo que…"

¿Qué?

"Debe ser deliciosa. Yo quiero… yo necesito…"

En el momento en que el olor me golpeó el rostro, lo entendí:

-¡NO!- bramé con toda mi fuerza.- ¡Ella no!

**Bella POV**

Una sonrisa perversa tomó forma en el rostro de Kyle y lo entendí. Yo moriría en sus manos esa noche. Era el destino. Pero aún había un atisbo de duda en sus ojos negros.

Me giré y comencé a correr, rogando por no caerme. De un salto, Kyle se colocó frente a mí y yo proferí un grito largo y agudo.

-Por favor… por favor no.

-No tengas miedo- siseó mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos

Una vez, cuando tenía unos ocho, Charlie, Reneé y yo habíamos presenciado un espectáculo callejero. Un sujeto barbudo con un enorme turbante de color púrpura se había sentado en medio de la acera con una vasija de barro frente a él y una rústica flauta de madera en la mano.

Reneé casi se desmaya cuando a petición del tipo, retiró la tapa de la vasija dejando al descubierto una víbora de color café que parecía dormir en el fondo.

El sujeto, le había asegurado a Charlie que a cambio de unas monedas, era capaz de hacer que la serpiente bailase al son de su flauta y yo, siendo apenas una niña, no descansé hasta hacer que mi padre accediera.

Me paré muy cerca de la vasija mientras Charlie me sujetaba por los hombros, sobreprotector.

El árabe comenzó a tocar y yo me paré de puntillas tratando de mirar dentro del recipiente de barro pero no me asusté en absoluto cuando la serpiente levantó la cabeza, ahora totalmente despierta.

La sorpresa de mis padres fue mayúscula cuando vieron salir a la serpiente envarada de la vasija y en esta ocasión, fue Charlie quien casi se desmaya al observar como el animal se retorcía y contorsionaba al ritmo de la música.

Creo que pagó de más por aquel espectáculo, pero ¿a quién le importaba? ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a una serpiente bailarina?

Después de que Charlie le pagara, el viejo me confesó en medio de su atropellado español, que era un maestro encantador y que la serpiente bailaba con su música porque el la tenía hipnotizada.

En esta historia, yo era la serpiente, y el medio que había usado Kyle para hipnotizarme, no había sido la música, sino sus penetrantes ojos negros. Me ordenaba que me acercara. Que me portara bien.

Pero yo no era obediente y me negaba a morir sin dar la pelea. En mi último intento, desesperada por salvarme, le planté un bofetón en la cara con todas mis fuerzas.

Fue doloroso. No para él, sino para mí. Cuando mi mano hizo contacto con su fría piel, un dolor punzante atravesó mi mano. Estaba casi segura de que me había fracturado al menos, un par de dedos.

Era tan duro como una roca y ni siquiera pareció sentir mi golpe. Pero se dio cuenta de la intención y bramó furioso. Con un solo brazo, me golpeó con tanta fuerza en el pecho que me lanzó hacia una lado del camino. Caí sobre mis brazos y piernas, y fui capaz de escuchar el silbido del viento cuando el se precipitó a darle fin a mi existencia.

Solo tuve tiempo de pensar en una cosa antes de morir. Y fue un pensamiento feliz. Me ví a mi misma con Edward, el con su rostro de dios griego, y yo radiante y feliz. Morir no sería malo si yo podía estar con él.

-Edward – murmuré mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando la estocada final- te amo.

Apreté los ojos cuando sentí a Kyle casi encima de mí. Pero antes de que cayera, escuché un gran estrépito. El sonido que harían dos rocas al chocar y dos cuerpos rodando sobre el empedrado.

**Edward POV**

Por un segundo, pensé que había llegado demasiado tarde. Bella estaba en el piso, a gatas con los ojos cerrados dándole la espalda al depredador y él en el aire, en medio de un gran salto, con los labios curvados hacia atrás dejando al descubierto sus grandes colmillos.

Actué sin pensar, dejé que el instinto me dominara sin perder de vista que mi objetivo era matar al cazador y no a Bella. Me abalancé sobre él y chocamos en el aire produciendo un chasquido que bien pudo haberle reventado un tímpano a Bella.

Rodamos por el suelo, traté de alcanzar su cuello con mis colmillos, pero yo era un recién nacido y él, sin lugar a dudas ya llevaba un buen rato con esto de ser vampiro. Alcanzó mi pecho con el puño y me golpeó con tal ímpetu que me ví obligado a soltarlo y retroceder levemente pero no me desanimé. Con el golpe, había comprobado que yo tenía más fuerza que él, y eso sin lugar a dudas jugaba a mi favor. Además, yo era capaz de leerle la mente.

El se acuclilló en el suelo, mostrándome los dientes y gruñéndome como si fuese un animal salvaje. Un lobo o un león que se veía amenazado por otro de su misma especie. Lucharíamos por la "comida". Me moví un poco para colocarme frente a Bella, interponiéndome entre ella y su depredador

-Edward.

Al escuchar su voz, todo a mi alrededor desapareció. Sólo estábamos ella, yo y su aroma enloquecedor.

Detecté de inmediato el punto del cual surgía el aroma, un corte en su mano. La misma herida que había tenido la noche en que fui a su casa. Recordé la sed y me felicité a mi mismo por la posición que había tomado inconscientemente. Una en la cual el viento no me podía torturar con su dulce sangre.

Contuve la respiración por las dudas y arranqué una ancha franja de mi camisa mientras mi adversario fintaba a mí alrededor, tratando de engañarme para que yo dejara a Bella desprotegida y así poder atacar. Pero claro, no contaba con que yo era un lector de mentes.

Me pregunté si había sido él quien me había dejado incapacitado unos minutos antes. Me mantuve atento ante cualquier atisbo de ilusión e inspeccioné su mente a fondo, tratando de dilucidar sus pensamientos, pero su mente era un completo caos en aquel momento.

Una parte de su ser, moría por beber la dulce sangre de Bella. Sentí mi garganta arder ante el pensamiento de su sed, pero noté que ese fuego no era nada comparado con el que yo había sentido aquella noche en su casa.

Por otro lado, el ansiaba tener a Bella, pero no como su cena… sino como algo más. Era un deseo, un deseo, deseaba ser su amigo… su protector, su compañero Me puse furioso al comprobar la similitud entre sus deseos y mis sentimientos hacia ella en un principio.

Pero nunca alcanzaría el grado de devoción que yo le tenía a Bella. Nunca llegaría a amarla tanto como yo lo hacía, por que eso era imposible. Mi deseo por su sangre nunca llegaría a ser tan fuerte como el amor que ella me inspiraba. Mi musa, mi amada, mi vida.

Hice un rollo con la franja de tela blanca que había arrancado de mi camisa y la lancé hacia atrás sin mirar, pues temía perder la cabeza al volver a verla. Escuché el débil sonido que hizo la tela al caer sobre el suelo, me aclaré la garganta y dije:

-Véndate.

-¿Eh?

-La herida en tu mano- dije con el poco aire que me quedaba- corta la hemorragia y véndala.

-¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Esto no es un sueño? –preguntó con voz ahogada.

Si decidía responderle, tendría que respirar y si respiraba, su efluvio entraría a mi cuerpo, esta vez tibio y a la mano. No, podía tomar ese riesgo. Asentí con la cabeza, de modo que Bella comprendiera que esto era real, que yo estaba aquí, a su lado y que moriría antes de permitir que semejante escoria le pusiera las manos encima.

-¡Oh Edward! –gimió Bella- pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

La escuche limpiarse la mano en el vestido.

-¿Edward?- inquirió Bella.

No tuve oportunidad de replicar por que en ese momento, el vampiro soltó un quejido grave y se me lanzó encima con la boca entreabierta dispuesto a arrancar o desgarrar lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Lo embestí antes de que pudiese hacerme daño y lo lancé a unos metros de distancia pero cayó de pie como un felino. Listo para atacarme de nuevo. Flexioné las rodillas y lo incité a que se acercase.

En su mente, pude ver que él nunca había sido un luchador. En realidad, viajaba siempre en compañía. Sus ilusiones eran mera defensa y no había sido entrenado para pelear con nadie. Nunca lo había considerado necesario y por lo general, él era un pacifista. Pero el aroma de Bella lo había desquiciado tanto como a mí. Bueno… para su fortuna, no tanto. Pero si lo había vuelto loco.

También descubrí, que él y un tal Jacques eran mercenarios, ofreciendo sus servicios al mejor postor. En este caso, entregarían "comida" a domicilio para alguien en Italia.

De hecho, ni siquiera debían detenerse en Illinois, su objetivo estaba en Ohio, pero mientras corrían, había percibido un aroma tan especial que no pudo resistir la tentación de ir tras el humano que lo producía.

Pero, cuando la encontró a ella, en el momento en que vió sus ojos hinchados y su nariz roja a causa del llanto, acostada en su cama mientras pronunciaba mi nombre una y otra vez en medio de sus sollozos, Bella pasó de ser la cena a ocupar un lugar en su vida.

No se acercó demasiado por temor a acabar con su si su aroma resultaba demasiado apetecible Pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para lograr descubrir más sobre aquella joven capaz de despedir aquella esencia.

Así, la vió sufrir en silencio, pelear con su madre, tener un ataque de histeria y volver a la realidad que la esperaba fuera de su mutismo.

Entendí como había sucedido el accidente de Bella gracias al mercenario. Fue solo un accidente. Un nuevo episodio de la torpeza de Bella. Él recordó el olor de su sangre y yo fui capaz de sentir su sed. Pero el fue capaz de controlarse, de no saltar sobre ella para beber la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Vió como ella envolvía su mano ensangrentada en una servilleta de tela y también como esta se volvía roja rápidamente. Fue difícil, pero logró refrenar su sed hasta que Bella salió del cuarto dejando la tela ensangrentada tras ella. Un recuerdo que no tomó por temor a volver por ella sin lograr resistir la tentación.

Lo había hecho por que de alguna forma, sentía que él la quería. Ni una centésima parte de lo que yo la amaba, pero la quería. Y por eso no quería que ella muriese.

Y ahora estaba aquí, enfrentándose con un neófito loco que ansiaba comerse a su adorada Isabella.

¿Comerla? ¿Yo? ¡Él lo estaba viendo todo mal! Yo no era el villano al menos no en este momento.

-Te equivocas. No quiero hacerle daño a ella –solté.

El se envaró y me miró mostrando los dientes.

"Mentiroso"

-No. No estoy mintiendo- continué mientras el me miraba perplejo.

-¡Aléjate de Is! –me ordenó con un siseo.

-No lo haré.

"Entonces muere" pensó mientras volvía a lanzarse esta vez dirigiéndose directamente hacia mi cuello.

-¡Edward! –chilló Bella asustada.

No podía esquivarlo pues si me movía, el caería sobre Bella, así que me planté en suelo esperando a que cayera. Me golpeó el abdomen y de haber sido humano, me habría astillado la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo. En lugar de eso, mis pies se hundieron el suelo y logré sujetar con fuerza uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro, mantenía sus colmillos alejados de mi garganta.

Escuchaba los sollozos de Bella y los pensamientos homicidas de mi adversario mientras trataba de alejarlo de nosotros hasta que con un sonoro ¡crack! escuché que algo se rompía mientras el lanzaba un grito de dolor.

Mi espanto fue mayúsculo cuando me di cuenta de que había separado por completo su brazo izquierdo del resto del cuerpo. Arrojé el brazo hacia los árboles y con la mano libre lo empujé hacia atrás a tiempo para oler a varios vampiros corriendo hacia donde estábamos.

* * *

**En lo personal, este capi me ha gustado, ha sido el + largo d todos... y bueno... uds dirán!!!**

**Millones d grax x los reviews y muxos besos**


	51. Autocontrol

**Autocontrol**

**Bella POV**

Me sentí dividida en dos partes. Una parte de mí, no podía evitar sentirse el ser más dichoso del planeta. Edward estaba aquí. No había sido una ilusión, él estaba vivo o algo así.

Cuando contemplé su rostro, me sentí a salvo. ¿Qué podía pasar con él aquí? Mi príncipe, mi caballero de blanca armadura había venido para salvarme.

Cuando ví a Kyle golpearlo con el puño en el pecho, sentí como si fuera yo y no él quien hubiera recibido el impacto. Deseé que hubiese sido así. Suspiré de alivio cuando vía a Edward levantarse, respirando con regularidad y en apariencia, sano y salvo.

Kyle se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, gruñéndole a Edward como un perro rabioso. Él ni siquiera se alteró. Se movió ágilmente hasta ponerse frente a mi, pero no me miró en ningún momento.

¿Por qué me ignoraba? ¿Por qué no decía una palabra? ¿Por qué no me miraba siquiera?

Una sensación dolorosa se clavó en mi pecho. ¿Y si esto no era real? ¿Y si yo solo estaba viendo lo que quería ver? Tal vez Edward ni siquiera estaba aquí realmente. Tal vez yo si me había vuelto loca como pensaba mi madre y las marcas en mis muñecas me las había hecho yo misma en un ataque.

Tal vez Edward si había muerto.

No. No. ¡No!

Edward no podía estar muerto. Estaba aquí. Esto tenía que ser real. Pero ¿como comprobarlo? De que manera podía saber si esto era solo una jugarreta de mi mente o si era verdad.

Contemplé la figura de Edward, con las piernas separadas y los brazos colgando a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Su cabello cobrizo desordenado como siempre, sus manos largas y blancas. ¿Tenía yo esa memoria? ¿Acaso podía ser este dios griego fruto de mi imaginación?

¡Imposible! Yo no tenía tanta inventiva.

Decidí irme directo a la fuente. Pero no sabía que decir. ¿Era este mi Edward? ¿Me recordaría? ¿Sabía quien era yo?

-Edward.

No se volteó a mirarme. No dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí, en el mismo silencio que había estado. Luego, sus manos comenzaron a hacer algo con su camisa blanca y escuché cuando se rasgó la tela. Arrancó una tira larga y ancha, la enrolló en torno a su mano izquierda con movimientos rápidos y aún sin verme, y arrojó el pedazo de tela que acababa de quitarle a su camisa a unos centímetros de mí.

-Véndate – ordenó.

-¿Eh?- ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿eso era todo lo que me diría? ¡No entendía nada!

-La herida en tu mano- completó- corta la hemorragia y véndala.

-¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Esto no es un sueño? – pregunté con un sollozo atorado en la garganta. Si este esta un sueño, yo no quería despertar, por que despertar significaba volver a un mundo sin Edward.

Edward no dijo nada más, pero inclinó su cabeza en señal afirmativa.

-¡Oh Edward! –grité- pensé que nunca volvería a verte, dije mientras apretaba la herida para detener la hemorragia.

¿Edward?

El no contestó pues en ese momento, Kyle soltó un gruñido gutural y se lanzó encima de Edward con la boca entreabierta dispuesto a matarlo.

¡No! No lo toques. ¡Por favor! No puedo perderlo de nuevo. Por favor…

Antes de que Kyle llegara a tocarlo, Edward lo embistió con fuerza con todo su cuerpo, lanzándolo varios metros en el aire pero él cayó de pie, como si fuese un gato lanzándose desde la azotea. De nuevo estaba listo para atacar. Edward flexionó las rodillas y estiró el brazo con la mano abierta viendo hacia arriba. Dobló sus dedos varias veces, retándolo a acercarse.

Yo ansiaba gritarle que corriera, que no se arriesgara de esa manera. Pero había determinación en su rostro, contemplaba Kyle con el ceño fruncido.

Si las miradas matasen, esos dos ya estarían en el suelo. Fríos como el hielo.

-Te equivocas. –dijo Edward de repente ¿me había perdido de algo?- No quiero hacerle daño a ella –continuó.

¿Estaban hablando de mi?

Kyle se puso rígido y lo miró entre confundido y desconfiado..

-No. No estoy mintiendo- dijo Edward mientras Kyle lo miraba boquiabierto. ¿Estaba Edward contestando preguntas que no habían sido formuladas?

-¡Aléjate de Is! –siseó Kyle.

-No lo haré. –dijo Edward sin cambiar la expresión calculadora de su rostro.

De inmediato, Kyle volvió a lanzarse sobre Edward, esta vez con un objetivo concreto. Matarlo.

-¡Edward! –grité aterrada al ver que él no se movía.

¡Quítate de ahí! Te va a matar, pensé con desesperación al ver que la voz no me salía. Lo peor era que sabía por qué el no se movía. Si lo hacía, Kyle no sería capaz de detenerse en el aire y de seguir en la misma dirección, yo sería la herida.

Eso no me importaba siempre y cuando el estuviera a salvo.

Vi como Edward separaba sus piernas, listo para recibir el impacto y como sus pies se hundía con un golpe seco en el suelo mientras sujetaba a Kyle de un brazo y al mismo tiempo, trataba de mantener lejos sus filosos colmillos de su rostro.

Comencé a sollozar Nunca me perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba a Edward.

En ese momento, escuché un crujido, como cuando algo se quebraba y un grito agónico de Kyle. No comprendí la cara de espanto de Edward hasta que vi el objeto que ahora sostenía con su mano derecha.

Un débil ¡Oh! Se escapó de mis labios. El objeto alargado que Edward sostenía era blanco como la cal, y en uno de sus extremos tenia… dedos. En un acto reflejo, Edward arrojó el brazo amputado hacia los árboles sin lograr ocultar una mueca de asco y miedo. Le dio un empujón y alzó la cabeza y su semblante se ensombreció.

Comprendí que se avecinaban más problemas en cuando se apresuró a ponerse más cerca de mí en un ademán protector.

**Edward POV**

Ansiaba poder tomar a Bella entre mis brazos y alejarla del peligro corriendo a aquella velocidad vertiginosa, ponerla a salvo para luego volver y darle el golpe de gracia a aquel bastardo que había pretendido arrebatármela.

Pero había dos razones de peso para que yo no hiciera eso. La primera, era que no estaba seguro de poder refrenar mi sed estando más cerca de ella. ¿Tenía la capacidad de dejarla con vida si la cargaba? No podía correr el riesgo de que algo saliera mal.

La segunda era que aún con mi desarrollado sentido del olfato, no lograba identificar aún los efluvios que se acercaban más y más hasta nuestra posición. ¿Sería Esme y Carlisle? ¿O acaso se trataba de los compañeros de este sujeto?

Sabía bien que no lograría hacerle frente a tres vampiros adultos aún y cuando uno de ellos careciera de un brazo. También estaba seguro de que ellos no querían llevarse a Bella no a cenar, sino para cenar.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto?

Cerré los ojos, tratando de escuchar las mentes de quienes corrían hacia acá y suspiré aliviado cuando reconocí la de Carlisle. Detrás de él, venía Esme. Miré de nuevo al vampiro al que acababa de mutilar y me tranquilicé cuando lo vi tranquilamente sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. No me confié e inspeccioné su mente por si las dudas.

Ya no había peligro, en su cabeza, trataba de asimilar la idea de que él acababa de perder tres cosas: una pelea contra un neófito, la mujer que ansiaba como compañera y de paso, su brazo.

El vampiro se levantó y corrió hacia los árboles, al punto exacto al que yo acababa de arrojar una de sus extremidades, rebuscó en el suelo hasta encontrarlo y salió corriendo hacia la espesura de los árboles.

Sonreí sin poder evitar sentirme orgulloso, había conseguido ahuyentar a un vampiro mucho más experimentado que yo.

Me alejé un poco de Bella y tomé una bocanada de aire limpio para poder hablar con el. Respiré hasta llenar mis pulmones cuidándome de que no me llegase el aroma de Bella, ya vería como me las apañaba después para volver a inhalar sin matarla.

"¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Esme con su mente.- todo está muy callado."

-Todo bien- dije en voz alta- Ella está bien.

"¿Y tú?– inquirió Carlisle- ¿todo en orden?

Tomé una nueva bocanada de aire.

-Más que eso.

-¿Edward?

Un repentino calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo comenzando por el estómago. No era el fuego de la sed, era algo distinto, parecido a lo que me hacía sentir cuando era humano, pero mucho más potente. Como si desde que era vampiro, pudiera sentir todo con mayor intensidad.

Pensé en girarme, cuidándome de no asustarla por supuesto, pues mi apariencia para ella ahora debía resultar terrorífica. Recordé que ella acababa de verme arrancándole un brazo a otra… persona.

¿Me temería? ¿Me odiaría?

La sola idea me causaba pavor. ¿Cómo vivir en un mundo en el que ella no me amase? Más importante aún ¿ella me amaba? ¿Un ser como ella podía amar a un monstruo como yo?

¡Era absurdo! Totalmente estúpido pensar que un ángel como ella podía sentir algo por un ser tan repulsivo como yo.

-¡Edward! –repitió Bella. -¿Estás bien?

El tono preocupado de su voz me dejó atónito. ¿Estaba preocupada por mí? ¿Por un monstruo?

-¡Edward! –la escuché levantarse e intenté sin éxito leer su mente- ¿Me escuchas?

-Sí –contesté tratando de ahorrar el aire.

-¿Sí qué? ¿Si, estás bien o sí, me escuchas?

-Yo… Sí, te escucho.

-Pero ¿te encuentras bien? – inquirió Bella con un gemido.

-No estoy seguro.

Era verdad, ahora que ella estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan inalcanzable, no tenía idea de si estaba bien. No sabía si tendría la capacidad de apartarme de ella ahora.

-¿Podrías voltearte? –suplicó con su voz de ángel herido.

¿Cómo negarme a lo que pedía? No podía, aquella noche en que ella había entrado en mi escondite tras la cortina, también lo había hecho en mi corazón. No solo era parte de mi vida, era mi vida misma. Sin ella, nada tenía sentido en el mundo.

Por ella, por Bella era que yo había aceptado finalmente lo que era ahora y apreciaba a Carlisle infinitamente, pues, de no haber sido por él, yo habría muerto en aquella sala de hospital y no habría vuelto a verla nunca. Ahora yo tenía otra oportunidad, podía estar con ella de nuevo en cuanto pudiera refrenar la sed que su sangre me provocaba.

Pero por ahora… por ahora esto era todo lo que podía tener. Si hacía lo que ella me pedía, si me volteaba en este momento, yo vería su glorioso rostro y ansiaría poder tocarla, sentir su piel, oler su cabello… estar con ella. Y eso era algo que no podía hacer. Por que ella era un humano y yo no. Por qué si me atrevía a acercarme demasiado a aquel ser celestial, le arrancaría la vida a un ángel y eso no era lo que yo quería.

-¿Por favor? –Repitió ella- quiero saber que no eres un sueño. ¡Por favor! –sollozó.

Esto estaba mal. Los ángeles no deberían llorar. Y yo había hecho que mi ángel se sintiese triste. Por mi culpa ella lloraba. Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza necesaria. Si tan solo supiera que podía verla y no ansiar su sangre.

-¡No puedo Bella!- suspiré derrotado.

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo Bella antes de comenzar a llorar- Sabía que no era real. ¡Debo estar soñando!

-¿De qué hablas? –le escupí.

-¡Oh nada! - murmuró interrumpiendo sus sollozos-

-¡Dímelo!

-No es nada. En serio.

-¿Por favor?

-Es solo que… -comenzó ella.

-¿Si?

-Es que mi imaginación no da para mucho. Estoy segura de que estoy soñando y eso me hace sentir triste, pues en cuanto despierte, sé que ya no estarás ahí.

¿De verdad pensaba que estaba soñando?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu imaginación?

-El rostro de Edward –noté que hablaba de "Edward" como si no fuese yo- era tan hermoso que yo no… yo no puedo… ¡Olvídalo! –gimió de nuevo.

-Si lo hiciera… si me voltease, ¿podría comprobarte que esto es real?

-¡No importa! Sé que no lo es. Si tu fueses el Edward real, no estarías aquí.

Ahora si me había perdido. Si no era aquí ¿en donde diablos estaría según ella?

-¿Por qué no? –solté con mi última bocanada de aire.

-No es posible –pude imaginarla encogiéndose de hombros- Yo no soy tan importante ni tan especial como para que tú… él… tú… Edward viniera por mi.

¡Loca! ¡Bella estaba loca! ¿Qué no era importante? ¿Qué no era especial? ¡Ella era perfecta! Era lista, era graciosa, era hermosa y yo la amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Ahora, me encontraba en medio de un dilema. Si no respondía, Bella daría por sentado que ella llevaba la razón (cosa que no era así) pero si lo hacía, tendría que respirar y si respiraba, el aire me traería su enloquecedora esencia y… y…

-No te preocupes. No tienes que responder. Sé lo que piensas.

¡No! No lo sabía. Ni por asomo siquiera.

Respiré por la boca deseando que así, su sangre me resultara menos tentadora.

Me equivoqué. En el mismo instante en que el aire tocó mi lengua, sentí que perdía la razón por completo. La garganta me ardía como si estuviese tragando lava y la boca se me llenó de ponzoña.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella precisamente?

Sentí como mis instintos se apoderaban de mí, y lo único que ansiaba era saltar sobre ella y cortar su fino cuello con mis colmillos para colmar de una vez por todas la sed que me carcomía.

Beber de ella se convirtió en una necesidad dolorosa. Sentía que moriría si no lo hacía, pero una parte de mi mente racional, me recordaba que Bella era mi vida y que si me atrevía a hacerle siquiera un rasguño… yo no podría vivir con ello.

Pero olía tan bien… tan apetitosamente que…

¡No, no, no! ¡Contrólate Edward! Es Bella ¿recuerdas?

Me perturbaba el hecho de seguir oyendo esa voz en mi cabeza. Pero tenía razón. Era Bella, mi Bella. La primera y única chica a la que yo había amado y amaría en mi vida.

No podía, no podía matarla.

Pero lo deseaba. Preso de la confusión, hice la única cosa medianamente razonable que se me ocurrió: correr.

Corrí para alejarme de Bella y así cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Carlisle.

Mantener a salvo a Bella. A salvo de mí.

* * *

Hola!!! ¿Me han extrañado? Los siento, de nuevo tengo problemas con internet y hasta ahora tengo la oportunidad de publicar... ¡Lo siento!

Espero que el capi compense la espera ... ya casi acabamos con esta primera parte de la historia... ahora estoy pensando en nombres para la secuela...

Es que he sufrido un pqño bloqueo inspiracional... nada d q preocuparse (espero)

Un beso a todos


	52. La propuesta

**La propuesta**

**Bella POV**

¡No estaba!

Parpadeé, segura de que cuando aclarara mi vista, Edward estaría ahí, después de todo, yo aún no despertaba, bien podía seguir viéndolo a él aún y cuando solo fuera en mis sueños. Pero él ya no estaba.

Ya no me sentía triste, me sentía molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía el Edward de mis sueños a dejarme hablando sola? ¿Cuál era su problema?

¡Este era mi sueño! ¿Con permiso de quién se había ido?

¡¿Qué estaba mal conmigo para que él huyera de mí como si yo fuera la peste?!

Es que esto era increíble. ¿Ni siquiera en mis sueños podía quedarse conmigo? ¡Eso dolía!

¡Solo por que el era perfecto y yo no! No era mi culpa no tener aquel rostro que parecía haber sido esculpido en mármol, o aquella gracia para moverme o esos ojos color borgoña que parecían haberse puesto de moda. ¿Sólo por eso no me quería?

-¡Disculpa por no ser perfecta! –le grité al aire enfurecida - ¡No todos podemos ser como el gran Edward Masen! ¿Sabes?

¿Con quien estaba molesta en realidad? Con Edward y su inalcanzable perfección o conmigo misma por no poder estar a su altura. Resultaba frustrante saber que no importaba cuanto lo intentara, yo siempre iba a desentonar cuando estuviera a su lado… si es que el me lo permitía. Me asustaba el hecho de que los sueños se hicieran realidad y que el sueño que yo estaba viviendo en este momento se realizara.

¿En que clase de mundo era posible que Edward quisiera estar conmigo? El era con mucho la criatura más hermosa del mundo y yo… yo ni siquiera era medianamente aceptable.

Solté una carcajada amarga. Sí, yo nunca sería la indicada para él. Pero los seres humanos siempre quieren lo que no pueden tener, y claro, yo no era una excepción. Lo único que deseaba en esta vida era poder estar a su lado por siempre. De nuevo, vino a mi la imagen del pez y el ave y con tristeza, pensé que era una situación muy parecida a la que vivía yo con Edward.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú! –dije en voz alta mientras encaraba al aire como si de Edward se tratase.

El viento se llevó mis palabras pero no trajo ninguna respuesta

-¡Quiero ser como tú! –Bramé-

Agucé el oído, esperando en vano que Edward volviera, que se atreviese a darme siquiera una respuesta.

-¡Quiero ser lo que tú eres! – grité con tanta fuerza que mi garganta se resintió.

Jadeé un poco pues el último grito había consumido todo el aire de mis pulmones, pero no me detuve ahí:

-¡Escucha! No me importa lo que seas, yo te amo. Pero sé que por ser humana tu no puedes…- dudé- no puedes permanecer a mi lado.

En ese instante tomé la desición:

-¡Me transformaría en lo que eres si así puedo estar contigo! No me importaría morir si ese es el precio para estar por siempre a tu lado.

Esa era la verdad, no tenía sentido seguir viviendo si no era junto a él.

-¿Edward? Escucha, sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte ahora, pero si lo hicieras, si decidieras estar a mi lado, te juro que te amaría por siempre, yo… yo…

Mi mente se quedó en blanco y se me secó la boca.

¿Yo qué? Lo único que tenía para ofrecer era el amor incondicional que sentía por él. ¿Era eso suficiente? ¿Bastaba mi amor por él para que regresara? ¿Podía mi amor por él lograr que me aceptara?

-¡Por favor! – gemí- Quiero ser lo que… -mi frase se entrecortó- lo que tú…

-¿Estás dispuesta a renunciar a todo?

La nueva voz que escuchaba me hizo dar un respingo. Yo pensé que estaba sola, y lo peor de todo, era que yo conocía esa voz.

Me giré lentamente y mis ojos descubrieron su escultural figura, su vestido de seda púrpura, sus ojos carmesíes y una sonrisa perversa en sus perfectos labios.

-¿Qué pasa, Is? –inquirió con voz melosa.- ¿Por qué me miras así? Parece como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma.

Me quedé muda de la impresión y miré a mi alrededor en busca de Jacques que probablemente estaría pegado al ruedo del vestido de Heidi. Ella interpretó mi escrutinio correctamente y su sonrisa sádica se ensanchó aún más.

-¿Buscas a alguien, linda? –reconocí sin problema el dejo de sarcasmo en su voz cuando me llamó "linda"

Apreté los labios y me enderecé, alzando levemente la barbilla. Fingiendo una seguridad que distaba mucho de sentir.

-He venido sola, si eso es lo que te preocupa, Jacques está ayudando a Kyle a… reponerse del encontronazo que tuvo con tu amigo.

Sentí una punzada de dolor al pensar en Edward.

-No sabíamos que tenías ese tipo de amistades. ¿Sabes? –me taladró por unos segundos con sus ojos rojizos y luego agregó- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones?

-No.

-¡Vaya! ¿Entonces por qué hasta ahora decides sacar esa vocecita tuya?

-Por que hasta ahora me da la gana- le solté repentinamente envalentonada.

-¡Aaagh! Kyle nunca mencionó que su princesita era una grosera- dijo mientras hacía una mueca.

-Dudo que haya tenido la oportunidad de conocerme – le respondí mientras me sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido a quien fue mi salvador.- De todas maneras –continué- el como yo me comporte no es tu problema.

Heidi volvió a sonreír haciendo que su rostro pareciera el de una muñeca de porcelana.

-Tienes actitud, no lo parecía hace un rato cuando lloriqueabas porque un patán no te quería.

-¡No lo llames así! –grité- Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Creo que tu tampoco –continuó ella sin inmutarse a pesar de mi tono de voz- Al menos no conoces al nuevo… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! –su rostro de ángel se iluminó con un brillo sádico- Edward.

Oír su nombre en los labios de ella hacía que me hirviera la sangre en las venas.

Yo era una persona pacífica, nunca me había dado de cachetadas con nadie y la verdad, nunca pensé hacerlo, pero tenerla a ella ahí al frente, hablando de Edward como si fuese cualquiera hacía que mi adrenalina se disparara a niveles imposibles.

Sabía bien, que aún con su apariencia delicada, Heidi era alguien (o algo) digno de temerse y que su belleza era una fachada. Probablemente, ella era la misma clase de criatura que Kyle, Jacques… o Edward.

Hermosa por fuera, pero completamente letal. ¿Debía arriesgarme a iniciar una pelea que no podía ganar? Tenía razones de sobra para pensar que ella bien podía matarme sin ayuda de nadie. Pero aún así ¿la dejaría seguir hablando de Edward?

-¿De verdad renunciarías a todo? –inquirió Heidi mirándome con seriedad esta vez.

-¿Qué?

-Hace un momento, dijiste que harías lo que fuera si así pudieras ser lo mismo que él. ¿Era cierto?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –casi le escupí.

-Contéstame.

-Sí, pero ¿a ti que te importa?

La sonrisa de Heidi hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda.

-Yo puedo darte lo que quieres.

-¿Disculpa?

-Puedo intuir que eres menos tonta de lo que pareces. ¿Cuál es tu hipótesis?

-¡Déjame en paz! –bramé.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué teoría barajas? ¿Qué crees que es tu Edward ahora? –dijo la palabra "tu" tratando de reprimir una carcajada.

A pesar de la burla, contesté:

-Un ángel o un demonio tal vez. ¡No me importa lo que sea! –le aseguré.

-Un ángel o un demonio- repitió ella- ¡Qué poético!

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡No seas así, Is! Sabes, bajo tu teoría yo también soy un ángel…

-O un demonio- completé.

Ella se rió.

-Es una posibilidad- aceptó.- ¿Qué tal si yo tuviera en mi mano la posibilidad de convertirte a ti en un ángel?

-Siendo tú, estoy segura de que me convertirías en demonio – bisbiseé.

-¡Vaya que eres gruñona! Me caías mejor cuando te quedabas quedita y callada.

-¡Lo siento por tí! –respondí de mala manera.

-¿Y si te ofreciera la posibilidad de volverte inmortal y –dudó- hermosa?

Recordé la belleza inhumana de Edward y de Kyle, y contemplé el glorioso rostro de Heidi. ¿Realmente ella podía ofrecerme eso?

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Tengo cara de mentirosa?

-Creo que de víbora traicionera, más bien.

Me sonrió.

-¿Te interesa lo que te propongo o no?

- Lo siento, por lo general no hago tratos con serpientes. –Sabía que me estaba pasando de la raya y que ella podía romperme el cuello en dos segundos, pero se sentía bien descargar en alguien la frustración que sentía.

-¿Y si pudieras estar con él para siempre?

Esa última frase enfrió por completo mi rabia. ¿Por siempre?

Heidi detectó mi momento de debilidad y continuó:

-Sólo imagínalo, tú y él juntos por mucho más tiempo del que puedes disponer como humana. Una eternidad si así lo deseas.

Algo ahí no encajaba. ¿Qué me ofrecía Heidi exactamente?

-¿Is?

-Isabella –le solté con voz envenenada- No me llames Is, ni tampoco Bella. Tú no eres mi amiga.

-¡Pero vaya que eres cabezota! ¿No quieres a Edmond lo suficiente?

-Es Edward- le corregí de inmediato.

-Cierto- dijo con una sonrisa- Edward. Lo siento, nunca he sido buena para los nombres.

Bufé.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-En realidad, eres un misterio para mí. Me ha resultado difícil dilucidar por qué motivo Kyle se empeñó tanto en sacarte del loquero. Solo por curiosidad ¿por qué estabas ahí?

-Intento de suicidio –respondí con voz fría- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¡Vaya! Siendo tan joven ¿Qué es lo que le pasa hoy día a nuestra juventud?

Siseé con suavidad. Incapaz de mostrar mi enojo.

-De cualquier manera –continuó ella como si estuviésemos tomando el té en la sala de su casa- No lograba captar que era lo que atraía a Kyle Davies de ti, obviando tu aroma, hasta que ví la manera en la que te sacó de ahí.

Se refería, claro, al momento en que Jacques había asesinado a Jonah.

-Entonces lo entendí. ¡Una compañera! Nunca pensé que Kyle llegara a ser un romántico. Tampoco veo que tu seas lo suficientemente bonita como para que tu cuerpo lo tiente, pero ¿quién entiende a los hombres?

-Ahora la que no entiende soy yo. ¿Para que me ofreces inmortalidad con Edward si sabes eso sobre Kyle?

Heidi meneó la cabeza con aquella elegancia sobrehumana y se rió con un sonido como de campanas al viento.

-Soy una experta en el estudio del comportamiento humano. Sé ante que responden las personas, sé bien cuando alguien está interesado y cuando no. Pero ante todo, sé que Kyle nunca podrá robarse tu corazón porque ya se lo has entregado a alguien más. ¿Cómo quitarte algo que no tienes en tu poder?

-¿Qué acaso tú y Kyle no eran amigos?

-¿Y?

-No me parece una conducta racional. En todo caso, deberías convencerme de que Edward nunca me corresponderá y que debería depositar mis esperanzas en algo más.

-¿Y funcionaría?

-Lo dudo.

-Por eso no lo hago. Eres cabezota, Isabella Swan, y por eso, sé que no lograré disuadirte de nada.

-Por más que lo intento, no logro que las piezas calcen. ¿Qué eres, Heidi?

-Pensé que ya tú lo habías dicho. Un ángel. –Sonrió ante mi escepticismo – Un ángel caído, tal vez, pero ángel a fin de cuentas.

-No lo creo.

-¿Importa?

-En realidad no, pero me gustaría saber en que puedo estar a punto de convertirme.

La sonrisa de Heidi se ensanchó haciéndola parecer la estatua de un diosa griega.

-¿Comienzo a convencerte?

-Edward es todo lo que quiero en la vida.

-No siempre ha sido así –me recordó-.

-Cierto, pero ahora, siento que no puedo vivir sin él.

-¿No se suponía que estaba muerto?

-No estoy segura de si murió o no. En todo caso, sé que ya no es un ser humano. No se lo que sea, o lo que seas tú, pero de todas forma lo amo.

-¿Entonces?

-¿De verdad eres capaz?

Noté un atisbo de victoria en sus ojos rojizos.

-Tengo los medios. Aunque para lograr tu cometido, será necesario que me acompañes.

-¿A Europa? –traté de adivinar-.

-¡Oh sí!

-¿Cómo saber que no me engañas? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que tú me matarás tal y como Jacques lo hizo con el primer desdichado que…?-la voz se me atoró en la garganta.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es cuestión de confianza.

-No despiertas eso en mí.

Volvió a reir con aquel sonido musical.

-Ya aprenderás.

-¿Qué ganas con hacer esto?

-¿Mi buena acción del día?

-No te creo nada.

-Soy una buena mujer.

-Esas son puras patrañas.

-Como quieras. Digamos que mis jefes se pueden ver complacidos si alguien como tú llega hasta ellos.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Eres una dotada. Estoy casi segura de que tienes alguna habilidad latente escondida en esa cabecita tuya, sino, Kyle no habría tenido que convencerte de venir con él.

-¿Disculpa?

-Olvídalo.

-Quiero saber...

-Digamos que Kyle tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para lograr sacarte de ahí.

Fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba lo que pensaba Heidi y era preocupante que deseara con tanto ahínco que fuera con ellos.

-¿Qué dices, Isabella?

-Yo…

-¡No lo hagas Bella!

El sonido de esa voz, desconocida para mí hizo que del rostro de Heidi se borrara su sonrisa y que sus blancos y puntiagudos dientes quedaran a la vista.

* * *

Me preocupa el hecho de que cada vez se me hace más dificil encontrar la inspiración para escribir... Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer???

Ni modo... Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi. El próximo, será el último y creo que la continuación se llamará Moonlight Shadows, aún no estoy segura...

¿Hacen sus apuestas? ¿Qué creen que pase ahora?

Un beso y espero sus reviews


	53. Desenlace inesperado

**Desenlace inesperado**

**Edward POV**

Me alejé lo suficiente para dejar de oir las voces de Carlisle y Esme en mi cabeza. Necesitaba pensar, requería tiempo para comprender por qué esto había tenido que pasarme a mí precisamente, justo cuando acababa de encontrar al amor de mi existencia.

¿Por qué a mi?

No tenía sentido que me hubiese convertido en una criatura sacada de un cuento de terror que se suponía que ni siquiera existía. Entonces por qué ¿por qué oía la sangre de Bella llamándome bajo su suave piel? ¿Por qué ella tenía ese aroma que me hacía la boca agua? ¿por qué tenía que verme a mi mismo cazándola a ella en lugar de verme casándome con ella?

Si tan solo no oliera así. Si fuese capaz de recordarle al monstruo en mi interior que el único motivo por el cual yo deseaba vivir era por ella.

-¡No quiero ser un monstruo! –grité de pronto.

"No tienes opción"

-¡Siempre hay opción!

"Para ti no la hay. Ahora, tú y yo somos uno"

-Puedo luchar para que tú no salgas.

"Soy una parte de tí", me recordó la voz en mi cabeza.

-Pero por tu culpa es que veo a Bella como si fuera comida.

"Ella es comida"

-¡No! No lo es. No para mí.

"No puedes negar lo apetitosa que resulta. Ese aroma a fresas y flores… ¡Se me hace agua la boca!"

-¡No te atrevas!

"¿Acaso no te parece exultante? Oír los latidos de su corazón. Ver como la sangre se aglomera en su rostro…Sabes que lo deseas"

-Tal vez. Pero la amo más de lo que deseo su sangre.

Visto desde fuera, yo debía parecer un loco. Murmuraba frases sin sentido aparente, sosteniendo un diálogo con la parte menos humana de mi ser.

"Ella encontrará otro"

-¿Disculpa?

"Encontrará a alguien que tenga algo que ofrecerle. Tal vez un ser humano, alguien que no se le lance al cuello si ella comienza a sangrar."

-¡Cállate!

"Una persona capaz de darle hijos… tal vez nietos"

-¡He dicho que te calles!

"O tal vez…" –su voz se volvió malévola

No logré controlar la curiosidad:

-Tal vez ¿qué?

"Tal vez encuentre a alguien de nuestra especie."

¡No!

"Alguien que si se atreverá a hacer lo que a ti te da miedo solo de pensarlo"

Un gruñido ronco salió de mi pecho.

"Sabes de lo que hablo ¿No?"

No respondí.

"Claro que lo sabes. Alguien que sea menos cobarde que tu, y que le dé a Bella el beso de la muerte"

-No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.

"En el fondo sabes que esa es la solución. Un simple mordisco y ella estaría a nuestro lado por siempre. ¿No es lo que deseas?"

-Nunca la condenaría a ella a esta no-vida. Además sé que una vez que pruebe su sangre, tú no vas a detenerte.

"Échame la culpa si eso hace que te sientas mejor. En tu interior, sabes por qué no lo haces. "

-No pienso seguir escuchándote.

"¿Qué harás? ¿Taparte los oídos? ¡No puedes ignorarme! Soy parte de ti, Edward. Te guste o no te guste, soy buena parte de lo que eres ahora"

-Con razón mi autoestima ha decaído.

"¿Quieres saber por qué te sientes tan mal?"

-Sé que me lo dirás.

"Porque el tal Kyle puede darle más a ella. Él si está dispuesto a sacrificar su humanidad para tenerla por siempre a su lado. Lo oiste al igual que yo en su mente. Te molesta y te asusta el hecho de que él si los tiene bien puestos"

-El no le hará nada a Bella. Ya me encargué de él.

Por un segundo, la voz en mi cabeza se quedó callada. Sólo por un segundo, pues antes de que yo me regocijara por mi triunfo, el monstruo en mi interior se echó a reir.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- inquirí de mal modo

"¿Y los otros tres?"

De haber estado vivo, mi corazón se habría detenido en ese momento.

"¡Menudo Romeo estás hecho! Dejaste al imán del peligro solo, con tres vampiros dispuestos a tomarla para la cena…"

-¡Bella!

Eché a correr mientras el monstruo murmuraba:

"Corre, Romeo. Corre. Tal vez los otros quieran darte una probadita de su dulce sangre antes de que ella quede seca"

**Bella POV**

Estaba segura de que no conocía a aquella mujer. Una cara como esa, dulce y suave era difícil de olvidar. Tenía rasgos suaves y el rostro en forma de corazón, una larga cabellera ondulada de color caramelo y unos hermosos ojos de color ocre. Algo en ella, tan tierno y maternal me hizo alejarme de Heidi un par de pasos.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?

Asentí.

Ella emitió un suave suspiro. Una mezcla de alivio y de preocupación difícil de definir y se encaró a Heidi.

- ¡Aléjate de ella!

-¿Conoces a esta mujer, Is?

Negué con la cabeza manteniendo los ojos clavados en aquella persona que me recordaba de alguna manera a Blancanieves

Heidi me tendió la mano, instándome a que la tomara.

-Estás a un sí de vivir la eternidad a su lado. No lo desperdicies.

-No la escuches, Bella.

-¿Qué acaso no lo ves? –inquirió Heidi con voz melosa- Ella y yo somos la misma clase de criatura.

-Ella sí parece un ángel- discrepé con ella.

-Bella –me llamó la mujer- no permitas que ella te confunda.

-¿Quién eres? –inquirí con voz pastosa.

-Soy Esme Cullen –contestó ella con suavidad- Soy la esposa de Carlisle Cullen y … -pareció dudar- soy la madre adoptiva de Edward.

Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando escuché su nombre.

-¿Madre adoptiva? ¿Qué sucedió con Elizabeth Masen?

La Sra. Cullen estaba a punto de responderme cuando Heidi interrumpió:

-No la escuches. –susurró Heidi a mis espaldas- Lo que quiere es que pierdas esta oportunidad. ¡Pregúntale! Ella también podría convertirte en lo que somos, pero no lo hará. Anda, pregúntaselo.

-¡Haz el favor de guardar esa viperina lengua dentro de esa boca tuya! –le espetó Esme volviéndose temible por primera vez.

Heidi se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Donde está el Sr. "Yo Amo a los Humanos"?

Esme no contestó, pero le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Heidi.

-A juzgar por tus ojos, tu compartes las rarezas de tu marido- le increpó Heidi.

Heidi me desagradaba más y más a cada segundo.

-Ven conmigo Bella- me suplicó Esme.

Cuando di un paso para acercarme a ella, sentí como unos dedos helados se enroscaban en torno a mi antebrazo, impidiendo que me moviera.

-No-siseó Heidi en mi oido.

Me estremecí al sentir su aliento frío en mi oreja y comprendí consternada, que mi suerte ya estaba echada y que mi futuro se había decidido desde el instante en que acepté la propuesta de Kyle.

-¡Suéltala! –dijo Esme airadamente.

-Ya no está en mi mano. Sé que en cuanto el Maestro sepa sobre ella, va a sentirse interesado. ¿Por qué no llevársela como un regalo?

Esme se irguió, amenazante y hermosa. Y yo sentí miedo. No me asustaba en lo absoluto lo que Heidi pudiera hacerme a mi. Una vida sin Edward, sencillamente no era vida, por eso no me importaba lo que sucediera con mi vida a partir de ahora. Pero si aquella mujer suave y maternal salía lastimada por mi culpa…

-¡No lo hagas! –le supliqué a Heidi- No le hagas daño por favor – imploré mientras clavaba la mirada en sus ojos color borgoña.

Heidi sonrió con petulancia.

-¿Te portarás bien?

Asentí.

-¡Perfecto!

-¡No Bella! –gritó Esme- No puedes ir con ellos.

-Lo siento- musité con voz débil.

-¡Bella! –me llamó- Edward quedará destrozado si te vas con ellos. ¡El te ama!

-Imposible.

-Es verdad.- gimió Esme sin que su hermosa voz se quebrase- ¡Tengo pruebas!

-Se burla de ti- susurró Heidi.

-¿Pruebas?

-¡Mira! –dijo mientras blandía un sobre blanco en el aire.

Estiré la mano como si pudiera burlar los metros que me distanciaban de Esme de esa manera.

En ese momento, el sobre desapareció de la mano de Esme mientras una brisa suave despeinaba mis cabellos.

Giré la cabeza y con consternación, descubrí el rostro de Jacques a pocos centímetros del mío. Casi por inercia, bajé los ojos hasta que vislumbré mi objetivo apretado en su mano: el sobre que hacía unos instantes tenía Esme, ahora estaba en las manos de Jacques.

El me lanzó una mirada lasciva, dobló el sobre a la mitad y lo guardó entre los pliegues de su capa. Y se inclinó hacia delante, dispuesto a atacar a Esme.

-¡No! –grité con la voz quebrada- ¡Por favor! ¡No!

-Tranquilo Jacques- susurró Heidi con su voz seductora.

Miré a Esme y me sorprendí al notar que sus ojos ya no eran dorados sino negros, pero a diferencia de Jacques ella no parecía estar a punto de rebanarle el cuello a alguien.

Escuché a Jacques gruñir y cuando lo miré, estaba enseñándole los dientes a Esme como un perro rabioso. Cuando giré el cuello, Esme ya no estaba sola, a su lado, increíblemente hermoso, se encontraba el Dr. Cullen, con gesto apacible y las palmas de las manos hacia arriba.

-Paz- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Mi cabello revoloteó con una nueva ventisca y a mi izquierda apareció Kyle, de nuevo hermoso y al parecer, más tranquilo. Me tragué un grito de sorpresa cuando descubrí que tenía ambos brazos debajo de su capa, y tuve que convencerme mi misma de que había visto como Edward le había arrancado uno de ellos unos minutos antes.

-Carlisle –dijo Heidi con un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

El Dr. Cullen sonrió y saludó a Heidi con cortesía:

-Gusto en verte. ¿Qué tal andan las cosas en Italia? –inquirió como si estuvieran bebiendo un café tranquilamente.

-Todo en orden- respondió Heidi con una sonrisa- Aro se alegrará de que te haya visto. Siento que han pasado décadas desde que pisaste nuestra hermosa ciudad- dijo ella con una sonrisa cuyo significado me perdí.

-Tienes razón –concedió Carlisle- Creo que no me he portado nada bien como amigo. Tal vez debería visitarlo para que conozca a los nuevos miembros de mi familia.

-Estoy segura de que Aro se alegrará por tu visita, ahora, si nos disculpas, mis compañeros y yo tenemos que marcharnos. Tú sabes, tenemos que recoger a ciertas personas. Los Maestros nos esperan y ya tuvimos un serio retraso- dijo mientras miraba acusadora a Kyle.

-Estoy seguro de que tus horarios son importantes, Heidi querida, pero esa chica que tienes ahí es muy importante para mi hijo y…

-Ella no es comida- sentenció Heidi con ligera impaciencia.- ¡Vaya que esta niña tiene algo raro! –dijo mientras me miraba de reojo sin soltar su agarre- ¿Será solo por su apetitoso aroma?

Todo esto me olía a chamusquina. No me gustaba que hablaran de mí como si fuera parte del menú.

-¿En serio? –dijo Carlisle con interés- ¿A quien te refieres?

-Mi compañero Kyle, aquí presente- dijo mientras lo señalaba con su mano libre siente un interés bastante extraño por esta humana.

-¡Vaya! Eso si que es una sorpresa –dijo Carlisle mientras Esme chasqueaba los dientes.

-Por curiosidad- dijo Heidi mientras escrutaba a los Cullen con sus ojos rojizos- ¿Qué es lo que desean?

-En realidad, Heidi, esperaba que permitieses que Bella se quedara aquí con nosotros.

-No es posible Carlisle.

-¿Por qué no?

-Si dejo a la humana aquí, estoy segura de que el Maestro me va a reñir por hacerlo. Tú sabes como valora a ciertos… especimenes.

Kyle emitió un siseo.

-Además- agregó Heidi- estoy segura de que a Kyle no le gustaría.

-Sé razonable –dijo Carlisle- estoy seguro de que si Aro conociera la situación…

-Lamentablemente no podemos mandarle una carta y esperar a que responda.

-No puedo permitir que te la lleves, Heidi.

-No podemos- le corrigió Esme.

-¡Esperen! –interrumpí aterrorizada al ver que realmente iban a enfrentárseles- Yo… yo…

¿Qué podía decirles?

-¡Yo quiero ir con ellos!

Los ojos de Esme y de Carlisle se abrieron desmesuradamente ante lo que yo acababa de decir. Nunca había sido una buena mentirosa, pero de ninguna manera podía permitir que los Cullen salieran perjudicados por mi culpa.

-Bella, cariño, no es necesario que hagas esto.

Tragué con dificultad, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Estaba firmando mi sentencia de muerte y lo sabía, pero… a pesar de que apenas si conocía a estas personas, no podía permitir que le sucediera algo malo.

-¿Hacer qué? –inquirí con fingida seguridad.

-Fingir que deseas ir con ellos.

-¿Fingir? ¿Quién finge? ¡Si de verdad deseo ir!

Me liberé de la mano de Heidi de un tirón, pero estaba segura de que ella me había soltado porque quiso.

-Deseo ir a Europa, a Italia… con ellos- debia darme prisa antes de que las lágrimas me delatasen.

-Bella, pero ¿y Edward?

-Edward murió. –sentencié con frialdad- Murió de gripe española hace más de una semana y no volverá.

Al menos no por mí, agregué con tristeza en mi interior.

-¡Bella no!- sollozó Esme sin lágrimas.

-Tengo derecho a vivir- dije con voz queda mientras miraba hacia arriba tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Mientes.

-¿Qué?

-Estás mintiendo –dijo Carlisle con serenidad- Tú viste a Edward esta noche. Estoy seguro Bella.

-Un fantasma, una alucinación, un recuerdo. ¡No sé lo que vi! Y aún y cuando el estuviera vivo- bajé mi tono de voz dos octavas- él no me ama.

-No, Bella, no.

-Te equivocas…

-¡Quiero irme! En serio. Yo quiero… -miré hacia todos lados buscando algo que quisiera que no fuera Edward- ¡quiero vivir! Y no puedo hacerlo atada a un recuerdo.

-¡Bella! –dijo Esme suplicante.

-¡No! –grité al ver que no lograba convencerlos- Necesito seguir adelante, tuve un acceso de inspiración y me giré con rapidez hasta quedar de frente a Kyle. Si mis palabras no los convencían, mis actos si lo harían.

Me paré de puntillas y lo besé, cerré los ojos, tratando de imaginar que aquellos ojos no eran rojos sino verdes y que su cabello no era negro sino castaño dorado.

Kyle no tardó en corresponder a mi beso y a sujetarme por la cintura mientras sus labios, fríos y lisos como el mármol se movían insistentes contra los míos.

Una sola lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y no pude evitar sentirme triste al ver que no había sentido la misma descarga eléctrica que Edward me hacía sentir.

Me separé en el instante en que el aire en mis pulmones se acabó y me separé de él.

El problema fue que cuando abrí los ojos, descubrí a una persona más junto a Carlisle y Esme, que me miraba boquiabierto mientras sus ojos pasaban del rojo al negro.

**Edward POV**

No había palabras capaces de describir lo que sentía ahora que veía a mi Bella besando a alguien que no era yo, el dolor, la agonía, el sufrimiento no bastaban para expresar lo que mi muerto corazón estaba experimentando.

"Te lo dije" Se burló de mi la voz en mi cabeza. "Mira como la toca él, mira como lo besa"

Esto no podía ser real. Bella no podía estar haciendo esto. Si no fuera por que los vampiros no dormía, habría estado seguro de que esto era un pesadilla, una muy cruel.

Ver a Bella, a mi Bella parada de puntillas mientras sus labios se fundían con los de aquel maldito que hacía unos instantes había estado a punto de matarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué no me amaba como yo a ella?

Desde el momento mismo en que la conocí, el mundo, mi mundo al menos, había dejado de girar en torno al sol. Ella era el centro de mi Universo ahora y esto que la veía hacer me dolía como si me hubiesen clavado un puñal en el corazón. Pero esta herida por desgracia, no era capaz de matarme. Tal vez ese era mi castigo por ser una criatura tan detestable, ver al amor de mi vida en los brazos de alguien más.

"Te dije que ella no necesitaba un ser humano. ¡Mírala! Está tratando de encontrarle la campanilla con la lengua"

"Edward – me llamó Carlisle con su mente- No pierdas la compostura. Las cosas no son lo que parecen"

-¿Qué son entonces?-dije entre siseos mientras mi pecho subía y baja respirando innecesariamente.

"Creo que Bella tiene miedo" –pensó Esme, aprensiva.

Miré a mi Bella y descubrí una solitaria lágrima bajando por su mejilla. ¿Lloraba? ¿Mi ángel lloraba?

En ese momento, Bella se separó de él y me miró por primera vez. Su rostro pasó del pánico al dolor en un segundo y bajó la cabeza cubriendo su rostro con una cortina de su cabello.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? –Inquirió la vampiresa con voz suave- Creo que Is ha dejado en claro sus preferencias.

Bella levantó los ojos del suelo y fulminó a la mujer con la mirada. Ella se inclinó hacia Bella y murmuró algo en su oído y Bella empalideció de golpe.

¿Qué le había dicho?

-¿Estamos? –preguntó la mujer mientras miraba a Bella con aquellos ojos crueles y fríos.

Bella asintió. ¿Por qué no podía oír su mente? ¿Por qué?

"Espero que te encargues de ellos, Kyle" pensó la mujer mientras sonreía sin que su rostro cambiara siquiera de expresión. Sabía lo que aquel sujeto era capaz de hacer y estaba preparado para combatir cualquier ilusión con tal de salvar a mi Bella de sus garras.

Miré a Carlisle y a Esme rápidamente. Si iniciaba una pelea, ellos se verían implicados. No podía meterlos en mis asuntos, mucho menos cuando ponían en riesgo la vida de ambos.

"Estamos contigo" pensó Esme mientras me sonreía por una milésima de segundo para encarar con enfado a los vampiros que franqueaban a Bella.

-Es hora de despedirse, Is –dijo el tercer vampiro mientras miraba a Bella de una manera que me causó repulsión.

Ella alzó los ojos y lo miró incrédula para después buscar con la mirada el rostro de la mujer. Ella le sonrió con petulancia y Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Vi con disgusto como Kyle le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros y como se inclinaba para susurrarle en el oído de modo que ni siquiera nosotros pudiésemos oírle

Bella clavó sus ojos en los de él y asintió levemente.

-Ya tenemos que irnos- murmuró ella mientras veía a todos menos a mi- disculpen por las molestias.

¿De que diablos estaba hablando? ¿Irse? ¿Con ellos? ¿Alejarse de mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya sabía que yo era un monstruo? Por si no lo notaba el tipo que en este momento la estaba tocando con sus repugnantes manos también era un monstruo.

-¿Bella? –inquirió Esme- Querida, por favor no vayas con ellos.

Bella miró a Esme con expresión de dolor para luego asumir una pose de confusión.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –soltó mientras miraba a Esme con dolor en sus ojos.

-Para empezar no los conoces-dijo Esme asumiendo su rol de madre- No estaría bien que te fueras con ellos.

-A ustedes tampoco los conozco.

-Me conoces a mi- intentó razonar Carlisle con ella.

-¿A usted? –la risa que salió de la garganta de Bella tenía un toque de histeria- ¡Yo a usted no lo conozco Dr. Cullen!

-¡Bella! – exclamó Carlisle mientras la miraba confuso- ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas?

-¿Qué es lo que debo recordar? ¿Cuándo me cosió la cabeza? ¿O cuando hizo el diagnóstico que acabó con…? – Bella dejó la frase inconclusa y miró el suelo con obstinación.

-Edward está vivo. Está aquí –dijo Carlisle lentamente como si hablase con un niño.

Bella negó con la cabeza sin levantar los ojos del suelo.

"Haz algo" suplicó Esme.

"Edward…"

-¡Estoy aquí, Bella!

Bella levantó el rostro del piso y sentí mi muerto corazón romperse cuando contemplé su hermoso rostro desfigurado por el dolor y la tristeza. Solo fue por un segundo, pero en el momento en que mis ojos se encontraron con los de Bella, sentí como el mundo se detenía, al menos para mí. Ella era la indicada. ¿Por qué no lo veía? ¿Por qué no entendía que yo la amaba como nunca amaría a nadie?

Bella desvió la mirada y me escrutó con sus hermosos ojos de arriba abajo sin pronunciar palabra. Luego se giró hacia los tres vampiros y dijo con voz alta y clara:

-¿Nos podemos ir ya?.

La mujer le sonrió.

-Claro.

-¡Espera Bella! – era mi voz, pero no estaba seguro de ser yo quien hablaba.

Bella permaneció de espaldas, pero pude ver que me escuchaba.

-Te amo.

El tiempo se detuvo, ya no estaba Carlisle, ni Esme… ni mucho menos los vampiros que se llevarían al amor de mi existencia. Solo ella y yo. Bella se giró muy lentamente.

-Lo siento, pero yo no.

-¿No qué?- sin aceptarlo por completo. No podía. No lo haría. No hasta que ella dijera aquellas cuatro palabras. Por que no podía ser cierto, un amor como el que yo sentía por ella no podía quedarse así.

-Yo no te amo.

Esas últimas palabras terminaron de cavar el agujero bajo mis pies y sentí como caía y caía en un abismo sin final. El mundo se había acabado. Al menos mi mundo. Ahora que sabía que Bella no me amaba, ya no quedaba nada por que vivir… no tenía un motivo para existir y continuar arrastrándome en este mundo hostil.

Antes de caer en la negrura del abismo, pude ver otra lágrima solitaria cruzar el rostro de Bella, un brillante sol naciente en el fondo del paisaje, una burla para mí, pues el sol nunca volvería a salir, no en mi mundo…

**Bella POV**

Era Edward, era real y estaba aquí, mirándome con aquellos ojos infinitamente hermosos color borgoña con el rostro desgarrado por el dolor y la incredulidad. Cada segundo que pasaba, sus ojos se oscurecían un poco más.

Me sentí la basura más asquerosa del mundo por provocarle aquel dolor, por arrancarle las alas a un ángel y ver como caía sin que nada lo detuviese. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era yo? ¿Por qué tenía que hacernos esto a ambos?

No sentí miedo al ver sus ojos de color azabache, sentí tristeza. Me sentía triste por el daño que le estaba haciendo. Veía su rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor, que a su vez me dolía a mi. Separé mis ojos de su rostro y miré hacia el suelo haciendo que el cabello me tapara el rostro.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? –Inquirió Heidi con un dejo de impaciencia en su voz- Creo que Is ha dejado en claro sus preferencias.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía decirlo en voz alta? Levanté los ojos del suelo y miré a Heidi con algo más profundo que el rencor. Era odio, odio puro. En ese instante, me juré a mi misma que en cuanto fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, haría su rostro pedazos. Le quitaría esa sonrisa de suficiencia y me vengaría por todo lo que me estaba haciendo sufrir en ese momento.

Heidi se acercó a mi oido y murmuró muy suavemente:

-Es tu turno, Isabella. Rómpele el corazón antes de que nosotros le rompamos el cuello.

¡No! Eso no. Por favor… Edward no.

-¿Estamos?

Asentí. Tenía razones de sobra para saber que Heidi y Jacques si estaban en condiciones de hacerle daño a Edward. ¿Y Kyle? Si bien era cierto, Edward acababa de darle una paliza, estaba bien. Con facilidad podría hacerle daño a la dulce Esme.

No podía. No iba a permitir que les hicieran daño a ellos.

Jacques me miró de reojo, sonriendo con genuina alegría por mi desgracia.

-Es hora de despedirse, Is –dijo mientras me mira con lasciva.

Alcé los ojos y lo miré. ¿Qué había hecho yo para que fuera tan cruel? Busqué a Heidi con los ojos y ella me sonrió.

El mensaje era claro. Si yo no me deshacía de los Cullen y de Edward, ellos lo harían a su manera. Kyle me abrazó a medias tratando de reconfortarme y se inclinó para hablarme en el oido a un volumen tan bajo que tuve que concentrar toda mi atención para entender lo que me decía.

-Todo estará bien, bonita. Te prometo que no les haremos daño, pero tú tienes que ser buena y convencerlos. ¿Lo entiendes? Que no nos sigan.

Lo miré a los ojos y entendí que Kyle aprovecharía el momento en que estuviera destrozada por haber "terminado" mi relación con Edward para quedarse con mis pedazos.

Era uno de esos arreglos en que "todos ganaban". Edward seguiría vivo, los Cullen no saldrían herido y ellos se quedarían con el premio, que en teoría era yo. Nunca había sido buena para las mentiras. Debía ser rápida, arrancar la bandita de un solo tirón.

-Ya tenemos que irnos- dije mientras evitaba a toda costa mirar a Edward pues sabía que si lo veía, mi entereza se iría al caño- disculpen por las molestias.

Perdóname, Edward. Te amo.

-¿Bella? –inquirió Esme- Querida, por favor no vayas con ellos.

¿Por qué ella tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que mirarme como si me quisiera? ¿Por qué parecía preocuparse por mí?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? – dije lo primero que se pasó por mi mente mientras intentaba oxigenar mi cerebro.

-Para empezar no los conoces-dijo Esme mirándome de una manera mucho más maternal que Reneé- No estaría bien que te fueras con ellos.

Lo siento.

-A ustedes tampoco los conozco. –dije tratando de convencerla.- Era cierto, no los conocía.

-Me conoces a mi- intentó razonar Carlisle con ella.

-¿A usted? – reí de una manera forzada y la risa me quemó la garganta - ¡Yo a usted no lo conozco Dr. Cullen!

-¡Bella! – exclamó Carlisle mientras me taladraba con sus ojos dorados y suaves - ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas?

-¿Qué es lo que debo recordar? ¿Cuándo me cosió la cabeza? ¿O cuando hizo el diagnóstico que acabó con…? – no podía decirlo. Ese nombre no. Si lo pronunciaba me echaría a llorar ahí mismo pidiéndole perdón por lo que estaba tratando de hacer y logrando que Heidi y su matón le hicieran daño. Clavé los ojos en el suelo, negándome a verlo a él.

-Edward está vivo. Está aquí –dijo Carlisle con voz pausada mientras sus ojos de él a mi.

Negué con la cabeza.

Por favor, no digas nada. Por favor, no digas nada.

Te amo, te amo, te amo… Por favor no digas nada. Te amo. Lo siento. No digas nada. Lo siento. Te amo.

-¡Estoy aquí, Bella!

¡No! ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué su voz suave y dulce como la miel me estaba cortando el corazón como un afilado cuchillo?

Lentamente, sabiendo el poder que tendrían sus ojos sobre mi, levanté la cara y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de él.

Te amo. Te amo. ¡Te amo!

El rostro de Edward reflejaba tal agonía que sentí ganas de lanzarme sobre él y envolverlo en mis brazos. Decirle que él era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y que yo solo había nacido para amarlo como nunca nadie lo amaría.

Sentí un sutil apretón en mi hombro derecho y la magia se rompió. Kyle me recordaba lo que tenía que hacer. Despegué mis ojos de los de Edward y sentí como mi alma se caía a pedazos. Lo miré de arriba a abajo, tratando de grabar a fuego gloriosa belleza. Y sintiendo un dolor agónico, me giré hacia Kyle, Heidi y Jacques:

-¿Nos podemos ir ya?- supliqué.

Por favor, ya no lo soporto más. por favor.

Heidi me sonrió con maldad y comprendí que se sentía satisfecha por el daño que había logrado causar

-Claro.

-¡Espera Bella! – esa voz.

Por favor Edward, no digas nada. No me hagas esto. No hables. Te lo suplico.

-Te amo.

Millones de sentimientos encontrados se agolparon en mi corazón. ¿Era posible que mi pobre corazón experimentase tanto a la vez?

¿Por qué el tenía que hacerme esto? Tanto tiempo esperando poder oir esas dos palabras salir de sus labios para ahora… ahora tener que... ¡No! Yo no podía. ¿Cómo soltar una blasfemia como esa? Sencillamente no podía hacerlo.

-Lo siento, pero yo no. –dije. Esa frase tenía una verdad en el fondo. Yo no quiero herirte. Yo no quiere verte sufrir. Yo no podía. No ahora que su vida pendía de un hilo.

-¿No qué?- preguntó con su voz de terciopelo.

¿Por qué me haces esto, Edward?

La voz de Heidi volvió a sonar en mi cabeza "Rompe su corazón antes de que rompamos su cuello"

-Yo no te amo.

Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se rasgase hasta convertirse en una masa sanguinolenta y amorfa.

Si te amo, Edward. Por eso quiero que vivas. Que seas muy feliz. Te amo.

El rostro de Edward se apagó de golpe, con una mueca de dolor. Mi cuerpo se enfrió como si se hubiese apagado el sol y un líquido tibio corrió por mi mejilla. El último vestigio de calidez en mi interior.

Te amo.

Como una cruel ironía, el sol comenzó a nacer a mis espaldas, como si se hubiese robado la luz de Edward.

Así dejaba yo al amor de mi vida. No en una tarde de tormenta, ni tampoco en una noche sin luna. No, el último adiós se lo daba a Edward con un sol amarillo intenso a mis espaldas. Un sol naciente. El último amanecer.

* * *

_Hola a todas!!!!_

_Por fin el ansiado final capi. Estuvo triste ¿no? Yo no me esperaba dejarlos separados, pero para algo están las secuelas..._

_-.- es que si dejaba a Bella con los Cullen pasarian años antes de q la convirtieran... ademas, Edward sigue siendo un neófito y pasara al menos un año antes de que la sangre de Bella deje de parecerle .... nah olvidenlo... no creo que la sangre de ella deje de resultarle apetitosa nunk!_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado, millones de grax a todas y espero que me acompañen con la continuación!!!_

_Dejen reviews!!!_

_Mua!_

_Ou revoir!!!_


	54. Nota de la autora

Hola!!!

Al fin logro regresar y traigo buenas noticias: por fin tengo listo el primer capi de la secuela de esta historia.

Se llama Cuarto Menguante en honor a Bella, que esta llegando al cenit de su vida como humana, espero que esta historia, al igual que la anterior sea de su agrado. De nuevo, millones de gracias a todas las magnificas personas que han estado conmigo desde el principio, a las que se unieron en algun momento, y a todos los futuros lectores.

Realmente resulta gratificante para mi que ustedes se tomen el tiempo de escribirme unas lineas y mi corazon salta de alegria cada vez que veo notificaciones de reviews, o cuando me agregan a sus favoritos…

De verdad, son lo maximo y si escribo, es para ustedes. Espero que disfruten de la secuela.

Millones de besos:

Elenear28


	55. Nota de la autora 2

Hola!

Para los que tengan dudas sobre donde hallar la secuela, les dejo el link, es que me han preguntado, pero no puedo responder los reviews anónimos!!!

La direccion s

http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/ 4737268/1/%3Cb%3E Cuarto%3C_b%3E_%3Cb%3 Emenguante%3 C_b%3E

Solo tienen que quitar los espacios. Es igual que cuando quieren mandar su email, es que la pag no acepta que uno mande direcciones, x eso, debe agregar espacios para que no los reconozca.

La secuela aparece si se van a search y digitan "Cuarto menguante" la autora (que soy yo XD) es Elenear28


End file.
